


Be'verd Kar'ta

by CallistaGseran



Series: A Daughter's Quest [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, In which Marin isn't entirely sure what she signed up for......, Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Mysterious People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 139,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistaGseran/pseuds/CallistaGseran
Summary: "The Warrior's Heart". Following the events laid out inAge of Darkness, Marin faces more challenges as she prepares for her final Trials. She's constantly learning more about her father and his past...what could possibly go wrong? Co-written by: Steffan Karrde and Anduil Woodrunner.
Relationships: Callista Gseran/Ethan Beviin, Marin Durza/Jarod, Steffan Karrde/Jade Karrde
Series: A Daughter's Quest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564138





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin begins to second-guess herself. Which is never a good thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars and associated material contained within works produced or published by LucasFilm Ltd., or its subsidiaries remains the sole property, copyright, and trademark of said entities. No profit is being made from this work. All characters contained within this work are original (with the exception of appearances by some canon characters), and remain the intellectual property of their originating writers.
> 
> The Cataani people and all related information is the brainchild of Steffan Karrde. All characters used are used with the permission of their originating writer.
> 
> Mando'a language © Karen Traviss and LFL.

_ **Tanagis V – Durza home** _

They had made it back several days later. Callista had learned well and with some more practice, would get better at evasion and how to track others that were trying to evade her. When they returned, there were signs that Marin and Jarod had returned and were elsewhere in the home. It was her home and she had grown and proven herself, but it still got to him in a...well, for lack of a better word...fatherly sort of way. The night had done well and he woke before the sun had a chance to make itself known and so he sat at his usual place. Ethan chose to go with a pair of utility pants and a loosely buttoned shirt with his mocs and sat in his old folded chair with a mug of caf in his hand as he watched the first traces of daylight coming through.

"Don't you know by now," he started to ask as he took a sip, "that you can't sneak up on me, little girl?"

He turned his head just enough to catch Marin coming up out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

She flushed slightly and paused to lean on the wall near the hangar entrance. "Sorry..." she said, scuffing her toe a bit. She walked carefully, favoring her right side. "Knew I'd find you out here."

"It's quiet," he said softly as he looked on. "It's relaxing..." He sighed softly and adjusted the buttoned tunic. "It's a home I haven't had." He looked over at her and noticed that she was still limping somewhat. "You're still feeling the wounds from Beviin?"

"A bit.... _lek_..." she said softly as she slid down the support until she was sitting on the permacrete. "He worked me over pretty good.... thought he had me for sure a couple times..." She shuddered slightly as she remembered. "He...called me something that.. brought back memories.."

Ethan sipped his caf and nodded softly. "What was that?"

Marin swallowed, her fingers tightening around her behot mug. " _Little one..._ " She shuddered slightly. "It's the same thing J'oran called me..." She shrugged a bit and then winced. "I'm... not entirely sure how... she sighed. "There were at least three or four times he could have killed me..."

Ethan sighed as he sat there, watching the sunrise. "I can't say what stayed his hand, Marin. I can only assume that it's just one of two things...either he held back for reasons I don't know or your edge of having the Force helped you more than you realize."

She nodded thoughtfully and absently rubbed her right shoulder. "You're right on that, I think. Something happened while we were fighting, that I've never done before. He... had shot at me with his ripper. Three shots I think, aimed at the side of my head. They never hit. Somehow, I projected some sort of shield... not sure how... Something to ask Master Karrde or Andrea about, I suppose."

He nodded and took another sip, thinking some. "Do you think its time to visit Mt. Adan?"

There were a few moments of silence as she considered that. "Aye, we should. It's been a while since I've been to the praxeum."

"If we do, we better be sure to let them know," Ethan told her. "I understand there's still cleanup going on in the home system right now and the rest of the navy hasn't finished calming down yet. And, to be honest," he took another sip, "I can't say that I blame them."

She nodded. "I feel the same way, somewhat. Honestly... I kind of wanted to be here helping.." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, thinking back to the events on Coruscant.

"We each had our role to play," Jarod said as he walked up on the two and stood there watching the sunrise with them. "And one extra ship wouldn't have made that great a difference."

"Easy for you to say," Ethan grumbled a tad as he looked over, getting a glance from Marin when he said it.

Marin couldn't keep the scowl from her face at that. "Two ships _might_ have..." she muttered before looking away and slipping her fingers into Jarod's. She knew better than to start _that_ conversation. There were times though... that she felt Ethan was being too protective. And then Coruscant and Beviin.. She sighed. Not a conversation she really wanted to have.

Jarod saw the look between them and gestured towards Ethan's mug. "Did you leave any?"

"Percolator on the counter," Ethan answered, motioning back inside the house. He watched Jarod head back in before he looked over at Marin. "I don't want or need to know about you two, but _shassa_ , Marin..." he started.

She gave him a look. " _Me'ven_? I don't know what you're talking about...?"

He arched an eyebrow at her that screamed what he was thinking and just sipped his coffee. " _Uh-huh_ ," he muttered.

She glared slightly. "You think we're too young.... is that it? Or is it because you're worried it will interfere with my studies...?" Her question was quiet. "It's not uncommon for _Mando'ade_ to marry young.."

" _Shassa_!" he yelled, cutting off that particular comment. "Hell, it's been how long between you two?"

Marin held up a hand. " _Dar'yaim_... I didn't mean it like that. We've not even discussed it. And won't for a while..." she said softly. " _Udesii_..."

Just then, Callista came out of the house, her own mug in hand. Her left hand came to rest on Ethan's shoulder, and she sent him a wave of calm. "Hope I'm not interrupting..."

"Just in time," Ethan told her as he took another sip and looked at Marin. " _Probably saved me from a conversation I'll wish I never started._ "

Scowling, Marin pushed to her feet. "Maybe it's better if we didn't then.” Her tone was slightly defensive, and she clutched her mug tight enough it made her right shoulder ache.

"Look, I'll change the subject," he said, trying his best to backpedal now verbally..especially since he'd seen her wince again. "What set off this whole thing between you and Beviin anyway? I didn't just hear rippers in that warehouse, I was hearing grenades too."

Marin flinched once more. _That_ really wasn't a conversation she wanted to have either. "I.... am not really sure. Remember that flashbang that went off? One of his goons got in behind me after that and got the drop on me when I was disoriented. As to Beviin... I'd never seen him before until I spotted him on the scout you sent me on. I saw the Beviin sigil on his armor." She flinched again, feeling a bit of shame at the fact she'd not been as aware.

Callista sighed, letting her eyes fall closed as she tried to help both of them calm down. She could tell Marin was getting a bit defensive,

Ethan sighed and stood up from his old chair, walking out into the grass with his mug and stayed out there a few moments. Jarod had come back and he didn't even need to Force to tell him that something was wrong here. The oldest of the bunch stayed out there and let it hang for a few minutes while he sipped his caf and tried to salvage the rest of the early morning. And it wasn't easy for him to do it...or, at least, admit that he was wrong for starting it. "I'm sorry, girl," he finally said in that quiet voice of his. "I guess I took up the idea of having to fill in Jarius' role so much that I forgot you're older now."

That got her attention, and she just stared at him open-mouthed for several seconds before she stared down into her mug. Her stomach twisted slightly, and she fought to keep her voice level as she could feel tears threaten. "I don't fault you for that..." she whispered, staring down into her mug. "I just... Ethan, he was shooting to kill. Those grenades.. if they had been any closer..." she swallowed and clutched her mug so hard that it shattered, lukewarm liquid dribbling down onto the permacrete as the pieces fell.

Ethan turned around and looked at what had just happened. "Callista, Jarod...get the _Werda_ prepped. I think its time we paid the monastery a visit."

Without a word, Callista nodded and turned back towards the ship that rested in the hangar, Jarod not far behind.

* * *

_ **Cataan – The Praxeum** _

The grounds of Steffan's school were alive with activity. Students were going through katas on the central grounds around the master's wheel. Elsewhere, others were in the opened auditorium listening to a master that Steffan had invited to teach there at the monastery. Steffan himself was watching Dilan work beginning students through basic exercises when he heard the sound of the engines approaching the landing area that he ended up having carved into the mountain closer to the grounds than the landing pad at the house. He had a thought on who it was, but he'd wait on asking what the issue was until they came to him.

Ethan was the first off the ship as they looked towards the collection of old stone buildings that made up the academy. Things hadn't changed much over the time that he'd last been here. "Alright," he said as he looked to Marin and the rest. "Let's see him."

It had been close to a week now since they'd returned from Coruscant..but Marin still limped a bit - and she would for a while. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to the praxeum; it honestly felt like months. She almost felt like a stranger. As she walked carefully down _Werda's_ boarding ramp to the landing pad, she wore not the tunics of a student, but the loose and flowing skirts she'd taken to wearing more lately.

Her face was slightly drawn with pain, and she hung back a bit as Ethan headed off to look for Steffan. Jarod had come with them, as had Callista. For now, Callista hung back, trying to give Marin a bit of space. And it was a good thing too. Marin had closed down pretty tightly after Coruscant, and except for the exchange at the house, hadn't spoken to anyone else the whole trip, except Jarod.

Steffan could feel them now and reached out to let them know he knew they were there. He waited a few moments before he started moving from the spot where he was watching Dilan's lessons and started to head towards the assembly hall that was at the front doors of the praxeum.

Marin knew immediately where he was headed, and she felt her stomach knot a bit in apprehension as she too headed that way. The last time she'd been there had been for the...lesson Xan had given her and several others years ago. She sighed slightly and continued heading in that direction.

The front doors opened to the group and Steffan was standing there, waiting for them in the center of the hall as they started to walk in.

"Busy time for a visit," he said as he greeted them. "I would have thought you would all be resting on Tanagis after everything that has happened."

"I'd put it like this," Ethan said as he looked back towards Marin. "I think there was something that needed to be talked about." Steffan raised an eyebrow and looked to each of them, wondering what Ethan had been referring to.

When she saw him, Marin paused, sucking a breath to try and calm herself. It only helped slightly. "Master Karrde," she said, evenly as she bowed slightly, remembering her manners.

"Marin," he nodded in acknowledgment. The tension in her...in _all_ of them, actually...radiated through the room and he knew that something must have been wrong for the four of them to come here. "Is this a conversation we should have in a more private setting?" he asked quietly and politely to the group.

Marin glanced at Ethan, and after a moment's consideration, she nodded. " _Elek_...." she said softly. "It would probably be better if it's not too much trouble..."

Steffan nodded in agreement and motioned outside towards the direction of the house then tapped his wristcomm. "Dilan," he said over the channel. "I need to handle a matter at the house. It may take some time, so please see to rest of the day's tasks."

“ _I'll take care of it_ ," he heard his son tell him before he cut the channel and nodded to the rest. "We can carry this on in my study."

Ethan took the time to move the Werda from the praxeum's landing pad down into the valley where the Karrde house was and landed onto the pad that the family kept there nearby. A short time later, with refreshments offered from Jade, they were all seated in his study around the center table. "Marin," Steffan said as he set down his water. "I have the feeling that you're needing to start this talk?"

That too brought back memories, and it took every ouch of control that Marin had not to bolt. She couldn't fully explain what she was feeling, but she felt... _trapped... guilty_. Like Beviin getting away was her fault. It still rattled her how Beviin seemed to know things about her. At his question, she fidgeted. It was very uncharacteristic for her, because she was usually direct with how she was feeling. "Yes, Sensei..." she said softly, not quite looking at him. She slowly began to relate what had happened, as matter-of-factly as she could. To do it any other way, she felt she'd lose what little control she had right now.

"So," Steffan said as he thought over everything that she had told him about what happened in the warehouse. "You feel....what? Guilt...for him escaping?"

She winced slightly. "Some... yes..." she whispered. "I feel like I could have done more... and should have. And yet.... I feel he might know more about me than we initially thought. He.... he called me 'little one'..." She shuddered slightly. "Only one other person has ever called me that in a similar situation.."

Steffan raised his hand, knowing who she was going to say. He took a moment and then stood up, mulling over it as he walked around his desk and looked out the windows towards the autumn scene that was playing outside. "Marin," he started to tell her. "You faced an opponent that has not only a different, and probably more harsh, training than you did. Adding into it that he's had more years of experience in combat."

He turned to look at her as he finished his thoughts. "I'm sure Callista and Ethan would tell you that there is nothing to be ashamed of by him escaping. When you have done everything that you could think of, especially in a fast-paced action of defending yourself in a dire situation, there is no reason to start second-guessing yourself afterward."

Silently, Marin nodded, catching Ethan's eye for a moment before she looked away. She knew that they wouldn't always see eye to eye, but Ethan was right. And so was Master Karrde. "You're right..." she said softly, chewing on her lower lip for a moment before she directed her next question to Ethan. "I know this probably isn't the time or place...but do you feel Coruscant completed my _verd'goten_....?"

"I do," he said quietly. "I've spoken of the circumstances when I had to report Beviin's actions to the _Mando'ade_ and they agree."

She blinked in surprise. "They... oh..." She sat still for a few seconds as she let that news sink in. " In light of events on Coruscant... do you feel that I should continue my work to stop _Kyr'tsad_ , or should I leave it to the _Mando'ade_ and the _Jetiise_....?" This was directed to all of the adults.

Ethan traded looks with Callista and Steffan, not knowing the exact answer for her on this matter. Steffan thought long on the question too as he sat back down in his seat, his chin resting on his hand and he rubbed his beard while he thought, a long-time habit of his.

Marin sighed slightly, and leaned back in her chair, rubbing at the bridge of her nose as she tried to make sense of it all. She wondered if she should ask about her Jedi training... but that was perhaps a question better suited to Andrea.

“I don't know about that answer completely," Steffan finally said after some thought. "Your _verd'goten_ may be completed, but there is still the issue of the training you've had as a Jedi. Andrea has taught you a lot, as I'm sure Callista might have shown you some other things as well. I know I told you that since you made the decision of walking both paths that you would not have to commit yourself to the Jedi Order, so I don't know what would be thought here. Normally at this point, it would be a time to consider putting you through the Trials."

"Callista?" he asked as he looked up to his other 'daughter', "I would like to hear your thought on it since you also walk both paths."

Callista frowned ever so slightly, sipping at her customary mug of _behot_ for a moment as she thought that over. "Well, as far as the _verd'goten_ is concerned, I agree with the opinion of the Mandalorian Alore Council, and that of Ethan. I feel she's more than passed it. As far as Trials go.... I'd say - at least in my opinion - that she's passed those as well. She showed determination and perseverance in the face of overwhelming odds, and against an opponent with more skill and experience than herself. And, she remained focused."

Steffan nodded softly, taking this in. "I would come to the same conclusion, having heard what happened on Coruscant." He rubbed his forehead for a moment. "It would have to be something that the Council will have to meditate over and consider, though. Especially given the circumstances of her studies."

Callista nodded thoughtfully. "True. That was going to be my next question. I know some of the Council Masters are more.... traditional in their thinking. Marin's training has been very unorthodox. But I feel it's served her very well."

“I too," he said as he thought on something, then started to smile. "At this point, I can only think that there is only one other task she has yet to accomplish."

Marin gasped, stifling a swear. In all honesty, she'd all but forgotten about it. Souvrin's saber had almost become part of her... that she'd forgotten she needed to make her own. Her gaze went to Jarod, and to his belt where his own saber rested. "You mean....?"

Steffan nodded. "A Jedi's lightsaber is built by the one who wields it, in doing so, they bond with it in a way you do not yet know. It becomes more than a weapon, it becomes a part of them. Souvrin's lightsaber was meant for him and him alone. Thought you have used it, I'm sure you have felt something distant between it and yourself."

"Aye.. that I have..." she said softly. "I noticed it even on the first day I used it. It's lessened over time and with use... but it's still there." She was silent for a few moments as she thought that over. "Would I need to wait for the Council to discuss the matter..?"

Steffan shook his head immediately. "No, not on this. Construction of your lightsaber is considered one of your final tests as a Padawan. In fact, it would be something you would have already done by now normally. With....recent events, there are some things we've not been attentive to. For one, one of the most important stages of the process wouldn't have been possible without difficulty recently."

She frowned. "What do you mean..?"

The Jedi Master looked to the others before he continued on. "The push of Imperial and Sith groups has come dangerously close to most of the few planets that the Jedi have known to have the crystals used in the lightsaber's blade. So close, in fact, that one or two of those worlds were practically in their new territory. It would have had the potential to turn into a dangerous situation if a trip was attempted."

Marin was silent for a moment as she considered that. "And now...? I know things are still tense after what happened here and at Coruscant..."

"It's unsure," he answered. "Both the New Republic and our own forces took serious losses. I know there must be plans to venture out and see what territory they still maintain, but I've not been privy to such plans."

She sighed softly and glanced at each of them in turn. "Are there any places where crystals can be found... which are not close to Imperial and Sith Territory?"

"The closest traditional source would be Adega, near Endor," he told her as he thought on it. "But, honestly, when the New Order was forming, getting access to these older sources wasn't a possibility. So, as a result, the Jedi then used different kinds of jewels and such to create their blades. My own uses a durindfire gem from Tatooine along with the traditional crystal I was led to on Ilum."

Sighing softly, she thought on that for a moment. "What about any of the colony worlds in the Cataan system... or Cataan herself?"

The Master shrugged on this question. "As I said, all kinds have been used. This is something you are going to have to put thought into yourself. There's material you can read on and such, but what is involved is entirely up to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin constructs her new beskar'gam with Ethan's help... and receives the crystals for her saber from a rather unlikely and unexpected source. As with many things, Marin faces one final trial before she can begin the construction of her lightsaber, and it manifests itself in a form which is ... not entirely unexpected, given recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _di'kut_ \- Idiot

_ **Tanagis V – Durza Home** _

She had sat and talked with Master Karrde, Jarod, Ethan, and Master Callista long into the evening. For her, they were family, and she valued their input very much. Master Karrde was right - her training was unorthodox. It was almost unheard of to blend Mandalorian training in with Jedi training. But she had done it. And from the sound of things, they thought it had turned out well. The thought of finally having completed her _verd'goten_ filled her with excitement. And yet, there was a pang as she thought of Xan. He was the one who had suggested her task. ' _If only he had been here to see her complete it.'_

Shaking her head slowly at that thought, she sat up on the edge of her bed and propped her chin on her knees. She and Jarod had returned to the praxeum in the early morning hours, at Master Karrde's insistence that they get some rest. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she thought of Jarod... and of the time she'd first seen him with his completed saber. ' _Now it was her turn.'_

With a sigh, she bent down to grab her boots, pulling them on one by one as she tugged them into place. Next came her weapons belt with Souvrin's saber, her DE-10, and her knives. She'd also taken to hiding knives in other places, in case she was ever captured. She stood and made her way towards the footlocker at the end of her bed. Sure, she had plenty of storage space in the room itself, but this... this box contained her _beskar'gam_.

Pressing her thumb to the scanner on the lid, she waited until there was the faint hiss of air to push the lid open. Inside, nestled carefully in the trays rested her completed _beskar'gam_. She and Ethan had begun work on it not long after Jarius' death. The plates gleamed slightly, the black paint seeming to both swallow and reflect the light, while the orange detailing made it more interesting. The right shoulder plate featured the Beviin sigil... but now, she wasn't sure she wanted it to remain there.. at least not for now.

Gently, she traced her fingers over the plates before they traced over a piece of paper that was tucked into the side of the tray. A lump rose in her throat as she picked it up and read it again, Jarius' final words to her... Her stomach clenched. Her last words to him had been full of anger, and she could never take them back. She could only hope that he had understood. Biting her lip, she folded the piece of flimsi and tucked it back into it's place before she closed the lid. She was dressed again in the tunics of the praxeum, a blue wrap tunic, and skirt with a sash around her waist. It did feel a bit strange to be wearing her weapons belt with the skirt, but, it also felt _right_.

Pushing to her feet, she picked up her small pack of supplies and headed out of her room and down the stairs to the courtyard before she made her way across to the landing pad. Her own ship was still at the house on Tanagis, so she had arranged to borrow the _Werda_. Ethan would come along, at least as far as the house, but from there, she was on her own.

It didn't take them long to get underway. The trip was uneventful. It was close to a day later when she dropped the _Werda_ from hyperspace and angled the ship towards the house, watching the forest pass by below them Finally, the ship settled to the permacrete of the hangar floor. A grasp of Ethan's arm, a few words, and then she was gone, heading out on her own, taking a speeder bike as she headed towards the colony.

* * *

_ **Tanagis V – The Colony** _

Things in and around the colony were...quiet, to say the least. The construction was well underway, and the colonists were simply going about their daily lives. There were people going back and forth through the area, but not many really paid any attention to Marin's approach. They had their own jobs to attend to, and a visit by the planet's only other inhabitant was low on the average colonist's priorities to deal with. Polite nods were offered as she came within a reasonable distance, however.

Marin wasn't sure what she'd expected, as she mostly left the colonists to their own devices unless they needed help. And to be honest, she didn't expect them to really feel comfortable asking for help from a fifteen-year-old - Jedi or not. That thought caused her mouth to quirk slightly, and she continued her progress through the colony, returning the greetings as they came. She wasn't really there to speak to anyone yet... but she'd felt impressed to come here. The Force drew her here.. so maybe there was something here she needed for her saber.

A few minutes after her arrival, word had worked it's way through the colony, and the Head Delegate, as she came to know him as, came up to address her directly. He offered a slight wave as he neared, moving directly towards her as to make his wish to speak quite clear. Upon coming within easy speaking distance, he spoke up calmly. "Greetings, milady...what brings you down to our settlement on this fine day?"

Marin blushed slightly. She still wasn't used to the honorific. Giving him a slight bow, she smiled. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. How is the construction coming along on the colony?" She looked around a bit, reaching out with her senses as she tried to pinpoint the pull she felt.

A slight chuckle was offered at that, and he responded casually. "Things are coming along quite nicely, thank you for asking. And I trust things have been going well for yourself as well?"

She smiled and reached up to brush a few strands of hair from her face. "Well enough. My training's been keeping me quite busy, so I've not been able to come back before now." She sighed a bit and hoped he hadn't noticed her slight limp. "Are you mining for any ore to help in your construction..?"

He nodded slightly, having actually noticed her limp and been wondering...but he respected her privacy. He responded after a few moments, absently clasping his hands behind his back in a relaxed manner as he did so. "Some, but not very much so far. Your visit is rather fortunate, actually. We found something during our initial excavations for the foundations that we've agreed we want you to have. This place was yours, and you've allowed us to set up here...so we wanted to thank you for that."

Her eyebrows crept upwards, and she smiled slightly. "I.. don't need any gifts..." she said softly. For her, it was enough that she'd been able to help them in their time of need. But, there was something in his gaze. After a moment, she nodded. "What is it..?"

He gave a slight laugh and brought his hands back in front of himself in a light clapping motion. Very little sound was made, but his point was clear. "Well, I think it would be simpler to show you...as I'm not entirely sure what exactly they are. But, what I do know...is that we would have little to no use for them." He grinned widely and held up a finger in the universal 'wait here' gesture. He turned and made his way to his home, then, returning a few minutes later with a rather plain, small, box. This he then held out to her. Inside, were several different gems of varying shape and size...but all definitely the same type.

When he came back and opened the box, Marin gasped. It took all of her self control not to swear softly as she looked at them. "Those are... beautiful..." she breathed, reaching out to touch each one briefly, tracing a finger along it. They were rough cut, but they were still beautiful... and in the Force, they sang.

Another smile crossed the man's face, definitely pleased with her reaction. "And they are yours to do with as you wish." He paused for a moment, then continued a bit softer. "I sincerely hope you find a good use for them, milady."

She smiled. "Oh, I think I can find a use for them, sir.." Her cheeks flushed slightly in excitement. "I... don't know what to say... except thank you..." she whispered, still feeling a bit odd at being addressed with the honorific. She wasn't royalty.

A slight laugh was given at this, and he dropped his free hand on her shoulder lightly. "No more need said, really..." He quirked an eyebrow slightly then and continued almost hesitantly. "I...get the feeling the term with which I refer to you is a bit unfamiliar to you. I can address you by something else, of course, if you wish."

Marin shrugged slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "It's not something I'm used to is all.." she replied softly, looking up to meet his gaze. "As to an alternative... I don't really have any ideas... except 'Ms. Durza'.." she shrugged lamely and reached out to gently wrap her fingers around the box.

He smiled a bit and released the box into her care before clasping his arms behind his back. "Very well then, Ms. Durza...anything else I can assist you with at this time? Or anything you need to discuss while you're here?"

There was silence for a moment. "Not that I can think of," she said softly. "What about you or the colonists..?"

He shrugged slightly but paused for almost a full minute before he responded. "I'm not particularly coming up with much, but I will ask one thing. Would you know anyone that might be able to teach some of us to properly defend ourselves should something come up? I trust in the Navy and such, along with the seclusion here, to keep us quite safe...but I find it never hurts to be prepared."

This time she smiled and reached out to grip his arm. "Aye, I do. I could teach you.... or Ethan could. He taught me everything I know in that area."

He nodded slightly, a grin spreading across his face at that. He gripped her arm slightly in return, as it seemed to be a fitting response before he responded. "I would appreciate that greatly, Ms. Durza...we all would. I will speak with some of the others and see who all is interested in learning. I am a bit too old and slow to do much nowadays, but, won't keep me from trying!"

She laughed lightly. "I think we could still teach you a few things. Never hurts to try." She wrapped her fingers tightly around the small box and gripped his arm again.

He gave a slight nod and responded evenly. "Well then, I shall have a group of trainees ready the next time you decide to visit. If there is nothing further, I will not delay you any longer with our trivial day to day problems."

She laughed again. "It's not trivial.." she said firmly, gripping his arm again. "Though, I do have matters of my own to attend to." She gripped his arm again and turned to head back to her speeder, already turning saber ideas over in her mind.

He nodded and clasped his arms behind his back once again as he watched her depart. He waited a few moments and then turned to depart himself...going straight to attend to discuss the matter of training with the others.

Marin was somewhat absorbed in her own thoughts as she headed back to where she'd left her speeder. She greeted those colonists she met, but otherwise kept to herself. When she reached her speeder, she tucked the box into the compartment under the seat before she took off, angling the speeder to sweep around the settlement once before she headed off towards the house. It would take close to eight hours to reach home as it had on the trip out, and when she got there, she knew she wanted to start on her sabers. But... she knew she didn't have the parts. _Would Jarius have kept any?_ she wondered.

* * *

_ **Tanagis V – Durza Home** _

When Marin got back to the house, it was quiet. She knew Ethan was probably nearby, but he knew this part she had to do on her own. She could sense him down at the range. With a slight smile, she turned and went into the house after parking the speeder in the hangar. Even after all these years, she was still amazed at how the house blended into the landscape. It was built into a rock face, and the rock that surrounded it helped to deflect scanners.

A couple of years back, she'd discovered blueprints for it while going through some of Jarius' things. She'd poured over them for hours, fascinated at the detail and thought he'd put into it. This place... her _home_ , was built like a fortress. _'And rightly so'_ , she thought. Especially given what she and Jarod had discovered when they'd found Jarius' letter. _Kyr'tsad_ had been tracking Jarius' movements for a long time. ' _If they'd been able to track him to the praxeum... and they knew of Tanagis V's location.... what was to keep them from looking for the house?'_

A chill went down her spine at that thought. That may very well have been what they were doing when she'd found J'oran's man on Tanagis several months ago. She shuddered, flexing her left hand in memory. Not something she ever wanted to repeat, but from what Jarod had gathered from the letter, it was possible.

Shaking herself, she pulled her boots off and set them in her closet before she wandered barefoot into the kitchen. The scent of _behot_ reached her and she smiled. Ethan knew her well. Of all the things that helped put her at ease, a good cup of _behot_ topped the list. Humming to herself, she made her way over to the percolator and poured herself a cup, adding a dash of ground cinnabark and sweetener, along with a little milk, stirring it carefully before she took a sip. The flavor and the scent brought back so many good memories.

With mug in hand, she quietly padded down the hall, and pushed open the door to Jarius' room. The datapad lay just where she'd left it on the end of his bed. Picking it up, she pressed her thumb to the reader on the front, and after scanning her print the pad flickered to life. Sinking down on the end of the bed, she tucked her feet up and balanced the small datapad on her knees as she held her mug with one hand. Then, she began to look over the house blueprints, letting her eyes fall closed as she let the Force guide her. She wasn't sure where to look but she knew her need, and knew the Force would guide her.

The house was still and silent for the most part, but it was her place...and almost seemed to understand her need. Feeling out most of the rooms would yield nothing in particular, but there was one specific, seemingly blank, section of the wall that seemed to be calling out to her. It emitted a slight _pull_ , almost as if drawing her to it... This was a particularly blatant indication of where she should be looking. What it could _not_ tell her, however, was how to gain access to the items hidden within.

Marin frowned as she felt the pull, her finger hovering over the section of the blueprint that was the shrine. Her head came up quickly, and she took a breath, almost feeling as if the breath had been driven from her lungs for a moment. Sliding off the bed she padded out of the room and down the hall, gently pushing open the door to the shrine.

 _This room..._ she rarely came in here, but it held so many memories. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the day that Jarius had adopted her. An ache rose in her chest, and she had to stop and breathe as she leaned on the doorframe. The room was cool and dim and when she could move again, she moved around the room, lighting candles.

The flickering light glinted off something in the far corner alcove, and she felt her chest tighten again as her gaze was drawn to it. Jarius' _buy'ce_. It was among the very few armor pieces which they'd recovered from Galan. It now rested in its own alcove. The plaque below it read simply, _Jarius Durza - Beloved Father and Warrior_ in both _Mando'a_ and Cataani. Pushing to her feet, she padded over to the alcove and gently lifted the helmet from its simple pedestal before she rested her forehead against it for a moment. It was as if she could feel him there with her.. watching over her. She smiled, and set it back down before she went back to the altar and knelt.

This time, there was not just the pull from the wall, with no explanation of what it wanted her to do. There was now a general sense of something coming from the _buy'ce_ , further solidifying the feeling that he was watching over her, and it seemed to want her to do something involving the altar itself. If she tried inspecting the altar closely in the force, she would probably find the triggering mechanism for something, the wall, in fact...within it. It was a fairly simple mechanism, but opening it would take a good deal of time and effort on her part...Jarius had wanted to make sure she was ready for that which lay within, whether he was still around or not.

Marin frowned, again feeling a pull... much stronger this time towards the altar itself. Expanding her senses outward, she scanned the altar in the Force, until she grinned. There was a hidden switch, inside the altar itself. It was such that only a Force user would have been able to find it... or even activate it. Taking a deep breath, she used the Force to exert pressure on the switch, causing it to sink down into its housing. As it did so, she saw a flicker of motion out of the corner of her eye. A section in the base of the alcove in which Jarius' helmet rested had slid aside, revealing a heavy metal crate concealed within.

As the wall slid open, it triggered Jarius' final defense and test. A portion of his will that had been left there, waiting, abruptly entered her mind. It searched for several moments before finding what it was looking for, then forced her back within herself, cutting out everything outside of her mind. Within, however, she found herself in a blank space...no walls, doors, ceiling, or even anything that would serve as cover. She had all of her weapons, but what she did not have...was armor. And she was not alone there. A few feet directly in front of her stood an individual in black _beskar'gam_ that she would be able to recognize almost instantly... _Beviin_. The image spoke, then, drawing his small blade as he did so. _"You managed to find yourself cuffed and captured in the middle of a raid you were conducting, and yet you think yourself worthy of this weapon...?"_

For a moment, Marin was disoriented by the lack of surroundings. When she did finally get her bearings, her blood ran cold. _Beviin_. She could feel panic starting to settle in again and she tried to force it back, her left hand flexing in memory at what J'oran had done. _"No one is perfect, Beviin, not me... not even you. We all make mistakes. What matters is what we do with them..."_ She set her feet, and drew Souvrin's saber, even though she knew his own blade was probably _beskar_. It was better that than a knife against his long blade.

A mirthless chuckle was given at that, and he settled into a fighting stance of his own. He did not make a move to attack as of yet, however, continuing to speak instead. _"Tell you what, little one...I'll even make this an honorable contest. No grenades, no rippers, no tricks...just blade against blade and skill against skill. If you succeed, you can go on with your little exercise in futility. Should you fail...well, we'll get into that when it happens."_ He removed his weapons belt as he finished speaking, tossing it off to the side casually.

Marin's stomach twisted at the thought as she unbuckled her own weapons belt and dropped it, kicking it backwards away from her before she settled into a ready stance. She could feel a cold knot of fear settling in her stomach, and she focused on trying to breathe through it. She tried not to think about what might happen if she failed... she was already rattled enough.

A cold, unfeeling laugh was his only response as she naively discarded her weapons belt as he had. This, he decided, was going to be fun. Less than five seconds after she had settled into a ready stance, he came charging directly in...aiming a stab at the middle of her stomach.

Marin sidestepped, sweeping her blade down and to the left to block the strike, sending it wide before she turned and snapped a kick to his chest before dancing away. It had been a couple years since she'd fought like this -except for the warehouse - and so she was slightly unused to it.

The unnerving laugh continued through this, and he turned to stalk in towards her calmly. When he was about to be within striking distance, he brought his blade across in a sidelong swipe towards her chest, timing it to be within reach when the attack actually completed. He was waiting, oh so patiently, for her to leave him the opening he needed.

Marin took a step backward, trying to block again, and then she tripped over her own weapons belt, stumbling for a moment before she caught her balance. But it gave Beviin the opening he was waiting for

Shaking his head slowly, almost as if mocking her...he drove his free hand directly into her ribs as a fist. But, worse than that, he fired a dart from his gauntlet on impact, leaving no real room to dodge. This was coated in a toxin that would take a solid fifteen or so seconds to go into effect, but resulted in paralysis. She would be able to see and feel everything happening around and to her, but be unable to do anything about it.

The breath left her lungs in a rush, and as she tried to draw more air into her lungs her danger sense spiked. But it was already too late. The dart hit her square in the stomach, and she twisted, trying to pull it out as she grabbed his wrist, turning to drive an elbow to his throat.

Grunting slightly as her elbow impacted with his throat, Beviin backed off a step or two...but not before wrenching his wrist from her grasp and launching a kick at her stomach. He trusted his dart to do its job, so he wasn't overly concerned with winning the fight currently. Just delaying until it took effect.

Marin backed off and stumbled a bit as the dart began to take effect. She dropped, catching herself as she tried to sweep his other leg. She succeeded, but by now she could barely move; she gritted her teeth as she felt her muscles going rigid.

He muttered curses under his breath as he felt himself falling from her sweep, hitting the ground hard. He was back up quickly, however. He took a step towards her, but stopped and crossed his arms over his chest as he noted her stiffening movements. He let out a bit of a chuckle, legitimately entertained this time, and spoke quite mockingly. _"Having problems, are we, little one...?"_

Marin gritted her teeth, glaring at him as Souvrin's saber fell from her grip, the blade disappearing as she let go of the hilt. Angrily, she shoved at him with the Force, causing him to stumble back a few steps as she tried – _unsuccessfully_ \- to move. She had no idea how long the paralysis would last.

Sighing softly, he carefully moved back in towards her, kicking the saber a few feet farther away. He experimentally prodded her in the ribs with his boot then, continuing in the same mocking manner. _"It would seem that you are a bit too trusting when someone offers rules of engagement..."_ The paralysis would last about 10 minutes, which should be plenty of time.

Swallowing, Marin glared daggers at him, breathing slowly as she tried to calm the panic that threatened. This reminded her far too much of what J'oran had done to her - which of course wasn't helping matters. Gritting her teeth for a moment, she tried to focus inward and draw the toxin out. But, she'd never done such a thing before, and it was rather exhausting. After a couple of minutes, she laid her head back and sighed, trying to think of other options.

Beviin had spent these minutes prepping some things, specifically painstakingly coating his blade in a viscous material that gave the blade a bit of a dull sheen. He turned back towards her, then, kneeling slightly as he explained slowly, making quite certain she understood every word. _"This...is a nerve agent, and it causes exquisite pain. I'm told it's quite unbearable, really. Personally, I think it's a mild irritation...I'd like your thoughts on it when you can speak again."_ He slowly drew the blade across her stomach, and while the blade only left a thin cut...the pain blossomed out from it. It seared almost like fire, except under the skin instead of on it.

Even paralyzed, Marin could see her entire body arch in agony as the blade bit into her skin. If she could have screamed, she would have. _Oh Manda....._ It caused black spots to dance across her vision, and she gritted her teeth, even as she felt sweat trickle its way down her neck. The pain, _Sweet Lady...._ Marin's palms turned cold and clammy at the sudden rush of pain signals to her brain. All she could do was close her eyes and breathe, still trying to draw the paralyzing toxin from her bloodstream.

Laughing coldly once again at that reaction, he walked over and retrieved his belt before buckling it back on. He moved back over to her and crouched again, slowly drawing the blade across her stomach once again, a few inches higher this time. He should still have about 5 minutes, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Before the pain from his last action had even begun to wear off, he rolled her over onto her stomach and retrieved a length of cord from a pouch on his belt. He began binding her arms together tightly with this, looping it multiple times and making sure it was secure. With that in place, he then linked the bindings on her arms down to wrap around her ankles as well. This would effectively keep her from easily moving either her arms or legs, and even if she managed, they would have to be moved at the same time. And even if she figured out a way to undo them, it would take a good bit of time.

Pain exploded from the cut, and Marin felt a rush of adrenaline again. She gasped and gritted her teeth against the blinding pain. When he came at her again, this time with a length of cord, she swore mentally and tried to push him away with the Force, shoving hard in the chest. But, it didn't do much good. He recovered quickly, and had her face down, an armored knee pressing her into the floor as he bound her arms tightly and then her ankles.

Marin seethed in frustration and could feel the anger and panic trying to creep back in. She'd been rather unsuccessful at trying to draw the toxin out, so she instead turned her attention to the ropes themselves. When he'd backed off again, she slowly began trying to work the ropes loose with the Force. If she could short out stun cuffs, surely she could untie the ropes which bound her.

Shaking his head a bit once again, Beviin bent down to retrieve her weapons belt and dropped it a few feet in front of her face as he rolled her a bit with his foot so she was on her side. At this point, he was just taunting her...a bit overconfident in the fact that she was both restrained and paralyzed. He spoke mockingly once again, standing with his arms crossed across his chest. _"It would appear you managed to find yourself captured in the middle of a fight once again, little one...are you even_ _ **trying**_ _?"_

That name.... she hated it. Especially how he was using it..... She could feel the anger rising inside her and she willed herself to be calm. It... only partially worked. She glared daggers at him, then. Of course, she was trying. But, he had an edge on her in age, size, and skill. Slowly, she could feel sensation returning to her limbs. And as it did, the full force of the nerve agent hit her like a punch to the gut. She gasped, and just lay there for a moment, letting Beviin think she was still paralyzed. With her hands out of his line of sight, she continued to work on the cords that bound her, carefully undoing the knots one by one until they loosened. When they did, she felt the ropes fall away, but she kept her hands behind her for a moment.

He moved a bit closer, and launched a kick at her ribs almost absently. He had yet to figure out she was no longer paralyzed nor restrained, so he was still quite overconfident. To say he wasn't taking her seriously at the moment...would be an understatement.

Inwardly, Marin grinned. As his foot snapped out, she rolled away from him, seizing his ankle and pulling hard as she continued her roll in the direction he was already traveling. A slight smirk crossed her face as she felt him lose his balance and fall to the ground. In an instant, she was on her feet, calling her belt to her and buckling it on as he lay there stunned. Next, she called her saber back to her hand. With her right hand, she drew a couple of shuriken from a pouch on her belt and threw them in his direction, guiding them with the Force.

By this time, he was chuckling mirthlessly once again. He winced slightly as her shuriken found gaps in his _beskar'gam_. But he stood steadily nonetheless, and his blade still gleamed dully with its coating. He slid his offhand ripper from its holster and fired off a few rounds at her torso as he closed in with his blade at the ready. _"So the di'kut finally does something, eh? About kriffing time!"_

Snarling, Marin pushed the rounds from the ripper off course, ducking around him before she drove a dagger backhanded into the gap between his belt and backplate. She drove it in up to the hilt, pulling her hand free before it became slick with blood. It was difficult for her to keep the anger controlled, but she did try... She remembered all too well what had almost happened when she went after J'oran... or what Jarius had been through.

He grunted slightly as her blade found the gap, but he continued without pause. He turned slightly, bringing his own blade up and across as she withdrew her arm. His goal was to at least nick her hand or wrist, causing further pain from the coating and possibly rendering the limb mostly useless if it connected properly.

Marin's senses flared, and she ducked sideways, kicking out towards him in hopes of misdirecting the blade as she shoved at him with the Force. Her kick connected, and she watched him stumble back a few steps from the Force push as she threw a couple more shuriken, aiming for the unprotected area on the back of his calf.

Beviin let out a short growl at this, turning as the shuriken bit into his calf. He ignored this as best he could, though he was moving a bit slower now. Storming back in, he let loose with his ripper towards her chest once again. Upon nearing, he'd bring his blade forward at her stomach in a stab, but as a feint...waiting until she tried moving or blocking. As soon as she did, he'd snap the blade up and around to bring it slashing across her upper chest and shoulders.

Again Marin deflected the slugs, hearing the dull thud as they hit the ground. When he came in again, she watched his body for a moment, studying how his weight was balanced. She saw him shift his weight, and dropped, ramming her shoulder into his knees to knock him off balance as she slashed at his other calf with her saber before she rolled clear.

No sound was made at this, and he calmly hopped up over her saber. Off-balance as he was, he still managed to land this in a forward roll to follow after her stubbornly. He'd end this with another sidelong slash, this time aimed at the first thing he could see...her left knee.

His blade found its mark and Marin yelped as the blade bit into the tender skin there. That was, however, the least of her concerns as blinding pain began to spread. Gritting her teeth, she tried to block it out as Callista had shown her. It... mostly worked, and she staggered to her feet again, shoving hard at his chest with the Force.

This he met stubbornly, managing to maintain his position and even made it a step forward. This only lasted a moment, however, before his injured leg gave out and the force being exerted caused him to spin slightly to the side. It was, to say the least, a not very advantageous position to be in at the time. He managed to somewhat aim his ripper and snap fire a couple of rounds, but he didn't have high hopes for them impacting.

They didn't. In fact, they missed entirely, slamming into the ground and creating miniature craters several inches from her head. Marin grinned slightly and pulled another knife, putting as much force behind it as she could as she threw it towards his gun arm.

A deafening roar was the only response given as the knife sank cleanly into the armor gap at his elbow. By this point he was quite furious, and while he lost his grip on his ripper, he stormed back in towards her. This time he didn't bother with anything fancy, just launching a headbutt followed quite closely with a stab towards her stomach. As far as he cared by now, even if he lost...he was going to cause as much pain as remotely possible before he did.

The headbutt connected, and for several seconds, Marin saw nothing but stars and black spots dancing across her vision. She couldn't avoid the slash to the stomach, and cursed as she felt the blade hit home, followed by the blinding pain caused by the nerve agent. Her entire body twitched, but she somehow managed to grab his wrist; squeezing in an attempt to get him to drop the weapon as she tried to pull him close and drive a fist towards his throat.

The blade he did, in fact, drop. Nor could he really do much as she drove her fist into his throat. What he did manage, however, was to discharge a grappling cable from the gauntlet on his injured arm. This was then deflected up and around by his other arm. It wrapped back around, entangling her arms, if a bit sloppily. As he fell to the ground from her hit, however, it would have tightened painfully.

Marin stumbled, finding herself tangling up in the grappling cable as she tried to pull away. Dropping his wrist, she flipped her saber to a backhand grip and tried to quickly cut through the cable and get away.

Coughing a bit as he somewhat lost the ability to breathe properly, Beviin nonetheless managed to continue fighting. He rolled up to a pseudo-seated position, retrieving his blade as he did so. He then hooked his uninjured leg behind her injured knee, and pulled hard, flipping his weapon to a backhand grip and aiming to slash across her opposite thigh as he did so.

Marin's legs tangled in the grappling line as she went down. She could feel him intentionally pulling her off-balance. As she fell backwards, she tried to bring a knee up under his chin, hissing a curse as his blade found its mark just as she brought her knee up under his chin. Her leg spasmed as the nerve agent took effect and she tried to roll clear, kicking towards his jaw.

All sound from Beviin ceased at that point, he could still breathe...but just barely. As her foot connected with the jaw portion of his _buy'ce_ , his head snapped to the side a bit. This delayed his response slightly, but he managed to force his injured arm to close it's hand on her kicking ankle as it retracted.

Marin swore, and pulled, trying to yank her foot free of his grip without success. When she realized this, she hefted Souvrin's saber and slashed at his shoulder, hoping to at least get him to let go. At first, she had been fighting defensively, but now... it was clear that if she didn't try to stop him... _permanently_ , she would end up dead... or worse, captured.

He was disturbingly silent as the saber connected with his shoulder in the gap between plates. It left a significant burn, and his grip on her ankle did in fact loosen...and then went away entirely. He rolled slightly to compensate, pinning her lower legs under his chestplate for the moment as he made a swipe at her saber hand with his blade.

Marin tried to pull free, but his weight pinned her to the ground. She did the only thing she could, and drove another of her knives towards his neck, hoping he didn't injure her hand too badly. _She remembered the last time..._ J'oran could have cost her the arm. Him and his _kriffing_ needles.

His blade barely nicked her fingers, but the coating was still there and potent. His injured arm shifted up, though extraordinarily awkwardly, to intercept her knife. The blade went clean through the arm, drawing a bit of blood from his neck as well before it was stopped.

As his blade nicked her fingers, her left hand spasmed and she dropped her saber, hearing it clatter to the ground after a moment. Her eyes went wide as she saw him intercept the blow, with barely even a flinch. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for her DE-10, having used all of her knives. Bringing it up right-handed, she squeezed off two shots towards his chest.

By this time, his injured arm was entirely numb and mostly nonfunctional...otherwise that maneuver would have been a lot more difficult to manage unflinchingly. Her shots met his chestplate, and he spasmed slightly with each hit. The plates took the brunt of the hit, but he still felt the impact and it stung. The plates she hit were terribly scorched, and they dented inwards just a bit. He was still quite silent, as it was all he could manage to just breathe...but he brought his blade up. He flipped it to a backhand grip before driving it straight down towards her stomach once again.

Marin's eyes went wide and she seized his wrist, gripping hard as she tried to force him to drop the blade. She was only partly successful and felt the blade dig into her stomach near the left side.... right about where she'd taken shrapnel on Coruscant. Even as he drove the blade in, she felt blood seeping from the wound, spreading slowly across the front of her coverall. Shakily, she lifted her DE-10 again and fired point-blank at his chest before she fell back.

The blast discharged directly into one of the heavily damaged plates, and the section collapsed as the shot tore straight through it. The instant it passed into the image's chest and caused lethal damage, however, _she found herself no longer there_. She was once again in the shrine room, with not a single new scratch on her...and a set of lightsaber parts to retrieve.

Marin sat down hard, her fingers clenching and unclenching for a moment as her brain registered the fact that she was not actually holding a weapon. In reflex, she looked down to check herself for injuries and found none. Then, she looked around the room, trying to calm her still-racing pulse. _It wasn't real_..... a Force vision then... Slowly, her heart-rate dropped back to normal, and she pushed shakily to her feet and went to retrieve the parts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin's new saber is not what anyone expects...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Resol'nare_ \- The Six Actions which make one a Mandalorian.

Ethan came in from the range and checked the weapons he had taken with him, cleaning them and making sure they were in good condition before he put them back in their proper lockers. Satisfied, he turned out the light to the room and closed the heavy door behind him. The sound of the locking mechanisms was a reassuring sound as he walked the short distance to the hallway leading to the house area itself.

As far as he knew, Marin might have still been out and about so it surprised him only a bit to see her at the workbench across the hangar. Ethan wondered what she would have need of over there so he walked across and started to notice that there was something on the bench that was taking all her attention. When he saw the collection of items, it piqued his interest. "What is this?" he asked quietly as he walked to the bench and looked over the items in more detail. Whatever it was, it definitely had her attention.

Marin flushed, barely keeping from jumping at Ethan's approach. She was still quite rattled by the vision, but she wasn't about to admit it. She sorted through the parts in the metal box, picking out a few and laying them out on the workbench. Then, she drew a small metal case from the pocket of her coverall. It was wide and flat. This too she laid on the workbench. " _Jetii'kad_ parts..." she said softly, her fingers tracing over the various metal parts for a moment. Then, she took a breath and cracked open the smaller box. Inside, lay three crystals. One, a deep orange, the other a silvery-white, and the final one an onyx. They were all rough cut.

Ethan looked over the parts again, nodding as she told them what they were. The smaller case caught his attention, bringing out a soft whistle from him as she opened it to reveal the crystals inside. "Where did you get all these?"

Again, she blushed. "Remember that delegate from the colonists' delegation? I stopped by the colony to check on their progress... and he handed me these. Wouldn't take 'no' for an answer..." She chuckled slightly, hoping he didn't notice that she was still a bit rattled.

“And they'll work, right?" Ethan said as he traced his fingers over one of them. Most weapons he knew, but the _Jetii'kad_...the lightsaber...was unknown to him. To be more precise, what they were able to do in the hands of a trained master of it he knew very well. It was the inner workings, the process of building it, and the lore itself surrounding the weapon was what he wasn't versed in.

Marin grinned slightly. "Only one way to find out..." she replied softly, as she gestured to a stool near hers. "You can observe if you like, but keep in mind, I may seem..... detached. It takes a great deal of concentration to craft a saber." She continued to sort out the parts and electronics she felt she would need, laying them out in an order even she didn't quite understand. She breathed out, and relaxed as much as she could, letting the Force prompt her. When she had everything laid out, she set the boxes aside and took a deep breath, slowly letting her eyes fall closed.

Ethan pulled up the stool and moved it off to the side to where he wouldn't give her that feeling that he was crowding her. This was completely new to both of them and, truthfully, he didn't know what to expect. Seeing her starting to figure the assembly out was..fascinating..for lack of a better word. He'd seen the end result many times, most recently in the jaunt to Coruscant. Actually seeing one built was new...and he wondered if not many outsiders of the Order's ranks got to see this process for themselves.

To be honest, Marin didn't care if she was breaking some long-held tradition by allowing him to observe. He was family, and he understood how important this was to her. The only comparison she could make was that of a Mandalorian crafting their first set of _beskar'gam_ after their _verd'goten_. her mouth twitched into a smile at that, and she took a slow breath, trying to breath all her tension out as she began to release into the Force, reaching for calm. The anger and other emotions from earlier slowly melted away. As they did so, various components of the saber began to float up from the table. The wiring and circuit boards were first as she carefully connected the wires, letting only the Force guide her. She had no schematics and only a basic design idea.

When the parts started to float in front of her, it took all of Ethan's control to stay seated on the stool. All he had ever experienced firsthand with Marin's touch of the Force was her ability to throw him off with mind tricks during the tests that he put her through and the way she had sensed her way around on Coruscant. This side of her abilities was completely new to him now and he was pretty sure an outburst from him about would distract her so he remained still on his stool and paid close attention.

Marin felt the spike of surprise as if from a distance away and sent a thread of calm, in his direction as she continued to work. The components began to glow faintly as she connected them, the Force shifting elemental bonds for things not meant to be made into one whole. With the circuit board finished, she then brought over the housing for the focus crystal and the blade emitter, carefully putting them together, even with her eyes closed. Slowly, the inner workings of the saber began to take shape, from the emitter assembly to the power switch, down to the power cell housing. With the power switch, she made it dual-phase, allowing for both a low-powered and a full-powered blade. Something Souvrin's blade did not possess.

As Ethan watched, he could see the beginnings of the lightsaber taking shape. In a way, to him it really seemed no different than a Cataani smith would work with the native metals that would be forged into a sword. It all took simple beginnings and guidance in the hands of the artisan as he hammed out the blade. Though Marin wasn't one of them - those that still practiced the old ways took years and years of learning experience from a master - she still moved with a fluid knowledge of her own. Ethan assumed that it was the Force that guided her in this for she did not pause once in the steps that she took.

Slowly, and yet methodically, Marin continued to fit the components together one at a time, finally fitting the power cell into it's housing and connecting the wires to it and then the power button and the small charging port near the base of the inner housing. Once this was done, she took what she was going to use for the outer casing, the metal pieces floating up from the workbench. What looked like the endcap from the handlebar of a speeder bike, and the grip portion of that same handlebar, one side of it covered in a dark ribbed mesh that made it easy to grip, the rest was smooth metal. For the button itself, she had found a small round button that glowed a steady orange when the saber was active. This she tested by connecting it to the power cell for a few seconds. With that done, she carefully fitted the inner casing and electronics into the outer casing, carefully threading any wires through as she connected them. Then, she set that aside and began to carefully shape the crystals themselves, letting the Force guide her hand as she made each cut with the small lascutter she'd pulled from a pocket.

At this point, Ethan could tell that this was going to be the most crucial part of the entire process. Feeling that he needed to give her more room, he stood up and backed away a bit more. Even though he knew he hadn't distracted...or, at least, he _hoped_ he hadn't...he wanted to make sure she was well focused still on the task at hand.

This was perhaps the longest and most important part.. and she was doing so without any kind of instructions.... just a vague idea, and she let the Force take care of the rest. Slowly, each crystal began to take the shape she needed, as small bits of each stone, and a cloud of fine dust coated the workbench: orange, black and iridescent smudges could be seen if one looked closely.

A fine sheen of sweat appeared on Marin's forehead, and she swiped absently at it with the back of her hand without opening her eyes. Finally, she set aside the orange crystal after lifting it from the table and turning it this way and that with the Force... looking at it, and _sensing_ it... to make sure there were no imperfections before she gently lowered it to the workbench. She did the same with the silvery-white crystal and the onyx as well.

When the crystals were finished, she slowly lifted the mostly complete hilt, letting it float in the air as she carefully removed the outer casing to slot each of the crystals into place. Here, she hesitated briefly, a faint frown creasing her face as she made sure each one was oriented properly before she slotted it into place.

Ethan had seen the attention to detail that she applied to every aspect of this. But he had noticed the sheen of sweat that she was producing along with the lightsaber and he got up slowly to retrieve some water for her that was kept in a smaller cooler unit in the hangar. He knew Jarius kept it there for long sessions of working on the ship or something else at the same workbench. He grabbed two bottles out and set one for Marin within reach, but away from the task she had on her hands.

Marin kept the hilt suspended in front of her with the force as she carefully tested to make sure each wiring connection was sound, and that the crystals were seated securely in their chambers before she slid the outer casing into place. With that done, the saber floated in front of her, the pieces fitting into place as a faint glow surrounded them. Then, it lowered slowly to the table, where she picked up the lascutter again and began carefully engraving something along the plain metal part of the hilt. If Ethan looked closely, he would see Cataani script.... and the words of the _resol'nare_... and the remembrance.

He saw it and nodded approvingly, softly saying a few blessings in Cataani as he too closed his eyes for a moment.

Smiling faintly, she set the lascutter aside and used the Force to bring the bottle to her, taking a long pull from it before she floated it back to its place. With slightly shaking fingers, she pulled a small portable generator from the larger metal box, and carefully connected the leads to the charging port near the pommel of her saber hilt.

"Do you need to rest?" Ethan asked her quietly. "You've been at this for quite a while already."

"I'm fine...." she whispered softly, the shaking in her hands gradually ebbing. It was more from a mix of exhaustion and the amount of energy coursing through her body. With the power cell charging, she sat back on her stool and rested her hands in her lap as she extended her awareness to the hilt, bathing it with the Force, and feeling the elemental shifts that began to take place. As this was happening, she began to feel a familiar presence, and a smile tugged at her lips.

The feeling persisted and became stronger. Slowly, memories began to surface, floating before her mind's eye: The day she and Jarius had met... the day he'd adopted her... her first day at the praxeum. She felt her throat tighten with emotion, and she breathed one simple word as she began to feel his presence more strongly as if he were looking over her shoulder. " _Buir_..?" she breathed, that one word is so full of emotion.

It seemed as if a fog was lifting, revealing a scene that they had stayed at before when they broke from training there near the house. He sat on a group of rocks by a stream, wearing - as usual - his utility pants that had been his Marine issue with an old loose shirt that Marin knew he normally wore as lounging shirt. He looked up at her from where he had been looking, almost in thought, and presented a warm smile that melted through any defenses she might have erected. _"My girl,"_ he said softly to her as he stood up and walked closer, with that gait she had missed so much.

She turned then and went to him, pulling him in close and burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. It was just as she remembered, and she felt her lips tremble as she looked up at him. To Ethan, she remained sitting on the stool, but she was staring off into the distance. She was still breathing, but otherwise un-moving.

Jarius looked down and brushed a loose strand of hair aside from her face and kept smiling. He could see the tears forming up and he sat back down on the rocks to be at her level and pulled her close. _"I'm sorry, Marin."_

She bit her lip and looked away. _"I.... am too.."_ she said after a moment as she looked at him. _"I was so angry.. and_ _ **scared**_ _for you. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't explain it then.."_

 _"Sssshhhh,"_ he said as he wiped away her tears. _"It was done...when the Lady decides its time for me to come home, there's nothing I can say or do to change her mind. The fact is, we have a few moments here, now... I don't know how or why, but we have them."_

Marin hiccuped slightly, and sighed, leaning into his shoulder for a moment. _"I... don't know how to explain it either..."_ she said softly. _"I... felt you a little earlier. I was meditating at the altar, and I felt you for an instant... and then... I was pulled into some sort of.. vision. It felt..._ _ **real**_ _.."_

He nodded softly as she was telling him this, noting that she mentioned the altar. _"You found it, then?"_

 _"Aye..."_ she said quietly. _"But when I found it... it triggered some sort of... vision. I.... thought it was real.."_ she shuddered slightly. _"I had to fight Beviin again...."_

 _"Beviin,"_ Jarius repeated, the tone of his voice changing. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked at her, his previous mood returned. _"Don't focus on him right now, my girl. If you've found that and the Force has brought you here. Heh, you must be working on what I think you are...Master Karrde finally got you to it."_

That got her smiling, and she squeezed his hand. " _Yes... he did. I never thought I would get to make one of my own...."_ Her voice was slightly awed. _"You'll never guess where the crystals for it came from,"_ she told him with a smile.

He cocked his head sideways, wondering just what it was she was fixing to tell him about them.

Her smile widened, and she gripped his hand tighter. _"A few months ago, Andrea came to me about some refugees wanting to settle on Tanagis V.."_ she held up a hand. _"They settled in the southern hemisphere and have left me alone. I recently went to visit, and their leader handed me a box containing the crystals. He insisted I take them... he wanted to thank me somehow for giving them a new home." She chuckled a bit. "As soon as I touched them, I knew they were_ _the_ _crystals."_

 _"Hmmm, who would have thought it,"_ he said with a slight chuckle as he thought about that. _"Have they been good neighbors?"_

 _"Well enough,"_ she said softly. _"They leave me alone, I leave them alone. It works out well. Odd though... I guess that makes me the de-facto Watchman of this system, me'ven?"_

“ _If you decided to do more of that path,"_ he told her. _"You know, the Navy keeps a group patrolling and there's a barracks on one of the inner planets. If you wanted, you could just keep to yourself there just like the colonists."_

She grinned slightly. _"I could, yes. And for the most part, I do. But I still want to be around for if they do ever need help. I can get there faster than the Navy,”_ she said with a wink. _"Though, I see your point,"_ she finished quietly.

Jarius nodded and smiled at her, but then suddenly looked off to the side and then back to her, sadness in his eyes. _"We haven't got much time left,"_ he said as he stood up and looked at her. _"But since we had this chance to say what wasn't said, I'm..."_ he couldn't stand it and knelt down again and traced her cheek. _"I'm so proud of you Marin."_

" _Buir.... what's wrong...?"_ she whispered, gripping his hand tightly. When he stood, she looked up at him, and when he knelt, and his worn fingers traced her cheek, she felt her heart skip a beat. _"I love you, Buir. I always will. You're still alive.. in_ _ **here**_ _..."_ she tapped her chest, and leaned forward to hug him firmly, burying her face in his chest as she did when she was little.

“ _And I always will be,"_ he said as he held her close, noticing that the surrounding were starting to fade away. He pulled back and looked at her with his warm smile, which was also slowly starting to fade. _"And I love you too, Marin. Give Ethan my regards...and keep that old brush steer straight, alright."_

She smiled, reaching out to brush his cheek, but his form began to fade. "I will remember you...." she whispered as she slowly came back to herself.

"Marin?" Ethan asked quietly as he held his hand on her shoulder. "Marin... _.snap out of it_."

She twitched, taking a deep breath as she sat up. A single tear traced its way down her cheek. " _How long.._?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly before she reached for the water bottle and downed the remainder of it.

"Several hours," he told her as he handed her a fresh bottle. "The charging cycle completed itself a while ago. You've been in that state ever since you started it."

She frowned for a moment and shook her head slightly as she tried to organize her thoughts. Clearing her throat, she turned to look at him, holding his gaze. "Ethan.... I saw _Buir..._ " she breathed.

"What?" Ethan asked, almost dropping his bottle when she said that. " _How_?"

Her frown persisted as she tried to figure out how to explain. "A vision. It's like... when I mind-tricked you... you would see things. I saw _Buir_... It was as if he was standing _right here_... I _felt_ him... talked to him....." She sighed softly. "I finally got to apologize for my last words to him.." she whispered.

"Well, I'll be," Ethan said with a chuckle as he leaned against the workbench. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Me too..." she said quietly, brushing sweat-damp hair from her face for a moment. "He wanted me to pass along his regards.." she said softly, going quiet for a moment as her thoughts went back to her earlier vision.

"He would," he said with a grin, then looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, she rubbed at her forehead, trying to make sense of it. "I... had another vision... when I was meditating in the shrine. I had gone there because I felt the Force pulling me to that room. I went to the altar and knelt, and then I found the box of parts. When I found where it was hidden, it triggered some sort of Force vision... I think it was some sort of test.... to see if I was ready.." she shrugged. "I've never experienced anything like it before.." For now, she didn't mention having to face Beviin again.

"Well, if this is any clue," Ethan began to say, gesturing towards the now-completed lightsaber, "I'd say you just might have passed it. Now, the big question... _does it work?"_

Marin grinned at him. Grabbing the completed saber from the workbench, she hefted it in her left hand for a moment, tested its balance before she brought it to a two-handed grip and turned slightly away from him. Her thumb pressed the power switch, and the button glowed a soft orange as the familiar _snap-hiss_ sounded in the room. It was deep and resonated slightly. The blade that appeared flickered for a moment. It was a deep orange color with a black core, and it had a silvery sheen to it, that seemed to coruscate up and down the length of the blade.

" _Dear Lady..._ " Ethan said as he was starting to be mesmerized by the patterns and had to turn away and shield his eyes. "I'd say those crystals work. I'd love to see the look on Karrde's face when he sees _that_."

"So would I...." she told him, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marin discovers that perhaps the house isn't as well-hidden as they thought..... and she's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Jetii'kad_ \- lightsaber  
>  _hut'uun_ \- coward  
>  _di'kut_ \- idiot  
>  _buir_ \- your father  
>  _gedet'ye_ \- please  
>  _gihaal_ \- A foodstuff that stores and travels well, fish jerky  
>  _behot_ \- an herb used in beverages, mildly antiseptic and stimulating. Likely similar to green tea or ginger

Things in the colony had picked up a good bit since Marin's departure. As an extra bit of reinforcement, before the colony itself had even started being built...they'd installed a series of sensors that would trigger if anyone crossed out of their designated area. Specifically, if they were heading towards the Durza residence, or where they assumed it to be given that was where they were told to avoid. And said sensors had been tripped. What was even more distressing, was that everyone from the colony was accounted for. And so, a volunteer had been called to look into it. This was over an hour ago, and the middle-aged volunteer was trudging almost carelessly through the forest following what she hoped was the right trail. After all, the only thing she had to defend herself with was a straight-edged carving knife...and she'd hate to come across some manner of creature. Brushing a stray brown hair back out of her face and sighing in frustration, she started muttering absently. "Stupid sensors...what is their point, even? We all know not to come this way, and when someone -else- does...they just send me out here...without assistance, I might add..."

* * *

Marin sighed. Things had been relatively quiet around the house since she'd completed her _jetti'kad_. And for once, she was glad of the silence. For too long, she'd been going from mission to mission with hardly a rest in between. So, the time at home was welcome. She had taken a walk out into the forest surrounding her home, her new saber clipped to her belt. She wore utilities, deep mottled green pants, and jacket with some heavy boots. As she got farther and farther from the house, she breathed deeply, letting the sounds of the forest surround her as she reached out with her senses. There wasn't much that felt off, though she did pick up one of the colonists closer to her lands than normal. That didn't normally cause concern, but they would normally notify her if they intended to be anywhere close to her lands. She'd gotten no message, which she found strange. Her left hand slipped down to quietly slide one of her DE-10s from its custom holster on her left hip as she moved along silently.

* * *

“I mean, what is with the -EEEEEEAH...!" The woman had kept rambling as she walked, making it about another five minutes before this turned into an extremely loud yell. The reason for this would be the surprisingly well-hidden net that had shot up from the ground when she stepped in the wrong place. Hanging there silently, she contemplated the origins of this for a few moments before she decided she didn't care. Growling a bit, she set about sawing away at the thing with her knife, though she wasn't being particularly effective at it. Not that far off, an armored head turned silently to scan the area. They'd heard the trap go off, which meant someone was nearby...but they weren't going to check on it quite yet. Better to make a circuit around, just in case.

Marin felt the spike of surprise, and turned in that direction, closing down her presence in the Force as she moved closer. She frowned as she saw the net, her fingers clenching around her DE-10 as she crouched on the branch of the tree and scanned the clearing below

"Whoever put this thing here...I am _so_ going to give you a stern talking to when I get out!" This was only one of many statements the trapped woman had shouted as she worked on freeing herself. She'd cut through one rope, but that still wasn't enough to get out. Meanwhile, the armored figure worked their way around the area slowly, passing unknowingly under Marin in the process. However, they were wearing a cloak in mottled earthy colors, making it almost impossible to spot them in the forested area. In addition, their presence could not be felt in the force, so it was pretty much impossible to detect them at this point.

Marin felt something strange, and it made her skin crawl. That same _almost-there_ feeling she'd gotten from Ethan when they'd first met. Over the years, she'd learned to sense him. But whoever else was here other than herself and the colonist, their presence eluded her. For a long moment, Marin studied the trap. It was quite similar to the one Laurel had used months ago when she'd been captured. The memory sent a shiver up her spine, and she studied it closely, looking for a way to break the rope that held the net aloft without using her blaster. _But would that really help the woman, or just make the situation worse..?_

After another minute or so, the armored intruder decided the woman was alone and stepped out next to her. The cloak covered the entirety of his being, and it was difficult to tell if there was armor underneath. However, there was a bit more bulk than expected with their size...so it was a good bet. They spoke after a few seconds, revealing themselves to be male, at least. "You seriously followed me? Now why, exactly, would a _kriffing_ colony care what I do outside it's borders? You know what? Irrelevant..." His right arm shot out, revealed to be grasping a spear of some sort...that was aimed directly to stab the trapped woman. Surprisingly, though, she actually twisted to avoid the thrust and grabbed the shaft. She managed to pull her attacker in close for a moment before his other fist met her face. He backed off, but what he didn't know...was that she had lifted a holdout blaster from his boot in that short period.

Marin's eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange, and her fingers tightened around her DE-10 as she saw him lunge at the trapped woman. She knew the woman wasn't very skilled in combat, but Marin didn't want to announce herself too soon. Taking a deep breath, she sent a thread of Force towards the man's blaster, disengaging the safeties as she caused the blaster to overheat. he would either drop it or get burned.

Swearing profusely, he dropped the weapon and went for the one in his boot. There weren't supposed to be Force Users in that colony! It took until his hand reached his boot that he realized the weapon wasn't there. This was confirmed as, less than a second later, a bolt lanced out from inside the netting and hit his shoulder. Now, this barely made a hole in the cloak, much less his armor...but it certainly surprised him. Even as he started to say something, however, the woman's knife finished its work on rope number three. She dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch with the stolen blaster aimed and her knife held in what was actually a proper backhand grip.

Marin smirked as she watched the scene play out below. The woman knew what she was about when it came to a knife. Nodding approvingly, Marin remained crouched on the limb above them for the moment, her DE-10 held firmly in her grip as she reached out again, causing a dead tree branch to fall from it's resting place against a tree a few dozen meters away to the ground.

Swearing quite loudly this time, the cloaked man's gaze and attention snapped towards the sound of the falling branch. The 'trapped' woman, however, simply used this as an opening. Skittering in, she brought the blade across the shoulder she'd hit with the blaster...but it just skidded off the plate underneath and entangled itself in the cloak. Turning back abruptly, the man brought his palm up under her chin hard. At the same time, he undid the clasp on his cloak with his spear hand before he brought it swinging across to entangle the woman as she fell. There was a muffled curse from inside the cloak, but this stopped when a swift kick was delivered to it. Without the cloak, the man was revealed to be wearing a set of _beskar'gam_. It was made out of a series of overlapping plates, almost like scales, and was painted in scattered patches of brown, gold, and green. The most distinctive feature, though, was the sigil displayed on his upper left arm... _Kyr'tsad_.

Marin swallowed then, her suspicions confirmed. She had to admit, she wasn't all that surprised to find _Kyr'tsad_ so close to her lands... but the fact they had gotten this close scared her more than she wanted to admit. It meant they still had good intel on her whereabouts. She thought they'd been cleared from Tanagis months ago... but it seemed she was wrong. Her blood chilled as the realization hit her, and she swore under her breath, crouching on the limb for a moment as she studied the situation and drew one of her knives from concealment, holding it as Ethan had taught her. A breath in, and on the release, she let the blade fly, speeding towards the trapped woman. But not to kill. Her blade caught the edge of the cloak, and dragged the fabric backward, partially freeing the woman before the cloak was pinned to the tree. Marin was already on the move - silently moving to another tree, her fatigues blending in with the forest as she landed soundlessly on a branch several meters away.

Sputtering a few curses, none of which he actually completed, the _Kyr'tsad_ glanced over at the thrown knife for a moment. His own suspicions confirmed, he laughed mirthlessly. He flipped the spear to a reverse grip and rested the now downwards facing point on the semi-trapped colonist's chest. She was still dazed from the kick and wasn't exactly moving fast enough to do anything useful at the time. The man's voice rang out once again, a slight edge of malice evident this time. "We have a mutual friend, _dalyc_ , or I guess we _**did**_. Remember the name J'oran? Now, I would very much like to settle the matter of him dying...but I can't do that with you hiding like a _hut'uun_. So come out and drop your knives and blasters, or I will not hesitate to kill this woman. It would be easy...like dropping a needle." He seemed to know what weapons she had, but the info was naturally out of date due to the quite recent addition of her lightsaber.

Marin swore under her breath, her fingers tightening around the grip of her DE-10 as she balanced on the branch above them. She had been right... and that scared her. They shouldn't have gotten this far into Cataani territory after Galan. She wasn't about to drop all her weapons - not after the vision she'd had of Beviin. Taking a deep breath, she shoved hard at him, shoving his spear wide before it embedded into the tree behind the colonist. In the few seconds he spent trying to pull it free, she back-flipped off the treebranch and landed in a low crouch a few meters behind him.

Sighing almost absently, he turned to face her as he finally tore the weapon free. Smirking slightly under his oddly designed _buy'ce_ , he shifted into a ready stance. Right leg back with his weight on the left, and his left arm bent at an angle in front of him. His spear was balanced lightly of the top of this arm, his right hand gripping the shaft firmly. If anything was evident from the way he moved...it was that he was definitely no novice. Behind him, the colonist woman groaned softly as she tried to collect herself to move.

Marin gritted her teeth and set her feet, her DE-10 in her left hand and a knife in the other. Her saber was clipped horizontally at the back of her belt and hidden by her jacket for now. Her tone was ice. "It seems you know who I am. As to J'oran, he deserved his fate. But why come after me?" Her eyebrows rose quizzically, and she paced to his left, watching his reaction.

He shrugged slightly, turning slowly to keep her in front of him but otherwise making no actions, aggressive or otherwise. "Personally, I would like to know what _exactly_ happened between you and him. I've been here for some time wandering aimlessly under orders to find the residence of someone named Durza, so I was out of the loop. Next time I hear anything...it's that J'oran and a great many of his subordinates were wiped out by yourself and others. My question is this; _why_? What exactly did you have against each other?"

Marin swallowed - _hard_ , her gaze flicking to the colonist for a moment as she weighed his words. After a moment she straightened. "And you think roughing up the colonists and others is a way to get answers? We've had more than enough _Kyr'tsad_ presence in the last few months."

Laughing lightly, he shook his head for a moment before he responded. "Not my fault she followed me, and I wasn't about to let my presence here be known...given what happened to my associates. Besides, I needed to talk to you. And how could I be sure you were going to be civil? The last thing I need is to get killed because I took a chance." The woman's hand shifted up to rub a spot on the back of her head for a moment, finally focusing enough to figure out what exactly hurt. Taking advantage of her assailant's distraction, she closed her fingers about Marin's thrown knife and hid it under the cloak before she went back to appearing helpless.

Marin scoffed softly. "You.. _talk_? And what makes you think looking for my home will in any way incline me to speak to you..?" Her grip tightened slightly on her blaster as she looked over at him. She didn't lower her weapons, and her tone was wary. " _Why do you care?"_

There was a moment's pause, and the point of his spear wobbled slightly as he contemplated this. It steadied then, just before it came to rest against the ground. He lowered both of his arms down to his sides, though his stance was still in place and ready. Clearly he wasn't quite trusting her, either. "Looking for your home was the only objective I had, and given that everyone that knows where the _kriff_ I am is now dead...I had nothing better to do. And why do I care...? I care because, quite simply, I would like to know what caused J'oran to be so reckless when it came to you."

 _That_ got her attention, and she stared at him in open-mouthed surprise. "What do you mean...?" she asked softly. She still held her DE-10 ready, watching him closely.

Another shrug was offered, and he glanced down at the colonist for a moment. She was immobile, very much still looking dazed and helpless...but gauging the situation carefully. The man sighed as he looked back to Marin, and responded simply. "That base you wiped out? Every last person that even knew I existed was there. And J'oran was far from an idiot, but when it came to you...he was reckless almost to the point of being a _di'kut_ in my opinion. As a result of that, he and the others are dead." He seemed somewhere between pained and angry through this, but what any anger was directed towards was unclear...and still he made no aggressive moves.

Again Marin frowned, she could tell the woman was biding her time. For now, Marin kept her attention on the _Kyr'tsad_. She waited a few moments, studying his body language before she asked softly. "What do you know of Jarius Durza?"

Sighing quite heavily this time, he shook his head helplessly as he responded to that. "I know J'oran took a lot of risks to kill someone by that name, more than usual. This indicates a personal vendetta, but other than that...I only know that he owned the residence I was sent to find. And of course, that you were adopted by him."

A cold lump settled in her stomach. How much they knew scared her. "Aye." she said softly. A short pause. "I'm not sure it's my story to tell... What would you gain by knowing this?"

Dead silence at that. It took a solid minute for him to think about this, and when he finally did respond it was unsure. "I...don't know, honestly. Just felt like...knowing what caused this might help me accept why I'm stuck out here, maybe...?" The colonist tensed slightly, seeming to prep for something...but it was unclear what.

Sighing, Marin leaned against the tree but kept her weapons ready. "What exactly do you know...what did J'oran tell you - if anything?"

"I was told what I needed to know, nothing more. I was told where they thought your residence was...apparently they were off. By a great deal. I was also given a name, as well as a general description of appearance and weaponry for one Marin Durza. Beyond that, I'm out of the loop." His left hand came across to press a pair of fingers into his right wrist for a moment, and his grip on his spear relaxed slightly as he did so. The colonist shifted rapidly then, bringing the stolen holdout blaster up to discharge a stun blast at the small of his back. Oddly, however, the man actually reacted _before_ she finished squeezing the trigger, without looking. The plates just below his left elbow shifted apart for a moment and a small disc slid down to the middle of his gauntlet before it projected a disc-shaped energy shield with rounded edges that covered his entire forearm. This he snapped back to block the shot, but he made no movements beyond that...just kept looking directly at Marin.

Marin swore softly in surprise, her eyes widening as she watched his reaction. _He was a Force user..._ Again she remembered Laurel, and a cold lump of apprehension formed in her stomach. She glanced over to check the woman for a moment before turning back to study his dark visor. "If I tell you this... what will you do with the knowledge? It is not something I share lightly, or with just anyone...."

He sighed softly, slowly rotating his spear in as nonthreatening a manner as possible until it was pointed down once again. He then drove it into the ground before sliding his shield projector back into its concealment. Crossing his arms across his chest, he responded calmly. "I will use it for my own peace of mind, nothing more. Not many people around to leak it to anyway."

The colonist had simply stared blankly at the man's back through this, not daring to lower the blaster. Her finger was off the trigger, however...she knew when not to do something foolish. And interrupting an exchange between two Force Users was _definitely_ on that list.

Frowning, Marin lowered her DE-10, but didn't holster it completely. This... was going to take some time. For now, her attention was solely on the armored form across from her. She wasn't sure how much the colonists knew, but she hoped what she was about to share didn't get spread around. "As you already know, I was adopted by Jarius Durza. By Cataani and _Mando'ad_ traditions. I am his heir... his family. What I know of his past was gathered from talks with him, and with others who knew him well." She paused and looked around at both of them. "He was Cataani by birth before he became a Mandalorian, and he served in the Cataani Marines. From what I've been able to gather, there was some sort of... _incident_ involving my father and J'oran. It resulted in J'oran's dishonorable discharge from the Marines, and he served some time in prison. After that, _Kyr'tsad_ sought him out for his skills and knowledge of the Cataan system.”

“I'm unsure what happened in the intervening time, but J'oran had spent a lot of effort trying to recruit my father to _Kyr'tsad_. He refused. So J'oran had his... wife and child murdered and shipped home to him in a box. It was then that my father went on a rampage of his own... hunting down the people responsible. He questioned them... _nayc_.. _tortured_ them... and then killed them....." She shuddered at the memory of having heard it and feeling Jarius' own self-loathing of what he had been.

"But J'oran didn't stop there. He.... was able to keep tabs on my father to the point he traced him here, and to Cataan many times... He wouldn't give up. If he wouldn't join _Kyr'tsad_... J'oran felt he deserved to die. And so, he set out to do just that." Her hands clenched against her legs as she remembered it, and her own burning rage.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity when she finished, but in truth only lasted a few seconds. This was broken when the man's right hand moved up, resting its fingers where his temples would be as he shook his head slowly. "I see...that stubborn _chakaar_..." He sighed heavily and returned his arms to their crossed position on his chest before continuing. "And so...here we stand. The result of something that started years ago and turned into a vendetta. I do appreciate you telling me this, lass...and I honestly don't blame you for not taking me at my word given what was just detailed." He turned slightly to look at the colonist, and jerked his head slightly, indicating she should stand. This she did, though she kept the blaster aimed and had Marin's knife in a reverse grip.

Marin sighed and reached out with her free hand to lay it on the woman's shoulder as she sent a wave of calm towards her. "I don't think you have anything to fear.," she said softly, her gaze never leaving the black visor of the man across from her. It was then that she began to piece together what the woman might have been doing there in the first place. "Please, you can return to the colony if you wish.." Her gaze slid back to him then. "I learned the hard way not to take people's words at face value. If J'oran thought there was anything to gain from hunting down my father, and murdering him... and then torturing me... and _Manda_ knows who else... I feel his death served a purpose."

Nodding slightly, the man bent down a bit and fished in his cloak for a moment, standing again with the woman's knife in his hand. "I have no use for this, so by all means, take it back...I have nothing to gain from depriving your colony of even a small tool." He then tossed it to her lightly, and she gently set his blaster down before catching the knife easily and with utter calm. Smiling a bit, she turned and handed Marin's knife back to her before she started back towards the colony. Her muttered rambling could be heard then, trailing off slowly as she moved further away. Shifting a bit after the colonist left, the armored man casually indicated the blaster that was now laying next to Marin's feet, silently requesting its return. He spoke once again, quite matter-of-factly. "Now then, you have given me information that you had no real reason to...it is only fair to respond in kind. Is there anything you would wish to know?"

Taking a deep breath, Marin dropped to a knee to retrieve the blaster, and nodded as she stood up. "There is. It's been bothering me for well... _years_. How is it that J'oran was able to track my father so accurately. I know my father was always very careful...." She fell silent for a moment as she hefted the blaster. It was small and light, reminding her a bit of the one Jarius had trained her with when she was young.

"Quite simply, an excessive amount of effort. I hadn't been filled in on the whole setup, but I do know that just about every one of his contacts, associates, subordinates, you name it...knew what _gar_ _buir_ looked like and were asked to report any and all sightings. Combine that with surveillance teams on a lot of the nearby planets and moons, and it becomes hard to miss him. Here, however, is where the difficulty lies...never could figure out where exactly he lived. We knew it was here, but the last intel I had been given placed it a good distance south and west of here." Shrugging slightly as he finished, he brought his hands up to his _buy'ce_ and disengaged the seal. Sliding this off, he was revealed to be quite young...probably only a year or two older than she was. His jet black hair extended down to his shoulders, and his eyes were a startlingly vivid green. There was a jagged scar running across from the left side of his forehead down to his lower right cheek, but otherwise, he was fairly ordinary looking. He held the _buy'ce_ under his left arm casually, waiting patiently.

Marin blinked, not having expected that. She frowned as she listened to his words, her fingers clenching around the grip of her own blaster. She'd tucked her knife back into it's hiding place. She was silent and blushed when she realized she was staring. Flustered, she looked away for a second or two. "Will it end? J'oran is dead. My _buir_ is dead." She shook her head slightly. "As to the location of my home, it should remain a mystery. I want this crusade against my family and those I care about to end... but will it? It can't be that simple..." she shuddered slightly as she thought about her two encounters with Beviin. She was still healing from the one on Coruscant.

An exasperated sigh was given at this, and he stared blankly at the ground for a moment before he shook his head and responded. "Who knows...? The matter with J'oran, I know, is settled. After all, we appear to be the only two directly involved in that remaining...and I see no reason at all to continue. As for any other conflicts, I honestly can't say...I'm on my own out here and don't know what the _kriff_ is happening elsewhere."

Frowning, Marin flipped on the safety before tossing him the blaster. Her DE-10 she kept ready. "And what will you do now...?"

Smiling ever so slightly, he caught the blaster and slid it back into his boot. There was a moment's hesitation before he shrugged once again and dropped his arms to his sides. "I hadn't thought of that...even if I managed to find some way to leave this place, I'd probably just be killed by the others for returning having accomplished nothing. Though, I don't really want to stay here by myself, either..." He trailed off for a moment, then seemed to come to a conclusion and continued formally. "And so, I hereby offer myself as your prisoner. Actions have consequences...and I attempted to kill a colonist that I'm assuming is, if indirectly, under your protection. I know you have no reason to trust my word, but I am willing to trade what information I have for a place to stay and someone to talk to. You may have possession of my gear, and I honestly don't care if you decide to keep me confined somewhere...nor do I need to know where it is that you reside." As if to reinforce this a bit, he calmly detached the entirety of his forearm plates, letting them fall to the ground. He then did the same with the knees, the underside revealing spring-loaded darts.

Again, Marin found herself gaping at him in surprise as she watched him doff his _beskar'gam_. A frown crossed her face. “You would do this... knowing that I could not let you leave...what's to prevent you from trying to leave when I look away? I know you are a Force user....” The last words were whispered, her free hand resting on her hip as she hooked her thumb through her belt - not too far from where her saber was clipped.

Shrugging slightly once again, he met this calmly by aiming his left arm out to the side, away from either of them. He carefully let the force flow through this, and at the moment where it should have manifested in some manner...it simply, for lack of a better term, fizzled. He let his arm drop back to his side and resigned himself to staring at the ground once again. "Aye, I would...and what would prevent me is the simple fact that I have no better option at this time. As for my being a Force user, I technically am...but at best all I can do is read others' next actions. Any attempts at using what most deem to be true abilities have failed miserably."

Marin frowned slightly and reached over her shoulder for the small backpack she'd brought with her. It held rations and water, but there was still plenty of room to stow his armor pieces. For a moment, she chewed her bottom lip nervously. She'd never really been in a situation such as this. The house did have a secure holding facility nearby, but not in the house itself. She set the pack down and pulled a pair of stun cuffs from her belt. "Turn around, _gedet'ye_..." She was trying hard to be mindful of the fact he'd been cooperative thus far, and treat him accordingly. She wondered what story the woman would share with the rest of the colony.

He offered a slight nod and complied calmly...using his boot to slide his discarded 'gam pieces a bit further away from himself as he did so. He bent down slightly to place his buy'ce on the ground as well, and then placed his arms together behind his back. She seemed to trust him a bit, at least...so he was trying very hard not to break that. After all, he was in fact alone out here.

Biting her lip, Marin closed the stun cuffs around his wrists, listening until they clicked into place. When she was certain they were secure, she knelt to retrieve his ' _gam_ and weapons, carefully placing them in her backpack and ensuring the safeties were engaged on his blaster. With that done, she slung the pack over her shoulder and stepped forward with a blindfold. "I have to..." she said, not quite looking at him.

Nodding slightly, as if knowing exactly what she was doing...which in fact he did, he spoke softly. "I understand, necessary for your own safety and peace of mind."

She nodded once and reached up to tie the blindfold in place. She then waved a hand in front of his face. "Can you see?" Her question was perfunctory and curt as she took his arm in a firm grip and turned him slowly and firmly around. She'd have to take somewhat of the long way around, and the trip to the holding facility would take a good couple of hours.

Shrugging lightly, he responded quite casually. "Well, I can ' _feel_ '' you...but as for actually seeing? Not a _kriffing_ thing." He did his best to move along with how she directed him to and was doing quite well. This indicated experience with blind-fighting.

Taking a slow breath, Marin concentrated on guiding him towards the holding area, without going directly there. She wasn't sure how much of the moon he'd explored - but if he'd been here for months it was a good bet that he knew the moon almost as well as she did. That wasn't exactly a comforting thought. After close to two hours of hiking through the forest, they finally reached the destination. It was a small building set into the side of a hill and mostly hidden from sight. The walls were made of native stone and reinforced with durasteel.

Inside, there were perhaps four enclosed cells with security fields. The fields functioned on a self-contained system, which had a backup power source closer to the house. The holding area itself was wired for surveillance. The system fed to a guard station on the upper level, but also uplinked to Marin's _buy'ce_ , had she been wearing it. The upper level also housed a small food prep area. Pretty much all that was there was _gihaal_ and the ingredients for making _behot_. She felt it was wiser to keep food that wouldn't spoil, and wouldn't need to be replenished as often.

There was a heavy _thunk_ followed by a grinding noise as the heavy blast door slid aside after Marin entered her security code. Once they stepped inside, the air was cooler and sound echoed ever so slightly, their footsteps bouncing off the walls as they walked across the room. The interior lights flickered on, illuminating the somewhat cramped bunker. Taking a moment to orient herself, Marin guided him over towards the nearest cell, a soft pop announcing the deactivation of the security field as she deactivated it via her wristcomm. "Here we are. In you go..." she said firmly, deactivating the stun cuffs and catching them in one hand as she undid the blindfold with her other. Catching that, she stuffed it into a pocket and tucked the cuffs back into her belt pouch. Giving him a gentle but firm nudge towards the holding cell.

The young man was patient as she led him along, intentionally _not_ making note of what general direction they were going. He'd given his word to not know where she resided, so he was going to make sure he did not. His arms were mildly cramped by the time they arrived, but it was a minor inconvenience. As the cuffs and blindfold were finally removed, he took a few steps forward without question before turning around. He interlocked the fingers on his hands and extended them up above his head, stretching for a moment...but otherwise just took in his surroundings and remained silent.

With a slight frown and a shake of her head, she backed up a few steps and typed a few commands into the wristcomm for a moment, watching as the security field flickered into existence again. She paused for a moment. "You know my name.... what's yours...?"

A slight nod was offered once again, and the ghost of a smile crossed his features before he responded to that. "Aran, Aran B..." He trailed off for a moment, then sighed and continued. "Sorry, always forget I'm not permitted to give my surname to even allies...for now let's just go with Aran Werda."

Marin froze for an instant as she caught his correction. She felt in her gut what he had been about to say, and her eyes narrowed for a moment. Shaking her head, she decided to let it go for the moment, stepping away and up to the small food prep area upstairs. After a few minutes, she returned with a small tray that held a steaming cup of _behot_ and several flaky chunks of _gihaal_. She deactivated the security field again and slid the tray towards him with a shrug as she watched him.

He caught onto the fact that she reacted to so much as the first letter of the surname, and inwardly sighed ...this was going to be interesting. Simply pacing until she returned, he turned back to face her as she did, offering an appreciative nod as she slid the tray over. Moving over to it, he shifted to a seated position and took an experimental sip of the _behot_. His eyebrows rose for a moment, and he took another slow draw...savoring the flavor. This being done, he set the _behot_ down and set about slowly and calmly chewing on the _gihaal_. It was what he'd been living on anyway, so he was used to it.

Swearing softly, Marin leaned against the edge of the table that was in the center of the room. Folding her arms still caused her to wince slightly. She found it strange that she at fifteen had faced more things than many her age. There was a moment of silence, and then she asked, "Did you know what clan Jarius was part of? After his.. rampage, he was found by a Mando and adopted..." She knew none of her clothing had the Beviin sigil embroidered on it, so she was testing him.

Shrugging, he looked up at her as he thought on this for a moment. Sighing in exasperation, he responded to the best of his knowledge. "I honestly couldn't say, I was only told the name and what he looked like. For all I know Durza could be the clan name." He was trying to figure out what she was getting at, but that wasn't going to keep him from answering to the best of his ability.

"It's not..." she said quietly, absently playing with the hem of her fatigue jacket for a moment. Then something else occurred to her. "Where you given names of anyone else..?"

There was silence for a moment, then broken as he responded quietly. " _Nayc_ , just two...my job was to find a house, nothing more."

Frowning again, Marin shifted against the table and winced again as the action pulled at her still healing side. The wounds from Coruscant had healed, but they still pained her at times. For a few moments, she considered what to say next. When she did speak it was quiet, so that he had to lean forward to hear. "I was given a _Verd'goten_ several months ago: to assist in the removal of all _Kyr'tsad_ from Cataani space. While that was mostly successful - or so I thought. The fact that you are here begs otherwise." she swore softly. "Were the _Kyr'tsad_ incursions into Cataani space - or were they for some other purpose?" She knew that the _Kyr'tsad_ were working with the Sith Empire, but she didn't know if it was because of J'oran's crusade or for other reasons.

Aran listened to this carefully, weighing each word carefully. He wasn't well informed on why _Kyr'tsad_ was so interested in Cataani space, but he did have something that could be useful to her. He responded just as quietly, carefully sliding something from under a few plates in his chestplate as unthreateningly as possible. It was a datapad, which he then set down and slid over to the security field."I'm not going to pretend to know what all was being planned, but I do know this...J'oran wasn't the only one interested in Cataani space. I don't know why, but there seemed to be a great deal of focus on gathering intel about some academy or some _osik_ like that, _Jettise_ I think. That datapad has the coordinates for a good few of the recon groups and listening posts on many of the moons and such, including this one. I can almost guarantee most if not all of the recon groups have moved on by now, but listening posts should still be there...manned or otherwise."

It took all of Marin's self-control not to react, but even so, something passed over her face before she turned away for an instant. She used the few seconds it took to retrieve the datapad to compose herself. Now it all made sense... J'oran's questioning of her... and his methods. Sure, there was the vendetta between him and her family... but that was settled now.

This... This was something else, and it further confirmed her initial findings on Coruscant and her earlier suspicions. The _Kyr'tsad_ were working with the Sith. Only the _Siit_ would be so interested in the praxeum... and J'oran's personal vendetta had given them even more reason to push into Cataani space. She shuddered slightly at the memory and flexed her left hand at the remembered pain. "Why would you share this with me...?"

Her reaction was noted, but he did not comment on this. Instead, he waited until she posed a question again...and responded without hesitation when she did. "Quite simply, I don't have comms, everyone that knew where I am is dead, and anyone else that would care to thinks I'm dead. I've been abandoned by those I considered allies. What reason do I have to not?"

"As you say..." she responded softly, tucking the datapad into a trouser pocket for later analysis. Chances were, it was encrypted anyways. She lifted the backpack from the table and moved over towards the secure lockers by the stairs. She then placed his gear in one of these and engaged the lock with a swipe of her thumb before she came back. "That is true. I have found enough evidence to support that.."

Sighing softly, Aran drained the remainder of his _behot_ before he stood and calmly slid the now empty tray and cup back to the security field. He then set about removing the remainder of his _beskar'gam_ as he spoke, placing this in a pile by the security field as well. "Aye...anything else you would like to know?" When he was finished with removing his _beskar'gam_ , he slid a number of small objects from hidden pockets in his bodysuit. Credit chips, old fashioned lockpicks, even a few small knives...which he then also set by the security field. He then stepped back, giving her the opportunity to easily remove all of this from the cell if she so chose.

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him, and she returned to lean against the table for a moment as she watched him do this. Something nagged at her, and she turned the thought over in her mind before she spoke. "If you're willingly cooperative, what drew you to _Kyr'tsad_? Clan affiliation, or something else?" She had a guess, but she was honestly curious.

He frowned at this, and sighed heavily before he responded. "Clan affiliation, specifically...adopted into it. Didn't have much of a better option at the time."

Shrugging, she moed forward to collect the tray and set it on the table before moving back to collect the _beskar'gam_ and knives. He stood now in only his coverall and boots, but she knew better than to trust him. He was still _Kyr'tsad_. But... the events surrounding the arrival of the colonists had proved to her that people could change and for the better. _But for someone who was raised into such a culture, would it still work?_ She was silent for several seconds as she considered this. "If given the opportunity to do so... would you leave _Kyr'tsad_...?"

This question was met with dead silence for several minutes as he thought this through in its entirety. _Kyr'tsad_ had taken him in, but...now they had abandoned him. _Besides, was he honestly in agreement with their ideals and methods?_ No, he couldn't say he was. He was particularly quiet when he did finally respond, but there was a firm resolve evident even then. "Aye, I think I would."

Nodding quietly, she moved away from the security field and added the new _beskar'gam_ and knives to the locker, closing and securing it again before she returned to her spot and stepped closer to the security field, her blue eyes locking with his green ones. "I encountered Beviin on Coruscant. They were indeed working with the _Siit_.... and they were trying to plant bombs around Galactic City...."

Aran's blood ran cold at that entire statement, and his eyes widened for a moment before he abruptly slumped back to a seated position. Staring blankly at her face, he managed to get out a short question. He was gripping tightly at something under his bodysuit, around the upper chest area. "You're sure...?"

  
“Fairly, certain, yes...." She sighed and gave him an apologetic shrug as she hesitantly reached out in the Force, projecting an image of Beviin.

Swearing softly, he quite abruptly stood back up and tore something from around his neck. He backed off a few feet, slowly, not taking his eyes off the image, and flung this violently at the security field. It was oddly weighted and shaped, though, so it fell a few inches short...his Beviin clan sigil. He tried stammering out a few things but failed miserably. Seeing and hearing that clearly put him out of sorts, badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Marin stumbled back a step at the sheer weight of his sudden anger and hatred. But she knew it wasn't aimed at her. For a long moment, she was silent, content to merely send him calming energy. " _Ni ceta..._ " she whispered. "I wasn't sure it was him.... _Ni ceta..._ "

It took several minutes, but Aran did finally manage to calm himself...though he started pacing back and forth almost as a vent. His voice was barely a whisper when he finally managed a response. "It's not your fault, Marin...nothing to blame yourself for. _Siit_...why the _kriff_...?" He stared at the discarded sigil then, unsure if he still wanted the thing anywhere near him.

Marin sighed heavily. "Near as I can figure out... it's about the money.... and they may have been promised control of some planets in exchange as well. She swallowed. "My _buir_... was Beviin..." She made the word sound like a curse. "I... don't know. Is it even possible to just break away from a clan? Or is it met with... violence?"

He froze again at her mention of Jarius being Beviin, turning slowly to look at her. Even his voice was tense, not to mention all of his limbs. "Can't say, but as far as _ner Buir_...you know what, scratch that. As far as _dar'buir_ knows, I died months ago. Therefore, I am officially denouncing my affiliation with the clan of Beviin. Conspiring with _Siit_ is unforgivable in my eyes."

She swore, her eyes going wide. "At the time... we didn't know. My guardian..." she smiled slightly, thinking of Ethan, "adopted my _buir_. We had no idea.... but that does explain how J'oran was able to track us so easily. If neither of them knew of Beviin's ties to _Kyr'tsad_ and the _Siit_ , they may have inadvertently let slip the locations..." She shuddered at the thought, remembering how many times Ethan had visited _Manda'yaim_. She herself had never been. Her stomach twisted as she thought of her formal wear which had the Beviin sigil embroidered into it. She would have to destroy it now.

Sighing softly, he leaned against the wall, finally calming himself enough to think clearly. "Aye, it makes sense...and _ni ceta_. I didn't know what he was up to, either." There was a moment's pause, then he spoke again, almost to himself. "Werda...it's a fine surname, think I'll keep it."

She smiled slightly. "Aye...." she said softly. there was silence between them for a long moment as she tried to make sense of it all.

This silence was broken eventually by Aran, who, true to form...was quite formal and polite. "I would like to officially apologize for the incident earlier, I was confused...and acted rashly."

Frowning, she pushed off from the table and moved closer to the security field. "The incident in the forest you mean?" She shrugged slightly. "It happens." She was silent and then."If you're willing... I'd like for you to talk to my guardian.... and to my Sensei at some point soon. I feel they need to know the extent of what the _Kyr'tsad_ has been doing here...."

Smiling slightly, both his nod and response were sincere. "I'd be happy to do that if you think it would be a good idea. Can't do anything for those already lost, but if having just that much more intel can potentially prevent more from being lost...I will do what I can."

She looked at him, and for the first time, noticed small things. The scratches along his cheek, the scar down the side of his face. And the medallion that rested a mere three inches shy of the security field. The very same sigil which was embroidered on some of her formal clothing and painted on her _beskar'gam_. As far as Ethan was concerned, her _Verd'goten_ was completed..... but what of her Trials? That was for Master Karrde, Andrea, and Master Callista to say. Absently, she began to finger Jarius' tags which always hung around her neck.

Sighing softly, he slid down the nearest wall to a seated position as he mulled over a few things of his own. A lot had happened today, and he was still trying to make sense of it...but the pieces were more or less starting to come together. Another sigh was the next sound he made before he spoke up again softly. "So...what now?"

She looked up from her absentminded activity and shrugged. "Now...I suppose I have to formally make a choice to separate myself from Beviin _aliit_." She shuddered slightly. "If he ever finds out who I am.... it won't end well."

A slight nod was offered at this, and he stood again before moving closer to the security field. He stopped about two feet short and responded with his arms at his sides casually. "Aye, on both counts. _Dar'buir_...is not exactly forgiving, so I'd rather not think about what would happen if he discovered I was not only alive but denounced the clan."

Frowning, she looked up at him, stretching her arms over her head for a moment, even though it made her wince slightly. "How would we go about that though? It's clear that my whereabouts are known. Not sure how to fix that, except to dismantle every single one of the listening stations. I'll have to inform Cataani Naval Command about their existence, of course."

Aran frowned slightly at this, thinking for a few moments. "Well, beyond that, and in the meantime...I can try and hit them with dummy signals. Confuse their surveillance by making them think you and others are in multiple places at very similar times. With your permission, of course..."

She stopped, and looked closely at him for a moment, reaching out to gauge his emotions in the Force. "And if they send a group to investigate? What then?" She frowned. "How do I know you won't broadcast the actual location?" As soon as she said it, she realized how it sounded and she flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Laughing softly, he shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine, honestly, both are valid questions. If they send people to investigate, yes they will figure it out...but it still gives extra time and confusion. As to the second matter, I have no objections to an arrangement such as myself working up the messages before you or someone else looks them over and sends them."

Marin smiled slightly. That was about the response she'd thought she would get. "That is... acceptable.." she said after a moment's consideration. She ran her finger over Jarius' tags a few more times before slipping them back under her shirt. As she did so, she winced again. The movement caused the back of her fatigue jacket to lift, and she turned slightly away from him, rubbing at her side for a moment. If he was observant, he would have noticed the lightsaber clipped to the back of her belt before her jacket slid down to cover it again.

Unsurprisingly...he did, in fact, take note of her lightsaber. But instead of bringing it up, he just grinned knowingly...that thing was going to give Beviin fits. "I will be happy to do that, then..." It was at this point that a thought occurred to him, and he panicked a bit internally for a moment. His voice dropped in volume a bit as he continued. "You did bring my spear, right...? I really don't want to lose that."

Turning back, she nodded. She wasn't sure what he was grinning at but just shrugged mentally. "Aye, it's stored with the rest of your gear, Aran." She was quiet for a few moments. "Is there anything else you need... any other questions I might be able to answer?"

Letting out a contented sigh as she confirmed that, he stretched a bit before responding. " _Vor entye_ , then. I'm...not sure, really..." He trailed off for a few moments to think, then continued. "I don't think there's anything I need or require an answer to at this time. Anything else that needs to be asked on your end?"

She shrugged slightly and dug around in her pack for a couple of bottles of water which she passed to him as the security field flickered and died for a few seconds. "Not that I can think of currently..." Part of her was wondering what Ethan and Jarod would think when they found out she had a 'guest'.

Nodding slightly, Aran accepted the bottles and placed them behind himself. This being done, he smiled slightly. "I see, then I suppose our business is concluded for the time being...?"

“For now," she replied softly, absently brushing a few strands of black hair from her face.

Another slight nod at this before he responded formally. "In that case, _re'turcye mhi_ , Marin. I appreciate that which you confirmed for me, and it was an honor meeting you."

She blushed ever so slightly and bowed in the Cataani fashion as she asked, "Even though I could have killed you..?"

He chuckled softly at this and rather impressively replicated the manner in which she bowed. "But of course...that is a basic daily hazard for us, is it not?"

She shook her head slightly in amazement but was smiling. "Very true..." With that, she took a few steps away from his cell and turned to make her way back to the house.

Another sigh, before Aran set about absently pacing about the cell. He wasn't overly thrilled with the confinement...but he knew it was necessary, and far preferable to being stuck outside by himself again. He'd just have to see how this panned out, and adjust accordingly. But...he could honestly say he liked this group a lot more than _Kyr'tsad_ so far, even if he'd only met one person.

Marin was quiet as she made her way back to the house. Callista was sleeping, and she didn't see Ethan or Jarod about. The house was quiet, so she made her way toward the small training room off the hangar and ran through a few forms with her saber. It was... strange, and yet her movements seemed to flow even more than they did with Souvrin's saber. She practiced for several hours before going to bed.

* * *

In the morning, she rose early and worked through some of her kata to help center herself. She was still a bit uneasy about the whole situation, and deep down she was still wondering if he was on the level. Shaking her head at her musings, she went and changed into a tunic and skirt in the praxeum's colors. Then, she braided her hair, and put on her weapons belt before heading to the holding area

Throughout the evening and night Aran had, as opposed to sleeping, entered into a manner of restive meditation. Almost, but not quite, in the same manner as a Jedi would. He was in a seated position in the exact center of the cell, legs crossed and his hands resting lightly on his knees. He thought on a great many things over the duration, going through what had happened the day before and how it affected his current mindset. He wasn't pleased with several of the developments, but overall he was glad he knew...and that he made the decisions he did.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains as Marin entered the holding area. While she technically could wear her _beskar'gam_ , it didn't quite feel right. She'd taken some time to carefully paint over the Beviin sigil at least until she figured out what to replace it with - if anything.

She entered the bunker quietly, only the sound of the door grinding aside announcing her presence. When she saw Aran, a bit of a... smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth. " _Jate Vaar'tur_ Aran...." she said softly.

He could sense her coming, to an extent, and slowly pulled himself back out of meditation as she entered. He spoke softly before moving or even opening his eyes. " _Vaar'tur_ , Marin...how are you this morning?" His eyes opened, then, and he stood calmly...stretching as he finally came out of the position he'd been in all night.

"I slept well enough.." she replied, stretching a bit, which caused her skirt to shift around her legs a bit. "And you?" She could tell he was frustrated, and she hated having to confine him, given how helpful he'd been, but she still didn't quite trust him.

A shrug and he retrieved one of the previously untouched bottles of water she'd left and took a short sip before responding. "Well enough, all things considered...was nice to have some time to do nothing but think, to be honest." He smiled a bit, and took another draw from the water before he set it down again.

She nodded and sank to a seated position just short of the security field. "I know it's very boring, and a bit annoying, but I have to follow procedure. Especially in a situation such as this." She frowned. She'd still not had an opportunity to contact Master Karrde about the whole thing.

Aran chuckled softly at this, absently shifting back down to his earlier position as he did so. "It's quite alright, knew what I was getting into when I offered...I'll deal for as long as I need to."

Shrugging slightly, she leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees. "So... anything you'd like to talk about? It can really be anything.."

Frowning slightly, he thought on this for a few moments. He wasn't really used to just talking to people, so he wasn't sure of any acceptable topics. Therefore, he went with the one thing he couldn't figure out over the night. "Well...for now, at least, I think there's just something I need to ask. Why exactly did you decide to not kill me yesterday...?"

That stopped her, and she fell silent as she considered that. When she did answer, it was thoughtful. "I never attack without provocation. Though you were threatening that colonist, you didn't cause her any permanent harm. And.... I sensed something through that....a very clear desire to know the truth." She frowned. "I have to admit, it wasn't easy for me not to attack. Too often over the last several months, I've helped turn back similar incursions, both here, and in other parts of Cataani space - as well as Coruscant. The second time I encountered a _Kyr'tsad_ here, I got careless, and ended up J'oran's prisoner..." she shuddered, and unconsciously flexed her left hand. "So... I've learned to be cautious." She paused before continuing quietly. "Attacking unprovoked is not a path I wish to walk. I've seen the results of it with my own eyes..."

He listened to this carefully, thinking it over before he responded. He noticed the way she flexed her hand at the memory of that incident, and resolved to ask about it later. "I...think I understand that, actually. Attacking first is generally the easier choice, but is it necessarily the right one...? I don't think it is, and I respect those that can manage to not do something their average opponents would without hesitation."

"Aye..." she said softly as she fell to fingering Jarius' tags again. It was an unconscious habit of hers when she was frustrated or worried about something, or just trying to think. She found it comforting.

Smiling slightly as she once again took to that particular habit, he decided to bring it up this time. So, he spoke softly, honestly curious. "Memento of a loved one...?"

She started slightly and blushed. " _Lek_..." she responded softly. "My _buir_ 's tags from when he was in the Cataani Marines. He gave them to me years ago, something to keep close while he was away..."

He offered an approving nod, and continued. "I see...it's good you have that, never lose them. Was there something you wanted to talk about? That's about all the conversational topics I have on hand." He shrugged almost apologetically, a bit embarrassed about that.

She chuckled, now feeling a bit at a loss. "Nothing really comes to mind..." she was silent for a little bit, trying to dredge up a topic, but had no success for now.

Laughing softly, Aran took to thinking on topics himself. However, he really wasn't being successful at all...so he stood and began running through the motions of several unarmed forms. His movements were calm and calculating, each movement flowing almost effortlessly into the next. This had him moving about the cell a bit, his eyes closed as he maneuvered about the space on memory.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him move. She recognized the forms - Teras Kasi. Something she personally hadn't studied too much. A lot of her combat training focused on weapons use more than hand to hand. She watched him for a few moments, idly turning over one of her knives in her fingers.

After about a minute, he came to a stop, letting out a heavy breath as he did so. Opening his eyes, he noticed the narrowing of her eyes and decided that might not have been the best idea. He spoke softly, making an attempt at explaining. "Apologies, helps me think most of the time."

She shrugged. "It's alright. just not used to seeing Teras Kasi..." Her tone was wistful, and she continued to turn the knife over in her fingers. "I've had some training in it, but the bulk of my training focused on armed combat."

Nodding slightly, he responded as softly as before, seeming almost lost in thought as he did so. "That seems to be the case with most, I personally have found the knowledge to be...quite useful."

A slight lift of her shoulders as she shrugged again. "It's hard for me to be comfortable around most _Mando'ade_ , given what I've been through..."

Sighing softly, he shifted back down to a seated position before continuing. "That...does not surprise me, honestly. You seem to have a fair history with _Kyr'tsad_ , after all. And I know the history with the group is not generally pleasant."

She cringed, and stared down at the knife in her fingers. "Trust me, it's not something I want to repeat, but with J'oran's personal crusade against my _buir_ , it was rather unavoidable. He....tortured me.."

His eyes drifted closed at this, and he sighed heavily. What she did with her left hand every time J'oran came up...now it made sense. And he wasn't exactly pleased with his knowledge on the matter. Even so, he had to be sure. "Needles or darts...?"

Marin swallowed hard and nodded once. "Aye.. He... was talking like if he left a particular needle in one spot, I might have lost use of my arm. Is that true?"

Groaning softly, he tensed slightly as she confirmed it and responded softly. " _Ni ceta._..I've been present for him utilizing this methodology of torture more often than I'd like. And...yes, I've seen it happen several times."

She swore softly and flexed her left hand again. "It's fine now, just get twinges now and again."

Bowing his head slightly, Aran sighed again. "I...see..." He went silent for a time, trying not to recall what all he'd seen in his time with _Kyr'tsad_.

Marin shook her head at him. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm just glad my guardian knew how to counteract the effects of it."

Nodding slightly, he shrugged almost absently. "Hard not to, to be perfectly honest...and that's good." He sighed softly yet again and seemed to just think of something. He continued almost hesitantly, then, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. "How...old _are_ you, exactly?"

Her cheeks flushed crimson, and she looked away briefly. "I'm...fifteen... why?" Her tone was slightly wary.

His eyes widened slightly, and he muttered a curse under his breath. Going through what J'oran was capable of, at that age, seemed... _wrong_ , somehow. " _Ni ceta_...just, bothered me, I suppose. Younger than I am, and going through what you have... _kriff_. Suppose I shouldn't be overly surprised, given the culture...but still..."

Marin sighed. "A lot of it had to do with J'oran's hatred of my _buir_. If it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't have had to go through about half of what I did." She was silent for a moment. "How old did you _think_ I was?"

Acknowledging this with a shrug, he sighed before responding to her question. "Well...to be perfectly honest, I couldn't really tell yesterday, and based on any other info I had I had no reason to think you were not at least eighteen." He shrugged once again, almost apologetically.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Like what..?" Her tone was curious now, and she shifted a bit, smoothing her skirt with her fingers.

"Not sure, just...didn't think J'oran, or anyone in _Kyr'tsad_ , really, would go through as much effort as they did to try to find a fifteen-year-old. I more or less understand now, but still..." He seemed almost hesitant on all of this, as if not sure if she'd be insulted or something similar.

She shrugged and looked away. "I'm just a kid. I didn't even know or understand much about Jarius' past until a few years ago... it worries me that people like J'oran would resort to such things..." She shuddered slightly and hugged her knees for a moment as she tried to think of something else to talk about.

Frowning deeply, Aran sighed and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair as he noted her reaction. "Seventeen, by the way...and _ni ceta._ I didn't mean to upset you." He set about trying to find a new topic himself, then.

Marin shrugged again. "Don't worry about it..." she said again quietly. "I've dealt with worse things." She sighed and slipped the knife back into its hidden sheath as she started running her fingers over Jarius' tags. "I've sent messages to my teachers and to my guardian, but it might take a little bit for them to respond. They may want to meet with you in a location that is more secure than here.." she frowned slightly.

Shrugging slightly, he took this news in stride externally. Internally he was fairly nervous, but...it wasn't up to him. "Okay, luckily...I seem to have time to spare." He managed a slight chuckle a this, but his tone was serious once again as he continued. "I understand, if that is the case I guess I'll just have to deal...it is their decision after all. And I'm not really in a position to dispute that, nor would I, honestly.”

She smiled slightly. "It's not entirely up to me, either. My sensei and my guardian... they... helped to bring me back from a very dark place.... the very same place my _buir_ went once.." she shuddered.

A slight nod, and he grabbed the bottle of water he'd opened earlier. Taking a short sip before setting this down once more, he then responded. "I see, I won't even inquire about that...I've managed to upset you enough already."

She fell silent then and absently began to run her thumb over Jarius' tags again before she drew a knife out and began sharpening it. She wasn't quite ready to pull her saber out and work on it - she hadn't even shown Master Karrde yet.

Sighing softly, Aran fell silent for a time as well...just thinking. A few minutes later, however, he spoke up once again. "Is there anything else you would like to know...? I've been asking about you, so it seems only fair."

Marin lifted her head, her blue eyes connecting with his green ones. "Tell me more about yourself... how you came to be with _Kyr'tsad_ and such... if you wouldn't mind."

Nodding slightly, he paused for a few moments before he spoke. When he did, it was softly, not particularly comfortable with the topic...but it was a fair question. "Well, odd as it may sound...I actually lived on Kashyyk before I was with _Kyr'tsad_. My parents were hiding there for some reason, I honestly didn't know why for the longest time. It was a decent enough life, with me being taught how to survive in that environment...and how to hunt. Thus my use of a spear, you see. It was all fairly normal until a short time after I turned the age of nine. My father and I had been out hunting, and when we returned...we discovered that my mother had been killed. The wound was odd, though, as if it had cauterized itself somehow. I didn't have the faintest idea what this meant, but he did.”

“He panicked and gathered some of our things, deciding we needed to leave immediately. He never finished. Apparently, they had been hiding from some _Siit_ they had angered years ago...and he finally caught up to them. I found the man's weapon fascinating, even then, what with the humming sound it gave off and how effortlessly it seemed to move. All it took was one swing, and I was suddenly without a family. He turned to me...and it was like I could actually see what he was going to do. So, I sidestepped the attack and put a knife in his chest. Don't know if he lived or not, as I ran off...but that's when Beviin found me. He offered a new start, and I took it." A short sigh at this, followed by a muttered curse before he continued. "And so, eight years later...here I am. No _aliit_ yet again...and all thanks, again, to _Siit_."

Marin sighed softly. "I never knew my parents. All I remember is growing up on the streets of Corellia. When I was six, the orphanage that had taken me in... they were hardly feeding us. So, I'd taken to... stealing to survive. I'd discovered I had skill with the Force - though I didn't know what it was at the time. I could open electronic locks. I used this to steal supplies from ships in the spaceports around Coronet City. One night... I tried to steal from what I later found out to be Jarius' ship.... I was scared. But instead of turning me in... he offered to take me with him. I spent the next several years training with him, and the man who is now my guardian before _buir_ sought out a place for me to hone my skill in the Force..." She blushed and looked away.

Nodding slightly, he stretched a bit before shifting back to how he was seated when he was meditating. "I see, that...can't have been very easy. But, in the end, what has happened...has happened. And without that specific series of events, you would not be where you are today. Nor would I, so I just accept what's happened and move on. After all, one rarely knows what the future holds."

"Very true..." she said quietly as she tucked her knife away. "I think... if that series of events hadn't happened when I was six, I would be a very different person..."

Sighing softly, he responded just as quietly. "Aye, and if things had gone differently when I was nine...I would have no reason to disagree with the methods of _Kyr'tsad_ , I don't think. So in a way, I'm kind of glad things went how they did...as insensitive as that probably sounds."

She frowned as she tried to make sense of that, rubbing her forehead for a moment as she did so. "I'm just glad things didn't turn out...worse.."


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Tanagis V – Durza Home** _

Ethan walked in from the hike he had been on and looked around as he set his pack down next to the storage room door before he walked into the actual housing part of the place. It had been invigorating and he had been looking forward to a fresh pot of caf, going into the kitchen area to satisfy the desire. Marin's pot that she used for _behot_ was still on and half of the pot already gone, nothing unusual about that in his mind. Then he noticed that not only was her usual mug missing from the cabinet where they were usually kept, but a second was missing as well....one that Ethan knew wasn't regularly used.

"Hmmm," he thought out loud as he went to fix his own pot and looked back at the cabinet. Callista, he knew, occasionally drank _behot_ , but knew she had already settled into a preference in which mug she usually took from the cabinet. Jarod didn't drink the beverage, and he was on Cataan at the moment at any rate. The only other conclusion he could reach was....they had a guest around. Since they weren't in the room, or anywhere else in the house for that matter....Ethan's first instinct was to be ready to click the safety off of his sidearm.

The pot of caf brewing, he let that sit as he started to look around the rest of the house, checking to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be.

Marin sensed his curiosity even from the holding area., but she kept her face and voice calm as she sat on the other side of the security field from Aran. Sighing, she typed out a short message on her wrist comm, hoping Ethan didn't come charging in weapons drawn. _Et'ika, I've confined the Kyr'tsad I found snooping around yesterday. By his own admission, he was more curious about what had happened to cause this whole...feud between J'oran and my family. He's done nothing to harm me, though he did rough up one of the colonists a bit. No lasting injury - guess they sent someone out to check their perimeter sensors or something... - Mar'ika_

The beeping caught his attention and drew him to the console and looked over the message that was just sent in. "What the _kriff_?" he mumbled under his breath as he looked over the message again...then a third time. The response, typical for him, was quick - _Where the hell are you?_

Marin swallowed, and she typed carefully on her wrist comm - _Holding area_. For some reason, she felt a sudden knot of nervousness form in her stomach, and she stood up fluidly and turned towards the entrance. The cells were blocked from line of sight by a dividing wall, and she rubbed at the bridge of her nose for a moment, feeling Ethan draw closer by the second.

He didn't bother trying to change out of the fatigues he had worn during the hike and, to his credit, Ethan left the carbine in his pack on the floor and his sidearm still in its holster as he undid the latch on the heavy door of the room Marin told him she was at and opened it normally. Her message said everything was okay and so he kept himself in check as he entered the room. When he got down the short set of stairs and saw that she was looking right at him, waiting for him, at the bottom and their 'guest' was still sitting on the floor of the holding cell.

On seeing him, Ethan felt recognition there. It took a few moments before he realized who he was, then nodded softly. "They sent you on the recon, huh?" he asked, not as gruff as was his normal tone, starting to know the feel of the situation now.

Aran had sensed that something was up from the moment Marin started messing with her wristcomm, but as it wasn't his place to do anything he'd waited patiently. Now, he wasn't extremely familiar with Ethan...but they'd met once or twice, so his eyebrows crept up slightly upon seeing him. Standing slowly, he offered a slight nod of his own and responded formally. "Aye, that they did...it's been a while...Ethan, was it?"

"Aye," Ethan said as he relaxed just a bit. Marin has said _Kyr'tsad_ , but seeing him here....and it made him shake his head now. "I had thought that 'like father, like son' was a good thing a lot of times," he started to say as he pulled a chair and set it in front of the cell backward, then had a seat with his arms propped on the back of it and looked at the younger man. "When I found out what I did on Coruscant, I told myself.... _'please let me be wrong'_ on what I thought."

Marin frowned, and looked over at Ethan in confusion. " _Me'ven...._.?" She looked back and forth between them for a moment. "You... know each other...?"

An attempt was made by Aran to keep his anger at what Marin had described transpiring on Coruscant contained, but this was only mildly successful. His hands were clenched at his side tightly, and his voice was low as he responded. " _Nayc_ , apparently not..." He took note of Marin's confusion, then, and sighed before he responded to that in turn. "Not to a great extent, but we've met a few times...a good while back."

Ethan nodded and decided to keep the rest of the conversation for just the two of them later on. There were questions and answers they probably had for one another that was for them alone so he decided to leave it at that and change the subject. "I take it," he said as he looked at Marin, "that since you two are breathing and have no injuries that I can see, that we have an understanding here?"

She frowned at Ethan for a moment, getting the feeling there was a lot he left unsaid. But she didn't push the issue. " _Lek_..." she replied, her voice calm. "He agreed to be confined until I could contact those I needed to." A faint frown still creased her face, but she let it go for the moment. "I... suppose we should contact Master Karrde.."

"Does this concern the Jedi?" Ethan asked, not knowing what had been discussed so far. The question was really for either one, but he looked towards Aran again and thought about how things had been for this region of the galaxy for the past month or so and looked back towards Marin. "Or is this a more local issue?"

Aran shrugged slightly, not entirely sure, but he would give what knowledge he did have. "It concerns the ones in this system at least, aye. Beyond that I honestly couldn't say with certainty."

Marin squirmed slightly, suddenly nervous again as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt for a moment. "I well..." she paused, unsure of herself suddenly. "I... don't suppose it does... But Aran knows of me... and my abilities...."

Ethan picked up on the fidgeting, a habit she had picked up early on and at times, like now, could get annoying. "Blast it, _dalyc_ , do we need to get whatever this info is to him now or not?"

Sighing, Marin pinned Ethan with a look. "We should, aye..... He's...sensitive.." she finished softly. "So, I feel it does involve Master Karrde."

"Then get in touch with him," Ethan told her, gentler this time, as he got up from the chair. "Then wake Calli and get the ship prepped."

He paused for a moment and then looked at Aran. "Boy, I hope you're serious about the choice you're making here."

Shrugging slightly, Aran nonetheless gave a firm nod. He'd put a great deal of thought into this, so he wasn't worried about not going through with it. "I'm quite certain I am."

Marin frowned and looked between them for a moment. Now she was _certain_ there was something they weren't saying. With a nod, she turned and made her way back to the house. Once there, she commed Master Karrde right away.

* * *

_ **Cataan – Karrde Residence** _

Jarod stood on the outer perimeter or the landing tarmac as the _Werda_ made a smooth landing in the clearing near the Karrde's house. He had the hood of his robe up to help shield his face from the cooler winds that were blowing since the planet's autumn season was in full swing. The knight was used to the cooler weather of the winters here from the years he spent at the praxeum, so he was at ease in that regard as he waited for the boarding ramp to come down. When it did, he only walked up a few paces as he watched Ethan, Marin, and a third person...obviously the reason he had been asked to meet them at the pad...step out of the ship. "Ethan," he said in greeting with a nod of his head.

"Jarod," the elder Mando answered as he looked around. "Where is he?"

"In the grotto."

"The grotto?" Ethan asked, semi-surprised. "I'm surprised he didn't want to meet at the Praxeum or his study."

"He felt that meetings in the Praxeum were disturbing students to a degree. Rumors do travel around pretty quick. And he didn't want to be at the house because it was going to be too crowded."

"Too crowded? Just a handful of us?"

"Her Majesty is with him," Jarod answered.

Ethan nodded knowingly. If Andrea was going to be in on this, there were at half-dozen of Cataan's best armed around the area. He chuckled at that thought...as if they were really needed.

Marin smirked ever so slightly as she heard that, and her eyes searched the area. Of course, she could sense them. With a nod to Ethan and Aran, she turned and fell in next to Jarod as they made their way towards the grotto. She'd never personally been there before. A breath, and her emotions calmed as she reached out to grip Jarod's arm in a warrior's grip, mindful of present company and Ethan's earlier outburst on the topic.

Jarod led them up the path that would have taken them towards the Praxeum, then veered off to the left on a separate path that went into the woods around the base of the mountains. It was a well-worn path by now and he knew the way pretty well by now. After a short while, the light and sounds of a fire could be heard as the woods opened up to a small grotto that held a stone circle in the center that had a small fire growing in it as they arrived.

Across from them, Steffan Karrde stood watching the flames. His robe was laying on a stone nearby where his daughter, Andrea sat and nodded in greeting as they approached. The other three didn't know, but Jarod knew that close by, out of sight, Ryneas was also keeping an eye on the meeting.

"Safe trip, I trust," Steffan asked the group as he looked up from the fire and watched the three come closer.

"Enough," Ethan said as he looked around and nodded to Andrea in greeting. "Anyone else showing up?"

"Just us," Steffan said as he nodded to Marin and then looked upon their guest. "And I suppose that you're the reason we're here."

There was silence for a few moments after this was said. Aran was still absorbing the different names and places that had been encountered so far, and it took a bit for him to realize he was being addressed. While mildly uncomfortable given the largo ratio of unknown individuals, he managed to clear his throat and respond somewhat calmly. "I believe that would be the case, aye."

Steffan nodded softly and looked to Marin. "And you feel that what he has given you is the truth?"

"Aye, I do, Master..." she said softly. "I felt no deceit."

The elder Jedi had read over the summary that Marin had given him and, recalling it, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He knew when he originally thought of the idea of a praxeum on Cataan that it held the possibility of attracting the attention of people that he would have preferred to not have. The degree of attention was beyond anything he even thought of as he nodded softly and looked back towards Aran. "So.... _Kyr'tsad_ has had a running interest in Cataan and her colonies for reasons other than J'oran's vendetta?"

A slight nod, then the young man responded with complete calm. "It would seem so, yes...J'oran just gave them a valid excuse to start things moving. There had been at least as much interest, if not more, in gaining intel on the Academy here in addition to the Durza family and those associated."

Marin flinched slightly at that, but otherwise remained silent for now.

"What possible use could they have of information on this Academy," the Jedi master asked, as much rhetorically as anything else as he looked into the fires again. "I could see it as a case of having useful information to sell to the Sith...maybe even someone other than them who would want to do the Jedi harm..."

 _'Or myself'_ he thought to himself as he shook his head. "I know you would not have been given anything other than the instructions you absolutely needed to have."

Conceding this point with a nod, Aran sighed softly before continuing. "Correct, all intel I have outside of that is rather non-specific as it's only what I could pick up without being directly told."

"It'd stand to reason that if we could catch some, if not all, of the others...we might be able to get a more clear picture," Ethan suggested from where he had chosen to sit during this meeting.

Steffan nodded as he looked over at the Mando, "I was thinking along the same lines, Ethan. Marin, you said you had a list of the locations that he has given you?"

"Aye..." she said softly and dug in a pouch at her belt. "I've not had time to go over it in detail, but I can do that as soon as I'm able. From the looks of things, there are a couple listening posts on Tanagis V, and several others scattered over the whole Cataan system. We'll need to investigate each one." She nodded in Aran's direction. "Aran says he can send false signals to the monitoring stations to confuse them for a while if permitted."

"Father," Andrea finally said from where she sat. "I don't know how appreciative that the services would be if we took this on ourselves. Since _Kyr'tsad_ is performing intelligence work in our space, I'm sure our own Intelligence services need to be in the loop on this one."

"I agree, Andrea," he told her. "This isn't entirely a Jedi issue, as I'm sure the rest of the council would say. It does need to be handled by them."

Marin sighed and then nodded, her gaze moving to Jarod for a moment. "You're right, of course, teacher.," she said softly, her cheeks coloring. She was still a bit flustered by the title confusion with Andrea at times. She ducked her head, whispering an apology as she fingered Jarius' tags again. "I'm sorry, teacher... I got absorbed in my task, and forgot about the wider impact of _kyr'tsad_ presence.."

"Its alright," Andrea told her with a smile. "Do you have a copy of that?"

"Aye.." she said simply, and dug another datacard from the same belt pouch, tossing it to Andrea. "I can handle the ones on Tanagis V, with Ethan's help, if he's willing..." She sat back then, feeling a bit at a loss of what to do now. Her _verd'goten_ was done, but what of the rest..? Her gaze slipped to Andrea, and then Jarod for a moment before she looked to Aran, and then to Master Karrde. "How else can I help, Sensei..?"

"I think that will be a good help by itself for a start," Steffan said as he called the datacard over from her hand and looked it over before looking off to the side and handed it to Andrea. She could handle getting the information to the right people there. He looked over back to Aran with a thoughtful look. "Marin spoke of you having a degree of ability," he said, not really asking a question. "So I'm sure there's been a degree of being uncomfortable in our presence."

Once more Aran offered a shrug, finding himself doing that a lot lately. "Aye, you could say that..." He frowned a bit, but continued nonetheless. "A bit more put off by those in the area I can _feel_ but not see, honestly."

“The students at the monastery, likely," Steffan said as he nodded, "The guards that are giving us space as well... Ryneas, if you please. I would like to make things easier."

"Yes sir," came a voice from off to the side and Ryneas faded into view, sitting on one of the larger limbs of the trees around the perimeter and dropped to the ground and moved to lean against one of the stones around the fire. The move had even caught Ethan off guard, not knowing that the Jedi's youngest son was even around.

Marin hid a smile at that. It was a skill she had as well. She gave a nod to Ryneas and closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating. "With the information we have...what do we do now?"

Ryneas' appearance, interestingly enough, Aran seemed to find more amusing than anything else. A slightly quirked eyebrow was offered, but otherwise he just chuckled softly before he spoke rather calmly. "Nice trick..."

Steffan heard the chuckle and felt the amusement and held back a smirk of his own, given Ethan's reaction. "Not an easy one to learn. I'm told you feel your own abilities are....limited?"

A slight nod at this, followed by a rather short explanation. "Aye...sensing others, especially planned actions, seems to be quite easy. Any attempts at external manifestations, however, fail miserably."

Smirking ever so slightly, Marin caught Aran's eye and closed hers for a moment as she too faded from view. She grinned as she heard Ethan sputter off surprise. Moving silently, she took the few steps over to where Jarod was before she too faded into view again.

Aran sighed heavily and shook his head a bit at this particular bit of information about Marin. His thought process on the matter was quite simple. Honestly, can everyone here turn kriffing invisible...?

Steffan looked towards Marin and assumed the look he would have when admonishing her or any of the other students. When she reverted, he looked over at Aran.

"It truly isn't an ability that all are able to learn. Only a few," he glanced again towards Marin. "Are able to learn it and it takes a lot of effort, even more so when used against a Force user. In any case," he continued, taking a seat and motioning for Aran to do so and steer the conversation back to what was at hand. "Marin said you gave this information willingly after you learned of events on Coruscant... Ethan gives me a distinct impression from his thoughts that there is more to you than is evident at this point."

He left those two statements in the air, letting Aran make his own mind as to how much he wanted to say given the people that were around. Granted, if Ethan and Marin vouched for him as they did, he might consider moving it to a different location.

At Master Karrde's look, Marin flushed crimson and sank to a kneeling position on the cool ground next to Jarod as she looked down at her lap for a moment, listening.

His response to this was immediate and would be blatantly honest even to anyone unable to sense such. "Aye, at this point in time...I have no desire whatsoever to remain in affiliation with _Kyr'tsad_. They have broken my trust, and thus I simply reacted as I see fit given my current understanding of the situation." He continued to explain to the group what he had to Marin, then his current status of presumed dead in _Kyr'tsad_...as well as his reasoning behind his dislike for the Sith and how he initially came to be within _Kyr'tsad_ in the first place.

* * *

The telling took time, with questions from Steffan being answered by him and by Marin and Ethan when prompted. By the time Steffan was satisfied of Aran's trustworthiness, he could tell as he looked up that the afternoon had mostly passed and that nightfall would be coming shortly.

"We can continue this tomorrow," he said as he began to stand up and reached to grab his robe. "Ethan, you know there are quarters at the praxeum..."

"I think the ship will be just fine," Ethan answered immediately as he stood up as well. "As odd as Aran felt just in your presence, I'm sure being in close proximity to your students wouldn't be a wise idea."

"Agreed," Steffan said in retrospect. "You make a good point. Andrea, make sure you get that to Intelligence soon as you can. Ryneas, if you would, you and Jarod see that Dilan has everything settled down at the praxeum, then see me at the house later." The three nodded and turned to leave as Steffan looked towards Ethan, Marin, and Aran. "We can walk together...I'll see you to the ship, at least."

Sighing, Marin pushed to her feet, feeling a bit subdued. She looked after Jarod for a moment before following after Ethan and Aran.

Aran simply offered a slight nod at this before he turned to head back. He wasn't feeling particularly up to talking unless asked something at the moment. Not after taking as long as he did explaining his past, anyway.

* * *

Jade had a light supper ready to serve up as Steffan walked through the door of the house from the landing pad. The look on his face told her a few things as she set a plate and glass down for them. "A tough meeting?" she asked, knowing that Andrea and Ryneas had been there as well, but didn't know what had prompted Ethan and Marin to show up from Tanagis.

"Something to that effect," Steffan said as he began to smell the meal. "And it looks like I came back in time." He started to sit down and then felt the familiar tingle before he finished the move and looked off to the side. "I may have to wait a moment," he told her as he walked away from the table to a spot where he could see the front door.

Sighing Marin sat down on the edge of the boarding ramp and stared up at the stars. Ethan had gone aboard with Aran, but Marin still felt like something wasn't quite... finished. Frowning, she leaned her head back and stared up at the stars. When she felt calmer, she pushed to her feet and quietly made her way towards the house, drawing her presence close - though she knew he'd still be able to sense her. She moved soundlessly onto the veranda and stood there, watching his profile for a few seconds. She wasn't sure why, but a knot of apprehension settled in her stomach.

Steffan stood there for a moment then, in an act that drew a look from Jade...knowing as she does that he never did things like that...he reached out with his hand and opened the front door from where he stood in the dining room. When it opened, he waved her in.

Blushing slightly, Marin ducked her head a bit and released her hold on her presence with a breath as she stepped inside. Looking to her left, she gave Jade a smile and a slight bow. "My Lady Karrde. I hope I'm not intruding."

Jade looked back from Marin to Steffan and then back to Marin. "I wasn't expecting the company, but I think my husband suddenly did. Steffan?"

Steffan looked at Jade for a moment and smiled. "Its okay, I'll be along in a moment, just cover my plate." He had done something else he rarely did and pulled a sense of need from Marin's thoughts very quickly and started to walk towards the fireplace, resting his hand on the rock that opened the panel to proceed downstairs.

She turned to follow him, and her eyes widened in surprise. She'd only been there once before... The memory of it caused her throat to tighten for a moment before she breathed. She said nothing for the moment but followed him inside and down the shallow, winding stairs. Her fingers brushed Jarius' tags for a moment. A few moments later they reached the floor, with the Master's Wheel laid out in the stone tiled floor.

Steffan called the lights up and turned around to see her at the bottom steps waiting. Honestly, the elder Jedi didn't know what brought her to the house, but he wasn't going to probe her to do it. It was against the Jedi's code, as well as his own, to pry into a student's thoughts as he would an enemy. So he stood there and waited.

There was silence in the cavern for a minute or two, save for the faint sound of Marin's breathing. She crossed towards him and knelt, raising her head to look up at him for several seconds. "Sensei... you know some of the trials I've been through of late. Coruscant... and the events on Tanagis...." she trailed off for a second or two to steady herself before she began to relate what had happened before she'd encountered Aran... How she'd come across her crystal, and the pieces for her saber... and most of all, the Trials that she'd had to face there as well.

Steffan had taken that time to kneel as well, as he would at the praxeum and listened to what she had to say. "You're bothered by this sudden reappearance of _Kyr'tsad_..." It wasn't a question.

Marin bit her lip, and absently flexed her left hand. "Aye...." she whispered. "I'm... not sure what to think. I thought we'd routed them at Galan... but now I find that the head of my own clan is spearheading the movement now... I... don't know what should be done..."

"Perhaps it's a question that can't be answered at the moment," he told her. "Not all the challenges we face have instant answers to get through them. And with all the meditation, _you only get an answer when its time for the answer._ " Steffan made sure that the last part was emphasized.

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she slowly reached to her belt and passed him Souvrin's saber. "I thank you for it's use, Sensei. I no longer have need of it..."

Steffan nodded and took hold it gently. The lightsaber was important to him and he had maintained it all these years. "And your own?"

Her cheeks pinked ever so slightly and she reached to the back of her belt and unclipped it before passing it to him, pommel first. "Here, Sensei..." she said softly, her blue eyes not leaving his.

He set Souvrin's lightsaber gently on the floor and took ahold of Marin's newly completed work and started to inspect it carefully, using the Force to tap into it and get the feel of the weapon. "Have you worked with it yet?"

"Aye, a little,” she replied. "It... feels like it's a part of my hand.... my Kata seems more fluid.."

"As it should," he said as he ignited the blade and started to look over the colors and took a few test swings to the side as he knelt. "When you meditate during the assembly and charging, part of you is imprinted on it...it'll feel just as if it is an extension of yourself. Your katas and when you actually fight will feel different than before.”

She smiled at him. "I'm not sure where the colonists found that crystal... but it sang to me when I touched it.” In the somewhat dim light of the cavern, the black-cored orange blade glowed, a faint sheen of energy coursing up and down the length of it.

"An interesting color pattern," the master said, delving into the feel of the blade as he drew his own and ignited its blue-sliver blade to hold alongside Marin's and compared the two. "And these were found on Tanagis, you said?"

"Aye...." she affirmed softly. "Aronn didn't say where, but he did say they were found during their excavations for some of the colony sites." She looked a question at him for a moment. "They sing. As soon as I touched them... I _knew_.."

Steffan grunted and shut down both lightsabers and placed his back on his belt and began to inspect Marin's more, closing his eyes and reaching out to the crystals that she used. "They do.... We have been worried about a source of crystals with the issues that have been going on with the Sith colluding with the Empire. I'd say that the colonists might have just given us a hand on that."

She smiled slightly, biting down on the faint swelling of emotion that brought forth. Master Karrde knew her feelings on that subject. As long as her home was left alone, and the colonists were fine with it, she could see no problem. "I... suppose I will have to talk to the colony's administrator. Perhaps we can start a mine of our own in the area."

“All things in their own time," he told her as he closed down her blade and handed it back to her.

She smiled, and took it back gently, clipping it to the back of her belt, where it was partially hidden by her tunic. "Sensei... is there anything I can do for you..? Do I need to speak to Andrea..?" she flushed slightly, almost feeling as if she were being impatient, and she willed herself to be calm, settling her hands in her lap.

"I think you need to rest," Steffan said as he began to stand up. "Andrea will be back in the morning and you should be able to speak to her then. In the meantime, I'm sure Ethan might have your meal going and mine's waiting upstairs."

She ducked her head at the gentle rebuke and stood fluidly, bowing. "Thank you, Sensei." She gripped his arm firmly for a few moments before she turned towards the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Aran's given space in the _Werda_ was silent at the moment, as he simply meditated as before. Seated, legs crossed, eyes closed, and arms on his knees as he simply thought on the events of the day. He'd been permitted to stay in one of the small cabins, which suited his needs just fine...he hadn't even moved since they came back and he took to meditating in the middle of the floor.

Sighing, Marin quietly made her way back aboard the _Werda_ , her steps silent as she wound her way down the corridor to her own quarters. Her talk with Master Karrde had taken longer than she'd thought, and she was quite hungry. Taking a quick detour to the galley, she grabbed a pack or two of _gihaal_ and brewed up a pot of _behot_ , which she then poured into two mugs. Stuffing the _gihaal_ packets into a pouch at her belt, she picked up the two mugs and wandered towards Aran's quarters. A soft knock announced her presence at his door.

There were several moments of silence before her knock was acknowledged. But, Aran's eyes did open as he slowly pulled back out of his own thoughts. This being done, he shifted to a bit more relaxed seated position before calling out just loud enough to be heard. "Enter." He was, once again, seated in the exact center of the room, though it was harder to tell in the space.

Taking a breath, Marin stepped into the small cabin and gave the room a quick once over. It was a habit she'd gotten into from a young age, and even here, on Ethan's ship, she still did it. " _Su'cuy_ , Aran..." she said quietly. Her voice was calm... and yet if one was adept at picking up such things, they might notice a new depth to her voice... as if there was some new dimension there. "I brought some food if you're hungry..?"

Offering a slight nod, his response was soft. The slight difference in her voice was noted, but like most things, he chose not to pry. " _Su cuy'gar_ , Marin." He thought on the offer of food for a moment and chuckled softly before continuing. He honestly hadn't even thought about it before she brought it up. "I suppose I am a bit hungry, now that you mention it..."

"I thought you might be.." Sinking carefully to a seated position, she tucked her legs beneath her and set one of the steaming mugs in front of him before she passed him a packet of _gihaal_ with her free hand. "It's not much.." she offered with a shrug. "But I'm used to it with all the traveling I do."

He shrugged slightly, accepting the packet and turning it over in his hands absently as he responded to that. "No worries, I've been basically living on the stuff lately anyway." Sighing softly, he set the _gihaal_ packet on his left leg for a moment as he picked up the mug of _behot_ and took a small sip. "Don't recall if I mentioned it earlier, but your _behot_ is excellent...definitely beats my attempts at making it."

Marin grinned slightly. "Developed a taste for it when I was little and made my own blend, adding a bit of ground cinnabark to it. I always carry some with me when I can. I find it works better than caf at helping me stay alert, in most cases."

Aran chuckled softly at this, taking another sip before setting the mug back down. He started turning the packet of _gihaal_ over in his hands once again as he responded, this time inspecting it to make sure he had the opening procedure correct. "I see...well, _kandosii_ would be a good word for it, I do believe." By the time he finished this statement, he'd definitively determined how the packet opened and did so carefully. The scent that wafted out was its usual pungent self, but as stated earlier, he was more than used to it.

Marin smiled again and leaned forward slightly. "Do you and Ethan know each other...? I've never been to _Manda'yaim_ myself. I just get the feeling that you did... and I was curious..."

A slight nod and he broke off a small chunk of gihaal before popping it into his mouth and chewing carefully for a few moments. Once finished, however, he responded calmly. "Aye, we met several times years ago... _dar'buir_ introduced us on _Manda'yaim_. I honestly liked Ethan, and I'm rather glad he's with you and not tied in with _Kyr'tsad_."

Marin shuddered slightly at that thought. "Me too..." she said quietly. "Was Beviin already involved in _Kyr'tsad_ dealings by the time you were adopted in..?"

Sighing softly, Aran thought on that for a moment before he responded quietly. "I...think he was. He didn't directly include me until about two years ago, but I always had the feeling he was involved with something he wasn't telling me about. And even when he did tell me, I honestly didn't know enough about them to think anything of it." A heavy sigh before he muttered almost silently " _Manda_...I should have known better..."

She flinched slightly at his tone. "I had no idea he was involved until I started putting the pieces together on Coruscant..." She sighed. "This... is bigger than you and I. I've given Cataani Intelligence a copy of the information you gave me since it concerns them as well. Beyond that, I'm not sure there's much else I can do to help."

Another nod, and he shrugged almost absently. " _Lek_ , we'll have to see what comes of this and what our given roles are, if anything. I just hope what little I had helps." He sighed yet again before taking to chewing on a larger chunk of _gihaal._

"It will.." she said with conviction before she fell silent and looked away, thinking. As much as she was trying to keep her mind on the events at hand, she couldn't stop thinking about what Andrea might say regarding her Trials.

Aran went silent for a time as well, finishing off his _gihaal_ and most of the _behot_ before he finally spoke once again. He wasn't sure of a good topic, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head that was relevant. "The others seem...nice, if nothing else."

That got her to smile a bit. "I grew up around Master Karrde, and Ethan... I trained at the praxeum here. The students... they became like a family to me. And that's something I would never wish taken from another person. I didn't choose my circumstances in life, but it seems my... extended family chose me.

He laughed softly at that, finally managing a bit of a smile himself. " _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_ , aye? Sometimes it's the people that find you that are the best things for you. Not always accurate, but...it's a good saying nonetheless."

"Apt, at least..." she said with a smile as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She took a few seconds to just study him, both visually and in the Force, trying to get a better sense of him.

Shrugging slightly, he offered a slight nod before he went back to sipping his _behot_. He never was great with conversations, so he was visibly uncomfortable to an extent...but he was nonetheless more or less relaxed. In terms of his presence in the force, it was the same barely-there thing it had been when Marin first encountered him. He wasn't hiding, exactly, but he wasn't giving anything off either. He was just _there_...nothing more, nothing less. It was about impossible to tell what he was feeling at the moment, as it had always been outside of the only outburst of emotion he'd shown.

She sighed softly, and unclipped her saber from her belt, pulling it around to her lap to look it over carefully as she recited the words of the Remembrance in _Mando'a_ and then again in Cataani.

Aran was silent through this, not daring to interrupt her. The first set of words he knew...and he knew them well. The second was a language he'd never heard before, so he assumed it was Cataani, but he had no way to be sure. He did, however, reach down and slide a small object from a concealed space in the sole of his right boot. It was a small, unremarkable appearing stone, but the manner in which he held it as he slowly turned it over in his fingers hinted at a deeper meaning behind it. For a short time, he almost seemed to forget she was there.

Her eyebrow quirked slightly as she watched him. For now, she didn't say anything but lifted her thumb to trace Jarius' tags. After a moment. She reached out to gently touch his hand, hoping not to startle him.

He started slightly, and his eyes went wide as he remembered where he was. An ever so subtle shift of his hand and the stone abruptly vanished without a trace. If there was one thing he seemed good at, it was hiding things. A few stammered statements were attempted, but eventually, he only managed to get out a single coherent word. " _Ceta_..."

Flushing, Marin pulled her hand away and broke eye contact. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she got the distinct feeling it was important.

Frowning, he flexed his wrist ever so slightly and the stone made a reappearance for a moment before it vanished once again into the sole of his boot where it came from. Sighing a bit, he continued softly. " _Ni ceta_ , it's...rather personal..." Shaking his head for a moment, as if to clear it, he seemed to visibly perk up a bit as he spoke once again. "Was there anything else you wish to ask or discuss at the moment?"

She shrugged slightly. "Not really.." she whispered. "You?"

There were several moments of silence before Aran spoke again. And when he did, it seemed almost hesitant...as if he was possibly afraid of the answer he might receive. "I suppose I need to ask...what exactly happens now? It's just...I did what I felt was needed, and now I have no _kriffing_ idea what I should be doing. Or where I should be staying, or, or...anything, really..." He trailed off here, and offered a weak shrug but couldn't figure out something else to say. Most of his life up to this point had been directed and guided, so now that it wasn't, he was rather at a loss.

Marin bit her lip, feeling the abrupt jolt of emotion. "I... I'm not sure. And I don't know if it's my place... but, if it's allowed, I would offer you a place here... maybe with Ethan and I..."

Now that, Aran was not expecting...and there were several seconds of stunned silence before he spoke softly. "I...would like that, I think." He honestly couldn't quite fathom why she would consider doing that, but he wasn't going to turn the offer down. His emotions settled down again after a few seconds, and he went back to his usual barely-there self. He did have to ask, though. "Why would you...?"

She shrugged. "Not sure, honestly.... feels right. You were honest with me, in spite of the fact you could have just as easily killed me the other day..."

Nodding slightly, he thought this over for a few seconds. "That...makes sense, I guess. I could have, aye, but...it wouldn't have felt right to me. You were willing to hear me out, so I responded accordingly...conflict without a point is just that, pointless. So, I allowed you to take me."

She flushed and fidgeted for a moment. “That young man you met last night? His name is Ryneas. he's one of Master Karrde's children. I don't think he meant to startle you, but I can understand Master Karrde's precaution.."

Aran gave a slight nod at this and sighed softly. He wasn't really put off by that little trick, after all he had to acknowledge it's usefulness. "Aye, always try to have an advantage when dealing with unknowns. The more known variables are in your favor as possible, the better."

Marin nodded in agreement. "So, um.... " she fidgeted a bit. "I wanted to talk to you about a few things if that's ok?"

Chuckling softly, he acknowledged this with another nod. "Sure, I see no reason for it not to be okay."

Sighing, Marin wandered over and sat on the edge of the bunk, tucking her feet up. "I well... I'm trying to figure out what it was that made me trust you so quickly, especially given my past experiences with _Kyr'tsad_.."

A slight shrug was offered at this, and he frowned a bit as he thought it over. He was honestly confused about that himself, however, so he couldn't be sure. "I...really don't know, to be honest. I was as least as confused about that as you are."

Her frown deepened a bit, and she twisted the chain to Jarius' tags in her fingers. "I can't figure it out... and yet, the fact that Beviin could start on a crusade similar to J'oran's worries me a great deal.."

Aran froze for several moments at that, and then visibly winced before he spoke. "Aye...that's about the last thing you need. J'oran's methods were effective, yes, but _dar'buir_ does things...differently. Definitely no less effective, however. Just have to hope he doesn't make the connection of who you are."

Her next words were spoken quietly. "Is it bad that I trusted you so quickly? Some might think so. It took me _months_ to trust Ethan.... and even _Buir_.."

Another shrug at this. "It...well, It this case it turned out working smoothly. But it is definitely something I would refrain from doing in the future, just to be safe..."

She flinched as if he'd hit her. "I should know better, I suppose..." She looked away from a moment, her thoughts turning to Jarod... and the tight control he'd had on his emotions during the meeting. With a sigh, she drew her knees up.

Sighing softly, Aran turned towards her directly as he shifted up to a crouch. He spoke softly, then. "What's on your mind, Marin...?"

She hesitated to look at him for a moment. “I think... someone I care about is a bit.. jealous of how quickly I trusted you... it worried my teacher, as well.."

Aran frowned deeply, and he slumped ever so slightly as he responded to that. His voice was quiet. "I...see, _ni ceta_ , then." He really had no idea what had caused that...but he nonetheless felt responsible for it. And the last thing he wanted to do was cause problems for her. Or anyone in that group, really.

Marin frowned still and fidgeted. "Do you... need anything...? More clothes...? Food..?"

Shrugging at that, he responded softly after a moment's thought. " _Nayc_ , I think I'm set for the moment. I really don't need much to get by."

"Alright..." she said quietly, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "I uh... had one other thing I wanted to ask you.."

Nodding slightly, he shifted his weight back a bit so he was still crouched, but it was close to being seated. "Okay, ask away then."

For a moment, she chewed on her lower lip in thought. "What ...exactly is your relationship to Ethan? I get the impression there is more to it than either of you are letting on.."

Frowning a bit at that, Aran debated back and forth on what exactly to disclose for over a minute. When he finally did respond, it was particularly quiet, and thus fairly hard to make out. "Well...if you want to be technical, he is _ner vod_. He helped out with some, though not nearly all, of my training. And...during that, I may have let on that I wasn't entirely certain of what the _kriff_ Beviin was involved with. Though I didn't have any specifics, so...nothing ever came of it until now."

For a few moments, Marin was utterly silent. That... actually made sense when she thought about Ethan's reaction to seeing Aran. "He... trained me a great deal as well. He and Master Karrde helped my _buir_... after J'oran killed his family..." this last was barely loud enough to be heard. She'd not shared that detail with anyone.

He winced slightly at this and walked over before dropping back into a somewhat-crouched position in front of her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and gave a slight nod. He got the distinct impression she'd just mentioned something not commonly brought up, but he wasn't going to discuss it further unless she wanted to. "He's a good man...you're lucky to have him around."

"He....can be rough. But I know he does care. He....lets his weapons and his fists talk more than he does at times, but I know he means well. When _buir_ was killed, I just.. lost it. If it hadn't been for him and Master Karrde... I wouldn't be here right now."

Smiling slightly at that, he nodded once again. "Aye, that sounds about right for Ethan. And we've all lost it at some point or another, methinks...it's those that come through that are strongest." A moment's pause, then he spoke again almost hesitantly. "Actually have something to ask, myself, if you don't mind. Well...more of a request, I guess, really..."

Her eyebrow quirked slightly, and she lifted her blue eyes to look at him for a moment. " _Elek_?"

Shrugging a bit, he continued as hesitantly as before. "I...well...I was wondering if it would be possible for me to spend the night outside, actually. I know I'd probably need to be watched or some _osik_...but I'm not exactly very comfortable indoors, to be perfectly honest."

She frowned ever so slightly. "May I ask why...?"

"I've been outside for so much of my life that being in an enclosed space for extended periods of time tends to cause...panic, for lack of a better word. So I try to avoid it if possible. Larger areas such as buildings are fine for quite a while, but ships...doesn't really take long to set in."

She thought for a moment. "I... don't see a problem with it. But, you'd have to ask Ethan... he knows more about how the others might react.”

* * *

The following morning dawned cool and clear. Marin rose and dressed in a deep blue tunic and a black skirt, with no embroidery. Her belt was simple and held nothing save for her saber. She brushed her dark hair out and braided it quickly, slipping out of her cabin quietly... but not silently. It didn't take long for Marin to make her way to the Karrde's stables and saddle her customary mount. The mare was well-used to Marin by now and stood patiently as Marin arranged her skirts before gently urging the mare forward. The trip to the palace passed quickly, and soon Marin drew the mare to a stop near the palace gates.

She was known to most of the guards that were at the palace, but after the events of the past few weeks, they were a bit more on edge and challenged her after she approached the gates slowly. It wasn't out of disrespect, but until things had settled more, they were under orders.

Andrea hadn't expected company at all and was still in her morning dressing attire when the comm in hers and Edward's quarters beeped and told her that Marin was waiting. Curious, she gave her permission to the men and started towards the closet to change for the impromptu meeting.

“You may pass," the guard said to Marin with a nod as he stood aside. "I'm sure you remember where the stables are." He nodded and held up his comlink towards the watch room. "Open the western gate."

Blushing slightly, Marin nodded and murmured a polite thank you in Cataani as she passed. The gate rumbled upwards just enough for her to pass beneath, and she carefully guided the mare in the direction of the stables, where she passed the reins to a stable hand, and accepted his assistance from the saddle. She knew it was unusual for her to show up unannounced, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had. She hoped Andrea would understand.

Andrea opted for a simpler version of her normal attire, a loose skirt with the inner and outer kimonos of her Jedi robes tucked in and her belt with lightsaber attached wrapped around her waist. Ian was still asleep and she left him that way as she started down the hall, he was old enough now for her not to worry if he woke up while she was out of the room.

Marin felt Andrea coming, and she smiled, quickening her pace just a bit. She paused and waited by the door where she knew Andrea would enter the courtyard, and took a breath, trying to calm her nerves a bit.

Andrea entered the courtyard and looked around to see Marin seeing there waiting for her. "You'll have to forgive me," she said as she finished putting her hair up since she hadn't had time to brush it out. "I wasn't expecting anyone this morning."

Blushing, Marin ducked her head and bowed slightly. "I apologize, Teacher. I didn't mean to wake you. Just hard to shake the feeling that I needed to come to speak with you.." She looked around the courtyard for a moment and brushed a few strands of dark hair from her face.

Andrea caught the tension and motioned Marin to follow her and started to walk towards the private gardens, opening the simple gates to it and started towards the sitting bench near the waterfall that was built into the sidewall. "You sound as if something might be troubling you."

With a sigh, Marin followed her. She took a deep breath of the cooler air when they'd reached the garden, and then she sank onto the bench. "You... could say that..." Her tone was hesitant at first, as she began to describe what had happened on Coruscant, and then on Tanagis.

Andrea nodded, having heard parts of this from Ethan in a correspondence he'd sent earlier. She wanted to hear it from Marin, though, because good-natured and understanding that he was, Ethan wouldn't know how the girl would have felt and thought. "He has you worried...Beviin does," she said quietly as she thought about what Marin had told her.

"Aye..." she whispered, twisting the hem of her skirt between her fingers. "I can't put my finger on it... and I know I shouldn't focus too closely on it... I just can't shake the feeling that I have. And it's not just me I'm worried about... I almost feel he might start a crusade... not dissimilar from J'oran's.”

"I'm concerned that you might feel compelled into starting a crusade of your own," Andrea told her frankly as she leaned back on the bench. "And I had a sense of something else in our meeting last night. This new guest of yours, for instance," she added.

Taking a breath, Marin let it out slowly. "It... had crossed my mind..." she admitted at length. "But, I won't. I know too well where that path leads..." Her last words were spoken quietly before she shot a quizzical look at her teacher. " _Me'ven_? What do you mean?"

"Did you pick up Jarod's feelings when you arrived?"

Marin stopped for a moment and thought. "I... don't think so.. _nayc_.."

"I think he was as surprised as the rest of us were about your guest," Andrea said softly. "I wouldn't say he was jealous...but I think your level of trust in the young man so quickly startled him."

Marin's chest tightened for a moment, and she fidgeted. "I... know... she said softly. "I.. can't really explain it. If he was going to kill me, he would have..." she sighed and shrugged, at a loss as to how to fully explain it.

Her teacher nodded softly and opted to change the subject as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the morning sun. "Father told me that you had something to show him last night."

A faint smile touched her lips, and she looked down for a moment. "Aye..." she said softly and reached down to her belt. "It was.... an experience. And... I had to face Beviin again." She unclipped her saber from the back of her belt and passed it to Andrea hilt-first.

That last statement drew a curious glance from Andrea as she accepted the hilt and began to look it over. "A vision of sorts while you were charging the lightsaber?"

Marin nodded. "Yes... before I began constructing the saber." Marin said softly, and then described the vision. It had felt so real. "I... fought Beviin again... and then at the end... I talked to _Buir_...."

"Very powerful, from the sounds of it," Andrea said as she probed the lightsaber with the Force. She could feel the struggle from it in the crystals themselves, but there was a sense of balance in them too. She nodded softly and ignited the saber, looking over the colors of the blade. "I thought my father's was a unique blade when I first saw it," she said more to herself than to Marin.

Blushing, Marin ducked her head. "The crystals... they came from Tanagis herself, or so I'm told." There was a moment or two of silence, broken only by the sound of the waterfall. "They feel... right."

Andrea nodded and closed down the blade and inspected it one more time before she handed it back to Marin.

Biting her lip for a moment, she chanced a look at Andrea. "I know that things with my training and such haven't exactly worked out like any of us thought they would..." She hesitated and then asked the question she'd been waiting to. "Teacher....I know there is always more to learn. In the past few weeks, I've learned more about myself than I ever thought I would. But is there more to it than that? I know it's never simple.."

"We're always learning," Andrea told her. "About ourselves...about others, and the Force. And you are correct, its never simple." She leaned back and looked towards the morning sun, still coming up. "There's an old saying that with great power comes great responsibility. A person that can feel, touch, and wield the Force has the utmost responsibility. Personally, I think its more than what our monarch, even the President of the New Republic has to deal with. I'm sure you've heard daddy talk about how every feeling, thought, and decision guides what we do, who we become."

Marin nodded, her thumb unconsciously tracing Jarius' tags for a moment. "Aye... I think I saw it to a degree with _buir_..... And with myself as well.”

* * *

Jarod settled down in what he considered his and Marin's own private spot after having tossed a few more pieces of wood onto the fire that he built in the circle of stones that they had placed around there. They had started coming here when they had needed a break from studies and also when they just wanted some personal time. The last bit of time, going home and helping his people there and then helping fight against the Sith so close to what he called his second home had taken their toll. So it was here that he found himself trying to clear his head. It hadn't helped him, he thought, when he saw the stranger come off the boarding ramp with Marin and Ethan. It might have been nothing, but Jarod still wanted to come here to rest, looking over the fire as it started to climb up the fresh pieces of wood that he added.

Marin had tried to rest after speaking with Andrea... but she couldn't get Andrea's words out of her head. Now that she thought about it... she'd not felt much of anything from Jarod during the entire meeting... which was unusual. She couldn't sleep, so after leaving a cup of _behot_ for both Ethan and Aran, she slipped into a set of well-worn fatigues and quietly left the _Werda_. She didn't much care what Ethan might think.

She took her time to make her way to their place, her steps slow as she tried to piece together the last few months. She still couldn't make sense of why she'd placed her trust in Aran so readily. _Had she been wrong to do so?_ As she walked, she'd drawn her presence close, so as to shield her inner turmoil from the praxeum. She knew Karrde would sense it, and Jarod, but she didn't much care. She was wondering if she'd made the right choice in trusting Aran. He'd not gone against his word to her since he'd agreed to the current situation.

Jarod sighed as he sat there. He honestly didn't know what he expected to happen and he was restless enough as it was. Finally, he stood up and took his robe off and folded it on the ground. Master Karrde had always told him that, sometimes, working through kata could be a form of meditation in itself and clarity is what he needed most right now. Igniting his silver blade, he closed his eyes and took a ready stance and started to move slowly through the basic forms that he first learned before he moved into the more advanced moves he had learned later on.

Marin's slow pace finally brought her to the edge of the clearing. There, she paused, catching the scent of smoldering wood from the fire, mixed with the crispness of the autumn leaves. She stood there for several seconds, just watching him. It had been.. weeks, and as she watched, she felt a lump rise in her throat. _Guilt.. .loneliness?_ She wasn't sure.

' _Keep it fluid'_ he told himself as he spun and kept his strong hand on the lightsaber hilt, using it as the fulcrum while his offhand guided it around in a swing that started on his left, went over his head, and ended with him holding it in a one-handed stance with his blade pointing away from him. On the edge of his senses, he could feel Marin approaching...hesitating. But Jarod tried to stay focused as he went through the kata. A distraction now would have earned him a rap from Master Karrde's bokken.

She felt his focus, and still, she waited, sinking down to a seated position on the edge of the clearing to wait. She needed to talk... but she knew how important it was to keep focus. Her hands clenched briefly in her lap as she tried to calm herself

Jarod finished the last move and stood there, breathing steadily with his saber low in his hand aiming towards the ground. A few breaths later, he opened his eyes and turned to see Marin sitting at the edge of the clearing.

Slowly, Marin lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him. For the moment, she said nothing, merely reaching out to him in the Force. "Jarod...?" she whispered, unusually hesitant as she watched him, her fingers tracing Jarius' tags again.

He closed down his blade and started to sit back down on the spot he was at earlier, looking over at her and offered a faint smile.

Sighing softly, Marin pushed to her feet and grabbed the small pack she'd brought along before making her way over to him. Once there, she knelt, and held his gaze for a long moment, waiting for him to speak, if he wished to.

"I...." Jarod started out, the stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I know I have no call to be worried...and I know that I've been away for a while."

She closed her eyes and reached out to grip his hand. " _Nayc_... you have every right. Even I cannot explain why I trust him... He was of _Kyr'tsad_.... I've tangled with that group so many times I lost count. But... I should have been more cautious...."

He took her hand pulled her closer, embracing her. "He's earned your trust, and Master Karrde's. That's enough for me. Besides...I know I wasn't gone _that_ long."

She looked down for a moment. "It's not like that..." she gave him a bit of a look. "He.... willingly gave me information regarding _Kyr'tsad_ listening posts throughout Cataani space. There's even one on Tanagis..." She shuddered slightly. "He could have killed me. All he asked was that I tell him the truth of the whole... _crusade_ J'oran had against my family."

"Then I'm not going to worry about it," he said as he traced her cheek and looked at her. "I was thinking there was more with the looks that were shared."

Her eyes drifted closed at his touch, and she relaxed visibly. " _Nayc_.... I was just trying to make sure he was alright. I knew being around so many Force users would make him uncomfortable.." She sighed and buried her face in his chest. "I've missed you.." she whispered. "So much has happened over the last few weeks."

"I've missed you too," he said as he looked over to the side. "I made sure we had enough wood and extra bedrolls...."

She grinned slightly and looked at the fire for a moment before she sobered. "Did you hear what happened..?"

Jarod started to raise an eyebrow, "Eh?"

She gave him a look. "On Coruscant and Tanagis..?"

"I heard about what happened to you there," he said quietly. "And I was at last night's meeting."

She smiled at the gentle rebuke, and reached to the back of her belt, unclipping her saber, which she then passed to him. "I wanted to show you this.."

He looked down and took it in his hand, running his fingers over it slowly. "Finally finished it, then," he said jokingly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. " _Me'ven_?" She poked him in the ribs.

He laughed and moved off to the side out of reach and looked over the hilt some more and then tossed it back to her. "I'll let you show me the blade."

She caught it deftly and pushed to her feet before taking the hilt firmly in her grip and pressing the activation switch. With a _snap-hiss_ , the black-cored orange blade sprang into existence once more.

Jarod looked it over and shook his head. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you tried to emulate Master Karrde's lightsaber some."

She giggled. "Yeah... a little.." she admitted softly. “And yours, too."

"Mine?" he asked as he pulled and lit his silver-colored blade. "Mine wasn't dual-crystaled."

She grinned. " _Nayc_.. I meant the silvery sheen..." she said as she leaned up to kiss him lightly, careful to keep the glowing blade a few inches away.

Jarod wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss while letting his right shut down his own lightsaber.

Marin lifted her thumb from the activation plate, and the brilliant blade of her own saber vanished as she carefully set it down and leaned in closer. "I was worried you would be upset about him.." she said quietly.

"Would you let just _anyone_ swoon you?" he asked, throwing a teasing smile at her.

"Of course not..." she whispered into his ear, curling her fingers loosely into his hair as she leaned in again. "I... talked to Andrea... I'm not entirely clear what her thoughts are about the whole thing. I know my training was rather unorthodox.."

“Well," he said as he traced her cheek again. "You never were one to just go one way or the other...gotta keep it interesting and complicated."

"Well, yes.." she said softly. "But I meant in terms of ...Knighthood. It's hard for me to even talk about it for some reason.."

"Well, as you said, you've been training from two different teachers from two different worlds."

She nodded slightly. "As far as Ethan's concerned, I've completed my _Verd'goten_. And Master Karrde feels I've completed something equivalent to the Trials in what I went through on Coruscant and Tanagis.... but is that all that's needed?"

“I don't know," he told her. "Have your abilities in the Force been tested....your skill with that lightsaber?"

She thought about that. " _Nayc_... from what I know of the Trials when you went through them, that's the only thing left to do, I think. Master Karrde feels I completed all the other areas."

Jarod nodded and sat back down with her. "Then, I guess that he'll be choosing someone for you to spar with soon then."

The thought of that set off a nervous flutter in her stomach as she leaned into his chest. "Aye. "I know... I sound impatient. I'm not really, I just know the path of my training was unusual."

He looked down at her on that last comment. "Impatient? You?"

She raised an eyebrow, unsure if he was being serious. "Some would say I'm too young to be Knighted, I'm sure."

"It's not about age...you can't judge by age. Only by ability and maturity."

"I suppose..." she said quietly, tracing her fingers along the collar of his undertunic. "Guess I'll need to be patient and see what happens.." She paused and looked around. "You brought bedrolls? It's getting cold quickly.." she shivered slightly and snuggled closer

Jarod called them over so he wouldn't have to let go of her. He had already laid a ground roll where they were sitting so it didn't take much to spread the blankets over them and add a few more pieces of wood to the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Steffan was flipping through the pages of an old journal in his study. It was one that his father had given him before he had started at the academy and he went back to it from time to time to reread his father's words and thoughts on training and such to gather something new he could pass on. He smiled to himself as he thumbed through the pages, looking over the diagrams and notes that helped him out so many times before. It took the knocking on the doorway to his study to stir him out of his memories and look through to see Marin standing there.

"I thought you'd be practicing at the monastery," he said as he motioned her in and continued to look through the book.

She blushed ever so slightly then and smoothed out her tunic "I have been, Sensei.." she said softly. "And... I spent some time with Jarod..." she said softly.

He looked up from his pages at that last part and had just the flicker of a smile on his lips as he looked back over his pages. "Well," he began to say. "It isn't something I would condemn. The Jedi can't hold ourselves to the same practices that were from the old Order."

She blushed once more. "I... felt I needed to talk to him after the other night.." she clarified quietly as she slid into the empty chair near him. "I just.... I felt like I had.. upset him... and well, I know that some people were concerned at how quickly I trusted Aran... I can't really understand it myself."

"Things can happen so quickly," he told her softly as he continued reading. "Sometimes, we don't understand the how and the why, especially in circumstances like Aran's. But, when your first feeling is that it is right, it most likely is. Like as not, it is the Force telling you so."

Nodding quietly, Marin fidgeted a bit with the hem of her tunic. "I've had that happen a few times..."

He nodded and marked a place in the old book before he looked up at her. "What's on your mind, Marin? Your fidgeting and the nervousness is radiating off of you."

She flushed again, not exactly sure why she had such a hard time discussing the topic of her Trials. "I...was wondering what's involved in the Saber Trials."

“Oh," Steffan said as he leaned back and tapped the cover of the book as he thought on it. "You'll be in a duel, against an opponent that you haven't sparred with during your training. Usually, a more skilled opponent who will test your ability with the lightsaber to a high degree. Whether touches are made by you or your opponent doesn't matter, only how well you can handle your weapon and your opponent." He looked over at her and began reading again. "The only other people allowed to be present will be your master, Andrea, and the members of the High Council."

"I know," she said quietly. "It was the same when Jarod had his Saber Trial." She sighed softly and ran her thumb over Jarius' tags. "Part of me wonders if I'm rushing all of this...."

"Anxiety is normal," the elder Jedi said as he thought about it. "After so much time training, one wonders when they'll be done with it all. The truth is, Marin, you continue learning even after the Trials. I still do," he added as he held up the book.

She smiled slightly at that. "Aye..." And I know it's not always easy, either. Talking to Jarod about Aran was.. a bit of a learning experience for me.”

"As I said, every day is new...."

"Anyone home?" came the voice from outside the room. Steffan's head came up instantly and he started to set his book down. "Didn't we teach you to let us know when you'd be home?"

Marin turned slowly in her chair, her gaze tracking towards the entry to Steffan's study as she looked for the source of the voice. She was watchful, even here, but managed to keep her hand from going for one of her knives. It was clear Master Karrde knew whoever it was.

"Well," said the young woman who came into sight and set her two bags down on the living room floor and smiled at Steffan and Marin. "I wanted it to be a surprise...well, mom knew."

"Always hiding things from me," Steffan said as he hugged the woman and turned to look towards Marin.

"I'm sorry," she said as she realized what might have been going on. "I didn't know you were meeting with one of your students."

"One of your sister's, actually," Steffan said as he gestured towards Marin. "Marin Durza, this is my daughter, Catharine."

Catharine smiled and waved a small wave. In truth, she was a bit lagged from the trip. What probably would have surprised Marin most was the fact that she was wearing the black duty uniform of the Cataani navy...and her bags were standard issue.

Marin's eyes widened. _'One of Master Karrde's children...'_ and one she'd not met, that she could recall. Smiling, and suddenly shy, Marin stood and surprised even herself as she moved to grip the young woman's arm firmly in the warrior's grip. “A pleasure, Ms. Karrde,” she said formally. _That uniform...._ it brought back so many memories, and Marin closed her eyes briefly.

Catharine saw the look and cocked her head sideways. "The uniform throw you off?"

Marin flushed. "Sort of... Memories, I suppose," she said softly as she stepped back so Catharine could move further into the room.

"I heard some of your story," she said as she smiled warmly. "Sis likes to talk to me about things. Well, this is the Navy uniform...and this," she said as she pointed towards the white ring around her left arm. "Just means I'm in the medical field...it helped me with finishing up my studies."

"She's been going through the academy training center on Catain for some time," Steffan started to say.

"And finished," Catharine said as she thumbed her collar, where a black bar with gold trim was pinned. "You're now looking at _Ensign_ Catharine Karrde...."

Marin grinned then. "Aye, I recognized the colors... Just memories... my father mostly.." She smiled slightly. She wasn't upset to know that Andrea talked about her to the rest of her family. "Sensei... I can finish our discussion later if you like...?" she asked, knowing he'd want to spend time with Catharine.

"Its okay," Catharine said as she looked back to both of them. "I can put my things up and let you two finish. The flight in from Catain was kinda long and so many other cadets. I could probably use a nap before mom comes back."

"Alright," Steffan said, still surprised by the commission. "So fast?"

"You raised a fast learner, daddy," she said with a grin. "Got the fleet assignment and everything."

Marin's eyebrows shot up at that. She knew roughly how long time at the academy should take... and by her estimation, it _was_ fast for Catharine. "Where will you be going...?" Marin asked quietly.

"Would you believe," she said as she showed the patch already on her sleeve above the white band. It was a ship emblem and surrounding that was ' _C.S.S. Valkyrie FCC-5078_ '. "...that I was asked for?"

Steffan shook his head. "Payne always seems to get the first crack at the new folks."

Marin frowned slightly, thinking. She shot a look towards Master Karrde. "Isn't that where the Nighthawks are billeted..?"

Karrde thought of that for a moment and looked towards his daughter. "Oh, you're going to have a fun time while you're there."

* * *

Jarod sat with Marin on one of the stone walls around the outer gardens of the praxeum while the sun was starting to set over the mountains. He looked out and enjoyed the view, but looked over to see Marin doing her usual fidgeting with the trousers that she chose to wear for the evening's event. "Nervous?" he asked with a grin.

She blushed ever so slightly, and her sense in the Force was...frazzled. "Is it _that_ obvious...?" she whispered, lacing her fingers into his as she tried to calm herself. It was the same technique she'd learned years ago... and it helped... a little. She squeezed his fingers briefly. "Were you this nervous...?"

"Well, you tend to fidget...a lot...when you're nervous," he said with a slight laugh and tightened his hold on her hand for a moment. "Yeah, I was too...not knowing who was going to test me, how well I would actually do. Whoever it is, they're going to test you right to the limit."

She frowned slightly. "I've been working through my forms for days... even more intensely than during my lessons here.... And I did a lot of work when I was at home too..." She was quiet then, her thoughts turning to Jarius for a moment. She wished with all her heart that he could be here for this.... even though she knew no one was allowed to observe but those on the Council.

Jarod was about to respond when movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to see Bran coming towards them, having been chosen to go through his saber trial before Marin would. What got Jarod's attention was that Bran was holding on to the upper part of his left arm, which made him stand up from the wall and come over. "What happened?"

“Misjudged a block earlier on," Bran said with a slight wince and a chuckle. "I learned, you can be sure of that. I'm alright, Jarod. Just stings really good."

Marin looked at Bran for a moment and reached out to him cautiously. Her emotions were chaotic, but even she could tell he was holding back something. Without a word, she reached out with her free hand and held it over his injured arm for a few moments. Her hand glowed a faint blue-white for a moment. "Better..?" she whispered, a faint smile touching her lips for a moment.

"Thanks," Bran said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Better keep your guard up, Marin. It isn't like the challenge we had in the field that time."

“I know..." she said quietly. "I'm trying to calm down a bit... being this nervous isn't helping too much.." she laughed slightly and her gaze moved out over the forest beyond the praxeum, always watchful.

"Marin?" The voice came from the archway leading towards the central grounds where the students usually practiced. The three turned to see Dilan Karrde standing there looking at her. "Its time."

Jarod looked over at her and gave her an encouraging smile. "Luck, love," he said as he kissed her cheek softly.

Her head came up quickly as she heard Dilan's calm and even voice. When Jarod kissed her cheek, her eyes drifted closed for an instant as the traced his jaw with her fingers. " _Vor'e_..." she said quietly before she rose and gripped Bran's arm. A few deep breaths, and a tug to pull her tunic straight before she nodded. "I'm ready..." she said, nodding at Dilan as she made her way towards him. Her saber rode in its usual spot, clipped to the back of her belt - which this time contained no other weapons - not even a knife.

Dilan led her through the short corridor that led to the inner areas and walked around the outer perimeter of the courtyard and then led her towards one edge of the training circle. Master Karrde was standing in the middle of the circle. Other masters, the Council she had to assume, were standing or sitting along the outer edges of the circle. Dilan pointed to where she would stand and she could see a figure kneeling in a meditative posture on the opposite side of the circle. She couldn't see who it was because they had their robe on with the hood drawn up. But what she did notice that the hood was pointed towards the front, much like Master Karrde's...though in the light, it didn't look like the same color blue, a darker color. That in and of itself piqued her curiosity, but she didn't try to stretch out to feel who her opponent might be yet.

"Marin," Steffan said as she assumed her place outside the circle.

She took a deep breath and bowed towards him. "Sensei." she acknowledged quietly before she too knelt. Slowly, she could feel most of her nervousness melt away... though a bit of it still remained. She sat there for a few moments, just breathing. Still, she didn't reach out to sense her opponent... but she did feel a familiar presence brush her mind. She'd last felt it during the construction of her saber, and a faint smile touched her lips for a moment.

"You have a few moments to meditate and center yourself," he told her as he walked towards the only other empty spot outside the circle. "Stand when you are ready and you will commence on my signal."

She remained kneeling for perhaps five minutes, and then she took a deep breath and stood. She felt she was as ready as she could be. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked over at Master Karrde. She knew some of the Council members... but not all.

The figure opposite her stood a few moments later, pulling his hood back and shrugging out of the robe that he had worn. Her opponent... _was Ryneas Karrde._

As her opponent removed his hood, she felt her eyes widen slightly in surprise. A breath or two and she was mostly calm again. She drew her senses in a bit, feeling Jarod and Bran on the fringes. The council members' presences blazed like stars in her mind, and for that reason, she was glad she pulled back a bit.

The two stood there watching one another, with Ryneas nodding softly to Marin with a hint of a smile. It vanished as Master Karrde clapped his hands together once. In that instant, he was in the air coming towards her with his green blade already ignited.

Marin's orange and black blade hissed into existence as Master Karrde's hands fell to his sides. She felt Ryneas move, and before he even landed, she wasn't there. She rolled sideways, holding down the button on her saber to put it in stun mode. _She was glad of that.. for Souvrin's saber had not had it..._ She shook that thought off and flipped her saber to a backhand grip as she pivoted to sweep his ankles as he landed.

Ryneas's blade hit the air as he landed and felt the sweep coming. Before her leg made contact, he backflipped to clear himself from range and rushed in again, taking the low guard at first, then started to sweep his blade upward.

Bringing her hand around, Marin blocked downward, the force of her sweep shoving his blade a bit wide. Extending her free hand, she gave him a firm shove in the chest with the Force to put some distance between them as her own blade settled into a middle guard from the fourth form. She was mixing her saber skills and her Mando combat training here.

Ryneas grinned as he paced around her, twirling his blade a few times around before moving in again. Marin blocked his first blow and the second. When he attacked from the high guard, she had her blade up in the outer ring to block it high. He took hold of her saber hand with his offhand and raised her arms up, driving in and then turning to throw her over his shoulder.

A slight grin touched her lips in response, though her expression changed to one of surprise as he gripped her wrists and tossed her. She relaxed into it, rolling easily to her feet before she flipped her saber backhanded again. Still grinning a bit, she raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, as if to say _'So you want to play that way...?'_ An instant later, she took two steps and pushed off, flipping once before she landed, sweeping at his feet even as her saber swept across in the inches between them, grazing his stomach.

Ryneas backed away quickly, avoiding the reach of her legs, but not of her lightsaber. He forced the stinging sensation aside and quickly thrust forward. Marin had batted the blade aside and overstretched, giving Ryneas the opening he wanted. Flipping his wrist, he brought his blade back around single-handed and slapped the blade on Marin's arms. As soon as it touched, he spun and delivered a roundhouse kick to her midsection that sent her tumbling towards the outer edge of the circle.

In all, he was impressed. She was taking everything she was given and was giving just as much back. He took a moment while she was a distance off to rub his stomach where her blade had made contact before he assumed another guard stance, crouching low and his blade pointing away.

She hissed a curse as she felt the sting of the low-powered blade across her forearms. A slight acrid scent reached her nostrils as it heated the fiber of her tunic, charring it slightly. Taking a breath, she pushed the sensation aside and used the adrenaline from it to halt her backward skid a mere handful of meters from the outer ring of the training circle. She stood loosely for a moment, sensing and watching before she moved again, charging in. At the last moment, she broke off from her rush and ducked behind him, driving an elbow into his back. Then she moved away, settling into a low guard, her saber backhanded as she dropped to a knee for a moment.

He took the moment to press in. Marin went for another sweep, but Ryneas had predicted the move and flipped over her intended attack. He landed and swung one-handed around his right side and was caught by her backhanded blade. Ryneas responded by pushing her forward against the force of their blades contacting, throwing her off since she was already kneeling from the attempt to sweep him again. Wary of a counter, he backed off and waited.

Rolling forward, Marin let her blade fall from her fingers for a moment. When her saber smacked into her palm again, she turned quickly and let the saber go, a spin to it as she aimed it towards his torso. It wasn't something she'd tried before - throwing a saber - but it had to be similar to her _shuriken_. She guided it a bit with the Force, and saw it tag him in the chest before it's arc carried it back to her hand just as quickly.

Ryneas was taken aback by the suddenness of the throw and he didn't have his guard up in time. The strike knocked him back and he shook his head for a moment, readying himself and started to sink further into the Force.

"Stop," Steffan called out, looking towards Ryneas with a slight admonishment before looking towards Marin. "Disengage, both of you. We have witnessed enough tonight, I believe."

Ryneas nodded softly and shut down his lightsaber, looking at Marin and sent her a mental message. _'Expect a rematch...'_

She had been about to move again, but at his stern tone, she held fast, her saber shifting to a loose ready posture, saluting with the glowing blade before she closed it down. At Ryneas' mental message, her eyes widened ever so slightly and her blue eyes slid towards him for a moment before she knelt on the cool paving stones of the training circle to catch her breath.

Steffan looked towards Ryneas again, then to the other members of the council and nodded softly. "Marin, when we're ready to give our decision, I'll call upon you. For now, go rest. It will take some time."

She looked up then and nodded before she bowed. "Yes, Sensei." she said firmly as she rose and clipped her saber back to her belt. She knew she'd fought well.. but she also knew that not all of the Masters approved of Master Karrde's training methods. A deep breath, and then she turned and bowed to the rest of the Council. "Masters." she said politely before she turned on her heel and left the courtyard. She looked over her shoulder for a moment at Ryneas. _'Name the place, Karrde. I'll be there..'_

* * *

Jarod was still sitting on the stone wall around the outer edge of the courtyard when Marin walked through the corridor and saw him. When they locked eyes, his face lit up and he grinned as she walked closer.

“How was it?" he asked as he stayed sitting there.

She took a moment to breath and crossed the courtyard towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "It was.... a challenge.." she said after a moment, before nuzzling into his neck. She winced ever so slightly as her forearms brushed his neck - the skin there was still tender.

"Rough one, I take it," Jarod said, noticing her wince and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Who did they choose for you to...." He broke off in mid-sentence as he saw Ryneas walking out of the same corridor and approach them. "Oh," he managed to say.

She turned slightly as she heard him trail off slightly and her eyes widened, but she was grinning. She lightly jabbed Jarod in the ribs. "Stop staring..." she whispered, managing a nod towards Ryneas. If one thing could be said of the experience both during her Trials and on Coruscant, she had a respect for his skills. She'd seen them firsthand. "Ryneas..." she said quietly and as evenly as she could manage, given how her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Marin," he said as he walked up and shook his head. "Nice moves in there."

"You mean she actually _touched_ you?" Jarod asked with a whimsical look. "You're _slipping_."

"No, I was told to play at a fair level, not mine," Steffan's youngest son said in retort.

She blushed ever so slightly. "I probably could have matched it..." she said mildly in return. "You still want that rematch..?" she asked after a moment.

Jarod chuckled a bit from the exchange and looked over at Ryneas. "Doesn't know you like I do, Ryneas. Marin, I'd practice some more if you want a 'no-holds' rematch, love."

She cast a speculative glance in Ryneas' direction. "Oh, I plan to..." she said as she turned her saber hilt over in her fingers absently. Her hair was slightly disheveled and windblown from the fight, and she brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

Ryneas grinned and shook his head. "She gave as good as she got, Jarod. I'll give her that."

She grinned again. "Part of that is my Mando training, I suppose. I learned to study an opponent's methods and to adapt. Having the saber just added another dimension to it."

“We'll see about that," Ryneas said with a grin. "I picked up a few things from dad he hasn't had a chance to show Andrea yet."

She tilted her head slightly and shrugged. "So, the Council is deliberating.... guess that means I have a bit of time on my hands."

"I think once was enough for right now," a new voice said and Andrea entered the courtyard from a different corridor. She walked up to them and gave Ryneas a look. "And don't think that just because she's my student gives you the right to take to ribbing her, 'little' brother."

Marin's eyebrows rose slightly, and she traded a look with Jarod for a moment. She smiled slightly in Andrea's direction and bowed slightly. "Teacher," she said quietly, and as evenly as she could manage.

"It was nice work in there," Andrea said with a smile. "From both of you. But I have to admit, Ryneas was holding back quite a bit. Father made him."

"I know..." Marin replied quietly. "I could feel it.." She fidgeted for a second or two before she sank down to sit on the short wall that ran around the perimeter of the courtyard. "I still feel that I did well, given the situation."

"And you did. There's several that have said that already," Andrea started to say as she leaned against the wall that Jarod was sitting on.

Taking a deep breath, Marin carefully tucked her feet up under her and worked to calm her nerves. She was usually calmer than she was now, and she found it... _frustrating_.

Ryneas chuckled a little and nodded to Andrea and Marin then gripped Jarod's arm like the comrades they were. "I'll see you folks later. Going to help Dilan look over the students and make sure they're all retired before I head down the mountain."

She looked up briefly and smiled in Ryneas' direction. “ _Ret'urcye mhi_..." she said quietly, already feeling calmer. Just being in the praxeum and around people she knew helped a great deal.


	9. Chapter 9

“Must we really consider this?” Steffan heard the question asked as the Council sat in an anteroom off of the main hall of the praxeum. “Granted, I’ve understood of your reasons for the praxeum here, Steffan. However, I have to ask…a _Mando_?”

“I don’t see the issue here, Jil-qun,” Steffan answered as he looked to the elder Jedi, responsible for the training of students at the academy on Chandrila. “We were perfectly accepting for Xan Quenadius into our midst, rest his memory. I recalled no objection to Callista Gseran, one of our own, learning about the Mando way as several others have done.”

“Steffan…” Chris Tien Jinn started to say from next to him.

“And I certainly never heard objections when Senator Isbill requested that I train several Corellians to help guard their leaders,” he continued, “the same as has been done with the Terrans and who knows how many other governments.”

“We’re not arguing that, Steffan,” Chris Tien said again as she placed a calming hand on Steffan’s shoulder. “And, you must admit, this is a different circumstance.”

“How is that?” this coming from Nalus. “I agree with Steffan as to how this is different in matters of it being complicated. The girl faces the same path as Xan did and Callista, to my knowledge, still does. To be honest with you, I think this is a unique case, but not in the light that we’re talking about right now.”

“How do you mean, Nalus?” Relan asked from across the room.

“She’s grown up and trained in both traditions at practically the same time,” Nalus said as he leaned back in his chair and thought about it. “And she’s received her training from good people. You all know that Andrea Karrde has always been one of our most compassionate Knights. Granted, she has had to dedicate herself more towards her responsibilities here on Cataan, but I feel that she has been able to pass on much of her feelings and own insight into Steffan’s own teachings to Marin as well as to her own son.”

“You’re so sure of this?” Jil-qun Tahm asked from his side of the room.

“I have felt her out during her duel, and have reached out towards her while in meditation. It was after knowing that we would be holding this meeting, of course. I sensed a natural goodness in this girl. Even with all that she has been through as a child, the guidance and teachings that she’s been given have tempered her immensely.”

Steffan nodded at this and thought on it as he looked towards some of the others. “Chris?”

“I have to agree,” she said, nodding. “There will be times where she’s going to face more adversity than some of us have, but I feel she will do well. She's certainly shown in her trial this evening that she definitely one of your students with the blade. Ryneas is a formidable swordsman, even holding back as he did. Her skill was to the point where he almost broke your order of restraining himself in the duel.”

“I noticed this as well,” another master said with a slight smile. “I witnessed your son’s prowess on Msst. His control was pressing, that was obvious. Her skill was impressive at this stage.”

Steffan had seen a few others nod in agreement and looked over at Jil-qun. “And so, my friend?”

The older Jedi shook his head and looked towards Steffan. “I’ve seen you fight many times myself, Steffan. Her prowess as one of your students was never in doubt. I will trust Nalus’ impressions of her character, having trained Dilan and knowing Andrea through the years.”

Steffan smiled and nodded to all of them before he closed his eyes and called out to Andrea.

* * *

Andrea paused in her discussion with Marin and Jarod, her eyes falling closed. When they opened again, she regarded both of them solemnly. "Father would like you to return to the courtyard, Marin. Jarod, you're welcome as well." At that, Marin's breath caught in her throat and she hiccuped in surprise before dropping to her feet and smoothing her tunic.

Steffan watched them enter the courtyard and nodded that Jarod approached the circle that the council members were making. He motioned the younger man to remain outside the circle and signaled Andrea and Marin to continue approaching the center of the group.

Marin's stomach flip-flopped again, and she took a breath or two to settle her nerves. She felt Andrea give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they neared the center of the circle. There was a silence in the courtyard now, such that Marin could hear the wildlife beyond the walls. She breathed slowly, and when she'd reached the center of the circle she knelt and waited. It was a habit now for her to do so during such occasions.

"Marin Durza," Steffan began to say as he looked to the others. "You came here some time ago with no idea of the path you wanted to undertake. You showed an intense desire, even a drawing feeling towards learning this way, yet wanted to maintain your own training with your father and with Ethan."

He let the statement hang there for a few moments before continuing. "I know of your feelings for walking both paths and before accepting you, I told you that I would not force you to take the oaths of the Jedi in order to train here."

At that, her head came up, and her gaze connected with his. She could feel her pulse quicken at the anticipation she felt in the air. She knew his own personal stance on the issue, but she still held close her desire that she would be able to continue to walk both paths. Again, she felt Andrea's hand on her shoulder, offering her a calming presence.

Steffan nodded and look to the other masters before returning to her again. "You've done well through the lessons you've gone through here, and the trials that have been handed to you by life and by me. The council has agreed that your formal training has been completed. There is a desire to hear, though, what your intention will be from this point."

There were several seconds of silence as she considered that. It stretched to near a full minute. "To be honest, Sensei... I'm not quite sure. I know that my skill lies in Intelligence. They have proved invaluable over the last several months. I'd like to continue working in that area. More recently though, I've felt drawn to serve... as the Watchman of the Tanagis system... or wherever the Council feels is best for me to be." She shrugged slightly then and fell silent then.

"We'll have to discuss such a decision, you realize," Steffan mentioned to her.

"Of course, Sensei, I expected as much," she said calmly. She smiled slightly at him. "You asked, I answered. I will abide by whatever the Council decides."

* * *

Around a week had passed since the last interaction between Marin and the colonists, as fleeting as it was. And even then, only one other person in the colony beside the one directly involved knew exactly what had occurred. This, of course, was their Head Representative. After all, he had the most experience directly interacting with their host, so he was kept well informed of any interactions with her.

And so, it was now that he finally decided to inquire as to the end result of that incident. Taking a seat, Arron set his holocom on the desk before him and keyed in the frequency Marin had given him to use. After a moment, he folded his hands on the desk before speaking formally. _"Greeting and salutations, Ms. Durza. I apologize if this is a bad time."_

It was, in fact, a rather awkward time. Marin had just barely returned from her saber trial at the praxeum and asshe rested her saber on the desk in her cabin, her commlink on her hip began to vibrate. Frowning, she unclipped it from her belt and set it on the desk before studying the caller's frequency ID for a moment. Then, she activated the holo function after a moment. "Not... bad per se. What can I do for you, Arron..?" She was slightly out of breath, and her normally neat braid was a bit disheveled.

He frowned slightly upon studying her appearance, but, chose not to veer from his reason for initiating contact at this time. After a moment, he continued calmly. _"About a week ago, I was informed of an...incident...involving yourself and one of my fellow colonists. I chose not to share this with the others so as to avoid causing unnecessary concern, but I would like to inquire as to what came of it. You are safe, I trust?"_

She took a moment to breathe and to center herself as she considered his question. "Well enough, aye..."" was her response as she gazed back at him. “I... was able to talk to him and reach an agreement of sorts."

A slight nod was given at this before he responded evenly. _"I see...you are certain he will pose no further threat to any of us?"_

She paused for a moment. "Not to my knowledge. He was... genuinely shocked by the series of events that led to the confrontation we had. He wasn't made aware of the history behind it all."

Arron once again nodded, and his response was sincere. " _That is...odd. However, I shall defer to your judgment on this matter. If you believe there will be no problem, then we will respect any arrangements you have made to that end."_

She flushed ever so slightly at that, and absently brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "And how is the colony fairing? Things progressing well?"

A slight smile crossed his face, then. _"Things are going quite well indeed, Ms. Durza, I appreciate you asking. And how is everything on your end?"_

She shrugged a bit. "It's been... busy, really. Between everything with Aran, and finishing up my studies, I've not had a lot of time to myself the last week or so."

“ _I see, and this...Aran...do you think it would be possible for us to meet at some point? I do trust your judgment, but I would nonetheless like to personally get a feel for the man."_

She tapped her lower lip for a moment with two fingers as she thought about it. "I don't see why not. When I'd explained the history behind it all, he was shocked at the lengths one man would go to exact vengeance. I think... he would like to meet you."

He nodded once again after a moment, and absently retrieved a datapad from his desk, taking a few notes down on this as he spoke. _"I will look forward to it, then."_ Another moment, then he continued. _"On another note, I trust you've found a use for the crystals we gave you?"_

"I have, actually.." she answered, a faint smile tugging at her lips as she unconsciously brushed the hair from her face again - near her right ear. If one had known she was wearing a Padawan braid they might notice the oddly trimmed hair by her ear.

An eyebrow was raised at both her words and action. Arron was quite good at noticing subtle differences, and the missing braid was fairly distinctive. In addition, he was aware of the meaning behind it, so his response was rather quiet. _"You don't mean...?"_

"Aye..." she said softly. "I'm still waiting on the final word, but I've passed my Trials..."

He was smiling warmly, then, and his head bowed for a moment out of respect as he responded to that. _"That is excellent news, Ms. Durza. Glad to have been of assistance in the endeavor."_

She blushed and ducked her head slightly in embarrassment. "I've not received my assignment yet, so I'm still waiting on that. I'm trying to occupy myself with working on my saber skills and such in the meantime..." She unconsciously flexed her left hand then and held his gaze. "You said once before that you were interested in learning some self-defense skills.."

The man's smile widened at that last bit, and he once again clasped his hands on the desk before him. _"Indeed, Ms. Durza. Any training you or your companions would be willing to offer us in that regard would be greatly appreciated. There is no real rush, however."_

Her eyebrows quirked slightly at that. "Are you certain? We may have routed the _Kyr'tsad_ for now, but they are still out there, Aronn."

Sighing, his response was quiet. _"A fair enough point, I suppose."_

She looked off to the side for a moment. "I could talk to Aran and see what he thinks. Though it could be a few days, as I'm still waiting for the Council's final word. Is there... anything else I can do in the meantime...?"

An appreciative nod was given at this, though it was followed by a slight shrug. _"I would appreciate that, Ms. Durza. And I don't think there's anything else at this time, though I appreciate the inquiry."_

"Fair enough..." she responded quietly. "I'll do what I can here in the meantime." With that, she closed the connection. Scrubbing her face with her hands, she rose from her desk and took the stairs to the courtyard, crossing it before she took the path to the Karrde house on foot. She could walk that path blindfolded after so many years. Several minutes later, she made it to the Karrde home, and to the landing pad on the other side of the lake, where she spotted a lone figure sitting by the water.

Almost as soon as Marin was within earshot, the figure, whom turned out to be Aran, spoke up casually without taking his eyes off the water. " _Su cuy'gar_ , Marin...how went your day?" He found the simple act of looking into the water calming, so he spent much of his time there during this time where his path was uncertain.

Her answer was a pained groan she'd been holding in since she'd left the training circle barely an hour before. "I feel somewhat like I got run over by a hovertruck..." she said at length as she sat down carefully and inspected the sleeves of her blue tunic in the light of the setting sun.

Laughing lightly, he finally took his gaze off the water to regard her with a quirked eyebrow as he responded to that. "Taxing training again, then, I take it?"

" _Nayc_..." she said softly, gesturing to her attire. "This.... is the uniform of the praxeum. It is worn on formal occasions... Knightings, tournaments, official visits.. and during one's final Trials if they are held in the praxeum..." she put emphasis on the last one, catching his eye for a moment.

It took several seconds for him to figure out what she meant by that. He didn't recall any upcoming Knightings, tournaments, or anything else, not that he was in the loop...but he figured he'd pick up an increase in activity for any of those. Which left two options, and he went with the most likely one given what he knew. And so, a wide grin split his features and he extended his right arm for a traditional clasp. " _Kandosii_ , then! From what I know you've more than earned it."

She blushed slightly and plucked absently at the slightly charred fabric of her tunic sleeve for a moment as she gripped his arm firmly, managing to wince only slightly as he returned the gesture. "My arms still sting..." she said after a moment. "As far as I can tell I did well, but I won't know the final decision for a couple days probably.."

Nodding slightly, he retracted his arm and his tone became a bit more serious. But, this was not to say he wasn't still quite relaxed. "Just have to wait and see, then, I suppose."

"Aye..." she replied softly. " _Shassa_ , my arms are going to sting for several days... he tagged me pretty good..." she complained lightly as she showed him the matching angry red welts across her forearms.

An eyebrow was raised at this, and he whistled softly. "Well _kriff_ , those do not look pleasant..." His eyes seemed to go vacant for a few seconds as he mumbled softly, almost to himself. "Saber burns, low power setting, forearms fairly sensitive areas... _nayc_ , not pleasant at all..." He snapped back into focus, then, and shrugged absently in response to the question people always asked when he did that.

She smirked slightly. "How did you know..?"

He sighed softly, offering another shrug, but he did give a response. "Combination of what I can sense from you, combined with my own experience on the matter...though I'm only familiar with full-power _Jetii'kad_ injuries." As this was said, he absently rolled up the left sleeve of his bodysuit to reveal a long strip of slightly darkened skin along the outside, indicating a long-since healed saber burn.

Her eyes widened for a moment. "How did that happen..?" she asked softly.

Aran was silent and immobile for a few seconds, finally responding only after he began staring at the water once again. "Well, let's see, this one...I was assigned to a team sent to eliminate someone that was tapping into _Kyr'tsad_ databases and wiping intel before it got where it needed to. Turns out the guy was a Jedi, or even a Force Adept, I honestly never managed to find out...but he did not want to go down. He managed to short-circuit the energy shield I have on this arm of my _beskar'gam_ somehow and got a solid hit in. Gauntlet took most of it by the wrist, but I still got tagged almost down to the bone, and even that was just luck. We went in with eight, and only I and one other made it out. Not proud of it, but that was my job..."

She hissed softly at that. “I've never gotten a wound like that, but I can guess it was quite painful..." She wondered for a moment if he was anything like Laurel in his fighting style... or his methods, She remembered all too well how Laurel had threatened her with a red-hot knife when he'd tried to get her to talk.

He might not have been good at reading people's thoughts, but he was good with emotions...and could guess when something he said or did brought up a memory associated with certain emotions. "Aye, it was. What's on your mind...?"

She sighed softly. "Just made me think of the time I was caught by Laurel before he took me to Bestine. He... threatened me with a red-hot knife. But instead of doing me any kind of physical harm with it, he cut off my Padawan braid. Said something about how it hurt me more than anything else he could have done..." She was quiet for a long moment. "He was right.."

Wincing slightly at that, he sighed heavily. He took several long moments contemplating a good way to respond to that, and his voice was soft when he finally did. " _Ni ceta_ , that...sounds like him. We had similar skill sets, so we were often assigned to the same area with different jobs, but he seemed to enjoy causing psychological pain. I never quite got used to him thanks to that. I'm a hunter, yes...but to me, that means killing your prey, not toying with it because you can. Besides, I honestly prefer fighting someone on even terms if possible. I don't enjoy using methods honed for self-sustainment to take lives..."

She nodded quietly. "He seemed to enjoy tormenting me. It was hard. Until Ethan and Callista showed up... I had started to think no one would come."

A slight nod at this, and he continued as softly as before. "Aye, that's exactly one of the main ideas behind that. Take away the hope of escape, and one's will tends to start slipping greatly...”

Marin sighed, nodding. "Aye. And with the skills that I have, It's highly likely that I may be captured again. How can one withstand such techniques...?"

Shrugging absently at this, he sighed softly before responding to that. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. I mean...I've learned how, but it's really different for each person. It all definitely centers around mental discipline, however. It just varies greatly in the methods each person needs to use."

Frowning, she thought on that for a few moments. "Is it something I could learn...?"

He nodded, and his response came without hesitation. "It isn't easy, and takes a good bit of time, but aye...you certainly can if you put your mind to it."

"How...?" she asked softly.

Now this question, Aran took almost a full minute to think on before responding. And when he did, it was hesitantly. "I could...probably help you with it, if you want. Or Ethan could, he'd probably have more fleshed out training methods than I would."

She chewed her lip nervously. "What would it involve..?"

Frowning slightly, he responded to that softly. "Not entirely sure, really, but at least part of it would require recreating a similar situation."

She flinched ever so slightly at that and looked away briefly. "I see..."

He sighed heavily and looked away from the water for a moment to offer a solemn nod her way. "Aye, it wouldn't be easy...but at the same time you wouldn't have _Dar'buir_ running it like I did." He flinched himself at that, and his right hand clenched unconsciously.

She noticed, but for now, she didn't say anything about it. "Was it.... training when he did? I can imagine what that must have been like.." She thought briefly of how she would feel if Ethan... or even Jarius had tried a similar tactic with her.... it probably would have made her hate them a bit.

His frown deepened at that, and he gave another nod. " _Lek_ , it was...but he made a point of making all training as realistic as remotely possible. And that was definitely no exception."

There were several minutes of silence as she contemplated that. "I'll think about it. I know being able to withstand such techniques is something I'll need, but I don't want to rush headlong into it when I'm still sorting out my training here at the praxeum. It's definitely something I would want to talk over with Ethan first."

Sighing softly, he managed an ever so slight smile at that response. "That's a good answer; rushing into anything is rarely good. Besides, I doubt I'll really be going anywhere...so I'll be around whenever you've decided."

She cocked her head slightly and looked sideways at him in the dim light. "Have you decided what you'll do now?"

Shrugging absently, he gave as complete an answer as he could. "Not a _kriffing_ clue, honestly, but I've decided I like this group...so I might stick around and help out with anything that's needed if I'm permitted to."

She smiled a bit then and looked up at him. "I don't think there would be too much issue with that. hough to be sure, I would speak to Master Karrde and Ethan."

Chuckling softly, he turned a bit to offer another nod. "Aye, Ethan'll probably want to keep an eye on me, to be perfectly honest...but I don't have a clue how Karrde would react. Untrained force user, and all that..."

Marin grinned ever so slightly for a moment. "Well, _Buir_ had the same thing to deal with when he found me... and I'm still here. I think, perhaps if you talk to him, you might be surprised. He's a lot more open-minded than some of the other _Jetiise_. _Kriff_ , he was perfectly fine with me mixing my Mando and _Jetiise_ training while I was studying at the praxeum. And to study the Way of the Sword here on Cataan is no simple or easy undertaking.."

Another sigh, and he flopped down onto the grass with his hands clasped behind his head. "Aye, I'll have to talk to both of them...preferably soon and at the same time. I'm really not great at explaining things multiple times. Think you could possibly arrange that...?"

A faint frown crossed her face for a moment. "I can try, though it might be a few days. The Council is deliberating over the outcome of my Trials currently."

Smiling slightly, he gave a soft laugh. "That's fine, not like I have anything better to do than wait anyway. A few more days is irrelevant."

Shrugging a bit, she pushed to her feet. "I should probably get some rest. It's been a busy few days."

Nodding slightly, he shifted back up to a seated position before responding. "Probably a good plan, that...I'll be here if anyone needs me."

"Aye.." she said quietly before she turned and headed back towards where the _Werda_ rested on the landing pad. The last rays of the sun were finally disappearing from the western sky as she went aboard and closed the hatch.

Aran gave another shrug after she departed, flopping back onto the grass again as he settled in for the night. Outdoors...so much more peaceful in his opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

_ **Tanagis V – Durza Home** _

A couple of weeks had passed since Marin had completed her Trials, and she was sitting on the edge of the permacrete that marked the hangar area of her home on Tanagis V. The morning air was cool against her arms as she looked out over the forest. Ethan was off hunting and had left Marin at the house. With Jarod off on a mission, it was quiet.

After a short time, the silence was broken by the solid thud of _beskar_ on permacrete. Aran, who was the most recent addition to the occupancy, though he spent most of his time outside, carefully leaned his spear against the wall before approaching silently. He stopped several feet behind her, as was his habit, before speaking formally. " _Su cuy'gar,_ Marin. A fine day is it not...?" While he had been given possession of his _beskar'gam_ once again, he chose not to wear it most times, opting for the simple bodysuit underneath. In this particular instance, he had also donned the wraparound cloak from the day he'd come into contact with this group.

“Aye." She said softly. She wore a worn coverall and her own _beskar'gam_ , with the buy'ce clipped to her belt. It was black with dark orange accents, and a single red stripe down the left chest. Her armor was designed so that she could sit and move easily in it. She glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment. "Did you rest well?"

His response came after a few moments of contemplation, and his tone was soft. "Indeed I did, this place is rather...calming, in my experience."

Her eyebrows crept up slightly when she saw he was wearing his own _beskar'gam_ but she said nothing for the moment. "Going somewhere today?"

A soft chuckle was offered at that. "I wasn't planning on it, _nayc_...just making sure I'm used to the weight again. One can never be too careful, after all." He crossed his arms across his chest at the end of this, but his stance was quite relaxed.

She shrugged slightly - as much as her _beskar'gam_ would allow. "Just enjoying the quiet. It's been a bit crazy the last few weeks." She had the feeling he was holding something back, but she didn't press him about it. "Just looks like you are ready to head off somewhere."

"I'd have to agree with that, aye...but what would life be without the occasional crazy week?" At her last statement, he offered a shrug of his own. "I had considered a bit of hunting, honestly, but decided against it for the time being. Besides, I seem to recall Ethan being out doing just that...so it would be redundant as well."

"What did you want to do, then?" Her tone was curious as she looked over at him, taking note of his gear.

After a moment, he stepped up and absently dropped his left hand on her shoulder as he looked out over the forest as she had been earlier. "Hadn't really decided on anything as of yet...you?" Even as he said this, however, a stun dart discharged from the bottom of his left gauntlet point-blank towards the back of her shoulder. Wary of her being a force user, and knowing how his own abilities seemed to work, he made a point of not even thinking about the action...he just did it.

She felt a jolt of warning and started to turn towards him, her hand going for a knife. But the serum was already working. She wavered for a few moments as she fought the effects. Her left hand grasped at his wrist, but the grip fell away a second later as she crumpled to the permacrete.

He was frowning deeply, and waited patiently until he could be sure that she was out before sighing heavily. He didn't want to spring this on her, but it wouldn't work that well if he didn't. And so, he knelt and lifted her carefully before turning to head towards the area he'd designated for this.

* * *

Slowly, Marin woke as sounds filtered into her awareness. The soft sounds of wildlife and the breeze touched her skin. It was then that she realized she had a raging headache. With a soft groan, she opened her eyes - and found only darkness. She was blindfolded and as she tried to move, she found she was restrained as well.

There was silence for several long moments as he let her take in her predicament. They were in a secluded area of the forest, and she was kneeling with her arms joined together behind the trunk of a tree with a set of heavy manacles. They had no electronics to mess with, so he figured they'd be the safest thing. Her legs had been bound tightly together with metal cord at the ankles and knees as well, effectively making it difficult to move in any manner. Finally, he spoke, his voice tinged with a hint of malice that hadn't been there before. "Finally decided to come back, eh? Well good."

For a moment she was silent before she tried to move. When she did, the manacles bit into her wrists painfully and pain lanced through her legs as the motion pulled at the muscles in her thigh. Gasping in pain, she fell still. " _Me'copaani_...?" She asked as evenly as she could

Chuckling softly, his hand came to rest on her left shoulder almost gently. "Quite simply, I have some questions, and you're going to answer them. Do I make myself...clear?" He emphasized this last word by driving his thumb into the same point J'oran had used to mess up her arm.

She gasped a curse then, pain lancing up her arm before it went numb. "Go to _haraan_." She muttered, her slim form shaking slightly.

A short, mirthless laugh was given before a fist slammed into her stomach - hard. His response was just barely above a whisper. "I don't plan on it. Now be a good little _dalyc_ and answer, and I won't have to hurt you... _that much_..."

She gasped, pain flooding her mind for a few moments. Sucking in a breath, she tried to breath through it. " _Me'copaani_?" She whispered again, her voice barely audible. She closed her eyes for a moment and pulled very briefly at her bonds - which only tweaked her shoulders more.

A few more moments passed before he finally alleviated the pressure on her shoulder, and he spoke softly. "I need to know several things...first off, how many is this academy of Karrde's housing...?"

Marin shook her head. " _Nayc_...." The question made her blood run cold for a second or two. " I won't..."

At that, he pressed his thumb into the point on her right shoulder this time and hissed out a response. "Think hard about giving that answer...do you honestly think it ends well for you?"

A pained gasp was her only response before she shook her head firmly. She couldn't see him, but her sense of direction when it came to sound was quite accurate. Taking a slow breath, she tried to breathe through the pain.

A moment's pause, then the pressure on her shoulder increased a great deal just before his other hand punched into her ribs with bruising force. "Being stubborn, is it? Well, that's good I suppose...just not for you."

Marin bit her lip, and her breathing became a bit labored as she tried to remain silent. After a few seconds, she felt the arm going numb. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to hold back a pained whimper, and she almost succeeded – at least until he punched her in the ribs.

He caught the sound and responded with a cold laugh. He released his hold on her shoulder, but the relief only lasted a moment before he drove one of his fingers into a point on her side, just below the ribs... in almost the exact same place J'oran had done so. This would cause a burning sensation in the lungs and make breathing painful. He waited several seconds for this to kick in, then asked again. "How many are studying under Karrde...?"

As he let go of her shoulder, she felt sensation return to it in a rush of pins and needles that was almost painful. She got perhaps two solid breaths before he drove his fingers into the point in her side. As the sensation became apparent, Marin could feel sweat standing out on her forehead. She tried to draw breath to refuse, but her lungs burned. She settled for shaking her head. But this left her gasping for breath.

After another ten seconds, Aran slowly backed off the pressure to the point that it was still painful, but breathing wouldn't be that hard. When he spoke again, his voice was cold. "I'm being lenient right now, you know...I can easily cause a great deal more pain if you keep refusing to answer. One last chance, how many are studying under Karrde...?"

Marin gasped softly, shaking her head mutely. " _N - Nayc._.." she stammered, shaking slightly. "I...won't....."

Sighing heavily, he made certain enough noise was made for her to know what he was doing as he slid a knife from its sheath on his belt. There was nearly complete silence for the next twenty or so seconds. And then, without a word, he almost absently nicked her shoulder with the blade through her coverall. It barely drew any blood, but it was coated in the same nerve agent that she'd dealt with during her vision involving Beviin. He didn't know this, but he did know it caused extreme amounts of pain.

She swore as pain blossomed across her shoulder, and she went rigid as she began to make the connection in her memories. " _Nayc... nayc..._ " she whispered as her hands shook noticeably. The nerve agent kicked in full force, and she was now paralyzed.

"I can keep this up all day, you know...you only need to answer properly and I can stop. But I won't unless you do..." He emphasized this point by nicking her other shoulder with the blade.

Marin gasped, her face twitching at the sudden pain. She could feel sweat trickling down the back of her neck, and it was leaving cold trails across her skin. She couldn't shake her head, so she remained silent and looked straight ahead.

Muttering a bit, he slowly drew a line of blood across her stomach at that response. The blade bit deeper into her skin this time, and lingered longer, making sure the coating was being utilized fully.

" _Kriff...off._.." she groaned, the pain making her want to curl up... but the fact she was bound and paralyzed kept her from doing so. Sweat ran freely down her neck now, and her hands shook. She was trying hard to resist... but the pain was slowly eroding her control.

He paused for several seconds, letting her suffer through the current effects a bit. He then decided it had been long enough, and the point of his knife dug into her left thigh. It wasn't deep enough to hit anything important, or even cause permanent injury, but he then slowly twisted the blade back and forth for several seconds. "I ask again...how many are studying under Karrde...?"

A strangled curse fell from her lips at the sudden jolt of fresh pain, and her head came up quickly. Her hands were shaking again from the adrenaline, and she looked right at him before she mumbled something and shook her head again.

After hardly a moment, he did the exact same thing to her right thigh, speaking casually as he did so. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you..."

This time she did whimper slightly. Her hands were clenching and unclenching as she tried to push the pain away. She could barely even focus. Shaking her head again, she jerked her head forward in an attempt to smash her head into his nose.

She had barely begun the action before his free hand latched onto her throat, applying pressure as he used this to hold her head back against the tree for the moment. "Just making it harder on yourself, _dalyc_..." This being said, he lightly nicked her left cheek with the blade, barely making a scratch as he knew using that much wasn't necessary.

As his hand closed around her throat Marin coughed, choking slightly. As he nicked her cheek, she sagged slightly as pain blossomed across her face, making her see stars. Her thigh muscles felt like they were on fire from where he'd driven the knife in and she could feel her body shaking from an adrenaline rush. " _Nayc_...." she stammered again, but it wasn't as firm this time. Her face was slightly pale, and her hands shook continuously.

His next statement was soft, almost soothing in its tone. But, it still had a hard edge to it. "I told you before, I can keep this up all day... _kriff_ , as long as I need to, really. And all you need to do for it to stop is answer a simple question...is it really such a bad tradeoff...?"

She shook her head firmly, her jaw clenching as she remembered what J'oran had done.. and Beviin - even though Beviin was only a vision that time. She frowned, trying to draw her presence close... but the pain was making it hard to focus.

He backed off a few feet for several minutes, then, watching to see what she'd do. He knew she had to be nearly unable to focus by this point, but she hadn't broken either. So far, he was quite impressed.

She heard him move away, and for a few seconds, she was quiet. Her hands were still shaking, and she began muttering under her breath, trying to ignore what was going on.

Finally, after what would have seemed like an eternity to her, Aran went back at it. Without any warning, the knife was jammed into her left arm just below the shoulder. As with her thighs, it wouldn't be permanent, but the purpose of causing pain would be well fulfilled. He began twisting this back and forth slowly, and his voice was utterly cold. "I need an answer..."

A hissed curse was her initial response, and she stiffened in surprise and pain. " _N...nayc._." she whispered, but it was weaker, and she looked away from him, mouthing something for a moment. When she turned back again, sweat was running down the side of her face. There was perhaps a second or two of silence before she whispered something.

He twisted the blade one last time before he stopped to give her a chance to respond. "What was that...?"

She swore, and her face went a shade paler before she stammered something. Her hands were shaking badly, and only her restraints were keeping her from sliding to the ground.

There was a moment's pause before he spoke again, but his tone left no room for argument. "Once more...clearly, please."

She whispered a number in _Mando'a_ , just barely loud enough for him to hear. " _Ehn'eta_..." (thirty)

"There, see? That wasn't that hard, now was it...?" He withdrew the knife from her arm, and wiped the blade on her coverall before continuing. "Now that we understand each other...second question; why do you think this is happening to you?"

She swallowed and was silent a moment before answering. "You want to test my endurance..." She sounded a tad unsure, but it was the only answer that made sense.

A moment of silence, then he laughed lightly and gently slid the blindfold up away from her eyes. "Correct you are, Marin...my apologies, but I needed the situation to be as realistic as possible. You did quite well, by the way." Reaching behind her, he carefully unlocked the manacles and slid them into the pack that was laying next to him on the grass. He then severed the bindings around her legs with his knife and waited to see how she'd react. After all, he'd quite possibly overstepped a bit here. They were in what definitely appeared to be a camp he'd set up, complete with a designated area for fires and a meticulously built shelter.

She sat still for several seconds, trying to make sense of it. When it did finally start to sink in, she swore viciously and rolled to her knees before she launched herself at him. Her legs were somewhat numb, and she lost her balance to fall slightly before she barreled into his chest. Her intent was to knock him down and hopefully land a solid punch. She was shaking from the adrenaline dump.

Sighing softly, he made no move to avoid her attacks. He fell back as she impacted with his chest, wincing slightly but offering no resistance or complaint as he hit the ground hard.

She drove her fist into his shoulder hard, wincing slightly as she did so. Her hands were still shaking badly, and she fell sideways, rolling onto her back to just stare up the sky for a moment.

He grunted softly when she punched his shoulder, but it was nothing compared to what he'd just put her through, so he didn't care. After a moment, he spoke again softly. " _Ni ceta_..."

She was silent for a long moment. When she finally did speak, she shuddered slightly. "Reminds me far too much of what Ethan did to the two _Kyr'tsad_ we found on the colonist's transport when I met them originally.."

Frowning slightly, he quirked an eyebrow at that. "I...see. I didn't mean to upset you, just wanted to help you see exactly how much you could take. And I'm sad to report that the _osik'la_ stuff I used on you will be in your system for another half hour or so, and I can't do a _kriffing_ thing about it." He looked off to the side for a moment before muttering softly. "Should have gotten rid of it..."

Her eyebrow quirked. "You mean the nerve agent...?" She paused. "How long have we been out here..?" she asked as she looked up at the sky, which only left her head spinning.

Sighing softly, he nodded. "Aye, that." A few moments were taken to estimate how long it had been. "A few hours, around three I think, though you spent half of it out cold."

She groaned and swore softly. "I... don't think I'll be able to walk to0 well for at least a day or two...."

Probably not, but you can stay here, or I can help you around if you prefer. I caused that, so whatever I can do to help, I will."

For several seconds she was quiet as she thought about it. "Might be better to just stay put for tonight. Did you... happen to tell Ethan where you were going?"

He nodded slightly, then froze at her question and responded rather sheepishly. "I...meant to, but I think I forgot to do so."

She cringed ever so slightly. "That... could be an interesting _conversation_ when we get back.."

His own reaction was a slight shudder before he sat up to respond. "Aye...not exactly looking forward to that, but it is necessary."

She looked away briefly. "When I lost it after I found out _Buir_ had been killed, I thought he was going to beat the _osik_ out of me. And he can...."

Sighing heavily, Aran nodded once again. "I can believe that...wouldn't want to be on the opposing side of a fight from him, that's for sure."

She sat up stiffly, her hands still shaking badly from the adrenaline crash. "I... don't know how well I'll be able to sleep after that.."

After a moment, he turned to face her and frowned deeply. " _Ni ceta_...guess I wasn't really thinking that far ahead."

She shrugged slightly and then winced when pain lanced through her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus into one of the healing techniques Callista had taught her. "Do you have an extra bedroll...?" She wondered briefly where her gear was, for she had been wearing full _beskar'gam_ with her full weapons belt.

He managed a slight smile at that question, pleased that he thought one thing through properly at least. "Aye, there's a bedroll in the shelter along with your kit...I'm fine out here for the night." He patted his pack to emphasize this, having stowed a bedroll and other supplies in it just for this eventuality.

" _Vor'e_..." she said softly before she climbed stiffly to her feet and made her way towards the shelter. It was a simple affair constructed from branches and greenery. The ground inside had been covered with a tarp to help keep the inside of the shelter dry. With a soft groan, she sank down onto the bedroll and clumsily began to pull her boots off. She could see where blood had seeped into the fabric of her coveralls, causing the fabric to become stiff. She didn't have a spare with her, so she settled for removing her boots before she climbed under the blankets and laid back carefully.

As she headed inside, Aran set about carefully arranging his bedroll. This didn't take much time, and so he took a few minutes to clean the area. His own _beskar'gam_ was inside the shelter, so that was safe, and he settled in with his back against a tree to keep watch for a while. He shouldn't really need to be wary, but it wasn't just him this time...and his guest wasn't at full strength, so he was being extra paranoid.

It took a while for her to get comfortable, but finally she was able to slip into a light healing trance. It would also help her rest more effectively. She had no clue how she was supposed to tell Ethan about what had happened. Sure, he and Aran had more of a history than she did with the man who was now her guardian, but she knew him well enough to guess his reaction.

* * *

Slowly, Marin woke. Her limbs were stiff and sore. She laid still for a moment before she slowly rolled to a sitting position. A hissed curse fell from her lips then and she wavered slightly. Apparently, her attempt at a healing trance hadn't been as successful as she had hoped. Taking a deep breath she carefully pulled her boots on and then her _beskar'gam_ one plate at a time.

When she exited the shelter a few minutes later, her face was slightly pale and drawn. The adrenaline dump from the night before had left her feeling a bit shaky. Making her way towards the fire, she sat down carefully and gave Aran a nod. " _Vaar'tur_." She said softly.

By the time she woke, Aran had been up for several hours and was currently seated with his back against a tree. He was carefully carving a small piece of wood, and glanced up as she spoke. " _Vaar'tur_ , Marin...feeling any better?"

“Only slightly..." She replied softly. "What are you working on?" She sighed and stretched carefully, wincing.

"I see...and I'm not entirely sure quite yet, to be perfectly honest. It hasn't taken a definitive form so far..." His response was soft, and accompanied by an absent shrug. After a few moments, he continued. "My apologies once again for yesterday...I was out of line."

She frowned slightly and dug in her small pack for some _gihaal_ and the packet of dried herbs that she used to make her _behot_. She broke open the _gihaal_ packet and began to nibble on a small chunk of it. "How do you mean ...?" She asked quietly as she leaned over the fire to start the _behot_ brewing.

Sighing heavily, he ceased his carving long enough to respond to that. "I should have at least cleared it with Ethan, but I failed to do that...”

She cringed then. "That is going to be an... interesting... _discussion_..." She was quiet for a few moments. She then passed him a co\up and lifted hers in his direction. " _K'oyachi_." she said softly.

His response to that was short and soft, barely able to be heard. "Aye..." He then returned his carving materials to his pack as she passed him a cup of _behot_ and lifted it in return. " _K'oyachi_..." He took a small sip and was silent for the moment.

A faint expression of discomfort passed over her face briefly as she took a slow sip. "I know it was necessary, but I wasn't sure how far you would take it..." The was a short pause. "It was hard to keep focus at the end - I kept remembering what J'oran had done."

He froze at that, and stared down at his _behot_ as he responded. "I...was trying not to go too far, but the goal was to see how long you could keep resisting. If it was too much, _ni ceta._.."

She looked away briefly. "It was.... necessary. But I was really close to breaking... Bad memories."

“Aye, that's why I stopped when I did. The goal was reached...and I never would have forgiven myself if you'd hit that point."

Nodding silently, she sipped her _behot_ for a few moments. "We should head back soon, I think."

Sighing, Aran drained his _behot_ and stood before responding. "Aye, Ethan's probably been back for a while...no need to worry him any more than necessary."

" _Lek_." She said softly as she finished hers, draining the last few drops from her mug. "I'll help you break camp."

"That really isn't necessary, but if you insist on helping you can douse and scatter the fire." This being said, he handed her back his cup before moving inside the shelter to retrieve his _beskar'gam_ and the bedroll she'd used. He emerged a few minutes later in full ' _gam_ , tossing the now rolled bedroll over by his pack before he set about disassembling the shelter.

"I'm stubborn if you didn't notice...." She said, her tone slightly flippant.

"Oh, aye, I noticed..." He chuckled softly and spent the next five minutes calmly breaking down and scattering the shelter he'd constructed. By the time he was done, one could hardly tell something had been there just recently.

While he did that, Marin carefully doused the fire with sand, and spread the ashes. With that done, she packed up her gear and checked the area for trash.

He made a slow circuit of the area, making sure nothing had been left behind. Once sure of this, he slid the second bedroll into his pack and slung this onto his back. "Okay, think I'm ready."

"As am I..." she said quietly, standing carefully. She was stiff, but she did her best to hide it, both from her face and her sense in the Force. "Let's head back..?"

Sighing carefully, he calmly retrieved his spear from the ground and nodded. "Aye, need any assistance just let me know." Whether she was hiding it or not, he knew she had to at least still be stiff. Turning, he began leading the way back. They were actually only about twenty minutes away from her residence.

She nodded quietly, and followed along behind him, her steps careful. She knew the forest well, but there were still dangerous creatures about. The trek back to the house was rather quick - which she was glad of. She was in quite a bit of pain when they finally stepped into the house proper from the hangar.

At the sound of their footsteps, Ethan looked up from where he stood at the stove. " ' _Cuy_... was wondering where you two had gotten off to..." he trailed off slightly and frowned as he studied Marin's face for a moment. "You alright, girl...?"

There was genuine concern in his voice, and his tone was slightly gruff as he turned back to Aran. "What happened..?" he asked point-blank. Marin shrugged and mumbled something about a training exercise. Ethan's eyes narrowed. "Marin... you don't look well... why don't you go lay down."

With a nod, she sighed and trudged off to her room, faintly hearing Ethan ask Aran another question.

Aran's stance was rather awkward, tapping the toe of his left boot on the floor behind him for the moment. "Well, I...figured I'd help Marin with a bit of training. A while back we'd discussed my potentially assisting her with techniques for resisting interrogation. I meant to inform you that I was planning to work with that a bit yesterday, but...it would seem I forgot..." He looked away for a few moments, then, rather embarrassed about that and not sure how Ethan would react.

There were several seconds of silence, and then Ethan spoke. "You did.. _what_?" His gaze bored into Aran's before he moved, barreling into the young man and shoving him hard against the wall with an arm to the throat. "From the looks of things, you took it a bit too far. And you're right... you _should_ have told me." His voice went brittle. "Do you _really_ think she's ready after what she's been through the last few months? I saw the look in her eyes..."

Grunting softly as he hit the wall, Aran nonetheless did nothing to stop Ethan. He crossed a line, and knew it, so whatever happened he had to accept. He frowned deeply, and his response was soft. "I...don't know for sure, to be honest." His hands were clenched tightly, but as his arms were resting loosely at his sides it wasn't an aggressive action.

Ethan cursed softly then and pinned him with a hard look before he backed off. "She just barely got through Trials.. she needs rest.." he said gruffly. "I think you owe her an apology. But for now, you can scrub down the _Werda's_ hull.."

Shrugging slightly, the young man gave a nod. "Aye, I was planning on it..." He trailed off for a few seconds, then straightened before responding to that last part. "I'll do that."

Ethan just grunted at that and then went back to cooking. Whatever it was, the aromas wafting from the pot were mouth-watering.

In her room, Marin had sat down hard on the edge of her bed. Her hands were shaking badly. She'd hid how much pain she was actually in.. but she knew there wasn't much she could hide from Ethan. Stiffly, she pulled her boots off before collapsing backward. She laid like that for perhaps two minutes before there was a gentle knock on her door.

When Marin called out, Callista stuck her head into the room.

"' _cuy_ , Cally..." Marin said softly.

With a faint worried smile, Callista moved over to where Marin sat. "Would you like me to see what I can do..?" Her voice was quiet, and Marin nodded.

With a gentle touch, Callista helped her remove her coverall. When it was in a heap on the floor, Callista's eyes narrowed. "What the _kriff_ did he...? Never mind, I heard some of it..." She sighed, and _tsked_ disapprovingly before she set to work. Her main concern were the gashes on Marin's thighs. The rest would heal on their own, but she made sure to disinfect them anyways. Within ten minutes, she was done, and stood up. "There, almost good as new. You'll have some residual nerve pain for a few days, but no lasting damage."

Aran wasted no time in setting about the task Ethan had assigned. He moved into the hangar, removed his _beskar'gam_ and placed it with his spear in a corner. This being done, he retrieved the supplies he'd need and after a few moments of prep, set about cleaning the _Werda's_ hull by hand. Honestly, he couldn't complain...it was actually a more lenient punishment than he'd expected.

In Marin's room, she laid back with a groan as Callista brushed a few strands of sweat-damp hair from her forehead. "You held the pain back... all the way to the house. Impressive... but it could make the healing process a bit difficult. I can ease the pain a bit, but you'll need to rest for a few days..." Grumbling, Marin nodded silently and leaned back against the pillow for now as Callista worked.

* * *

Without him really noticing, a solid three hours had gone by the time Aran finally deemed the _Werda_ suitably clean. He could have done so easily an hour earlier, but he wasn't taking chances. He was sweating a bit, and sighed heavily before he carefully cleaned out and returned the cleaning supplies to where they'd come from. This being done, he slowly settled down into a seated position beside his gear to rest for a short while. Sure, he was used to working hard...but he still tired after a while.

A few minutes later, Callista appeared. "Supper's ready if you're hungry.." she said quietly before she headed back to the kitchen area. Marin by now was sleeping with the help of a light healing trance. She really had been hiding the amount of pain she was in.

When Aran entered the kitchen, Ethan pinned him with a look. "This... _training exercise_ of yours... was it successful..?"

Callista made a sound of protest but was otherwise silent as she too watched Aran closely.

Frowning deeply, the young man met Ethan's gaze and took several seconds to think on this. When he finally responded, it was softly. "You'd have to ask Marin to be sure, but...aye, I think it was."

Ethan sighed heavily. "While I am glad you were both able to get through it, I think it is too soon. I know she still struggles with the memories..." He looked away, and shared a glance with Callista.

A slight nod, and Aran let his arms rest at his side as he responded. "I understand, _ni ceta_..."

Ethan sighed and slid a bowl of stew across the counter towards the young man before he spoke again. "Having said that, I know we have to prepare her for that eventuality. She's been captured before." He frowned slightly. "Where I'm a bit lost is how to help her face the memories and become stronger for it."

Aran frowned at that, resting a hand on the bowl of stew, but otherwise, it was largely ignored for the moment. "Aye, that's always hard...everyone seems to need to find their own method for that."

Ethan was quiet for a few moments. "Maybe between the four of us we can come up with something. Or maybe she just needs time."

Callista took a few bites of her stew before she spoke. "She needs a few days to rest. She has been through a lot the last few weeks." She studied Aran for a second or two. "I know you meant well. You were trying to help. I think she understands that. There is a difficulty because although you were raised in a similar manner, she isn't accustomed to such methods - at least to that degree. "

Giving a nod to acknowledge Ethan's statement, Aran then turned to address Callista. "Aye, it's hard to remember that not everyone's used to training being that...harsh. So adjusting is rather difficult. I do want to do what I can to help, though."

She smiled at him over the rim of her _behot_ mug. "I know. Just a matter of finding something that gets the point across without breaking her." She shrugged lightly. "What that is, I don't know. I've been through similar situations. It's not easy to keep your focus in times like that." She looked at him for a moment. "How... have you reconciled what you do with the path we walk? Sometimes, it's a very fine line."

Ethan grumbled a bit. "I saw what Jarius did after his wife and child were killed. That isn't a path I want Marin to walk, and I will do whatever is necessary to prevent it. Even if it means some hard lessons. It's the motivation behind an action that matters."

Aran froze a bit at that, losing himself in thought for several moments. His time with _Kyr'tsad_ had made it hard, but he'd tried very hard to not cross the line while still doing his job. "I'm...honestly not sure I know the answer to that, ma'am. I try to simply get the job done without doing anything extreme, but being around _Kyr'tsad_ made that quite difficult. Nonetheless, I've...tried to do what I can to help as opposed to harm with what I've learned over the years."

She nodded and set down her mug. "Something to think on, then. While you might not have a great deal of force ability, it is important to consider how what you do will affect those around you."

Sighing, his response to that was soft. "Aye, I always try to...just rather hard most of the time."

"Maybe I can help a bit there, if you're willing."

He smiled slightly at that. "I would appreciate that a great deal."

A quiet nod was her response before she went back to eating. Ethan too was quiet. When he did speak again, it was thoughtful. "I haven't quite decided what to have Marin do when she's rested."

After a moment, Aran finally picked up his bowl and began eating. When Ethan spoke again, he paused long enough to shrug and respond. "Could be any number of things, really...though I suppose that's a significant part of the issue there."

" _Me'ven_?" Ethan looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Another shrug, and Aran responded almost absently. "Well, the number of things one can potentially do at any given time is rather high. Deciding upon something that needs to be done and you are able to complete at the time is always difficult, is it not?"

“True." Ethan allowed after a moment's thought. Then he was silent as he went back to eating.

Aran went back to eating as well after a few seconds, leaning slightly on the counter as he did so. Silence was something he was used to. In all honesty, just in this one day he'd been through more social interaction than he usually did in an entire week.

During all of this, Marin still slept. Callista's gaze went towards her room a few times. "Could you take a bowl to Marin when she wakes up, Aran?"

He frowned ever so slightly, but nonetheless nodded and responded evenly. "I can do that, aye."

The silence continued as they ate. Ethan and Callista shared a look. Though he wasn't force-sensitive, Ethan was good at reading people. "Is there anything we can help _you_ with, Aran?"

Aran sighed, and gave a slight shrug as he set his now empty bowl on the counter. He took several long moments to think on this, then responded quietly. "I'm...not sure, to be perfectly honest. I just don't know how to properly interact with, well...people. In case you hadn't noticed..."

Ethan chuckled at that. "Well yes. And Cataani culture can be complex at times. I would be willing to teach you more about the culture if you wish. " He paused. "I think part of it is that you aren't sure what to expect or what's expected _of_ you."

At that, he perked up and chuckled softly. "Aye, _vor'entye_...you just summarized exactly what I've been having difficulty figuring out."

"Well, glad to know I'm good at _something_ ," Ethan replied with a wink. "On a more serious note though, what happened yesterday was inexcusable. I know you were trying to help and I appreciate it. However, I think for now it's best to steer away from that kind of training. As to Cataani culture, I'm not sure where to start. So we can start with the basics in the morning."

Sighing once again, Aran nodded and responded softly. "Aye, I know...it won't happen again. Starting in the morning sounds good, I'll look forward to it."


	11. Chapter 11

Morning and the kitchen area of the Durza Residence was utterly silent. Ethan and Callista had both headed off to sleep hours ago, but Aran refused to do so. The young man had been tasked to do something, and in this case, he was going to make particularly sure that he accomplished it without fail. So, he'd spent the entire night in a chair carefully monitoring Marin's presence for the time she would finally wake. He'd spent the time considering why he'd done what he did in the first place, but in the end, he decided it was irrelevant. What was done, was done...all he could do now is try and make up for it.

She was slow to wake, the sound gradually filtering into her awareness. The first thing she noticed was the relative quiet of the house itself. Normally, she would have heard either Ethan or Callista in the kitchen. But from what she could tell, neither were awake. Groaning, she rolled carefully to her side and then tried to sit up, only to fall back with a hissed curse.

As soon as he caught the slightest flicker of consciousness from her, Aran was up and moving. He spent the next few minutes reheating some of the stew from the night before, placing this into a bowl and retrieving a spoon. This being done, he took a moment to steady himself before setting off towards her room. Not long after, he reached his destination and rapped lightly on the door.

She froze for a brief instant and shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable before she called out, "Come in.." She took a breath and tried to calm her nerves.

Taking a deep breath, he did just that. And after a moment's hesitation, he slowly approached and offered the bowl of stew her way. Not quite looking at her as he did so, he spoke softly. "The woman...Callista? Aye, Callista...asked me to bring this to you when you woke up. And...I...wanted to apologize again for what happened..."

She shrugged ever so slightly and made a face as it pulled at the muscles in her shoulders. "I'll be alright, I think.." she replied softly as she took the bowl from him and held it carefully. She sighed and looked down for a moment. "I... accept your apology.." she said after a moment, her voice very quiet. "I... should have been more aware as well."

After a moment, he nodded ever so slightly and responded. His voice was soft, yet managed to be resolute at the same time. " _Vor'e_ , it...won't happen again, you have my word." He considered her last statement for a moment, then continued. "Aye, you probably should have...but a mistake made is often a lesson learned."

"Perhaps..." said quietly as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know if Ethan will quite see it that way, though.."

Sighing softly, he responded after a few moments of thought. "Aye, quite likely he won't..." He frowned deeply at this, as it was yet another thing caused by his actions.

Marin shrugged slightly as she caught the flash of emotion from him, even though it made her wince in discomfort. "I know Ethan means well. He just... he's a hard teacher. He tries to make his point without crossing the line..."

He flinched slightly at that and looked away again. Several seconds passed before he responded softly. "I know...not crossing the line, I guess that's what I have to work on. Doesn't help that my main reference on where the line is would be _dar'buir_..."

"Aye..." she said softly. "Ethan's seen what crossing the line does to people... and he doesn't want me to walk that same path. It can... destroy a person. I remember when I first heard the stories of what happened after my _buir's riduur_ was killed. And when I met him... he was a very different man..."

Nodding slightly, Aran sighed once again. A few moments later, he returned his gaze to her as he responded. "I see, that...makes sense."

"I had... a really hard time reconciling the kind quiet man I knew with the man from the stories."

Another nod at that, his response coming without hesitation. "Aye, I can understand that. People seem to change more over time than one would like to believe. _Kriff_ , less than a year ago I would do what was asked of me by _Kyr'tsad_ without question. And now...I've broken ties, even helped those that oppose them."

She smiled slightly and paused to take a few bites of the stew. "What... exactly brought you to such a drastic change..?"

He shrugged slightly at that but took a long few moments to think on that. When he finally responded, it was quiet and almost unsure. "To be perfectly honest...I'm still not entirely sure. I suppose it was a combination of little things over time. When I was left here, and fell out of contact...I think I started actually thinking about what I was doing there anyway. Then you showed up, and well...you weren't what I was expecting. You seemed to care at least as much about a woman you barely know as you did yourself. And that was something I found to be quite lacking amongst _Kyr'tsad_..."

That stopped her for a moment, and she too fell silent, thinking. "I'd not thought about it like that. For me... It's how I was raised. A lot of it has to do with Cataani culture. My _buir_ was Cataani before he was adopted into the _Mando'ade_. He served in their Marines. For the Cataani people... it is important that one always does the honorable thing. Whether it be helping someone in need, or giving an opponent the honor of a warrior's death."

She frowned slightly, trying to explain the complexities of it. "For example... when my _buir's riduur_ was killed, he... went off on a crusade to find those responsible. He... tortured them relentlessly before they died. I know he had a degree of Force ability... and I wondered at times why he didn't train. He... felt that because of what he had done... he was barely worthy of the steel he did carry. He felt that he'd lost his honor so completely that he didn't deserve to wield such a weapon.."

Frowning slightly at this, he once again paused for a short time to take this info in and think it over. Finally, his response came. "That...makes sense. I look forward to learning more about the culture, then...Ethan's going to be teaching me at least some of it apparently. Not that I mind, so long as I'm staying here I'll do what I can to adapt and learn how to properly interact with the people. Never was one of my strong points, but I'm willing to work on it."

"We all have our own difficulties, Aran. Mine... is apparently coming to terms with my past. And what happened in the forest showed me that I still haven't quite achieved that."

Flinching a bit once again, he nodded. "Aye, sadly...I'm not sure that's something that can really be taught."

"Aye...." she said softly, absently messing with her hair next to her right ear. It still felt a bit strange to not have her Padawan braid anymore. "Did... Ethan say anything about what he planned to do today?"

"I...believe he was going to start instructing me on the culture some this morning, but other than that I have no idea."

She nodded, thinking. "You met the Lady Karrde and Master Karrde. He is a Knight by their traditions and training. She is a member of the nobility." She blushed slightly. "And... Andrea... I mean... _Her Highness_ , Milady Andrea DeGarmo is married to the current prince of the realm, Edward DeGarmo. She.... took me as her Padawan a few years ago after I'd completed some studies at the Praxeum."

It took several long moments for this to sink in, and when it did, his eyes widened a bit. "I...see, well _kriff_. I had no idea you were that well connected here..."

She flushed again. "I... didn't really either until the last year or so... But it has helped me learn the culture since it's not my native one."

Chuckling softly, he managed his first smile of the day, even as small as it was. "Aye, I should think it would."

"I suppose so." She flushed slightly. "I get.. confused sometimes when addressing Her Highness. I know her as both the Princess, my Teacher, and a friend. When in public, I tend to default to addressing her as Teacher, out of respect. Since most often when I am visiting her it is in regard to matters of training. As to Master Karrde, I address him either as Master or Sensei..."

Shrugging, his response was simple. "That makes sense, really. I've never had to deal with that issue, personally, but I can imagine it could easily be troublesome at times."

"Aye," she said softly as she went to tuck her legs beneath her and winced ever so slightly. "I had to get to colonists to call me Ms. Durza... they'd been calling me 'Milady'... it didn't feel right."

He nodded, and his response was almost hesitant. "I suppose that would feel odd, aye. Speaking of...how _are_ the colonists doing, if you don't mind my asking? I tried not to interfere with them too much, but I kept tabs just in case...never know what can happen, after all."

She thought about that for a moment. "They are well. Still excavating for the colony, but they have housing and other necessities in place. Aronn did tell me they'd started digging a few weeks ago. They were hoping to find ore they could sell."

He smiled slightly at that. "Good to hear, they seemed like a decent group of people."

"Aye..." she replied, before absently running her fingers over Jarius' tags and whispering something to herself.

Frowning ever so slightly, Aran took note of these actions and spoke softly. "Something on your mind...?"

Sighing, she looked up at him. "Not really. I'm doing my best to be patient - I know the Council has other matters to attend to besides my Trials..."

"But you can't help but wish they'd make a decision on it, correct...?"

" _Lek_..." she whispered as she took her saber hilt from the bedside table and turned it over in her fingers.

Nodding, he continued. "Easily understandable...I think everyone goes through times like that on occasion. I wouldn't worry about it _too_ much, it's already done. So, all worrying will really do is cause you anxiety."

“True.." she said softly, still turning her saber over in her fingers. "Was there... anything you wanted to do, or shall I see if Ethan is ready to teach you more about Cataani culture?"

Smiling a bit once again, he shook his head. "I came here for two reasons, to give you the stew and apologize...and both of those have been accomplished. Think I'd like to see if Ethan's ready."

"Alright." she said softly, still turning her saber over in her fingers. "I'm sure you've seen _jetti'kade_ before...?"

"Aye, several..." Was his soft response, unsure of where she was going with this.

Carefully, she turned it over in her hands again, pointing the emitter away from them before pressing the power button. With a snap-hiss her black-cored orange blade appeared between them.

A startled curse was given at this, and Aran shifted back a step. His eyes were wide as they locked onto the glowing blade. "That's... _kandosii_...I've never seen anything like it..."

"I don't know what it is about the crystals..They sing to me... And the colors... just fit me.."

He shrugged slightly. "I wouldn't question it, then...sometimes things just work out that way."

Marin sighed softly. "I... suppose so," she whispered, before she steadied herself for a moment. "I... suppose I should go talk to Ethan..." Though she wasn't particularly excited about the prospect.

Nodding slightly, Aran sighed as well. "Aye...I could go with, if you want. He's already annoyed with me, so he might split between both instead of being able to just focus on you."

She shrugged. "I appreciate it... but I should talk to him alone, I think. He is my guardian after all."

Another nod at that, and his response was soft. "I see...I can respect that, aye."

Muttering a rather vile curse under her breath, Marin sat up carefully and stood after a moment or two, bracing herself on his shoulder. She was still sore, though most of her injuries had healed. Slowly, she made her way towards the door and then out into the hall. She knew Ethan wouldn't be in the shrine. He knew that was a sacred place for her. The only other place he could be then was in the armory.

* * *

As expected, Ethan was in fact in the armory. He was in the process of fully cleaning, including disassembling and reassembling, one of the rifles there. He didn't look up from his task as she entered, merely spoke rather plainly. " _Su'cuy_..." For now, he simply waited to see what she had to say first.

Frowning, she leaned against one of the armory cabinets and tucked her hands into the pockets of her clean coverall. "' _cuy, Et'ika..._ " she said softly. "I... thought you'd want to talk to me after yesterday." Her voice was soft, yet she held his gaze, trying to not look away.

After a few moments, he finally stopped what he was doing and looked up to meet her gaze. His eyes were hard, and his tone reflected this quite well. "You thought correctly, girl. How the _kriff_ did you let that happen in the first place...?"

She stared at him for a moment, her jaw working. "I don't..." This time, she did look away briefly, crossing her arms. "I didn't expect it...." she said finally. "I didn't think it would happen so soon..."

Neither his gaze or voice wavered, and his hands dropped to his sides even as they clenched into fists. "So you let your guard down completely around a boy you hardly know...?"

She swallowed, and nodded. " _Elek_..." she whispered. She knew she'd _kriffed_ up, but seeing him like this tied her stomach in knots and she straightened, unconsciously spreading her feet.

"And what... _exactly_...were you thinking...?"

At that, her blue eyes locked to his brown ones, and she squirmed uncomfortably. "I...guess I wasn't..." she whispered, her hands hanging loosely by her sides. The emotions she was getting from him were such that she'd not felt from him in years, and it was freaking her out a bit.

Without warning, Ethan abruptly shot forward and launched a fist directly towards her face. But, even so, he spoke. "Have you forgotten _everything_ Jarius and I tried teaching you, then?"

She felt the flash of intent and quickly ducked to the side, snapping a kick towards the back of his knee. " _Nayc_..." she whispered. A lump rose in her throat then, and she found herself blinking back tears suddenly.

Shaking his head, Ethan's hand abruptly snapped down, catching her kicking foot even as he turned in and drove his other hand towards her knee as a fist, hard.

Marin swore and tried to block the strike, her left hand snapping out to deflect it even as she twisted and yanked her ankle free, stumbling for a moment as she caught her balance.

Not missing a beat, he turned and barreled in, trying to catch her around the middle and drive her into the wall. He was intentionally keeping her off balance, seeing if she could compensate fast enough.

Marin ducked sideways, his fingers still clutching her coverall. Gritting her teeth, she let him get a hold before she turned into him, leading with her elbow to his stomach and then a backfist to the face.

Ethan reacted to this rather simply, really. A minimal reaction was given as her elbow connected, but then her backfist was neatly caught in his free hand. He began applying steadily increasing pressure to compress the joints in her hand, then.

She gasped in pain and reflexively snapped her knee into his groin as she drove her other fist towards his ribs.

A pained hiss was given as her knee found his groin, but he released his hold on her coverall to deflect her punch wide and drive one of his own towards her stomach. The pressure on her hand only got worse.

Marin gritted her teeth and snapped her free hand down to block the punch. She breathed slowly, trying to use the pain to focus as she drove her knee into the inside of his own.

No audible reaction was given this time. Instead, he retaliated by stomping down hard on her foot before abruptly shoulder rushing her chest. Once again, he was trying to force her into the wall.

She hissed a curse and stumbled again, her shoulders hitting the wall. As she felt the contact, Marin braced herself to shove back, hooking her foot behind his ankle as she did so.

Ethan felt his balance slipping slightly at this, but used his continued hold on her hand to pull her further off balance in return. At the same time, he snapped his head forward, aiming to connect with her nose.

Marin stumbled forward, dropping to a knee before she rammed her shoulder into his stomach, even as she twisted trying to get her hand free. It was probably broken anyway.

He grunted softly this time, and did relinquish his hold on her hand. However, he caught hold of her hair instead and pulled her head forward as he drove a knee towards her forehead.

Sucking in a breath, Marin put her arms out to protect herself, and jammed her left thumb into the side of his knee.

His next action was fairly involuntary as she drove her thumb into his knee. That leg kicked forward, nicely positioned to impact with her groin. In addition, he punched down at the offending arm hard with his free hand.

Marin cursed, seeing spots as pain blossomed from the point of impact. She fell back against the wall, clenching her teeth against the pain. She knew better than to use the force right now. After a moment, she pushed shakily to her feet.

Ethan barely gave her enough time to regain her feet before coming in again. This time a kick was aimed for her stomach, and would be immediately followed by another headbutt towards her nose.

Marin ducked sideways then, narrowly avoiding the kick. She grabbed his ankle and yanked across her body as her left hand went towards his face with a palm strike.

In an odd move, he let himself fall back to avoid that attack. In the process, he used the momentum of her pull to drive his free leg towards the front of her knee.

Swearing, she tried to block it but she was rather cornered. She took a breath and slid along the wall. Her knee was throbbing and she stumbled before snapping a kick towards his knee.

Her foot connected, but Ethan skittered back to diffuse a lot of the hit. It still stung, however, and he muttered a short curse as he stood again.

She took the opportunity to move away from the wall, circling him for a moment. She wasn't sure how much longer he would keep going.

He was simply waiting patiently for her to make a move, watching carefully for any slight hint as to what that would be.

Swearing softly, Marin carefully shook her leg out and tested her weight before she ducked around him and tried to drive an elbow to his kidneys. She contemplated going for a knife but kept her hands well clear of her belt.

A quiet grunt was given as her elbow connected, but he accepted the hit. Reaching back around, he gripped her hand hard as he turned in, planting his other hand on her elbow as he used the turn to forcibly straighten her arm. He then pushed a bit harder on her elbow, forcing it a bit farther than it naturally should go. But, for the moment he was careful to not push too hard and break the arm. After a moment, he spoke calmly. "Learned from this mistake yet...?"

A pained gasped was her initial response, and she tried to move in to lessen the strain as her face paled slightly. " _E..elek.._." she stammered. her blue eyes found his brown ones for a moment. She knew _why_ he was doing it... but that didn't make it hurt any less - physically or emotionally.

Nodding, he held this for several seconds before releasing her arm and stepping back. "Good, you _kriffed_ up bad this time...you need to remember to always be on your guard. Not to mention react fast enough to prevent things like that."

Swallowing hard, she nodded as she carefully worked her arm through a few slow rotations. "I know..." she said softly, not quite meeting his gaze.

Sighing, he moved back over and began reassembling the rifle he'd been working on earlier as he spoke. "Glad I got the point across, then. So tell me...what all have you learned over the course of these few days?"

Marin froze for perhaps half a second at his sudden change of topic. After a moment or two, she chewed at her bottom lip. "Well... even I'm not immune to messing up.." she muttered half under her breath. "And... I found myself really challenged during my saber Trials.."

Another nod, and Ethan looked up as he responded to that. "Aye, I suppose this was a good learning experience then. Now...in your opinion, was Aran's blunder at least _helpful_ to you..or was it just a waste of time?"

She blanched slightly. "I'm not sure. All it seemed to do was bring back memories of J'oran.." Her tone was thoughtful. "But, I think it did to a degree. I was able to resist for longer."

Sighing once again, he went back to working. "That's good, I suppose. And you've been around him for longer, at least recently, so I'd like to ask your opinion on this. What do you think would be sufficient to get the point across to Aran that he crossed the line? I haven't interacted with him much for a long time, so I'm not sure what all has changed."

She frowned slightly and absently rubbed at her elbow. "I... think confining him to the house would be sufficient. I know he gets a bit... anxious when confined." She sighed then, knowing she should have been spending more time with Jarod than she had been.

“That is...odd, but I suppose it would make some sense given what he's told us of his upbringing. Would you be comfortable with this arrangement, then?"

"I would..." she said softly, wincing slightly. "I think it will make the point." she frowned again. "Is there anything else you wanted me to do in relation to my own lesson?"

He thought on this for several moments, then shook his head. "So long as you can honestly say you've learned from the mistake, _nayc_...just have Callista tend to your injuries. And if you happen to see that boy before I do...inform him he's confined to the house for a week, and he's to leave his ' _gam_ and weapons here in the armory for the duration."

She winced slightly at that. "That is... a suitable punishment, I think..." she wondered for a moment if he'd make her do the same. She'd not even gotten to wear hers yet, outside missions since her _verd'goten_ had been declared completed.

His response came after several seconds, during which he finished working on the rifle. "Good. Off with you then, girl, before I come up with something else to make you do..."

Her eyebrows crept upwards for a moment, and she wondered if he just might make good on that. "You sure..?" she asked softly as she pushed stiffly to her feet and regarded him for a moment.

"Entirely, both of you are at fault to some degree, so I'm trying to divide punishment...but I can always change my mind if directions are not followed."

She swallowed slightly and straightened. " _Elek_..." she said softly as she turned and slowly made her way from the armory.

* * *

Not very long after Marin left the armory, Aran had carefully worked his way over to meet up with her. He'd been monitoring the conversation remotely, and had a fairly good idea of how things had gone just from that...but he needed to be sure. And after watching Marin for a moment, this was confirmed even before he spoke softly and with a great deal of hesitation. "How'd it go...?"

She flinched. "About like I expected..." she said after a moment, chewing on her lip. She was limping a bit more than when he'd last seen her, and she carefully worked her forearm in slow circles. The muscles in her arm were definitely strained.

Sighing heavily, he nodded before responding to that. He knew this was, in the end, all because of his actions, and he was not pleased. "I see...can I help you with anything, then...?"

She muttered a curse under her breath. "Not unless you can make my arm stop hurting... but then again, I suppose I deserved it a bit. He's right. I was far too trusting.."

This time he flinched visibly, and offered a slight nod. "I guess, but...it's still my _kriffing_ fault in the end..."

"Not... entirely.." she whispered. "I had a lesson I needed to learn, too..." She fidgeted for a moment, not quite looking at him. "You.. were watching, weren't you..?"

Sighing once again, he nodded slowly. "Aye, I was, couldn't hear anything of course...but I could feel what both of you did. _Ni ceta..._ "

Muttering under her breath, she sighed then before she looked at him. "He... wanted me to tell you something..." she said after a moment.

Aran frowned deeply at that, but nonetheless met her gaze and took a breath. " _Lek_...?"

She swallowed then, and finally met his gaze. "He.... wanted me to tell you that.. you are confined to the house for a week, and to leave your _beskar'gam_ and weapons in the armory for the duration.."

His reaction to that was immediate, and quite obvious, as his eyes widened and his hands began to tremble slightly. He understood the reason, but that didn't do anything to alleviate the mild panic at that. "I...understand..." Came his whispered response.

She sighed then and flinched in sympathy. "Aye..." she said quietly. "If I had stayed any longer in the armory, mine would have been worse than it was..."

Shaking his head, his response to that was soft. "I'm glad you left, then. I think he's trying to get the point across without being too harsh, but nonetheless..."

"Yeah..." she said softly.

Another sigh was given, then, and he shifted over to lean against the wall for a moment. " _Ni_ _ceta_...I'll keep my distance while I'm stuck here if you'd prefer."

"You...sure..?" she whispered, looking sideways at him for a moment.

Nodding, his response was soft. " _Elek_ , I don't want to make you uncomfortable...this is your place, and I'm here because you were kind enough to allow me to be."

She nodded then and carefully stood to her feet. "I should go rest. Ethan's made his point abundantly clear.." she whispered before resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Aye, I'll be around apparently...probably best to go stow my gear as soon as possible anyway before he goes off on me."

" _Lek_..." she said quietly. "I'm going to go rest."

Nodding, he hesitantly offered his arm for a traditional clasp. He didn't know if she'd accept the gesture, but, he needed to try anyway. " _Re'turcye mhi_ , then, Marin."

Hesitantly, she returned the gesture, wincing only slightly. "I'll be ok. Just need rest.."

* * *

Aran had been quite prone to stressing during his time stuck inside so far, so he chose to work around the compound as Ethan had suggested. This was to keep himself busy, and his mind off the current situation. Currently, he was in the workshop working on one of the speeders. On his back under the chassis, he was inspecting the repulsor system to see if he could figure out what was causing a problem.

As he was working, there was the sound of even sure footsteps on the permacrete. The presence wasn't Marin, but that of Jarod, who was often with her. He was... to say the least, a bit upset when he found out what had happened, but he understood why both young people had received their punishments. He personally wasn't too happy to see Marin in such pain, but he didn't protest. He knew Ethan had his reasons. And it was his right to discipline Marin, as he was her guardian. With a soft sigh, he moved over towards the workbench and hooked up his saber hilt to the charging unit.

There were several long moments of silence as Aran debated how to act in this situation. He wasn't very familiar with Jarod, but, he could guess as to the relationship the young man had with Marin. So, he had a feeling they might not get along very well if Jarod had been informed of what happened. But, he finally decided to simply be civil and spoke up just loud enough to be heard. " _Su'cuy_..."

Slowly, Jarod turned around his gaze moving around the room before settling on Aran. "Hello." He said warily. "You must be... Aran was it?"

Sighing softly, Aran pushed out from under the speeder and stood. Turning to face Jarod, he gave a slight nod before responding to that. "Aye, that I am...and ye would be Jarod unless my memory fails me."

"Correct," he replied evenly, his gaze never leaving Aran. "Now... I have to ask. Marin's recovering right now. What can you tell me about that? Whatever it is, she tells me both of you received punishment for it."

Several moments passed in uncomfortable silence as Aran contemplated how to respond to that. Finally, he spoke up, absently tapping the toe of his right boot on the ground behind him out of discomfort as he did so. "It's...almost entirely my fault, to be honest..." He then went on to explain the events of the past few days, and his involvement within them. He had no idea what Jarod's reaction would be...but he wasn't about to withhold information.

There was more silence as Jarod considered what Aran had told him. When his did speak, his voice was quiet, yet had a bit of an edge to it. "I do understand why you did it, and I'm sure Ethan has told you this... but I think she's not quite ready. Granted, her own punishment at Ethan's hands wasn't something I agreed with either, but I understood the reasoning behind it..."

"I...I know, _ni ceta_..." Came Aran's quiet response. After a moment, he sighed heavily and continued. "It won't happen again, and I'll do what I can to make amends."

"I know you will.." the young Knight responded as softly, holding Aran's gaze. He sighed and leaned against the workbench. "I just don't know how to help Marin. She needs to definitely work on her situational awareness. That much is obvious."

Aran sighed himself at that before nodding. "Aye, that is certainly a quandary. I...really don't know how to help with that without potentially crossing the line."

"That is the dilemma.." Jarod agreed quietly. "There has to be a way, though. I know Master Karrde could help. But I know he's also busy with things at the praxeum." He rubbed at his forehead for a moment, thinking.

Frowning, Aran leaned against the speeder for the moment as he contemplated that. "Aye, might not be a bad idea to look into it at least, for lack of a better plan." After a few seconds, he continued quietly. "I have to ask, though...is my presence here making ye or anyone else uncomfortable that you know of...?"

"Not that I know of..." Jarod said with a slight shrug. "I was concerned, as I know Ethan and Calli are, that Marin trusted you so quickly."

"Aye, trust me...it confused me as well. I spent a good bit of time trying to figure out why, but...I have no idea."

Jarod frowned more. "I can't explain it either... she's normally very cautious around those she doesn't know."

Aran sighed, then, frowning a bit himself. " _Elek_ , I did get that impression. I'm...not really well informed on social protocols. I can, however, read people quite well...but that reasoning eludes me."

Jarod sighed. "I could try and talk to her about later, perhaps..."

A nod, then Aran eased back down to the floor before sliding under the speeder once again. Speaking a bit louder to compensate for this, he responded. "That would probably be...a good plan.”

"Hmm..." Jarod thought aloud for a moment. "And what of you, Aran....?"

Aran frowned a bit as he carefully inspected the speeder. "What do you mean, exactly...?"

He was silent for a moment. "Marin tells me you'd like to stay with us, and learn some of the Cataani culture, among other things."

"Aye, that I would. I'm really lacking in better options as far as I can tell, and...I want to help out as best I can. I know I can't fix everything that's happened between all of you and _Kyr'tsad_ , but that won't stop me from trying."

A slight smile touched Jarod's face then. "And I know Marin appreciates that. She's spent the better part of two years trying to clear _Kyr'tsad_ from Cataani space."

Nodding, whether it could be seen or not, Aran responded softly. "Aye, I've been told a good bit on the subject, and going through that, especially that young just seems... _unfair_ to say the very least."

"Aye...." Jarod said quietly. "I've done what I can to help her work through it, as has Calli... but there comes a point where she needs to face it herself, as well. I'm just not sure if she's ready to...."

Aran sighed heavily at that, and stopped working for the moment. "Unless I miss my guess...she isn't, not quite yet anyway. I don't know why, exactly, but it's a feeling."

He shrugged slightly. "I really don't know what to do.."

“That makes several of us, then...Ethan and Callista seem to be as much at a loss about this as we are."


	12. Chapter 12

Marin's room was cool and dim, but still she couldn't sleep. Her entire body ached, and she couldn't shake the sense that something was... off. Something about this whole thing wasn't right. Frowning, she finally sat up, dangling her feet off the side of her bed for a moment. Her pulse was elevated. Breathing slowly, Marin tried to breathe the irritation out and center. It didn't come easy.

And frankly, it was frustrating. She knew she had better control than this. It usually took a lot before something bothered her this much. But she was still bothered by what had happened a couple of days ago... and also still a bit upset about Ethan's choice of punishment. She knew he was right, of course. Closing her eyes, she drew several slow breaths as she tried to relax into the Force.

For several long minutes, nothing happened. Then, abruptly, Marin found herself back in the same empty space as in her vision before acquiring the materials for her saber. Once again nothing seemed to happen, then Ethan walked into view, appearing abruptly even though she should have been able to see him coming from that direction. And when he spoke, it was firmly. _"Now then, what exactly is bothering you, girl? Think hard..."_

For perhaps two seconds, she stared at him in mute surprise before she shook herself and frowned. As there wasn't anywhere to sit, Marin sank down to the ground with a sigh, gesturing for him to do the same if he chose to. "I'm... not really sure," she admitted after a moment. "The main thing that keeps coming up is.." she paused, and her blue eyes locked with his for a moment. "This whole thing with Aran... it's brought back things I thought I'd laid to rest years ago.."

Her suggestion to sit was declined with a dismissive wave of his hand, and he waited patiently until she was done speaking before nodding. _"And why is this, exactly? What is it that seems to bring these memories back?"_

Her frown deepened, and she was silent for several minutes as she thought about it... examining the events of the last few days. "It's like... certain situations trigger it... but that's not what I intended. Our intent was to help me work on resisting techniques like J'oran used. I had no idea it would have that result...."

_"And why do you think it did? Do you have an idea as to what might be preventing you from accepting these memories and moving on?"_

For a long moment, she stared down at her hands, her left one flexing unconsciously. "I... thought I had. But... it's like I'm holding onto them.... maybe because I feel I need validation... I don't know."

Frowning, Ethan himself paused for several moments at that. _"And why would ye feel the need for validation? And validation of what, exactly?"_

Again she was silent for perhaps a minute as she really thought about his question. And when she answered, she didn't quite look at him. "I... thought that maybe some people would think I was too young... and moving to fast. And... I guess I thought perhaps they needed to know what I'd been through before they'd accept me..."

At that, he shook his head firmly. His response was soft, yet never lost its firm tone. _"And yet, has anyone you've met so far honestly felt that way?"_

"A few times, but ... not in a while.." she whispered, looking away in shame as she began to realize what she'd been unintentionally doing to herself.

_"For example, the colonists know very little of your past, and yet they trust you to protect them without question, do they not?"_

"Aye... though a couple know most of my story now. They've sworn to not tell anyone else." She sighed and flexed her left hand again, feeling the ghost of pain.

Another nod, then Ethan continued. _"Proving once again that they trust in you, correct? And how many around you have ever once brought up your age when determining if you could or could not do something, whether they know your tale or not?"_

"Well... no one...that I'm aware of..." she said softly after a second or two.

_"And think, how many of us have questioned Aran's character or skills since he's arrived? He's only older than you by two years, by most cultures he isn't an adult yet. And he hasn't even been through as much as you have."_

"Point..." she allowed softly, absently twisting a lock of hair in her fingers before she looked up at him. "I... still don't know why I was so quick to trust him... Until that one incident he's never lied, nor misled me."

_"And that is part of why no one has questioned him. You're good at knowing when someone is lying, but you sensed nothing of the like from him. It may also be why you trusted him that easily. The entire encounter in the woods, he threatened when necessary, but when it was no longer needed he simply talked...and spoke honestly the entire time."_

"Aye..." she said softly. "I felt no deceit nor ill will from him, and that rattled me a bit because I recognized the _kyr'tsad_ sigil. I almost didn't want to trust him... but then he gave me no reason not to..."

At this, he smiled. _"Aye, but one always needs to remember that someone being aligned with a certain faction does not necessarily mean the individual's character is the same as the general conception of said faction. There are always anomalies."_

She flushed slightly. "I know it upset Jarod a bit when he learned of it." A sigh before she continued. "I'm just not exactly sure how to... let go of those memories.."

_"First off...you acknowledge that they are events from your past, correct? And that they should have no right to govern how you act here and now?"_

She nodded after a second or so."Aye... I do."

Nodding, Ethan then continued calmly. _"And your left arm...what do ye see when looking at it?"_

She frowned slightly and actually looked down at her left hand in time to see the fingers flex for a moment. As if she was getting sensation back - but she knew they were fine. She studied her hand for a moment before closing her eyes and _feeling_ it in the Force. "I still get twinges now and again, even though I know it's fully recovered."

_"It is_ _**your** _ _arm, is it not? You're allowing memory to control it...you need to regain what should be yours to use freely."_

She looked at him askance for a moment. "Of course it is.... what do you mean...?"

_"You know it is, in fact, your arm, and yet it frequently flexes on its own...why is this?"_

"I..." She stopped and frowned before she looked down at her left hand - just in time to see it start flexing again. She stared at it, willing it to stop... and it did, but not easily. "I..think... perhaps there is a buried memory there... somehow..."

_"Correct, you keep dwelling on the memories of what happened when J'oran had you...and that arm keeps constantly reminding you of that. And it will do so until you've faced the memory there and accepted it for what it is...a memory."_

Her next question was blunt and to the point. "How...?"

At that, Ethan quirked an eyebrow and managed a slight chuckle. _"If it were as easy as something that could be taught, ye wouldn't have had to deal with it this long. Nayc...that is something you'll have to find out on your own."_

She sighed in exasperation then and carefully pushed to her feet again. "You did make your point yesterday..." she told him quietly.

After a moment, he responded cryptically. _"Did I...?"_ This being said, he slowly faded out of view. He did continue speaking as he did so, however. _"Take time to try and move past these memories, when you feel that you've succeeded in doing so...I will return and you will be able to leave. But, you have to do the rest on your own."_

Swearing under her breath, Marin sank to the ground again and sighed heavily. So... she was stuck here until she figured it out. Just _kriffing_ wonderful. Her left hand spasmed again, and she sighed as she turned her attention back to her breathing.

A few more deep breaths, and Marin slowly began to sink into herself, even as she reached for the Force. This wasn't something she'd done before, but she knew it was necessary. Cautiously, she moved her consciousness into her left arm, and expanded her senses to surround it. What she felt shocked her. She could clearly _feel_ the echoes of what had happened to that hand... the pain, and the despair.

Frowning, she moved her consciousness deeper into her arm and reached for the tendrils of pain that she could feel surrounding the muscles in her arm. When she pulled on them, she had to bite back a scream. _Kriff_ , it hurt. _How could she untangle that emotional mess without a huge amount of agony?_

* * *

Back in the workshop, Aran had finally finished working on the speeder. Jarod left a while ago, leaving the young man to his solitary work. But, he honestly preferred it that way. No distractions, just him and a specific task to complete...it was simple and allowed for a great deal of focus.

Now that he was finished, however, he decided to check on Marin. He knew she was resting, but he was more concerned with her mental state. And so, he carefully reached out in the force to locate her. Once this was done, he gently probed at her presence to see if he could get a feel for her mental state. Instead, however, he was assaulted by the distinct feeling that he was being sucked in.

Moments later, he Aran found himself in a blank space, looking down at Marin. After a few seconds of staring in confusion, he stammered quietly. _"Where...? Wha...? Marin, what the kriff is this?"_

At his words, Marin was jolted from her meditation and completely lost her focus in the process. In her mind, she could see the tendrils of pain reattach themselves to the nerves in her arm, and her entire left arm spasmed. She cursed then, and in reflex reached for her DE-10. Her voice was ice. " _I'd ask you the same thing.._." she said slowly, her blue eyes burning into his. "I was not expecting... _visitors_.."

Backing off a few steps, he tried several different responses but wound up with unintelligible syllables. After a moment, he managed to take a calming breath before finally speaking as close to calmly as he'd managed so far, though it was still shaky. _"How would I know...? I haven't seen or done anything like this before! I was trying to check and see how you were doing, and then, well... **this** happened!"_

She held his gaze for a long moment. "How..." she swore softly. "Nevermind. I was... meditating and ended up here myself. And, I'm not to leave until I have... learned a few things. Trust me, I've tried to leave twice already. It's like a holovid being stuck on repeat." She frowned.

At this, he frowned deeply before looking around in confusion. _"So...you have no control over this, even though it's clearly in your head...? How is that even possible?"_

She frowned and then shrugged. “I didn't choose to enter this vision. Sometimes, they just happen... the Force trying to teach me something more often than not. For me, I'm trying to figure out exactly what that is. But, the figure I saw in my vision told me that I'm not to leave until I've figured out what the lesson is... and how to apply it." She frowned. "And, as has happened in the past, it... manifested in the way of someone close to me... which given recent events - made it a bit difficult." She broke off. "Still doesn't explain how you're here, though. I thought you could only read thoughts.."

 _"I see..."_ He trailed off in thought for several long moments, then, as he considered that last bit. " _That's what I thought, aye. But...this place gives me the distinct feeling that I'm not wanted here, so I doubt the vision itself is to blame. I just...I don't know...could I be wrong?"_

She frowned. "What do you mean.. this place gives you that feeling..?"

_"It feels as if it's...trying to force me out like it's trying to reject a foreign object that doesn't belong in this place. If that's the case, then I somehow put myself here."_

She frowned again. "This place... its where I'm brought by the Force when there is something I need to learn. That's why I'm here... but you being here is strange... you don't know how it happened?"

He shrugged, sighing in frustration. _"I was trying to sense your emotions, but I couldn't for some reason. So I pushed a bit harder...and now I'm here."_

"Perhaps there is more to your ability than you originally thought..." she said softly, and closed her eyes, trying to reach out and eject him from the vision. Although... maybe there was something to be learned from his being here. _If he could insert himself into her private visions like this... what was to keep him from doing other things..?_ She was still troubled by how easily she had trusted him.

Aran shuddered slightly as he felt her trying to eject him, and for a moment did nothing, beginning to slowly fade out. But, then he decided to test and see if he was, in fact, the cause of him being here...and exerted his own will back towards staying. Within seconds, not only was he fully there again...but he'd managed to surround himself with a translucent bubble of protective energy. When he spoke again, it was softly. _"This is...your vision...I shouldn't be able to mess with it, right?"_ He was panicking slightly, and that crept into his voice.

She stared at him in shock. "What the... _kriff_...?" her left hand spasmed again, and she ignored it for now. " _Nayc_.. you shouldn't....." She muttered under her breath, starting to panic as well. Her calm was starting to fray.

With this revelation in hand, Aran began backtracking over his past, trying to find discrepancies. And in this endeavor, he succeeded. No one ever seemed to question him...why? After a moment, he spoke again...more calmly this time. _"I'm going to try something...see if you can sense deception in the next thing I say."_ He let a few seconds pass for this to sink in, then continued. _"I bear no ill will towards Beviin."_ Even though Marin knew this to not be accurate, and could thus ignore it, she would nonetheless have a distinct feeling that he was speaking honestly.

She frowned again, and something in his voice changed now that she was paying attention. "What the _kriff_...?" Her tone was..... wary, and yet there was a slight edge of panic to it, even as she tried to keep her focus. She knew the vision wouldn't end for her until she'd learned what she needed to.

Swearing profusely, he sank down to a seated position. _"It felt like the truth, didn't it...?"_

"Aye..." she said softly, her gaze not leaving his face. "Which means, you may have been unconsciously manipulating... not only me, but others you've come into contact with.."

He was silent for several long seconds as this sunk in. Sure, he'd come to the same conclusion...but hearing it out loud made it that much worse. When he finally did speak, it was nearly silent. _"Ni ceta...I, I had no idea...I guess that explains that..."_

She sighed, and her left hand flexed again. "Leave, _gedet'ye_..." Her voice was a bit strained, and her hands were shaking slightly. She didn't know what to make of the most recent revelation. Taking a slow breath, she tried to strengthen her mental shields.

A moment passed in silence, then Aran nodded and wordlessly began to fade away. He had no words to properly express how he felt at that point, so...there was no point in trying.

As he faded away, Marin drew her knees up at buried her face in her arms. She was shaking badly, and it was all she could do not to scream in frustration. She felt... _betrayed_.

Ethan's voice filtered in, then, even though he did not show up visually. _"That was...unfortunate, but don't tell me you're going to let this keep you here? You can deal with that later, with assistance...right now you have a task to focus on."_

She stiffened slightly at his words, feeling almost like he'd verbally smacked her. She knew what he was trying to do, though. Growling under her breath, Marin slowly unfolded herself and settled into a seated position again. "How..can I trust him after something like that...?"

_"Time, let him prove himself honestly after he's figured out how to control his abilities. You know about it now...so spotting its use should be simple, girl."_

She sighed heavily. "You're right..." She then let her hands fall to her lap again with a sigh as she tried to focus again. "I... tried to eject him from the vision, but I couldn't... why?"

_"He exerted himself against the attempt, quite simply...he's able to exceed your control over this space. It's...rare, but not unheard of. If one follows reasoning, it would seem his inability to manifest externally has led to a dramatic increase in his ability to alter mental states, much as blindness enhances your other senses. Useful, yes, but also potentially dangerous."_

She shuddered slightly at that thought. "It.. scares me a bit that he can do that..." She muttered under her breath. "I just wish there was a way to keep him out of this space. It's hard enough being here, but it feels like he... invaded a private place.."

_"It may very well be possible when you're in the right state of mind, but right now you are not...we both know why."_

Sighing again, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe out her frustration as she tried to focus again.

After a moment, Ethan's voice softened ever so slightly. _"This time, try focusing more on dissolving it instead of pulling it apart...you never know."_

Frowning, she focused in as she had before. The ghosts of memory and the remembered pain sent a chill down her spine. When she had focused in again, she breathed deeply and carefully pushed out towards the tendrils of it that wrapped along the length of her arm like a spiderweb. "I don't..." she started to say, but then she decided to try it. Instead of trying to forcefully detach it as she had before, she began projecting Force energy at it. As pure of energy as she could manage, trying to dilute what was collected there.

This certainly had more of an effect than her attempts at forcing it, as the tendrils shrank down ever so slightly. No pain was caused by this, either.

Frowning, she continued working at it in this fashion until the tendrils were all but gone, leaving nothing more than a black mass of... she wasn't sure what it was... floating freely a few centimeters above the muscles of her arm. She then focused in tighter, and drew deeper into the Force, pulling more energy into herself as she sought to break up the remaining mass.

This garnered a reaction, however, as the mass abruptly assaulted her with images and sensations attached to the memories of what happened back then. It was trying to overwhelm her and defend itself.

Marin gasped, and her entire body went rigid for a moment as her mind struggled to process the overload of information. But she fought it. Gritting her teeth, Marin began whispering something under her breath, even as she drew even deeper into the Force. Her body began to glow faintly, a golden aura shot through with flecks of silver and orange... not unlike the blade of her lightsaber. And still, she struggled to maintain focus, even as the assault continued. The mental force of it causing her body to spasm a few times - not unlike her left hand had done for the last three years.

The assault slowly began dwindling then, even though it occasionally flared up with sudden intensity. It was still fighting back, but Marin was slowly gaining the advantage.

Her breathing was labored, and her eyes tightly closed as she worked to keep her focus on her task. Finally, with the last push, she felt the last of it explode into nothingness before she collapsed back to the ground, gasping for air as sweat streamed down her face.

After a few moments, Ethan once again walked into view, and his voice was firm as he spoke. _"Do you feel that your memories have been overcome and accepted, then...?"_

It took a few moments for Marin to catch her breath. But after a minute, she nodded. "I..." she said softly, sounding rather tired. Her hands shook slightly - not from the nerve damage, but from the sheer amount of energy that had flowed through her. It took a few more breaths to still that before she slowly sat up, brushing the hair from her face.

He was smiling, then, and slowly faded away once again as he spoke. _"Your work here is done, then, girl. You can leave now...well done."_

She took a deep breath and after a few seconds, the vision-space slowly began to fade away. When she came to her senses, she was sitting in the same position she had been before entering the vision. Slowly, she unfolded herself, wincing a bit at how stiff she was. it had been... hours by her guess.

Her guess as to how long it had taken was indeed accurate, and several hours had passed even after Aran had left as per her request. He had considered physically leaving, but, he wasn't about to go back on the punishment Ethan had assigned...so he had spent the time curled up nearly in a ball in the corner of the room he had been given. This latest revelation had him questioning everything he'd done over the years, and well...he wasn't even slightly happy about the whole thing.

Slowly, Marin stood... and then wished she hadn't. The room spun alarmingly, and she sat down hard, but missed the edge of the bed and instead ended up on the floor. Her hands were shaking slightly, and she didn't much care if anyone had heard her fall. She was still trying to sort out what had happened over the last few hours.

It didn't take long for this to garner a reaction, as Ethan came storming into the room less than a minute later. Not wasting time, he spoke calmly. "Marin...? What happened, girl?"

As his voice filtered into his awareness, she looked up sharply and then immediately held a hand to her forehead. "I... I'm not sure how to explain it...." she whispered as she tried to get her hands to stop shaking.

He sighed at that and crouched slightly so they were on about the same level. "Just try listing everything important for now, then..."

She swore under her breath then and closed her eyes for a moment. "I had... a Force-vision... similar to the one where I saw _buir_ during the construction of my saber. This one... lasted _hours_... I don't even know how long." For now, she did not mention that he had been in the vision. She was rattled enough as it was.

"A figure appeared to me, and we spoke. He.. urged me to.... face my past... to overcome it.." she shuddered slightly. "Not a simple task." She briefly outlined what had happened, even though she wasn't sure he understood it all. And.. she wasn't sure how he'd react to the news about Aran.

Almost a full minute passed as Ethan processed this, and then his response came. "So...let me get this straight. You've finally managed to overcome your memories, though with great effort, but now we know Aran is a lot more potentially problematic than we originally thought? Do I have that about right...?"

"Basically, yes..." she replied quietly, not quite looking at him. She was to blame primarily for everyone else trusting Aran. She felt like a _di'kut_.

He swore softly at that, but managed to continue calmly. "Let me ask you this, then...in your honest opinion, do you believe he was actively trying to deceive us?"

She sighed then, and carefully pushed to a sitting position against the side of her bunk. "I don't feel he was, no. It's more of an unconscious thing on his part. Something he wasn't aware of. He... somehow inserted himself into my vision when he couldn't find me..."

"This is probably something we'd need to consult with Callista on, then, isn't it? Or even Karrde, if she can't figure it out."

Nodding, she spoke softly. "Aye. I should probably talk to one... or both of them... I can't fully make sense of it, myself."

Sighing, he gave a slight nod before responding to that, offering an arm for support standing as he did so. "Come on, then, she's in the kitchen...you should probably eat, anyway."

Nodding, she carefully pushed to her feet, and with Ethan's assistance slowly made her way into the kitchen. Callista was indeed there, busying herself at the stove with a boiling pot in front of her. As she heard them enter, she turned slowly and reached out to Marin in the Force. " _Mar'ika_... are you alright..? Ethan... what happened?"

Ethan helped Marin over to a seat before turning to address Callista. "She's more or less fine, or will be, at least. But...good news and bad news..." He then went on to calmly and carefully explain what had happened, with Marin offering information when he wasn't sure about something.

Callista frowned as she listened, and absently fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "It does sound like he has some untapped ability there...." She looked to Ethan for a moment before looking back to Marin as she reached out. "He's still in the house... in his room, it looks like. Ethan, what would be your recommendation?"

He frowned at that and contemplated the question for a few moments before sighing. "Well, he needs to learn how to not mess with people...that I know for certain. Beyond that, I'm not sure there's much else we can do other than us or Karrde keeping a close eye on the boy."

She nodded. "I can try and work with him some if you think that will help?"

"I seriously doubt it could hurt, at least. He's not trying to cause harm...just doesn't know how to control it as far as we can tell."

"Aye, that was my read on it as well." she paused and looked at Marin. "Are you ok, _Mar'ika_?"

Biting her lip for a moment, Marin nonetheless nodded. " _Elek_ , I think so...just feel like a bit of a _di'kut_ for not realizing sooner, I guess."

Callista squeezed Marin's shoulder for a moment. "It's alright, you didn't know.."

"But...how could I not? Shouldn't it be simple to pick up when someone's trying to influence my thoughts..?"

"Not always..." Callista said softly. "That's part of why it tends to work so well."

A few moments passed in silence, then Ethan sighed heavily before speaking again. "Would you mind having a word with Aran, then, Callista...? I can keep Marin company here."

“Certainly..." she said softly. "I can go do that now if you like.."

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea, I think...odds are he's at least as confused about this as we are."

"Mhm.." She looked to Marin. "Is there anything else you need before I go, _Mar'ika_?"

At that, Marin shrugged before responding quietly. "Something to eat would be good, though I can really grab something myself."

"If you're sure, _Mar'ika_.." she replied before passing her a bowl filled with the stew she'd been making. To this, she added a chunk of fresh-baked bread. That being done, she shared a look and a brief kiss with Ethan before she rose and headed towards Aran's room.

Sighing once again, Marin then concentrated on eating to keep herself occupied for the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aran was still curled up in the corner of his room, muttering almost incoherently. In truth, it was a mix of curses in several different languages, including _Mando'a_.

When she reached his room, Callista knocked quietly. "Aran.. may I come in..?"

Quietly hissing out a particularly unpleasant curse, he slowly shifted to a seated position against the wall. Working out a few kinks in his joints, he sighed before calling out softly. "I suppose so, aye..." If she was here, and not Ethan, he had a feeling Marin was back and told them what happened. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but...it had to be done.

Sighing, she slowly pushed the door open and stepped into his room. "Aran..." She frowned when she saw him and moved over to him quickly. "Anything I can do?"

Sighing heavily once again, he shrugged before responding quietly. "I have no idea, to be honest. Thought I was more or less harmless when it came to Force use...so much for that theory..."

Callista was silent for a moment. "You weren't aware you were doing it. And, with time and some training it could be put to good use." She sighed. "As far as Marin goes, she's been through quite a lot lately."

"I...suppose you're right, but it doesn't change the fact that I've been messing with everyone here. If you ask me...not being aware of the fact just makes it worse." Was his quiet response, and he shuddered slightly.

Sighing again, she reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Stop beating yourself up. It's not something you could control, so we can't really fault you for it."

Aran sighed once again at that, but finally nodded. "I can't really dispute that, I suppose...but what exactly can I do about it?"

"Marin said you consciously tried to show her once you figured it out. Now that you know it's there... you need to focus on not letting it exert control."

Frowning deeply, he fell within himself for a solid minute. Then, he spoke quietly and without warning. "Let's see...there are no hidden weapons in _ner_ _beskar'gam_." This statement, unlike everything else he'd said so far during his stay, was quite easily recognized as untrue.

Her eyebrow quirked at that. "Again..." She could feel the pressure his inherent ability was trying to exert on her mind, but she easily ignored it. And only because she'd trained to do so after her own bad experiences.

Several more moments passed in silence before he tried again. "I...hold a grudge against Ethan." This time, the suggestion was minimal...but it was still there to an extent.

"Good.... _Again_....." she said evenly, sending him calming thoughts.

Closing his eyes, he focused intently on what he needed to -not- do. Several moments later, he spoke once again...this time managing to keep any influence out of the false statement, though he actually shuddered slightly from the effort. "I agree wholeheartedly with the ideals of _Kyr'tsad_."

"Better.." she said softly, as she gently reached out in the Force, trying to ease his worry. "How much longer are you on house restriction..?"

"Five days, unless I've lost track of time."

She nodded, hoping her efforts were having an effect. She could tell he was really worked up about the whole thing. "It'll work out, Aran. Marin just needs a little time to work through her experience today. Visions like that.. and her vision encounter with Beviin are... difficult to handle for some. Marin's only dealt with visions three times. Two of those, she had to face some hard lessons about herself."

Sighing once again, he nonetheless nodded. "I can understand that...time can easily be provided. Myself, I...think I'll stay in here whenever I'm not currently working on something."

"Are you sure...?" her question was quiet as she studied his face for a few moments.

"Aye, I'm sure...the last thing I want to do is cause more trouble."


	13. Chapter 13

**Cataan – The Praxeum**

"I've told you, be mindful of your surroundings," he said as he stepped back in. "He's pushing you out of the area and you're just short of bumping into a column here." Steffan pointed towards the ancient stone pillar that supported the roof of the outer walkway around that side of the training courtyard. He sighed for a moment and nodded, these being newer students, and pulled them together. "You have to always keep in mind the area you are fighting in. You use the terrain to gain an advantage as was demonstrated here. Go on, rejoin the others. I think you two have caught up enough at this point."

The two bowed humbly and started off in a jog towards another area of the grounds where the rest of their class was practicing. Steffan looked towards his visitor and motioned for her that it was okay to approach now.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of Sharon's mouth for a moment as she watched the interaction. When they'd gone, she slowly made her way towards him. She wasn't rushed, for she knew that her topic wasn't overly urgent. When she was perhaps three paces from him, she stopped, and sketched a brief bow and reached out to grip his forearm in the warrior's manner. "I trust you know why I've come?" Her voice was soft but firm and carried to his ears.

"You never come here just to visit," Steffan said with a slight smile and motioned towards one of the series of benches along the outer part of the opened courtyard. "So, is it news you needed to bring me or a request that you might have?"

That actually got her to laugh a bit. "You know me too well, Master.." she chided gently. And then she sighed for a moment, whispering something under her breath. "I... have a request, actually." She was silent for a few moments, just studying his face and his sense in the Force. "You are probably aware that Jedi Intelligence has been.. sorely lacking in trained personnel for quite some time - mostly due to Iceheart Jr's little... _project_." She spat that last word as if it was a curse, but then her voice was calm again. "I've been keeping tabs on Marin's progress ever since I was Knighted... and I think she'd be a good addition to our core team."

"Indeed," Steffan said, no surprise to him at all as he sat down. "She has mentioned to us after her Trials that she was considering a choice of Intelligence or acting the watchman for her home system. We've not made our decision yet. I believe you know for obvious reasons why."

She frowned. "I'm not quite sure I..." she stopped for a moment and then nodded. "Cataan.." She paused. "Is there.. anything I can do to help? In all honesty, it's been quiet in Intelligence of late.. it worries me."

"I don't feel as if a storm is expected if that is your meaning," Steffan told her as he looked out past the courtyard and towards the mountains. "The Empire and the Sith both have been dealt a serious blow, just as we have once again. These things are happening more often than even I remember from all the histories on the shelves in my study, Sharon. But I think they will be licking their wounds for some time to come." He paused and sighed heavily, continuing to looks towards the horizon. "Marin walks two paths, just as your master did. She will still consider the Death Watch a serious threat, which they are. Naturally, she will want to focus on them more than anything."

Sharon sighed as well. "And I can well understand why she would. Such a... fixation can be dangerous." The last words were soft and then she spoke again. "Should I try to...distract her from it... or assist? I know she feels the need for justice in her father's death. As I do with Xan's. Though, I do feel they got theirs here in a way."

"The council has left it in my hands," he said as he looked back towards her. "Bringing her in, you will more than likely have to deal with Ethan and Callista as well. I know they've all been staying on Tanagis...though I believe they are going through some more...training...at the moment. Or, at least, that is what I've felt in meditation."

She frowned slightly. "Something happened at home then..?" she wondered, almost to herself. It was possible, though really none of her business. "I... expected as much, really. I've worked with both of them before on several occasions, so it won't be a huge change." She sighed. "Knowing Marin, she's probably trying to keep herself busy... though knowing Ethan he'd probably find plenty for her to do so she doesn't fixate on one thing."

"I suppose it depends on you," he said as he stood up and walked around the courtyard somewhat. "I really have had no deciding thought on the matter. To call it a difficult decision is putting it mildly."

She chuckled. "It's... strange to hear that from you." There was a moment of silence. "Did you have... any other information that might help in making a decision? I know she'd very stubborn.. and strong-willed."

"That stubbornness and strong will can be a double-edged sword," he said, turning towards her. "Nervousness and doubt can creep up when she is a situation she is unsure of. Not a disadvantage, if kept in check. However, she is inventive in evasion tactics and that would probably play into infiltration as well. Unlike my other students here, her growth in two paths has made her comfortable with a wider range of weapons." He shook his head and looked to the heavens. "Hence my difficulty in a decision. She is well-suited for either role, given the circumstances she has faced. To my knowledge, she might even be able to blend the two roles, seeing as how she's done everything else as she has."

"Maybe that's what we should do then.." she hedged after a moment. "I know it's unusual, certainly. But then, so has her entire course of training and her experiences since she chose to walk both paths. I think it would serve her well, honestly."

Steffan nodded at this and broke into a slight smile. "Perhaps the visit and sounding board are what was needed for this decision."

She returned his smile with one of her own. "I've found it does help at times....though I don't often have the opportunity for it of late.." she sighed slightly then, and for a moment, her gaze went towards the clouds.

He nodded and thought on it for a few moments. "Would you want to travel there to tell her or call her here?"

Her eyebrows crept up. "I... well, I wouldn't want to intrude, but given your earlier comment, meeting her there might be prudent. Do you think you could come along?"

"I have much that needs my attention here," he said, waving his hand towards a different area of the praxeum, "As you saw when you arrived."

Sighing, she shrugged. "Fair enough. Anything you'd like me to pass on...?" she frowned again. "I... think I have the coordinates, though I know she values her privacy.."

“Just contact her and let her know that you're wanting to talk to her."

A faint blush touched her cheeks for a moment, and then she nodded. "That, I can do. As to my previous question..."

"I don't know what I could say to her at this point. Congratulations would seem odd coming from me... Just pass on our well wishes and just because she has concluded her Trials does not make her a stranger here."

Sharon smiled slightly. "I'll certainly let her know. She did always seem quite at home here. Though, I think right now that being at home on Tanagis is doing her a lot of good. She needed a rest."

"I think we all do," he said softly. "So, are you heading there now or are you wanting to stay a bit?"

"I wouldn't want to pull you away from more than necessary," she replied as she looked across at him. "I'll probably head out in the next couple hours."

"Then a safe trip then," he said as he motioned towards the main hall. He had been keeping track of the sun starting to descend towards the mountains. "But I won't hold back an invite for a meal. It'll be close to the time soon."

"I'd like that, actually.." she replied softly, her eyes lighting up a bit. "I don't get the chance to visit the praxeum very often, so I suppose I should make the most of it..." With that, she fell in beside him as he turned and headed in that direction.

* * *

**Tanagis V – The Durza home**

The Durza residence was rather quiet. The others were off doing their own things, so Marin had some time to herself. She was in the kitchen, and sat down at the table with a fresh mug of _behot_. Some of her more recent injuries still stung a bit, but they were becoming a lesser annoyance.

A few moments passed, and then the insistent beeping on Marin's comm made itself known. When she answered it, she would find Sharon Mohren, Jedi Knight and head of Jedi Intelligence on the other end. The young woman was all business. _"Excuse me, Ms. Durza. I don't mean to intrude, but I was wondering if I might have a few minutes of your time. Could we meet, perhaps?"_

Marin frowned a bit at that but offered a slight nod before responding politely. "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem...do you have a preference as to the location?"

Sighing, Sharon gazed back at her for a moment. _"I.. well. If it's alright with you... I'd like to meet on Tanagis. I have something important I wanted to discuss... and didn't really want to do so over the comm."_

Several moments passed in silence, then Marin conceded this with another nod. "I don't have a problem with that, do you have the coordinates...?"

 _"I do..."_ she replied softly. " _Ethan gave them to me a while ago, but I've never used them. I've tried to respect your desire for privacy."_ As she said this, she watched Marin for a few seconds, gauging her reaction.

"Alright then, I do appreciate that..." Marin was frowning a bit again, but, she had to concede Ethan's right to inform those he chose of their location.

Nodding as well, Sharon sighed. "Marin, I know it's a bit unusual, but what I have to discuss is not something to be shared over comm channels. I should be there in a few hours."

With that, Sharon cut the channel and turned her attention to flying. True to her estimate, she arrived in orbit over Tanagis roughly six hours later, and transmitted the coded message Ethan had told her to send as she slipped down towards the planet's surface from a low orbit.

Marin, meanwhile, had gone around and informed everyone that company was incoming, if for no other reason than to keep them in the loop. Once the vessel was close and the message was sent, she worked her way to the hangar.

A slight frown creased Sharon's face as she carefully guided her small ship to a landing just outside the hangar itself. Still, she was mindful of the privacy Marin deserved. Once the ship was down, she shut everything down and made her way from the ship and onto the permacrete pad around the hangar. As she set foot on the ground, she spotted Marin and nodded. "Marin?" Her tone was hesitant but still respectful.

The nod was returned, and Marin walked over to meet her, managing to not wince at any residual pain in the process. " _Su'cuy_ , Sharon."

Observant as usual, Sharon noticed the particular way Marin was walking, but she chose not to comment. When they'd come together just inside the hangar, she bowed slightly. "Master Karrde has told me that you've passed your Trials. I believe congratulations are in order."

Marin returned the bow respectfully, smiling a bit. "Aye, thanks...certainly wasn't easy. But...I'm guessing this isn't what you came to discuss?"

"Not...exactly, no.." The older girl confessed. There was perhaps only five years age difference between them. She was silent for a few moments. "Master Karrde has shared with me your desire to work in Intelligence, but also to remain as Guardian of the Tanagis system..."

An eyebrow rose slightly, and Marin once again nodded. "I see... _elek_ , that would be ideal if it's possible."

A slight grin tugged at Sharon's mouth then. "I think it _is_ possible." She paused "What would you think about accepting a position with Jedi Intelligence - with the stipulation that you be allowed to return here when the need arises?"

That, Marin wasn't expecting, and it took a few seconds to sink in before she grinned widely. "I would be honored to do so, Sharon."

Grinning now, Sharon gripped the younger girl's arm for a moment in the Mandalorian fashion and said softly. "I'm glad. And... I think your father, and Xan would approve if they were here..."

"Aye..." Marin whispered softly as she returned the clasp, at a bit of a loss for words for the moment.

Sharon shrugged. "Look, I know you're probably trying to take this all in, so just comm me in a few days, ok?" She gripped Marin's shoulder for a moment before slipping a small wrapped package into the younger girl's hand. When unwrapped, Marin would find a carefully constructed miniature holo emitter. When turned on, it would display a picture of Jarius. Without a word, Sharon turned back towards her ship. She knew she might be pushing her luck with that gift. Sometimes, her line of work was as much of a curse as her skills were a gift.

* * *

Jarod was looking out over the mountain terrain at a spot that he had come across during his morning runs that he would take around the praxeum. It was a nice ledge coming out not far from the paths that were used and had a particular rock that jutted out further and offer an excellent view of the Cataani landscape. Even though it was mid-morning, there was still a mist settling through the trees and the last remnants of the winters here. For a youth who had come from a planet of mostly savannahs, it had definitely taken getting used to. Had his mind not been elsewhere, he could have sat there with paper and tried to pen some kind of words together. “Seems like I'm not the only one with a heavy decision," he said quietly, knowing who was approaching.

The soft almost-rustle stopped and Marin sighed. "You too...?" she whispered as she sank down next to him. "I really don't know what to do.... I could do one of two things... or both. But one would mean we'd be apart a lot.."

"It's the same for me," he said as he looked at her for a moment before looking back towards the landscape. "It's been said of being a watchman for my home system on the Outer Rim..."

She went quiet for several seconds. "I.. could be a Watchman for Tanagis... or I could take a position in Intelligence. I'm not quite sure how I could do both...."

"Intelligence?" he asked suddenly, turning towards her again with a curious look. "You too?"

Aye..." she whispered, her eyes widening. "Sharon pay you a visit as well..? She came to see me personally at home.."

"She spoke to me last night. Apparently Sensei gave her some more details of mine and Ryneas' trip to my home and how I did on Bastion. She had told me that they're really needing talented people after...recent events."

Marin sighed. "It's true. They lost a lot of people because of Iceheart's _project_... Xan among them..." She sighed again and looked away. "At least that way, we could be together, if we go the Watchman route, there is no guarantee that we'll be assigned to the same place."

"It sounds as if the watchman path would separate us for a long while." He shook his head and stood up on the ledge, still looking out. "As accepting as we are supposed to be of the things that happen....that is.....something I do not want."

“Me either...." she said softly. "What if... we asked for a joint assignment to Tanagis. Do you think they would allow it?"

He chuckled at that for a moment. "I don't think there is enough trouble there to warrant two Jedi acting as watchmen for Tanagis. I think we'd have better chances of being a team in Intelligence. There would definitely be more you could show me that you've picked up outside of the praxeum."

She smirked at that. "True. I do still feel a calling to be Watchman for Tanagis.... I'm not sure why?"

"Affinity for home, perhaps?" Jarod asked her with a lopsided smile.

"Probably..." she said, smiling before she ducked her head. "Can't help it. Since _Buir_ passed away, home means a lot more to me.."

"I can understand that," he said with a sigh as he sat back down on the ledge next to her and traced her hand. "It felt so odd the time that I was at home. After the training and experiences here, it didn't feel the same as it did when I left. I'm not sure that being the watchman there is the best thing for me to do."

"And for me, being on Tanagis... I can feel _buir_ there.... I got to talk to him some during my saber construction. Some sort of Force vision.."

Jarod nodded softly. "Those can be pretty strong, I know," he said as he continued tracing her hand. "I've been thinking on it this whole morning, and I think helping Sharon is the better idea for me to do."

She turned her hand over and gripped his fingers for a moment as she leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "Then that's what we will do.."

He grinned and returned it just as tenderly. "Guess we get to find her and tell her then....unless you want to hang around here for a while." Again, he grinned slyly, "I'm in no hurry."

"Then neither am I..." she whispered. "Duty can wait for once. I've had to do far too much over the last few weeks.... and after Ethan's last lesson, I need some downtime.."

"His lessons have a tendency to take a lot out of you," he comment as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Some more than usual."

"Aye..." she whispered. 

_'Mistake?'_ Jarod thought, and his forehead creased slightly. "I heard some of it from Aran... and I talked to you after."

She flinched. 'That's right, you weren't here until the end of it..." Sighing, she leaned into his shoulder, briefly describing how she and Aran had talked about trying to build her resistance to interrogation techniques. Sadly, there was only one way... and Aran had decided to spring a scenario on her. She'd let her guard down....

"Well," Jarod said, leaning forward into her slightly and staying silent for a moment, reflexively tightening his hold on her slightly. "I can see where Ethan was possibly coming from then..." he finally said after a few moments.

She sighed. "Aye, me too. I should know better. I think I figured out how it happened though. It's an ability he has... one he didn't know about. Callista's been working with him to help counteract it and give him some control." A soft curse, and then, "I just feel like a _di'kut_.."

"You got caught off guard, which is rare enough for you," Jarod said softly. "I guess you learned from it, though."

"Yeah..." she said softly. There was silence for a moment. "Anything on your mind, _cyar'ika_..?" she asked softly. "Besides the whole 'where to go now' thing?"

"Only that I've missed you the last little bit of time we've been apart," he said as he softly kissed her cheek. "I think this decision will be a great one, especially if we do get the chance to work together. Any idea what Ethan has said or will say about it, though?"

She shrugged. "He's not really said much to me on the subject since I returned from the Praxeum last time. Perhaps we should talk to him?"

"What do you think he'd say?"

"I really don't know.... I know it.. _frustrates_ him to see us together so young.."

"Heh...imagine his reaction if it lasts as we want it to," he said with a slight grin and placed a few kisses along her neck. "Then again, I think we could have Callista distract him from it."

She smirked slightly. "Well, we could indeed. And perhaps we should. I know he means well."

He nodded softly and held her tight. "Where is he right now?"

She frowned slightly, thinking. "Probably at the tapcafe in Edmonton. He came with me when I came back to the praxeum."

"Hmmm." He thought about it and looked at her again. "Two questions then."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. " _Lek_..?" she asked softly, ghosting her fingers along his shoulder for a moment before she leaned into him again.

"Well, first, do we talk to him before or after we tell Sharon our decisions?"

"I would say... before. He still is my guardian, after all. What's the second?"

He looked over towards the left, further down the ledge they were on. "There's a nice spot I discovered that's secluded from the walking paths and just happens to have a stash of firewood nearby. Think that there's enough time?"

Her smile widened, and she leaned in to kiss him deeply as her free hand ghosted down his chest. "I think there is.... It's been weeks."

"It has," he said as he stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "I think we've got plenty."

* * *

**Edmonton, Cataan – Warrior's Rest Tapcafe**

Ethan sipped on his drink slowly at the table that he and Callista were sitting at in the place they were at in Edmonton. He was quiet, mulling as was his custom when he was in thought and a drink in his hand...be it caf or something stronger. His was the thousand-yard stare out over the people of the village as they went about through the marketplace, browsing through the goods that were there and making purchases.

In her hands, Callista held her customary mug of _behot_ \- at least the tapcafe had finally gotten a decent recipe. She grinned slightly then and nudged Ethan with her foot. "Hey, daydreamer. We're about to have company.." she nodded in the direction the two young people were approaching from.

Ethan cut his eyes over and saw them approaching, nodding softly and taking another sip of his drink. "I figured they would want time. I expect they've both had a bunch of decisions to make."

Her eyebrow quirked. "You mean regarding their Knighthood..?"

He nodded softly and sipped again. "Knighthood, any assignment that Jarod might have been chosen for. We both know Sharon approached Marin for Intelligence. She takes that role, or the watchman spot she thought about, there's no telling how much time they'll be apart. That or the distance between them. It's a big deal."

"Aye..." she said softly before she looked over at him. "Ethan... I have to ask... You're her guardian. You've pretty much taken on a fatherly role for her since Jarius was killed. What are your feelings about their relationship..?"

Ethan grumbled softly at that question and leaned forward. "I don't have a definitive answer, Calli...." he used that name he started calling her for some time now, "I'm cautious, but he's treated her right. And Karrde thinks highly of the boy, so that in itself is a partial endorsement. But he still has much to prove to me. I never heard Jarius tell me what he thought of him."

She smiled slightly. "Marin might be able to tell you that. I'm sure she spoke to him of it on a few occasions." She fell silent then as the two young people approached.

Ethan caught the sudden silence and turned his head to see them walking up. He nodded to Jarod and looked at Marin. "I'm guessing that you two have been discussing a great deal." He looked a little closer to Marin and cocked his head to the side. "And probably more so."

Marin blushed ever so slightly and shared a knowing look with Callista. Sometimes, it bothered her how well Ethan could read her. But then... he had been around her as she was growing up. "Aye, we had a lot to talk about.." she said softly turning her gaze back to Ethan now. "And we've come to a decision together.." This time she looked to Jarod and gripped his hand.

Ethan nodded and before they could announce it, he motioned to her hair and pulled a small piece of twig from it and held it out in front of her. "It would seem so," he said, forming a knowing smile and set it down before he took another pull from his mug. "And, so, what have you decided?"

She blushed crimson then and ducked her head as she looked over at Jarod. "We.... have both decided to accept Sharon's offer. Though, I'd like to remain as watchman for Tanagis when my duties in Intelligence allow."

Ethan looked up at them from that and then looked to Jarod. "She approached you as well, eh?"

"Yes sir," Jarod answered. "A few days ago. I had been struggling with the decision."

"I thought you were slated to possibly be a watchman...even for your own home system."

Jarod nodded on that and looked to both him and Callista. "I....thought on it, but events the last time I was there made me think that isn't where I need to be. Meditation on it the last few days did nothing but strengthen that thought."

Ethan nodded at this and looked to Callista. "She approached them both....something tells me she might have had a slight push in that direction."

Marin gripped Jarod's hand firmly then and smiled as she sent him as much calm as she could muster.

Callista frowned. "How do you mean..? That doesn't sound much like Karrde's style.."

Ethan leaned forward on the table. "And who said I was talking about _him_?"

This got Marin's attention as well, and she looked at him closely for a moment. "What do you mean..?" she asked carefully.

Ethan heard but set Marin's question aside. She didn't know it yet, but he was prodding Callista in a joking manner.

Callista sighed and just shook her head, kicking him in the shin under the table. _'Be nice...'_ she sent. _"They're on edge as it is..'_

Ethan took the not-so-subtle hint and leaned back in his chair again. "Intelligence....as a team, I take it?"

As he did so, Callista smiled.

Marin nodded. "Yes. That was the plan, anyway."

He nodded softly and looked to Callista. "I don't know what there is I can say on it, Calli....you?"

She cast him a sideways look. "Nothing at all, _cyare_...?" Her question was quiet as she reached over and took hold of his hand before looking back to Marin. "Marin... You have worked hard during your training with Master Karrde, and you've come through the trials life has given you, and are stronger for it. I think you've chosen very well."

“Aye," Ethan said in agreement. "I think it'll be a task you'll both be good at. Now, have you actually told Sharon yet, or did you want to see what my reaction was going to be beforehand?"

Marin bit her lip for a moment. "We kind of wanted to see how you'd react first before we told her our final decision."

"I don't see a fault in the idea....it keeps you two together and probably would have all of us together probably."

"Now....that being said," he started to say as he took another sip and looked to Marin, then looking hard at Jarod. "Just what are the true feelings between you two, _Mari'ka_. And don't start fidgeting on me."

Marin opened her mouth to respond and then stopped, having to clench her hands in her lap as she looked to Jarod. "I... _we_ feel that we want to be together. Jarod has been there for me through some of the hardest times." She held up a hand for a moment, and if one looked closely they could see her fingers shaking from nervousness. "That is not to say, however, that I am not grateful for the support you and Callista have given as well. _Lady knows I am_..." she whispered.

"I know that there have been a lot of times that he's been there at the Academy to help you," Ethan said quietly. "I know full well of his coming to defend you that evening. Jarod, what of you?"

"She's been my friend since the beginning," the younger man started to say. "Over the years, we've gotten quite close and there's nothing I would not do to help and protect her. I know Jarius weighed me with the same eye you're using now and I told him as well that she means a lot to me."

Ethan nodded on this and looked at him again. "Your word means a lot since your actions have backed them. Karrde speaks highly of you as a student and a person, I imagine Jarius probably considered the same. But are your plans...are you two hoping for a future?"

At that, Marin frowned. "I'm not entirely sure I follow.." Sure, she and Jarod wanted a family. But they'd given no immediate thought to it with everything else going on.

"Are you planning, at some point, to....." Ethan looked to Callista, his eyes asking her to help him out...knowing he wasn't well with putting the right words together sometimes.

A smile touched Callista's face, and she lightly gripped his hand. "What he means is.... do you have plans to... start a family at some later point...?" She directed her question to Jarod, seeing that Marin was struggling not to fidget.

“We've....." Jarod looked to Marin, who nodded while she was trying to keep herself in check, and continued, "talked about a family at some point. And it is something we would want. We're just not sure when. We're still young and getting started from the academy real well."

Ethan gave him a serious nod and sipped his drink. That last statement summed how he was feeling as well. Maybe there was more maturity to this boy than he had originally given him credit for, knowing how he was himself at that age. "I'm glad to hear that you two are not wanting to rush into this as you have some other matters before."

That got Marin's attention, and she studied him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. " _Et'ika_...?" Her question was hesitant. "What do you mean..?"

"You know full well what I meant," he told her as he looked towards her. "Knowing that you two want to take time and not rush head-on in this matter is a sign to me that you have done some growing. And that, at least, I'm thankful for."

She had the grace to blush as she figured it out. She muttered an apology under her breath. "Sometimes... more often than not... I had to learn the hard way.."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin gets into things over her head. Will she be able to get out of them without help?

**Tanagis V – Durza Residence**

The morning air was cool and still as she slipped out of the house. The trees rose up around her like a fortress, looking like they touched the sky. She wore not her normal _Beskar'gam_ but a set that was unmarked with clan sigils.

She'd been keeping tabs on _Kyr'tsad_ movements, and saw an opportunity to stop them in their tracks - if she could get there in time. She'd made certain no one had seen her leave. She knew if Jarod found out he would be upset. And if Ethan found out, she was in for another hard lesson.

Less than two minutes later, though, Aran followed. He'd been monitoring her movements since his arrival, just in case. There was no plan for her to be leaving, so it was an easy decision for the young man to decide it was in everyone's best interest that he kept an eye on her. Due to the short warning, however, all he took the time to retrieve was his left gauntlet, spear, and armored half-mask. Keeping his presence suppressed as much as possible, he followed carefully to make sure she didn't run into trouble. As seemed to be her way.

Marin frowned, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. She stopped for a moment and closed down even further as she moved away from the house. The ship was still in that clearing she'd used years ago when trying to track down her father's killers. She continued moving at a fast pace, her footing sure, even in the darkness. Before long, she reached the clearing. But she wasn't alone.

Lounging against the hull of _Tracinya_ was a pair of _Kyr'tsad_ , both of whom reached for weapons when she appeared. They'd tracked the ship down after a great deal of effort, and figured the first person to come for it would be the owner. The one to her left spoke after a moment, coldly. "' _Cuy, dalyc._..and what might be your business here?"  
  
Aran swore under his breath, hanging back and circling back around to get a better view of the situation. He knew better than to reveal himself early...it would probably get them both killed or captured.

At the sight of them, Marin froze for a moment, and her blood chilled. She knew better than to go for a weapon. Taking a deep breath, she stared back at them. "I could ask you the same thing..." Her voice was surprisingly even, given her racing pulse.

Another pair of _Kyr'tsad_ stepped into the clearing after a few moments, one to each side of her. The first continued speaking. "Simple, really...we know someone that very much wants to meet the owner of this ship. Wouldn't happen to be you, would it...?"

She paused, her gaze flicking to the ship and back for a moment as she considered what to say. "No." she said finally. "But I know the owner. What could you want with them...?"

"Now why don't I quite believe that, _dalyc_...? This ship was involved in several _osik'la_ events that we've been ordered to look into." Came the cold response as yet another pair of _Kyr'tsad_ stepped into the clearing behind her, effectively giving her no good way to run.

Swearing under her breath, Marin's hand dropped to her belt and gripped on of her knives, her other hand going for one of the _shuriken_. She knew the DE-10's might give her away too quickly. _'Six against one... could she take them...?'_ She frowned slightly and opened herself up to the Force slightly, feeling it rush back in as she fell into one of the Teras Kasi defensive poses. Throwing knives and _shuriken_ might not be the best choice, but it might throw them off.

The first two pushed off from the ship's hull, then, and advanced slowly as the others tightened the ring a bit. The pair behind her discharged grappling cables at her after a moment, one aiming for her legs and the other for her torso.

She gripped the knife backhand and turned, slicing the first cable cleanly in half as she let fly with the _shuriken_. It embedded itself in the shoulder of one of the of the two in front of her. The second cable wrapped around her ankles and she fell hard to her knees slashing at the cable with her knife again as she loosed another _shuriken_. She'd been training to fight multiple targets, _but could she handle six..?_

The man she'd hit swore violently, tearing the annoying weapon out before cleanly dodging her second throw. In return, however, the man next to him discharged his own cable at her torso. They were clearly trying to take her alive and weren't being fair about it, either.

Swearing, she felt the cable wrap around her lower arms, pinning them. She twisted again and tried to flip her knife around to slice through the cord as she had before. She was partly successful. She felt a sharp tug on the cable and she stumbled forward, going to one knee as she tried again. She knew if she used the Force, they might very well kill her.

A stunning shot came from her left, then, aimed for central mass. It was followed a moment later by one from behind as the assailant to her right discharged his cable at her torso as well.

She felt one cable part and fall away, only to be replaced by another which wrapped more tightly around her arms, fully pinning them this time. She felt a sharp tug again and was driven to her knees as she felt the stun bolt hit. She tried to fight it, wavering on her knees for several seconds as she tried to stave off the effects.

The assailant to her left discharged their cable as well, then, further pinning her torso before both were pulled taut to keep her upright. For now, however, they simply held her there as the pair in front of her advanced steadily.

Hissing a curse, Marin tried to turn her knife hand again to get to the cables. But she could not. She cursed again as she felt the cables tighten, making her gasp for air, even with the ' _gam_ keeping the cables from digging into her ribs. They still compressed it enough that it was hard to breathe. " _Me'copaani_...?" she hissed, glaring at them as she tried to gather her focus enough to shove them away. But, the stun bolt was robbing her of enough concentration that it took all she had to stay conscious.

The man she'd hit crouched down to her level upon reaching her, drawing his right arm back before punching her across the side of the face...hard. "First off, I'll ask again...is this your ship? Don't you lie to me, _dalyc_..."

Marin's head snapped around sideways and she felt the visor on her _buy'ce_ splinter slightly from the impact. Dazed, she shook her head at him, trying to clear the stars from her vision. If they got her _buy'ce_ off, she knew the game was up.

Growling for a moment, he repeated the action on the other side before chuckling darkly at the satisfying sound.

She tensed slightly, trying to pull against the cables, but it was no use. Her vision swam and her head dropped slightly as she tried to breathe. "Never...seen it before..." she groaned, hoping to _Manda_ they didn't do anything to it. She tensed again and tried to kick him, but stumbled instead.

"If that's the case...why were you walking directly to it with purpose?" He hissed before slamming his fist into her left knee this time. The pair holding the cables made sure she stayed upright.

She barely bit back a cry of pain and sagged against the cables, shaking from the pain-fueled adrenaline. "'Cause.. I wanted to see why it was here..." she mumbled, but even she knew her attempts at misleading them were getting weaker.

Chuckling darkly, he pointedly traced the _shuriken_ she'd embedded in his shoulder over her throat as he continued. "Give me one good reason to keep you alive, then..."

At that, she swallowed. and lifted her chin defiantly. "You don't want to kill me..." She stammered as she lifted her gaze to his visor for a moment. "Then what would you boss have to say..?"

"If you're just a useless bystander, as you claim to be, _dalyc_...he'd agree you were simply an obstacle that needed to be removed." Chuckling again, he pressed the _shuriken_ to her throat until it drew a thin line of blood. "Now then, are you _absolutely sure_ you have nothing to say on the matter...?"

She swore softly and went absolutely still. "And if I was who you're looking for....?" she dared to ask, not moving for fear his hand would slip. "What would you do..?"

"You'd be brought to see him, of course...very much alive. _Kriff_ , I wouldn't even hurt you further if you just admitted such and came along without further trouble."

She lifted her chin again. "You of all people should know that _Durza_ does not give up...." she hissed before ramming her knee towards his groin, not really caring about the _shuriken_ at the moment.

Swearing softly, the man shifted back for an instant before viciously driving the shuriken into the side of the offending knee. If Marin listened carefully, however, she might be able to pick up a slight rustling in the upper boughs of the nearest tree.

She screamed then and crumpled to the ground, only the tightness of the cables keeping her partially upright. She had, in fact, heard it but didn't dare look up. Nor could she have, as she was curled up as much as she was able, trying to protect her injured knee.

The man laughed cruelly, then, before it was abruptly cut off. Aran had leaped from the tree, landing solidly with a knee on the back of each of the men in front of her. A moment later, the tension on the cables vanished as her captors died. The one to her left found Aran's spear punching clear through their chestplate from the force of his throw, and to her right the man crumpled forward with a knife embedded in his throat. This all occurred in under five seconds.

Marin huddled on the ground and clutched at her knee. She knew better than to try to remove the _shuriken_ now. She just hoped it hadn't hit an artery. Though, she could feel blood soaking the leg of her coverall. She didn't dare look up... not yet.

Aran swore softly, tearing a strip of cloth from his shirt and shoving it into her hands as he hissed out. "Bind that... _now_." He tugged on the tethering cable attached to the knife he'd thrown, then, tearing it from the _Kyr'tsad's_ throat and catching it cleanly before rolling forward over Marin to drive it into another man's knee. At the same time, he triggered the energy shield in his left gauntlet and placed it behind his back to deflect a bolt fired from that direction. Four against one...he'd faced worse odds, but this time was lacking _Beskar'gam_.

Hissing s curse, she did as he ordered and carefully bound the strip of cloth over the wound, wincing as she did so. Then, she fumbled for a throwing knife and hefted it a moment before she flicked her wrist. Her aim was a little off, and the blade wobbled in the air before it took one in the throat.

Aran managed a short chuckle as Marin's blade took the man to his right in the throat, bringing it down to three on two. As the _Kyr'tsad_ he'd stabbed in the knee crumpled, he tore the knife out and casually slit their throat, ignoring the blood that sprayed onto his shirt and the half-mask covering his face below the eyes. He turned, then, to square off with the last two as they stood and settled into proper postures with a blaster pistol and short blade drawn each.

Marin cursed then and pushed unsteadily to her feet, another _shuriken_ gripped in her right hand.. They'd not counted on those, so she had some element of surprise still. She'd leave her questions till later. What worried her now was that _Kyr'tsad_ had gotten this close to home.

Unfortunately, however, Aran's momentum was now spent...and he was on the defensive. Cursing softly, he dodged and blocked several blaster bolts before taking a glancing hit to the right shoulder. Every time he tried advancing, the pair of _Kyr'tsad_ backed off with perfect coordination to keep him at the same distance.

Marin swore. She really didn't want to give herself away by pulling her saber. And she belatedly realized they might connect who Aran was. She pulled another knife and flicked her wrist, burying it in the shoulder of the one on the left.

Aran grinned under his mask and took advantage of the momentary opportunity to throw his own knife. It was an intentional miss, at least until he pulled the tethering cable just so, causing the weapon to curve and embed itself in the already wounded enemy's throat. The remaining Kyr'tsad made sense of the attack, however, and reached over to cleanly sever the cable attached to Aran's knife, leaving him at least temporarily disarmed.

Frowning, Marin stumbled slightly as her knee gave out. She palmed another _shuriken_ and planted her feet before she loosed it at the last _Kyr'tsad_.

Marin's _shuriken_ was easily deflected by the remaining _Kyr'tsad_ , but, it was now one on one...and that was where Aran specialized. Over the next thirty seconds, the young man cleanly blocked or deflected every last attack thrown by his opponent. Finally, he decided to stop toying with them, disarming the _Kyr'tsad_ before forcing their arms behind their back and cuffing them with their own stun-cuffs. Aran then kicked their knees out from behind them, forcing them to a kneeling position before resting a 'borrowed' knife on their throat. "Capture, or finish...?" He calmly asked Marin, then.

Marin frowned and took a moment to consider. She knew she'd been reckless. But the fact remained - they were still able to track _Tracinya_. She wanted to know how. Gritting her teeth, she glared at the _Kyr'tsad_. "Capture."

Aran nodded before replacing the knife with the crook of his arm, forcefully cutting off the captured _Kyr'tsad's_ supply of air. He held this until they passed out, letting them fall forward onto the ground. "Are you alright...?"

She watched as the _Kyr'tsad_ fell to the ground and then breathed a sigh of relief. Her face was pale and drawn with pain. " _Kriffing_ hurts," she muttered.

Sighing, he gave another nod before reaching up to experimentally prod his injured shoulder. It would hold, but had still been scorched rather badly. "Let's get you back to Callista, then...you know you shouldn't have gone anywhere alone, though, right...?"

She glared at him for a moment. "I'm not an _adiik_...." Then she sighed. "How's your shoulder..."

"Well enough, I guess...it'll heal." Came the even reply as he moved over to retrieve his spear, bracing his foot on the body it was embedded in before ripping it out.

Wincing, she tried to get her balance again. "Just hope it didn't catch an artery.." She whispered, meaning both of their injuries. She bent down with some difficulty to gather her _shuriken_ and knives.

"Aye..." He murmured, moving over to retrieve his own knife as well.

"I didn't mean to snap at you..." She mumbled, balancing awkwardly for a moment to stow her knives. She was already dreading Ethan's reaction. "We'll need to stash our... guest. Do you remember the way..?"

Aran gave a slight nod and moved over to lightly clasp her shoulder for a moment. " _Elek_...I do. You need to head back and get that tended to. I'll deal with this."

Nodding, she winced again. "I can unlock it remotely if you comm me when you get there."

"Will do...and try not to get into further trouble on the way back, _lek_?"

Sighing she nodded. "Just hope there aren't more of them. Worries me they were able to track the ship. We'll have to go over security again." She shuddered slightly and gritted her teeth as she began heading back.

Aran gave a slight wave as she walked away, then sighed before moving over to lift the unconscious _Kyr'tsad_ and head off to the holding area.

Gritting her teeth, Marin made slow progress back to the house. She was limping badly by the time she got there.

Unsurprisingly, she was met right at the door by Ethan, who was not looking particularly happy. "And what exactly have you been doing...?"

She sighed and muttered something unpleasant about _Kyr'tsad_ as she leaned on the door frame, her face pale.

Frowning, Ethan did not back off and inquired simply. "And you took Aran with you on this _kriffing_ pointless risk...?"

She stiffened. "He... followed me. I'd gone to check on _Tracinya_.. And found _Kyr'tsad_ there..." she gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the _shuriken_ embedded in her knee as blood seeped down her leg

"You got lucky, then, Marin...and where is he now?"

She looked away from a moment. "He's securing the one _Kyr'tsad_ in the holding area. I want to know how the _kriff_ they found _Tracinya_. Thought I'd cleaned all the trackers out of her.."

Ethan nodded and sighed before stepping off to the side to let her pass. "Very well, now get that leg checked out before you bleed out on me."

She glared at him for a moment before gritting her teeth and limping past. She didn't have far to go, as Callista met her in the hallway. She leaned against the wall for a moment as Callista slipped a supporting arm under her shoulders. "Here, lean on me, _Mar'ika_. We'll get you taken care of.."

He followed after but kept to the background for the moment. Everything else could be discussed later, after all.

Frowning, Callista helped Marin sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. She then rummaged through her medical bag for some forceps, gloves and other supplies. Jedi Healer she might be, but she had normal medical training as well. Her lips thinned into a line as she began to work, carefully removing Marin's leg plates and cutting away the leg of her coverall. The coverall, she placed into a bag to be disposed of later.

With shaking hands, Marin reached up to remove her _buy'ce_ wincing as some of the shattered visor caught in her cheek and hair and gouged her scalp and cheeks slightly.

Callista looked up for a moment, noting Marin's shaking hands as she lowered the _buy'ce_ to her lap. "Just be still, _Mar'ika_ , I'll have this out quickly.” With that, she carefully swabbed the area with antiseptic and firmly gripped the _shuriken_ with the forceps, looking up at Marin before she carefully began pulling it out.

"Do it..." Marin grunted. She didn't much care about pain right now, for she knew she'd _feirfeked_ up. Callista made quick work of it, dropping the _shuriken_ onto a towel on the table before she swabbed the blood away and carefully used the Force to close off the blood vessels as she began repairing the damage.

After a few minutes, Aran commed Marin to let her know he'd arrived at the holding area without issue and needed to be let in.

Frowning, Marin fiddled with her gauntlet computer for a moment, inputting the code. She was pale and shaking as Callista finished her task, carefully stitching up the wound and then bandaging it. "There... finished.." she said softly, resting a hand on Marin's shoulder for a moment before she withdrew. She knew Ethan was probably going to have strong words for her.

A few moments passed before Ethan spoke again, and his voice had a hard edge to it. "So, tell me...what was the point of this little unscheduled trip?"

She looked away briefly and fidgeted slightly with the _buy'ce_ in her lap. "I... had some Intel about recent _Kyr'tsad_ movements in the system that I wanted to check on...." Her hands stilled. She'd never thought they would get that close to home.

“And, what, you thought it would be a good idea to go alone without telling anyone...? _Kriff_ , Marin...what were you thinking?"

She shrugged. "Guess I wasn't..." she muttered her posture tense.

His gaze bored into her, then, as he continued. "And how much trouble, exactly, did you walk into?"

"Six of them... looked like they'd been there a couple of hours, maybe more.”

"Let me guess...you were caught again, _nayc_?"

She nodded and looked away, absently rubbing at her neck, not realizing her fingers came away with partially dried blood.

Ethan sighed but did not relent. "Tell me everything that happened, girl..."

She flinched and sighed, knowing she'd probably get in more trouble.

"Go on..." He prompted after a moment.

She frowned, and clenched her fingers before loosening them. "Two of them at first, and they started questioning me... Then two more showed up...... then two more.." She rubbed at her throat for a moment., not realizing her fingers came away with partial dried blood "Three or four of them tried to entangle me with cable... I sliced through two, but two more got me and held me fast with their cables." She sighed. "I lied, and said I was someone else... and they didn't believe me.." Then when I tried to knee him in the groin, he embedded the shuriken into my knee...Aran.... followed me, and took down the two holding me just as I was about to pass out. We then fought them, killing all but the last one.."

Ethan listened to this carefully, then gave a slight nod before replying evenly. "Do you realize just how lucky you are he chose to follow...?"

" _Lek_..." she said softly, looking down at her hands for a moment.

"And what did you learn from this, Marin?"

She flinched, hearing the cold hard edge to his voice. It made her feel cold. "That I shouldn't go off by myself...especially when it involves _Kyr'tsad_.."

"Good. If you sneak out again, I will bring you back myself... _am I making myself clear_?"

Marin swallowed, and looked up at him for a moment. " _Lek_..." she said quietly.

Ethan nodded and turned to head out, then. "Get yourself rested up, Marin. I'll go check on Aran and make sure he's having no problems."

Her mouth hung open in surprise and she pushed carefully to her feet. "You're not going to ground me...?" she sounded almost relieved, but she knew she'd really _kriffed_ up.

" _Nayc_...not right now, anyway. We'll see how much your mistake messed up everyone else first."

She flinched slightly and nodded before carefully making her way to her to room.

He waited until he'd heard the door to Marin's room close before he knocked firmly on the door to Aran's room. "Oi! Aran, can I come in?"

A muffled curse was heard, followed by a rather short and quiet answer. " _Lek_..." Aran was seated on his bunk facing the door, working at scrubbing the bloodstains from his half-mask and left gauntlet. He didn't really seem to notice that which was dried into his shirt, though. The right shoulder of his shirt was also partially scorched off, revealing the blaster burn underneath.

Ethan stuck his head into the room, quickly taking stock as he entered. "You alright, _ner'vod_...?" he asked firmly, his gaze taking in the state of Aran's clothing.

Aran gave a slight shrug after a moment, setting the mask and gauntlet down before reaching over to retrieve his spear from it's place leaning against the wall. He started work on scrubbing the blood from this as well, then. "Probably should have taken more of my kit, but...I'll live, _lek_."

Ethan studied him for a moment, noting how he favored his injured shoulder. "You really should get that seen to..." he said firmly, and then continued, "And either wash that shirt or throw it out. It's soaked in blood.."

Frowning, the young man glanced down and shrugged. "So it is...at least it isn't mine. And I'll have the shoulder looked at, just have to finish with this first..."

Ethan crossed his arms. "The shoulder is more important, Aran..." he swore softly and then looked off in the direction of Marin's room.

Shaking his head, Aran focused more intently on his task. "All of them were _ner burc'ye_ , Ethan...I'm not doing anything further until their blood is off my kit." He sighed, then, before continuing softly. "How's Marin holding up...?"

Ethan frowned slightly at that and then nodded. "She'll mend. Though I thought she'd outgrown this recklessness.” He growled slightly. "I don't want to have to bury her too.."

"That's why I'm keeping an eye on her, _vod_..." Came Aran's even reply as he finished on his spear and set it aside.

Ethan muttered a curse under his breath. "I don't know what to do with her half the time. I know she means well, but more often than not, she gets herself in trouble. I feel like I can't trust her out there alone..."

Aran nodded and sighed after a moment. "And yet...you can't always keep her confined here, _nayc_?"

He nodded and leaned against the wall. "I know Karrde will probably have missions for her every so often... but anything even remotely involving _Kyr'tsad_... it sets off something inside her... like she doesn't know when to stop."

" _Elek_ , it's...problematic. I know there's history there, and I understand her reasoning, but she's trying to go about it alone...it's not going to end well continuing like this. I can't always be there to pull her out of _osik_ like that..."

“What... would you suggest? _Kriff_ , even Jarod can't be there all the time...."

Aran shrugged helplessly, slowly pulling off his shirt with a slight hiss of pain as the material brushed against his shoulder. "To be honest, I don't know. It's not like she'd consent to being escorted everywhere."

Ethan snorted. "Probably not. There has to be something we can do though. I'm worried that her... desire to end _Kyr'tsad_ may one day be _her_ end.."

"Agreed...for now, though, I guess the best we can do is deal with the current situation."

"Which is what exactly? You both are injured. She more so. We know that _Kyr'tsad_ is in the system, and can track _Tracinya_ accurately. _Shab_ , I thought we took care of that _months_ ago..."

He shrugged. "All else fails, we might be able to figure out how exactly they're managing that..."

"We'd _better_ ," he growled.

Aran sighed, then, before continuing quietly. "I know the _Kyr'tsad_ currently in the holding area, as well...and I'd like to request that I be left out of any interrogations unless absolutely needed."

Ethan's eyes narrowed, and he rubbed at the back of his neck for a moment. "And Marin's in no condition to attend to such herself. So I suppose I will take care of that." He wasn't particularly fond of such things, but he'd done them before.

" _Vor'e_...I will, however, be happy to answer any questions you might have about them."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Do you have any idea how they could have tracked _Tracinya_ here? We've been over that ship many many times, and still they manage to find us here..."

" _Nayc_..." Aran admitted after a few moments.

Ethan thought on that for a few moments before he spoke, and his voice was gruff. "What punishment if any would you say is suitable for Marin? She needs to learn not to just run off like that.."

"I...well, perhaps a few days confined to quarters?" He offered with a slight shrug.

Ethan frowned and shook his head slightly. "I'm not entirely sure that would get the point across. I have told her if it happens again... I will be the one to bring her back..."

Aran shrugged again. "I really don't know, then..."

He swore softly. "If it happens again, I'm not sure what I'll do... but she won't like it..."

"If it does happen again, I'll tell you first...you have my word. To be perfectly honest, I went after her with the intention of making sure she was back before you noticed her absence." Aran mumbled after a moment, not entirely comfortable saying it.

Ethan sighed. "Why would you do that...?"

"I figured she was consistently getting herself into enough trouble as it is."

He laughed a bit and then nodded. "She does tend to have a skill for that. Though, I would have thought she'd have been more careful this last time..."

Aran shrugged. "What reason would she have had to think _Kyr'tsad_ would be waiting at the _Tracinya_? For all we know, she would have been quite careful after arriving at her destination."

“Point..." Ethan conceded after a moment. "All the _more_ reason to tear that ship apart and find whatever it is. I know Marin's disabled any normal tracking beacons."

At that, Aran nodded before offering quietly. "Talk to Nau'ul first, though, see if you can't narrow down what you're looking for...it's a nice ship, I'd hate to see it needlessly disassembled more than necessary." A pause, then he finished almost silently. "That's her name, by the way...the _Kyr'tsad_ in the holding area."

Ethan looked at him sharply then. The way he'd said it... sounded like he knew her personally, confirmed by his earlier comment. "And... what would you suggest I do once we've gotten what information we need....? I don't kill needlessly. But we also don't need them knowing exactly where we are."

Aran shook his head. "I'm not going to let anything I say influence that, _vod_...I can't be impartial on the matter. So, I will abide by whatever you decide."

Sighing, Ethan just shook his head. "I don't suppose we could let her go? You think she'd go back to _Kyr'tsad_ if we did?"

"I honestly don't know...it's always possible." He admitted quietly.

Frowning, Ethan grunted. "Get that shoulder looked at. I'll go talk to her." He sighed. "I'm only nasty when I need to be." With what he turned and made his way from the house to the holding area.

" _Elek_ , Ethan..." Aran mumbled as Ethan turned to leave. Then, after a few moments to retrieve a clean shirt, he went to have Callista look at his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _laandur_ \- fragile; a weakling  
>  _dalyc_ \- girl  
>  _di'kut_ \- idiot

Muttering under his breath about difficult young people, Ethan made good time to the holding area. He punched in the code quickly and stepped inside, the wall near the entry blocking him from view. He was trying to decide how to proceed.

Moments after Ethan arrived, pacing could faintly be heard coming from one of the holding cells, but nothing was said as of yet.

He frowned slightly and moved towards the holding cells. He didn't want to startle her. But he kept his footfalls even so she could hear him coming.

By the time he came within sight of the cell, Nau'ul was standing perfectly still less than two inches from the forcefield, glaring at him. She was fairly young, appearing to be around 19 years of age and standing at a solid 5'9". Her hair was a deep red and fairly short-cropped, reaching down no farther than her chin.

When he saw her, he stopped. She made him think of Marin for a moment. Shaking his head, he stopped about a foot from the forcefield. "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She snapped out curtly with little hesitation.

Ethan sighed. "If you want to be difficult, go right ahead. I'll get my answer eventually..." His voice was quiet but firm as it filtered through his helmet. "What.... were you intending to do here?"

Nau'ul smirked at that. "That, I will answer...you could just ask that _laandur_ thing we had caught earlier anyway. My squad and I were tasked with capturing, interrogating and returning to base whoever owned the ship in that clearing."

"For what purpose...?" His voice was deadly calm and he leaned forward, his visor millimeters from the field. He was rather upset at her characterization of Marin.

"Not my place to say."

Ethan's hand twitched, and a second later there was a knife in it. "I can get nasty if I have to..." He deactivated the field and shoved her against the wall, his weight pinning her as he pressed the knife to her throat. " _How did you find it...?_ "

She laughed, then, her eyes almost seeming to dare him to do something. " _Nayc_ , you don't seem to understand...I really don't care how much pain you inflict."

That stopped him cold for a second. " _Me'ven_? What do you mean?"

She met his gaze evenly, then. "Do you _really_ think anything you do would be worse than what my boss will do to me if I give you intel...?"

He swore under his breath. " _Nayc_....probably not... But that doesn't leave many options."

A moment, then she rolled her eyes at him. "Great, a _laandur dalyc_ **and** a _di'kut_ of an interrogator..."

Ethan shoved her up against the wall, an arm to her throat again. "I'd watch your tone, _dalyc_..." He growled. "I will ask again, why were you after the girl, and how did you track the ship?"

Nau'ul rolled her eyes at him again, her lips quirking ever so slightly. But no response was given.

He dropped her roughly to the floor and muttered under his breath as he backed out of the cell and activated the field.

Chuckling softly, she pushed back up to a standing position after a moment and smirked at him. "Pathetic..."

He fixed his visor on her. "Pathetic...? Who's the one in a holding cell right now... _dalyc_...?" He paused. "My question stands. As to your previous comment.... what if I told you... that I could help you get away from _Kyr'tsad_..?”

Nau'ul quirked an eyebrow at him, then, choosing not to verbally respond to the first remark. At the latter, however, she gave a slight scoff before replying. "So, what...you want me to just up and bail on them because I got caught? What the _kriff_ makes you think I would even want to, eh?"

His voice went quiet. "Because I know what they do to those of their number who fail a mission... not to mention those who any member might hold a personal grudge against. I'm quite certain you are aware of the situation that involved Jarius Durza. Otherwise, I doubt you would have been after his daughter."

"And if I chose to take you up on this... _offer_...what would that involve?"

He spread his hands. "You tell me what I want to know. It's that simple. And we stop the _Kyr'tsad_ hunting _all_ of us down. I have more than just myself to worry about."

She grumbled for a few moments before glaring at him. "And if I refuse?"

He held her gaze. "I can either let you go back to _Kyr'tsad_ and accept whatever punishment they give you..... or I could just kill you.."

Cursing softly, then, she leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. "What would be expected of me if I chose to answer and help you, then?"

He sighed and regarded her for a moment. "You leave myself and those I watch over out of whatever conflict you have. If you wish it... I might let you stay, provided that you do not contact _Kyr'tsad_ ever again. I have ways to ensure that.."

This time she grumbled rather unpleasantly for almost a full minute before responding, and she did so particularly quietly. "Fine...I will agree to these terms, on one condition."

"And that is...?" he asked quietly, his posture somewhat relaxed, though he was still ready for anything.

"Should I choose to remain here, I would like to share quarters with Aran Beviin. I don't trust you or the _dalyc_."

Ethan blinked. "And why should I grant this request..?"

Crossing her arms across her chest and turning to face him fully, Nau'ul replied quite simply. "Because it's the only way I'm willing to answer your questions."

"I...see..." Ethan said after a moment. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to discuss with him, then...." He was frowning slightly at her blatant distrust of both himself and Marin, even after her insulting Marin several times. _He hoped Marin didn't find out..._

Her only response to this was a slight shrug before she went back to leaning against the wall.

Cursing under his breath, he turned on his heel and left, stalking back to the house. he was.. .frustrated. The first place he went was to check on Marin, and he peeked into her room briefly before crossing the hall to Aran's room. There, he knocked firmly. "Aran... we need to talk if you're up to it..."

The initial response was a soft groan, but after a few moments Aran called out loud enough to be heard. "Enter."

By now, Ethan had removed his _buy'ce_ and his face was set in a hard line. He gave Aran a rather disapproving look and then leaned against the wall next to the door. "She refuses to talk to me. She will only do so _if_ I agree to let her stay." He hissed a curse. "I'm... not sure you'll like her condition for it, though..." he growled and barely restrained himself from punching the wall. "She blatantly insulted Marin several times, and said she trusts no one but you.."

Aran sighed, then, pushing up to a seated position on his bunk to face Ethan. "Nau'ul is...abrasive and quite untrusting, _lek_." A moment's pause and he frowned before continuing in a rather quiet whisper, almost dreading the answer. "What condition did she name...?"

"She would only cooperate... if she shared quarters with you..." he growled the answer, still confused, and not liking the entire situation.

That answer stopped Aran in mid-thought for a few moments, and he stared blankly at Ethan, his jaw working mutely for a while before he managed to close it and swallow. After about half a minute of silent contemplation, he sighed before replying uncomfortably. "If you really need this intel for the well-being of everyone here, Ethan...I will agree with that."

"You sure you're alright with this, _vod_...?" he asked after a moment. "Is there something I should know...?" His question was firm, but quiet in his normal fashion. "I have to know.... especially because now they are going on the offensive. _Manda_ only knows how long it takes them to pinpoint the house before we have to defend..." His teeth grated at the thought. He'd sworn to Jarius that nothing or no one would ever breach it. And here he was... taking in ex- _Kyr'tsad_. He hoped Jarius wasn't upset... if he somehow knew.

Aran shrugged. "I'd rather I was inconvenienced to help everyone else, honestly. Besides...I've known her for a good while, if you've convinced her it's most beneficial to her own safety to help us and stay here, then that is exactly what she'll do."

Ethan frowned and cursed under his breath. “I just don't want to turn into a..... halfway house for ex- _Kyr'tsad_... no offense..." he grunted.

Another shrug was given at that. "None taken, _vod_...with any luck you won't have to do this again. But, we need the intel, _nayc_...?"

Ethan nodded and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hope Marin isn't upset by it... They could have killed her.... or something almost as bad.."

"If it helps, I can try and make sure they never have to interact with...or even see each other."

His eyebrows crept upwards. "And how... do you intend to manage that. This house is not very big..."

Aran shrugged again, helplessly. "All else fails, I'll be on hand for damage control...Nau'ul isn't very...sociable, _lek_?"

Ethan grumbled. "I don't need _Mar'ika_ getting in more fights. She's had enough for a while, I think..."

"I'll do the best I can, _ner vod._..you have my word. Just...make sure you fry whatever the _kriff_ is being used to trace the _Tracinya_."

"I hope I can find the _shabla_ thing. Nau'ul said she'd help me find it. Whatever it is... I don't know how we missed it. It's been years since Jarius was even involved... _Manda_ rest his soul."

Aran nodded, sighing softly before laying back on his bunk again. "Let me know when you figure out what it is, then. And...might it help if I tried explaining the situation to Marin?"

"It... might, but knowing how she is right now... she might get a tad.. violent. She'd really shaken up..."

" _Elek_...I thought as much, just figure she deserves to know."

Nodding, Ethan rubbed at, the back of his neck. " _Lek_... Might want to make sure Jarod is around though." A pause. "I just don't know if I should discipline her for this. It's not the first time she's done this..."

Aran acknowledged the former with a nod, then shrugged. "I'm not really sure I can help you there, _vod_."

He shrugged. "I just, wish there was some way that she would get the message that it's dangerous..." He frowned. "Nau'ul knew you were here ... How is that possible?"

"She knows how I move and fight...most likely figured it out during the scuffle. It's one of the things she's rather skilled in doing."

He swore softly. "Alright... Just make sure you get the shoulder looked at. I'm going to the range to think..."

Aran nodded, then waited until Ethan had been gone for a couple of minutes before heading out to discuss the issue with Marin. As was recommended, however, he decided to try and retrieve Jarod first.

Jarod was, as usual, sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of the permacrete slab which formed the floor of the hangar as he fiddled with his saber. "Hello, Aran..." He said softly as he looked up. His face was tight with worry.

"' _Cuy_...need a favor, if you don't mind," Aran mumbled uncomfortably after a moment.

His forehead creased, and he stowed his saber before he pushed to his feet. "Going to talk to _Mar'ika_...?" He asked softly.

"Aye, and I don't think she'll like the news...Ethan suggested bringing you along to try and keep her calm."

Jarod frowned. "What's the news...? And what exactly happened? I saw Marin being treated for a knee injury..."

Sighing, Aran tapped the toe of his boot against the permacrete uncomfortably. "She...snuck out earlier, and had a run-in with _Kyr'tsad_. I'd followed, but she was captured and interrogated for a couple of minutes before I could figure out how to intervene. Captured one of them in turn, and...she's agreed to help Ethan dispose of what they used to track the _Tracinya_. In exchange, she wants to stay here instead of returning to _Kyr'tsad_."

Jarod stiffened. " _What_? What are we, some sort of... halfway house....?" He sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Sorry, I just... Feel like sometimes we don't get a say in the matter. " He was quiet for a moment. "I don't suppose there were any other options?"

"Trust me, I'm not exactly comfortable with it, either...but knowing her, she'd make it perfectly clear that agreeing to it would be the only way to get her to answer any questions."

Jarod muttered something under his breath. "I hope she doesn't think she'll become a member of this family... I know Marin would not agree." Rubbing his face, he sighed. "Alright. I suppose it's the best option we have... Let's go." He turned then and led the way back inside and to Marin's room.

A nod and Aran sighed again, heavily, before turning to follow.

* * *

His mouth set in a thin line, Jarod knocked on the door lightly before calling out to her. "Marin, do you mind if Aran and I come in for a little bit?" He waited a moment until she called out, "Come in.." and then pushed the door open. He paused for a moment to take in the situation and then moved to sit on the bed, gripping her hand.

Sighing, Aran moved to about the middle of the room before addressing her, a slight frown creasing his features. "As you probably know, Marin, Ethan has been talking to our... _guest_...and it appears that an agreement has been reached."

She looked up sharply then, and her grip on Jarod's hand tightened. "What was decided. ...?" she asked softly.

"It...well, she has agreed to assist...in exchange for a place to stay instead of returning to _Kyr'tsad_."

She hissed a curse as her knee sent stabbing pain up her leg. "And I get no say in the matter, I suppose...." She swore. "They would have _killed_ me.... or worse. And he's letting her stay...."

"I'm not comfortable with it either, but we need the information...and it'll mostly inconvenience me anyway. I'll try and keep your interaction to the minimal possible."

She swore softly and leaned into Jarod. "I'd appreciate that..." she said softly, "though, it'll be difficult.."

Jarod frowned. "Anything I can do to help?"

Aran shrugged at that. "Not likely, _nayc_ , though I appreciate you asking. Anything either of you would like to ask before this is finalized...?"

Jarod shrugged, his fingers tracing Marin's cheek. “Nothing, I suppose. _Mar'ika_?" She swore softly. "Just. .. Keep her away from me for a while," she whispered.

"I'll do my best, Marin...probably keep her confined to quarters for a while anyway." He replied with a nod.

"Would she agree to that?" Marin asked.

"I won't be making it optional. If she wants to stay and dictate that she shares my quarters, then I'm going to make sure she stays there for some time." He spat this out almost angrily, not even noticing that he let her condition for agreeing on slip in the midst of it.

Marin's eyes widened, and she shared a look with Jarod as she felt his thumb tracing slow circles on her palm to calm her. For now, she didn't mention it, but she found it odd. _'Why would she have demanded such a thing?'_ she thought.

Aran grumbled for a few moments, then sighed and shrugged. "Anything else on your mind...?"

She sighed and looked down for a moment. "I know I _kriffed_ up. I'll... accept whatever punishment Ethan decides on.."

He shrugged again. "Personally, I'd just be glad it wasn't worse, _lek_?”

" _Lek_...." She whispered, looking away.

"If there's nothing else, then, I...think I'll go have my shoulder looked at finally."

Jarod nodded and gripped his good arm for a moment. "Thanks for coming to tell her...." He said quietly.

He shrugged. "Least I could do, honestly...just thought she should hear it from me before things were finalized."

Nodding, Jarod squeezed Marin's shoulders for a moment. "Thanks, Aran. I think I'll spend some time with Marin here. And if you see Ethan, ask him is there is anything he needs done, would you?"

"Will do... _re'turcye mhi._ " Aran replied evenly before turning to head out and have his shoulder seen to.

* * *

It took a few minutes to pinpoint Callista, but upon doing so, Aran slowly worked his way to the armory before entering and offering her a slight wave. "' _Cuy_...think you could take a look at my shoulder? Ethan's been bugging me about it, and I have no further reasons to delay."

She turned from checking her ripper and grinned slightly. “Was wondering when you'd show up. What happened to your shoulder exactly?" She set the weapon down and came over to him.

He shrugged. "Blaster burn, only a glancing hit...but there's still a good bit of damage."

She frowned and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the worktable and take his shirt off. "Ethan tells me we have another... guest..." she said carefully.

Nodding, he did as directed, once again giving off a slightly pained hiss as the material passed over his shoulder. " _L...lek_ , we do..." He mumbled after a moment.

Frowning, she dug around in her bag for a small pair of tweezers which she then used to remove stray fibers from the burn. "From the sound of it.... I'm not sure it's wise for me to be around her either. If she knows I'm a Force user..." She just sighed and kept working.

"Fair enough...I'll see what I can do to avoid that."

She sighed softly and kept working at gently removing the fibers. Once that was done, she cleaned the wound with antiseptic before carefully beginning to repair it.

Aran hissed softly in pain a few times but otherwise remained perfectly still and silent for the moment as he let her work.

She frowned slightly as she did so. "How... _exactly_ did Marin end up with a shuriken embedded in her knee..?"

"She embedded it in the shoulder of one of the _Kyr'tsad_ , and he did not take kindly to this...so when she was caught and interrogated, he used it to try and persuade her to answer. She tried to knee him in the groin...and he retaliated by driving it into her knee."

Callista hissed a curse. "No wonder she was limping. It was driven in pretty good, and I noticed she had blood on her neck..." she sighed slightly as she finished healing the burn. "There... good as new... How... exactly are you going to keep our... guest away from me _and_ Marin?"

Aran managed a slight smile and nodded before responding softly. " _Vor'e_...and to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure. Think I can keep her confined to quarters for a few days, but after that, it'll be tricky." He sighed, then.

Callista nodded. "Aye, it will be..." she finished with his shoulder and then nodded to let him know she was finished.

Sighing, he slowly stretched for a few moments before pulling his shirt back on. "Anything else you need to discuss...?"

Frowning, she shrugged slightly. "I'm... concerned. Both for Marin's mental state and for what Ethan agreed to. I know we need the intel. But this house, it's been Marin's sanctuary, and she rightly feels it's being invaded..."

" _Elek_...I know. Would it help if I tried working out an alternative place for her to move to as soon as remotely possible...?"

She frowned more. "Where would she go? The colony?" Her tone was confused. “And we are certain she won't go back to _Kyr'tsad_?"

He sighed and shrugged again. "I...don't know, I just..." Another sigh and he continued almost silently. "So long as I'm around and she feels safe with the arrangement, I believe she won't return to them, aye."

Callista frowned. "I.... wouldn't want to put you in a position that would force you to choose.." she whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder.

" _Nayc_ , it's fine. I will do whatever I need to in order to help all of you. If that means keeping an eye on Nau'ul even if she winds up elsewhere, then that is what I will do...and gladly so."

"May I ask why...?" she inquired quietly.

He shrugged again. " _Dar'buir_ has put the lot of you through _haraan_...directly and otherwise. I feel a bit responsible, I guess..."

She was quiet for a long moment. "If that's what you feel is necessary." She frowned. "Though, I don't know who else can keep Marin from getting herself into trouble. I don't know how to impress that on her.."

" _Kriff_ , the best even I can do is run damage control after the fact, apparently..."

She laughed slightly. "So it seems. I just wish there was a way to get her to be more careful."

Sighing, he offered a helpless shrug. "As do I, just...don't have a clue as to what."

She shrugged slightly. "Alright, just be careful with that shoulder. You're free to go."

He grinned a bit, then, before sliding down off the worktable. "Will do, and _vor'e_." this being said, he turned and headed back to his quarters.

* * *

While the others were discussing the situation, Nau'ul had not once moved from where she'd been when Ethan left. So, she was still leaning casually against the wall, her arms crossed almost lazily in front of her chest.

Ethan once again wore his _Beskar'gam_ , his _buy'ce_ hiding his face. He knew that none of them were very happy about what Nau'ul had demanded, but it was necessary. He wondered how she might react to Marin. He walked into the room and stopped in front of her cell.

" _Lek_...?" She asked curtly, opening her eyes to look over at him.

Ethan grunted. "Your terms are accepted..." he said firmly and reached out to disable the forcefield, always watchful for anything she might try to pull.

Grinning widely, Nau'ul stretched languidly before stepping out and replying. "Excellent...now ask your questions."

His eyes narrowed behind his visor. He still wore his helmet to keep a measure of anonymity, even though he knew she probably had seen holos of him. "First off.... why did they want the girl?'

"Simple, really...she's caused us a great deal of trouble, and my boss wants to deal with her personally."

He crossed his arms. "With J'oran dead... why would it matter..?" He still had a few more questions to ask, but he was building to those. With a flicker of eye movement on his HUD, he sent a text-only message to Aran _< Talking to Nau'ul now... be ready to escort her. And keep in mind, I don't want her to get a good look at the house..>_

She shrugged. "Not my job to know things, guy...I just follow orders."

He fixed her with a glare. "Is that so? Then answer me this.... how was _Tracinya_ being tracked, and how can it be disabled?"

"There was a sensor built-in when the ship was first purchased, which we have since been making use of...once we figured out it was involved again, anyway. Can easily be disabled by removing it, just need to find the _kriffing_ thing."

He tilted his head slightly. "You wouldn't know where to start looking, would you..?"

She shrugged slightly. "Not exactly, but might be able to use the sensors in _ner buy'ce_ to carefully pinpoint it. It would take some time, though."

He frowned... wondering if it was wise to let her have her ' _gam_ back. Maybe Aran would know. He sent another message to Aran. _< She says she'll need to use her buy'ce to pinpoint the sensor... is that wise to let her have it? Also... you can come in if you're here..>_

 _< Maybe...do you have a way to jam any outgoing signals?> _Aran replied, entering after a few moments to stand slightly behind Ethan, keeping the older man between himself and Nau'ul for the moment. Something she noticed and smirked widely at this before remarking lightly. "About time the boy showed up..." He chose not to answer, however.

He frowned slightly as he noticed this but sent another message. _< Aye... working on it now... If you could gather at least her buy'ce...>_ He fiddled with his gauntlet computer for a moment and then nodded as if to himself.

A nod, then Aran moved over to the storage lockers. Unlocking one, he pulled out the _buy'ce_ in question before moving over to hand it to Ethan.

Ethan frowned for a moment, making sure a dampening field blocked all transmissions but their own. "Here.." he said curtly before turning to Aran. "See to it she gets what she needs. I've other things to attend to."

Nau'ul grinned widely again, accepting the _buy'ce_ and turning it over a few times, inspecting it before pulling it snugly into place. Aran turned, then, and nodded to Ethan before speaking formally. "Very well, I will do so."

Ethan sighed and watched them go, shaking his head. He knew that Aran wasn't particularly happy. _Dar'yaim_ , Marin was... incensed. But it had to be done. And hopefully, Nau'ul would be cooperative when it came to avoiding the rest of the household.

Frowning, Aran kept his hand on her elbow, and his other gripping the hold of one of his knives as he guided her back towards the _Tracinya_. He really wasn't all that happy with the arrangement, but it was necessary.

After about a minute of walking, Nau'ul laughed lightly before intentionally brushing up against him with her hip. "Thought you were dead, you _chakaar_...and here you are living with this lot?"

Aran gritted his teeth. "Doesn't surprise me that they told everyone I was dead..." he replied quietly. "I would ask how you can keep doing things like this, knowing it's tearing families apart."

"Have you forgotten the thrill of it already...? Honestly, you used to so enjoy your job."

He stiffened slightly and gripped her arm a bit harder than intended. "Times change, Nau'ul. I've seen first hand what this does to people... to their families. I thought you of all people would understand that. Guess I was wrong."

Frowning, she dug her heels into the ground for the moment, refusing to go farther. " _Lek_...? And have you forgotten that just earlier today you killed three of our friends and helped the _dalyc_ kill two others? Did you even think twice about it?" She spat out, then.

He frowned and was silent for a moment, not sure how to answer that just yet. "And what in the nine Sith hells makes you think it's any kind of fair.... or honorable to not even give an opponent a fighting chance?" He sighed and tugged firmly on her arm. "Come on, we have things to do."

Grumbling a bit, she sighed before letting herself be lead along. "So, what...you defend the _dalyc_ now? Why?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's.. _complicated_. She trusted me enough when I gave her no reason to that she told me the whole story behind this idiotic crusade against her family. Think about it. If you were the only one left, and your family had been wiped out, wouldn't you want vengeance too?"

"Not if it put myself at risk as well, that's just...foolish."

He shrugged. "She's still young... and sometimes, has to learn hard lessons. Like we all do at times. So, I try to be there to help when I can. Guess it's my way of trying to repay what's been done to her family."

This stopped her short for a moment, and she shook her head. "Knew your _kriffing_ sentimentality would get in the way eventually."

He gripped her elbow firmly. "What of it? At least I _have_ a conscience."

Growling slightly, Nau'ul abruptly tore her arm from his grip and backed off for a moment. "So...you're implying that I don't, is that it?"

" _Nayc_..." he whispered. "But sometimes I wonder. Really, what purpose could _Kyr'tsad_ have for the girl? She's all that's left of her family, and she's left _Kyr'tsad_ alone for years...."

" _Gar buir_ holds grudges, you know that...why do you think I agreed to this in the first place?"

That stopped him cold. " _Me'ven_....?" he asked quietly.

"If I went back without the _dalyc_ , he'd torture me at best for failing and losing my squad in the process. She hurt him pretty badly, apparently...and he will stop at nothing for revenge." She paused to state at him blankly for a moment. "I thought you knew...?"

Aran shook his head. "You forget... I had been away on a mission at the time. I'd already been entrenched here on Tanagis for months... so I heard nothing of it. And she doesn't speak of it."

Nau'ul sighed, then, and decided to change the subject as she moved back over and indicated he could take hold of her arm again. "So...what were your thoughts on the whole rooming situation?"

He shrugged. "It's what we've got unless you'd prefer your cell...?" he tilted his head slightly and looked over at her. He really wasn't looking forward to informing her of the other restrictions.

" _Nayc_...rooming with you was my condition for staying and helping, after all." A moment, then she remarked flippantly. "The bed is mine, by the way."

He froze for an instant and then merely nodded before he shrugged. "Fine," he said quietly as he gripped her arm again a bit more firmly as they drew closer to the _Tracinya_. Ethan had given him the access codes for the ship so that he could enter and help Nau'ul.

"You...don't particularly have feelings for me anymore, do you?" She mumbled after a moment.

At that, he sighed and shrugged. "I.... don't know...." he said quietly. "A lot has happened in the last few months."

Nau'ul sighed, then. "I thought as much...and...the _dalyc_?"

"She is a friend, nothing more." He said simply. "And, if I'm not mistaken she is involved with someone."

"Okay then, that's good." She replied evenly. "Tell me, though, would you have even hesitated if she had said to finish me when you asked?"

"Probably..." he muttered, not quite looking at her. In all honesty, she wasn't like the girl he remembered at all.

"She's _kriffing_ lucky to have you on her side, you know...she wouldn't have made it otherwise."

He tilted his head slightly at that and was quiet for a moment. "You know that for sure..?"

"You really think he'd let her live after going through all the trouble of having her brought in to be dealt with in person?"

" _Nayc_..." he said quietly and said nothing more as they made their way up the _Tracinya's_ boarding ramp.

Nau'ul grumbled a bit, then, and after a few moments turned to gently shove him into the wall before sliding her _buy'ce_ off to meet his gaze with a glare. "Vanish on me again, and I will personally hunt you down...got it?"

He grunted in surprise and tensed when he felt his shoulders hit the bulkhead, his eyes widening slightly. "Is.. that a threat or a promise, _Nau'ika_...?" He hedged after a moment, suddenly feeling flustered.

"Bit of both, I suppose...do you have any idea what I went through thinking you were dead?"

" _Nayc_ , but I can guess..."

Nodding, she sighed and pressed in close for a moment. But, then backed off almost immediately before changing the subject uncomfortably. "Right...have a job to do, _lek_?"

He tensed for a moment as she moved in closer, but then sighed when she backed off again. " _Lek_..." he said, a bit hesitantly as he led the way down the curving corridor towards the cockpit. The systems and the quarters were all locked down of course, until the code was put in again.

Nau'ul sighed again, sliding her buy'ce back in place before working on finely tuning the sensors a bit further. "'Kay, this'll take a few minutes...should do the trick though."

" _Jate_...." he said quietly. He just hoped she didn't get upset about the comm blocking that Ethan was doing.

Grumbling a bit at just that, she fixed her visor on him for a moment before shaking her head. But, she stayed on task. And so, after several minutes she pointed at the pilot's console. "Not sure exactly what it'll look like, but it would appear our signaling device is somewhere in the console's wiring."

Aran cursed slightly and sent a terse message to Ethan. _< It's in the kriffing pilot's console...> _He wasn't sure how the older Mando would respond. “Wonderful... now, how do we get it out of there?" He squatted down trying to get a look at the underside of the console and sincerely hoping she didn't try anything.

At that, she shrugged. "I'm not familiar with the vessel's systems and construction...so I honestly don't know."

“ _Kriff_..." He muttered. "Guess I'll have to get Ethan in here to look then...." He sighed, not really relishing the idea of sharing his quarters with her for the foreseeable future.

"Whatever you need to do, do it...don't need your new friends thinking I reneged on our deal."

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "And what will you do in the meantime? Can't exactly have you just roaming around..."

"How would I know?" She spat out curtly, pulling her _buy'ce_ off again before tossing it to him almost angrily.

He sighed and caught it one-handed. "Fine then. But I'm going to have to ask that you be blindfolded. We're going to my quarters so you can rest if you wish.."

"As you wish, _cyare_..." She muttered, placing an almost mocking emphasis on the last word.

He actually flinched before he reached into his belt for a strip of dark cloth, which he tied firmly around her head, and checking to see if she would see out. When he was satisfied she couldn't, he took her arm and began the hike back to the house.

Nau'ul grumbled again but offered no proper objection or resistance.

Aran was frowning heavily behind his _buy'ce_ , and he was silent for most of the trip, his grip on her arm firm. He knew how much Marin valued her privacy and wanted to move on from the past that caused her _buir's_ death. With that in mind, he took a rather circuitous route back to the house and didn't remove the blindfold until they reached his room.

When the blindfold was removed, Nau'ul sighed contentedly and looked around the room for a few moments. Once finished with this, however, she turned and abruptly pinned him to the wall, pressing in close again. "Anything...?" She asked quietly, trying to gauge his emotional response.

He stiffened for a moment, and then sighed, hesitantly touching her cheek for a moment. "Is that all you can think about...?"

“And why not? _Kriff_ , I never moved on...think I deserve to know if you have..." she whispered, her eyes drifting closed at his touch.

He sighed softly and rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "I.. do still have feelings for you..." he admitted softly. "But, it's hard for me to accept what you were going to do to that girl."

Frowning, she abruptly backed off to regard him with a raised eyebrow. "You blame me for doing my job, then...?"

" _Nayc_...." he whispered, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

Grumbling a bit, Nau'ul sighed before moving in again to kiss him firmly for a moment.

He stiffened in surprise as she did that, but slowly let his body relax. She'd always been unpredictable. He worried though how she might react when he told her that she'd be confined to this room for the near future.

"That settles that, then, _nayc_...?" she whispered breathlessly once she broke off after a few moments. Smiling a bit, she moved over to the bunk and sat on the edge, lightly patting the space next to her to indicate that he should sit.

Sighing softly, he did so and slowly removed his _buy'ce_ before running a hand through his dark hair. He had to admit, it felt... almost rude to be engaging in such with the girl who could have gotten Marin killed. Especially considering they had extended wary hospitality.

“It's bothering you, isn't it...?"

"A bit, _lek_..." he admitted after a moment as he turned his _buy'ce_ over in his hands.

Sighing, she nodded. "We can...wait, I suppose if you prefer..."

He tilted his head slightly in confusion before he spoke. "I should tell you, there are a few conditions to your being here. Just as you dictated yours for helping, so they have given theirs."

"Such as...?" she inquired warily, frowning a bit.

He frowned. "For as long as you are here, you are not to leave this room. There is a 'fresher in the corner, and I will bring our meals here."

She swore softly, then, glaring at him for a moment. "So I leave one cell only to be placed in a different, more comfortable one...?"

He shrugged apologetically. "That was their condition. While they are grateful for your assistance, it will take time to earn their trust... as it did for me. They have.... a long history with _Kyr'tsad_ , and it isn't a good one."

"Fine..." she muttered, reaching over to hesitantly grip his hand for a moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Vaar'tur_ \- Morning  
>  _Me'ven_ \- huh?  
>  _osik_ \- shit, crap

**Tanagis V – Durza Residence**

Slowly, Marin woke. The sun warmed her cheek from where it streamed in the window in her room. It took a moment for her to realize where she was, because she woke with a start. She was still a bit twitchy after the last few days. Groaning softly, she pushed carefully to a sitting position. Her knee was quite stiff, and she winced as she tried to stretch it out.

As had been his self-assigned duty since the incident, Aran was seated against the wall of his room with a blanket wrapped loosely around himself, calmly watching Nau'ul. She was asleep still, but he nonetheless didn't want any problems arising for any reason. He could feel the others in the house already up and moving, or in Marin's case, just waking, so the young man let himself relax just a bit.

Marin swore softly, and then scooted over to the edge of her bunk, carefully putting her feet to the floor. Her leg really was stiff, and she bit back a curse as she carefully worked it through some slow motions. She really didn't want the injury to slow her down. It was _her_ fault that she'd gotten it in the first place.

Sensing her pain, Aran sighed to himself, knowing he was currently sharing a room with the main cause of her current injuries. Though necessary for the moment, he honestly hoped they'd find a way to house Nau'ul elsewhere, and _soon_.

Gritting her teeth, Marin dressed carefully before she slowly made her way out to the kitchen. Ethan and Calli were already there, and she could smell fresh _behot_ brewing as she entered. " _Vaar'tur_.." she said quietly.

Ethan gave a slight nod as she entered, automatically filling a mug and offering it her way. " _Vaar'tur_ , lass...planning on going somewhere?"

She sighed softly but nodded after a moment. "I... was thinking about taking a trip out to the colony. Maybe... we could move Aran and Nau'ul there...." She was somewhat torn. She'd gotten used to having Aran around, but she knew he wouldn't always be there to come to her rescue. That sobered her a bit. She knew she needed to be more careful.

Ethan watched her closely for a few moments as she said this, but then nodded again and went back to making _behot_. "That idea has merit, provided all involved parties agree. I trust you were planning to take someone along this time?"

She almost said something, but then just sighed and nodded. "I'd like you to come along, _Et'ika_." she replied after a moment, taking a long sip of the _behot_.

"I can do that if it's what you want." He replied evenly, passing Calli a mug of _behot_ and sipping on a mug of caf himself.

At that, she broke eye contact for a moment, absently rubbing at her neck. "It's... not really what I want, but it's _necessary_.." she replied after a moment.

Frowning a bit, Ethan moved over to rest a hand on her shoulder. "If you'd rather have Aran for company, I can take over watching Nau'ul for a while. Besides, if she might be moving there, he probably will, and it wouldn't hurt for one of them to be known. But, that's up to you."

She sighed and looked up at him. "You're right there, but I'm trying to avoid Nau'ul for the moment. And I think.... that having Aran around her might be the better idea..." she finished softly, wishing for a moment that Jarod could come along.

"Alright then, just let me know when you're ready and we'll get going."

She nodded and then set about eating some of the nausage and eggs that had been prepared. Today, she wore a worn coverall and boots, and her hair was braided down her back. After a few minutes of eating, and draining her _behot_ , she nodded slightly. "I'm ready to go..."

Ethan ate as well, standing and stretching for a moment as she spoke. Then, he nodded at her and replied evenly. "Lead the way then, Marin."

Frowning, Marin slowly made her way towards the hangar, where she grabbed a speeder bike. No sense in showing up at the colony in anything else unless there was some danger. She _hoped_ that they had routed the last of the _Kyr'tsad_. But still, they had to find and remove that tracking beacon.

Ethan calmly followed her along, selecting a speeder bike of his own after a few moments of debate. He hadn't made as many trips to the colony as Marin had, and even then he hadn't really talked to them, so this should be interesting.

* * *

The trip was rather quiet and thankfully uneventful. As they rode along, she tried to engage him in conversation. "How are you and Calli...?" she asked after a few moments.

"Well enough." Came the simple reply, though after a few moments he spoke up again. "Things still alright with Jarod through all that's happened lately?"

She sighed at that and closed her eyes for a second. "Could be better. He's still upset about it, and what happened before..."

“Can you really blame him for that, though?"

"... _Nayc_..." she said after a moment, turning her attention back to guiding the speeder. "I just...." she sighed. "I don't know why I'm so... reckless, or how to 'fix' it.."

Nodding, Ethan frowned again. "It's just how you are, lass...can't really fix it. Most likely the best you can do is acknowledge it's existence and do your best to think everything through before going off, especially when alone."

She frowned. "Hard to, at times.... though I'm getting better at doing that.”

"Aye, I know...so for now just make sure you always have someone with you when not in the house, _lek_?"

She sighed but then nodded. " _Lek_..." she said softly, turning her speeder gently to follow the route to the colony.

Ethan went silent for the time being, then, not seeing the need to berate her more than necessary.

After a few more minutes, the colony was finally coming into sight through the trees. Marin relaxed just sightly and resettled herself on the speeder bike as they drew closer. "I suppose, we should go find Aronn and discuss the possibility of Aran and Nau'ul moving here.."

"That would be a reasonable plan, aye," Ethan replied simply, continuing after a moment. "You want to lead on this since it was your idea?"

She grumbled for a moment and then nodded, carefully getting off her speeder, and keeping her face neutral, even though her jaw was set in pain.

After just a few moments, they were met by a younger man appearing to be in his mid-late twenties, with a slim build and auburn hair that extended to about his shoulders while leaving his face completely uncovered. He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants, each in a different shade of brown, the pants being a bit darker than the shirt. "Welcome, welcome...Ms. Durza, I presume?"

"Yes..." she said firmly. "I'm looking for Arron. Is he around?"

"He's actually currently out on a walk in the forest with a few of the others, making sure all is going well. I couldn't tell you where they are at the moment for the life of me, but I might be able to help you out. What is it you need?"

Marin frowned slightly at that news and glanced at Ethan. "I... was wanting to talk to him about the possibility of moving two people into the colony." She shrugged mentally, not entirely sure how to explain the situation.

An eyebrow rose, but the man nonetheless gave a slight nod. "Provided you can guarantee they wouldn't be a risk for us to have around, and that they'd be able to earn their keep, I don't think there would be a problem with that. Mind you, of course, it would take a while to construct two new buildings, but yes...that should be possible, though I'll have to clear it with Aronn when he returns."

She frowned, nodding slightly. "One building should do. And I am certain they will work to earn their keep. They are also very skilled in hand to hand combat."

"Just one? I won't question it, it should make transitioning easier and take less time. In that case, I'm entirely sure Aronn could make work for them if they're willing...I know he's wanted some of the others to learn how to fight in case something ever happens."

She nodded and then ducked her head apologetically. "My apologies on that. I'd said I would assist, but I've been busy with other matters of late."

"That's quite alright, Miss." He replied with a light chuckle. "Everyone has their own burdens, and sometimes you must prioritize your own, no?"

She nodded slightly, chewing the corner of her lip in thought for a moment. "Do you think it would be alright if I took a look around the colony? I didn't get much of a chance the last time I was here." She felt a lot more comfortable in her worn coverall at the moment. Her boots were a bit scuffed, but she didn't care. She still wore her weapons belt, with her new saber riding in its usual place on the back.

Smiling at that, he nodded before replying calmly. "I see no reason why that should be a problem, Miss Durza."

She chuckled lightly and gestured to Ethan. "I've forgotten my manners. This is Ethan, my guardian. Might I know your name..?"

"Always a pleasure to meet our neighbors, sir...and I'm Alex." He replied calmly, offering his hand Ethan's way.

She smiled slightly, and then gripped his arm in turn, watching his eyes widen slightly as she did so. Normally, when she visited, she was attired in Cataani style.

After the initial moment of surprise, Alex returned the gesture, albeit awkwardly, before returning his arm to his side. "We don't really have much in the way of visitor-friendly buildings, but look around as much as you like. In the meantime, I'll try and figure out a way to contact Aronn. I'll be in his office, so come find me when you're done, yeah?"

"Certainly..." She said after a moment, giving him a nod as she took a step back, looking out over the colony as she did so. The Colony itself was surrounded by a sturdy wall perhaps ten feet high. The houses and other buildings were constructed with a mixture of prefab parts and native wood.

Offering a polite wave, Alex turned and headed back towards Aronn's office. After a moment, he turned back and tossed her a datapad with the layout of the colony. “Here's a map... might help you find your way around...” he said lightly before continuing on his way.

She caught it, thankfully not fumbling as she did so. Casting a curious look in Ethan's direction, she shrugged. "What do you think?"

Shrugging slightly in return, Ethan quickly looked over the colony for a moment before replying. "If Aronn and Alex are anything to go by, the people here seem to be pleasant enough. And if they have a place to themselves, I really don't see any downside for Aran and Nau'ul living here. Keeps her away from you without being too far out of the way if we wanted to check on them, and it gives them someplace to call their own as well as work to keep themselves occupied."

Marin nodded thoughtfully and glanced over the map on the datapad. She played with the controls for a moment, finally getting it to display a three-dimensional map. "I'm glad that we were able to get rid of the _Kyr'tsad_ among them. The colonists are good people. and have kept by their word to give us privacy. I'm grateful for that." She sighed softly and rubbed at her knee briefly.

"Agreed...want to take a walk around, or would you rather take the bikes?"

A faint frown crossed her face then. "It might be a good idea to take the bikes. My knee still feels stiff... and weak.."

Conceding this with a nod, Ethan moved back over to his bike. "Okay, say the word if you need to stop or go back for any reason."

She just shrugged then and made her way towards her own bike, taking the seat with minor difficulty, but she didn't ask for help. Her thoughts were occupied - mostly with how to keep _Kyr'tsad_ away in the future. They'd had the location of Tanagis V for quite some time and she knew Beviin wouldn't rest until she was dead.

"Anything specific you'd like to look at first, lass?"

After a moment's thought, she consulted the holomap. "Let's take a look at their defenses. I know they had a relay installed to be able to reach the fleet, but I'm curious as to what else they might have done."

Nodding, Ethan glanced over the map as well. "Looks like they have some minor defenses, at least. See the dotted circle around the wall, then another about 50 meters out? I'm betting those are perimeter sensors." He glanced back at the colony itself, then. "Looks like they've made attempts at placing guard posts on the walls, as well, though not very effective..."

She smiled slightly. "We could probably help them fix that... or Aran could." She sighed. "I just wish there was a way to keep the _Kyr'tsad_ away.."

"My thoughts exactly. And as to the latter, well, right now the best we can do is deal with them as they come until we find a way to thwart them preemptively."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Shield over the house and the settlement...? Or too obvious?"

"That...might be a bit obvious, but also rather effective. If this keeps up, might be an option we should explore."

She nodded thoughtfully. "We definitely need to think defensively. We both know this planet better than probably anyone else alive. Shields... if necessary... booby traps and the like..." She sobered slightly.

"Unless I'm mistaken, Aran is quite proficient with traps. Perhaps he could help the colonists rig up some for defense if this idea works out. While I'm not happy about turning this place into a prepared battlefield, _Kyr'tsad_ does seem unwilling to leave us alone."

"Aye," she whispered softly. "I get the feeling we'll be pushing them back for quite some time. Though we should perhaps notify the Cataani Navy that they are making incursions into Cataani space again."

Ethan nodded gravely at that. "Aye, we should."

She frowned slightly and studied the map again. "They could perhaps fortify the wall here... and here..." she said pointing to a couple of locations. "As to notifying the Navy, would it be better for me to, or for you?"

Looking over the map, he acknowledged her suggestions with a nod. "Agreed, should probably shore up the gate a good bit, as well...just to be safe. I can notify the Navy when we return unless you'd prefer to do so."

"I think we _both_ should..." she replied after a moment.

"Fair enough..."

"Anything else you wanted to look at..?" she asked after a moment.

Frowning, Ethan looked over the map again. "Nothing specifically that I'd like to see, _nayc_...though I would like to find out what manner of weapons, if any, they have to defend themselves with should it come down to that."

She considered that for a moment. "Aye. Maybe we can get them more of what they have... or better... Something to talk to Alex... or Arron about, certainly..."

"Agreed." He replied simply, glancing over the map one last time to familiarize himself with a few locations.

She too studied it for a moment longer before she guided the speeder towards the colony offices.

Ethan followed along silently, taking note of all the buildings and people they passed along the way.

Frowning, she came to a stop in front of the indicated building and shut down her speeder. She'd gotten a few curious glances along the way, though most of the colonists knew her on sight.

Once again they were met by Alex, though this time he merely stepped outside to wave them in before vanishing again.

Marin raised an eyebrow in Ethan's direction shrugged, and slipped inside, gritting her teeth for a moment.

* * *

Alex was seated calmly behind the desk when they entered and smiled warmly before speaking. "Mostly good news for you, Ms. Durza. I got in touch with Aronn, and while he couldn't return early, he gave his opinion and granted permission for me to make a decision on the matter. If you can guarantee their assistance with building up defenses, as well as training and support should there be an attack...we are willing to take them on as soon as new housing has been constructed for them."

She took that mostly in stride, and paused in front of the desk, hooking her thumbs into her belt. "How soon can housing be constructed...?"

"All things considered, if we put enough resources into it...a week tops."

"Would it put undue strain on the colonists to do so?"

At that, he shrugged. "I don't think it really would, but if you're concerned about it, we would welcome any assistance you or the others would be willing to provide."

She glanced over at Ethan then, hoping he'd interject.

Frowning, Ethan considered all of this for several long moments before speaking calmly. "I, for one, am willing to help you with the construction. No offense, Marin, but you're not up to it yet. However, I'm sure one or both of the individuals who would be living there would be willing to help out, as well."

She glared at him a bit but then sighed. He had a point. _< Anything at all I can do to help...?>_ she asked him softly in Cataani, as she looked across at Alex. "Yes, I think they will.." she said softly.

 _< If you can get Aran to agree with moving here to keep an eye on Nau'ul, I think that will be enough.>_ Came Ethan's even reply, and he crossed his arms before returning to the conversation with Alex.

Alex, meanwhile, offered a warm smile as the assistance was offered and replied calmly. "Are we agreed, then? With your assistance, we will work on constructing housing for your friends, which should take a week or less. At which point, we will accept them into our community on your word that they will do their part."

Marin nodded. "I think they will. Aran is dependable. And trustworthy. Nau'ul will go where he goes." She shrugged slightly. "That's about the best I can do." She knew Aran would agree, but was unsure how Nau'ul would react.

Nodding, Alex stood and offered his arm to Marin, anticipating the clasp this time. "Then, on behalf of this community, I accept this agreement. Now, that being said, I realize that your culture views ages differently, but I have to ask...how old are these two?"

Marin frowned slightly. "If I recall, Aran is seventeen, and Nau'ul close to the same... not sure on her age exactly."

"That should be acceptable, then...and I look forward to having them."

She nodded and glanced at Ethan, her expression neutral. "Anything else to add?"

Ethan spoke up, then, directly addressing Alex. "What I would like to know, and I'm certain Aran will, as well...is what you have in terms of weaponry to defend yourselves with."

As the question was posed, Alex sighed softly and sat down again. "To be perfectly honest with you, we as a community have nothing but tools. A few individuals have weapons of their own, but amongst the lot of them, I'm pretty sure only one has anything bigger than a blaster pistol."

Marin flinched slightly and shared a glance with Ethan. "Could we perhaps help them secure better weaponry...?"

Nodding, Ethan held Alex's gaze. "Aye, we can...fair trade?"

Not flinching in the slightest, Alex replied calmly. "Fair trade. When the time comes, state your needs and we will do what we can to meet them."

That got Marin's attention, and she nodded in agreement. "Then we are agreed."

Alex broke into a wide grin at that and stood before responding evenly. "That we are. Please tell...Aran and Nau'ul was it? Please tell them that we will welcome them wholeheartedly."

"I shall.." she replied evenly, reaching across to grip his arm again firmly. "I'm fairly certain he may even assist with the construction."

Returning the gesture more firmly this time, Alex nodded. "Then I look forward to meeting him if he does. If Aronn disagrees with anything agreed upon, we will let you know...but since I was given full authority and agreed with his opinion, I don't think it'll be a problem."

She nodded again. "I'll discuss with Aran and get back to you on his decision, though I should note that it was his initial suggestion that brought me here to ask."

Another nod, and he sat down again before replying softly. "I shall await it, then."

She bowed slightly in Cataani fashion, her mouth quirking slightly. "Pleasant day, Alex." With that, she turned towards the door.

Ethan turned to follow, offering a polite nod on the way out.

When they were outside, she sighed heavily and turned to lean on the speeder for a moment. "Should we just return to the house, then?"

"If you have no further business here, then I think so. Need to be sure this plan works for both of them before moving it any further along."

"Aye..." she said softly, closing her eyes for a moment before she mounted her speeder and started the engine up again, angling the speeder back in the general direction of the house.

* * *

Upon arrival, Ethan calmly parked his speeder, sliding off before returning to his usual gruff self. "Alright lass, stop trying to hide the pain and go sit or lay down. If you want to be the one to ask Aran about the arrangement, I can send him to you."

She glared at him, but it didn't have its usual fire. "I'm... _fine_..." she managed through clenched teeth, but she did at least follow his advice and head to her room. "I'll be in my room if you want to send him that way."

Nodding, he moved off to do just that.

Muttering curses under her breath, she shuffled off to her room and reached out to Jarod for calm.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door followed by Aran's voice. "I understand you wanted to speak with me, Marin?"

"Come in..." She called after a moment, pushing herself up to lay back against the pillows. She'd grabbed an icepack on her way through the kitchen, which she now had on her knee. When he entered, she nodded and indicated that he could sit on the edge of the bed if he wished to. "Aye, I wanted to talk to you about something.."

Nodding, he did indeed sit on the edge of her bed, simply to be polite and not refuse the offer. He was a bit uncomfortable but managed to remain outwardly calm and relaxed. "What is it?"

Marin sighed, and then took a moment to consider her words. "I remember when you had suggested the possibility of you and Nau'ul moving to the colony. So, I went to visit the colony today. If you'd like, you're welcome there, provided you both assist with the building of the housing, and with defense and other matters. Do you agree?"

He frowned at this, and was completely silent and still for almost a full minute. But, finally, he spoke with his usual unshakable calm. "If you believe this to be the best course of action for all parties involved, then I agree. And where I go, Nau'ul will follow."

She sighed softly. "I.. have enjoyed you being here, even if you had to save my _shebs_... but I think... it's best if Nau'ul is not... _here_..." she gestured to the house around them.

"Aye, I know...and I'm glad I could stay for even this long, but I knew it would be temporary when going into it, even before she showed up. The last thing I want to do is upset you, so you have my word that we will both abide by the agreement you've made with the colony. We will help build our new home, and when it is complete...you will have your home back."

She nodded quietly. "I do appreciate everything you have done... for me... and to protect this house, even if it is not fully your own."

It was his turn to shrug, then. "It was the least I could do, honestly." He chuckled softly after a moment. "Besides, just because I'm not living here doesn't mean I can't still save your _shebs, lek_?"

She laughed at that and shook her head at him. "I suppose so."

"So, I'll need to officially clear this with Nau'ul, but...I firmly believe it's safe to say we will be willing and able to hold up the arrangement you've set up. And...thank you for doing so."

She blushed slightly. "Why are you thanking me?"

Aran shrugged again, smiling for a moment. "You took initiative and came up with an arrangement that should be quite beneficial to all parties involved."

"I hope it works out..." she replied softly.

"I think it will...was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Not that comes to mind.... unless you had something...?" She paused. "We still need to extract and kill that tracking beacon..."

"We could perhaps have Nau'ul and Ethan work on that? She knows about where it is, and I'm assuming he's the most familiar with the systems after you?" He replied with a shrug, knowing it needed to be done, but trying to find a way in which she wasn't uncomfortable.

She nodded at that. "Aye.."

After a few moments, he sighed and stood, facing Marin for the moment. "Well, I'd best go see how she reacts...anything you need?"

" _Nayc_..." she whispered.

* * *

Muttering to himself for a moment, Aran carefully made his way back down the hallway and to the room he now shared with Nau'ul. He gave a curt nod to Ethan as he approached the room.

Returning the nod, Ethan stepped off from the wall next to the door and headed off to find Calli.

Inside, Nau'ul was sprawled across the bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Every few seconds, she absently tossed and caught the small stone she carried.

Seeing that, Aran sighed softly. He quietly made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Nau, do you have a moment?"

Grumbling, she nonetheless nodded before sitting up, shifting next to him. "Nothing better to do...what is it?"

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "I... wanted to tell you.. .that it has been arranged for us to move to the colony. We may stay there, as long as we contribute to the colony through work or other means. This includes helping construct our housing. Do you accept?"

"Do I really have a choice? We both know I'm not wanted here..." She muttered, glaring at him for a moment before relenting a bit. "That being said, sure...if it's what you think is best."

Sighing, he reached out to grip her hand. "It's the best option we could come up with, and certainly better than going back to _Kyr'tsad_."

She went silent for a few moments, then sighed and lightly leaned against his shoulder. "I know, just...feels like my life is now being completely governed by others."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And it wasn't before?"

"That...I, _oh kriff off..._ " She muttered, not really able to dispute the point. "Living in a colony, huh? At least I should be able to keep busy if you'll let me do anything..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You think I'll confine you there as well? How little you know of me..." he whispered in her ear. "I only asked you to remain in my quarters here to lessen tensions in this house."

Sighing heavily, she slowly rolled the stone through her fingers. "I'll believe it when I see it...any idea how long it'll take to go through with this plan?"

He frowned slightly. "A week at most..." he replied after a moment.

“And until then I'm still stuck here when not helping build?"

"Aye..." he said, shrugging apologetically.

Grumbling, she gently squeezed his hand for a moment. "Let's get the thing built as soon as possible, then." A moment, then she continued hesitantly. "And I'll be getting my stuff back...?"

He was silent for a moment. "Aye.. as long as you give me your word that you will not try to contact _Kyr'tsad_ in any way. If you do, you will lose your armor until you prove that you can be trusted not to contact them."

That got her to actually smile, and she palmed the stone before reaching up to gently trace his cheek for a moment. "And risk them trying to kill _both_ of us for deserting? Think it's safe to say I won't be contacting _Kyr'tsad_."

" _Jate_..." he whispered. " _Manda_ knows you and I, and especially Marin don't need to tangle with them again..."

At that, though, Nau'ul sighed and her hand stilled for a moment. "What... _is_ your fascination with her, exactly? Is it just that she let you live here?"

He frowned for a moment. " _Nayc_... it's more than that. She... has been a major concern of the _Kyr'tsad_ for years, her and anyone directly associated. I wanted to find out why they were so focused on her." He sighed softly. "She... has her moments of weakness, but overall, she has proven resilient through all of this."

"So it's respect, then?"

"Aye."

" _Jate_..." She mumbled, shifting uncomfortably for a moment.

He frowned slightly and touched her cheek for a moment. "Nau... something the matter?"

Sighing again, she shook her head slightly. "Just...needed to hear that."

He nodded quietly, and pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder.

After a moment, she lightly wrapped an arm around his waist. "I...guess you don't want to break it off, then?" She mumbled, the stone reappearing in her hand.

"What made you think I wanted to..?" he murmured.

She shrugged, mumbling still. "Time, I guess...wasn't sure you still felt the same way."

He nodded, nuzzling her neck for a moment. "Then I suppose we are in agreement?"

At that, she smiled and sighed contentedly. " _Lek_ , I believe so...we continue as we had been, and make it official when we both decide we're ready?"

He nodded. " _Lek_..."

After a moment, she gently kissed his cheek, lightly tracing her fingers up his side for a moment. "Anything else you needed to discuss?"

" _Nayc_.." He replied softly, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being so intimate in Marin's home, but he shook it off.

Smirking slightly, she nodded before whispering in his ear. "You know you don't have to always sleep on the floor, _lek_...? I think we've determined I won't try anything."

He frowned for a moment. "I was merely respecting your request.."

Laughing softly, she lightly bit his ear to see the reaction. "Well, consider this an offer to share the bed anytime you want. It is much more comfortable than the floor."

He froze for a moment in mild surprise before relaxing ever so slightly.

Smirking a bit wider, she did it again before ghosting her fingers over his chest. "Can I at least help you clean your ' _gam_ or something...? It is incredibly dull being stuck in here all day."

At that, he chuckled. "I suppose there is no harm in that.." he said after a moment. "Anything else..?"

" _Nayc_ , I don't think so...just needed something to stay occupied. Unless you have any ideas?" She murmured next to his ear.

He shrugged slightly. "Nothing really comes to mind.."

"So we'll have a place all to ourselves...I think I'll enjoy that, and I don't honestly mind helping out to earn our keep. Sorry if I came off as bitter when you brought it up..." She murmured after a moment, brushing her lips over his cheek as if in apology.

He smiled slightly. "I will say, however, that the colonists are extending a lot of trust, considering that there were two _kyr'tsad_ infiltrators among them when they first came here.."

"Are...you sure they know we were _Kyr'tsad_...?"

"I'm not sure they know, but they have a right to be wary.."

"Agreed..." She whispered in reply, gently tracing his cheek. "Let's try not to give them a reason to doubt us, then, _lek_?"

"Indeed..." he replied evenly

Nau'ul was silent for a few moments, then sighed and gently turned his face with a pair of fingers to kiss him gently. She honestly didn't know how he'd react, but...she felt like doing it.

His eyes widened in surprise, and after a moment, he gently draped his left arm around her shoulders.

After a few more moments, she broke off to smirk at him slightly. "There...I figured that it was about time. Any complaints?"

"Not currently.." he whispered after a moment to let it soak in.

Smiling, she nodded before nipping lightly at his lower lip. "I...guess we should get some sleep?"

"Probably..." he said after a moment, still feeling somewhat uncomfortable being so intimate in Marin's home.

“Are you...joining me, or taking the floor again?" She asked softly, carefully disengaging to flop back on the bed.

He considered that for a moment and sighed softly. "I suppose I could join you.." he said after a moment.

Nodding, she sat back up, frowning after a moment. "Though...do you need to give anyone a final decision on the move?"

A slight frown. "It can wait till morning, I suppose.."

"Okay... _jate ca_ , then, _cyar'ika_." She whispered before kissing him again gently, resting a hand on his hip.

He smiled. “ _V'ore_ for understanding.. "

At that, she shrugged, smiling in return. "You know I'll be content wherever you are, _cyare_..."

"Are you ready to sleep?"

"Think so, _lek_...nothing else I wanted to talk about or do that I can think of. And you...?" She murmured in reply.

He shrugged also. " We could both use the rest..."

Smiling again, she nodded before very gently pulling him down onto the bed and snuggling into his chest. " _Lek_..." She murmured, then.

* * *

Vice Admiral Conners had already loosened up the neck of his duty uniform in his quarters. He was reaching for a datapad to upload the day's reports when the intercom panel chimed in. "Yes?" he asked as he started to read over the first one.

_"Signals, sir,"_ the duty officer for that station announced on the other end. _"I have a call coming in from the new colony on Tanagis V."_

He looked up from his reading at the name of the sender. "Have the watch officer take a message of it for me."

_"Sir, they're using a secured channel and asked for you directly."_

He thought for a moment and nodded. "Patch it in." He waited for the comm screen to come to life. "This is Admiral Conners, to who am I speaking?"

After a moment, Marin's voice filtered through. It was.. tense. _"Admiral, this is Marin Durza. I apologize if this is a breach of protocol, but I felt it necessary to inform you of a recent incursion by Kyr'tsad.”_

"An incursion?" the admiral asked, putting his datapad down. "The name sounds familiar....I'm assuming that this is the group who had something to do with the attacks on Galan sometime back?"

 _"It is,"_ Ethan said as he walked a little closer into the cam's field of view. _"They've been giving us serious trouble here around the colony. It's a pretty big ax that they're grinding right now."_

"Rumor was that there's still a matter of an account to settle with them," Conners said in passing. "What kind of a situation are we looking at here?"

Marin frowned. _"From what we've been able to discover, they've been tracking_ Tracinya _for... years. They know exactly where we are. And, I don't think it will be long before they send another team."_ She paused and looked away for a moment, her gaze connecting with Aran's. _"We've located their beacon, and are working to remove it."_

"How many are we talking here? What size force?"

She frowned. _"The group that recently came... was six people."_ She swore softly. _"If they send more, I'm not sure we can hold them off. J'oran had a vendetta against my family, and now it seems the current leader does as well. I don't want the colony caught in the crossfire."_ She was unsure if she should elaborate as to why.

The admiral nodded softly on this and thought on it. "Standby."

He swapped over to the ship's intercom. "Flight Ops."

_"Yes sir."_

"I want two flights of Nighthawks on standby alert and have the CAG come to me for operational orders."

_"Aye, Admiral."_

Conners swapped back to the broadcast channel. "I'm going to have to confer with command on this, Ms. Durza. But in the meantime, I'm going to have some Nighthawks dispatched in your direction shortly. I'll see about bringing more force to bear as soon as I can."

She nodded slightly. _"Thank you, Admiral. It is appreciated. Is there anything we can do from here to assist?"_ She paused and looked to Aran. _"Aran, is there anything else you feel the Admiral should know..?"_

When directly addressed, Aran shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before speaking hesitantly. _"To be honest, I'm not sure what to expect from this. Given the failure of the last group, they won't be trying to capture anymore...and will take no chances. So while it could be a small force, for all I know we're looking at a fairly substantial force."_ Sighing, he continued. _"However, Beviin will be smart about it. The last thing he'll do is move the entire force at the same time. They'll filter in slowly, organizing fully before making any moves.”_

"Infiltrate as small groups over time until they have sufficient force," Conners said as he thought on the younger man's words. "And they'd have to be very subtle about it as well."

Marin nodded. _"So far, they've managed to avoid detection up until a direct confrontation."_ She traded a look with Ethan. _"We'll need to see about helping secure the colony. I know they don't have the defenses, should they be caught in the middle."_

"It'll definitely get Command's attention. How much total strength can this group bring together? We definitely want to prepare for the worst."

Aran answered that quietly, offering what little he could guess on the matter. _"Depending on how many different resources are called on, it could be anywhere from ten to an excess of fifty, I think. Much beyond that, though, and he'd have to pull from other operations...which would not bode well for him if things don't go as planned."_

At that, Marin sucked in a breath in surprise. _"Fifty...? Even if the colonists were trained better, I doubt we can repel that many..."_ She frowned, and looked to Ethan again, trying to get a read on what he was thinking.

 _"Admiral,"_ Ethan started to say, thinking as he did so. " _I know you carry probably a total of a hundred Marines in the battlegroup, but they're mostly there for added security. Knowing these people as I do, though, we're going to need more than that. You guys are good, but these are going to be pros. They eat, breath, sleep and live for the fight."_

Marin frowned, looking between them. _"Ethan... what are you suggesting?"_ She heard something in his voice, but couldn't put her finger on it.

 _"We're pretty well isolated here,"_ he told her, outlining his thoughts. _"This colony is the only thing here on the planet. No matter how they try to sneak onto the planet. They're still going to have this outer wall to deal with."_

Her eyebrows rose for a moment. _"And, their perimeter sensors -should- detect any incoming force before they get too close..."_ She gestured for him to continue, glancing over at the Admiral for a moment.

"We've got a garrison in the system," Conners finished the thought. "Once they're given the green light, it wouldn't take long for them to arrive and re-enforce there."

"How soon could they be here...?" Marin asked after a moment, her mind already turning over options.

* * *

Ethan reached over to cut the communication and looked around at those in the room. "Well, that should give us some extra firepower when our friends get here."

Marin had remained quiet through the end of the conversation, letting Ethan and Admiral Conners sort out the particulars. That was more his area anyways. She sighed heavily and pushed off from the edge of the table she had been sitting on. "Good, we'll need it..." she muttered, before turning to head towards the door, her footsteps a bit more forceful than intended as she moved back out into the common area and slowly towards the training area that was near the armory.

Ethan caught the tone in her voice and the manner of her walk as she was leaving the room. He knew what it meant and that it had to be dealt with sooner rather than later.

"Hang around here," he told Aran and the others present. "I'll be back." And then he started out the door to follow her.

She heard him coming and frowned, palming a remote for a moment before she tossed it at the wall. She wanted to break something. The set of her shoulders was tense, and she kept her back to the door as she grabbed one of the weapons racks and heaved it to the side, listening as it crashed to the floor.

Ethan heard the smashing sound...then the additional sounds of something hitting the floor. He didn't quicken his pace, but walked into the room and looked at the damage caused. "What the _kriff_ , _Mar'ika_?"

She spun around, her hands clenched into fists. "Do.. you... have _any_ idea what this means...?" Her voice was near breaking, and it finally cracked as she hurled another part of the weapons rack at the wall.

"Other than the fact that we have massive incoming and we need to prepare to defend against it, pray tell enlighten me," he said after he moved out of the way of the incoming rack. "You seem to have an idea that is clearly putting you in a troubled state of mind."

She glared at him and swore. " _Lek... lek_ , I do. And why? Because _**I**_ am the reason they are coming here. Do you honestly think they would go to as much trouble if I wasn't? _Kriff_ , Ethan... they've been tracking _Tracinya_ for _**years**_ and we had no idea! Do you _know_ how close they got to the house this last time?"

"And have you considered the full reasons as to why they may be after us?" he asked her quietly. "Have you seriously thought about it?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Because from here they could strike at other parts of the galaxy..." Her fingers clenched, and she kicked angrily at the downed rack, barely noticing when it opened a small gash on her shin. "And yet... all those colonists... they depend on us for safety.... and my being here brought _Kyr'tsad_ right to their door.."

"They're after us with a will because you discovered that Beviin is a fracking _traitor_!" he finally yelled at her. "To hell with the using this as a strike point, they can find those anywhere. They are after us because not only are we a deadly threat, but that we have discovered their secret, how they've been able to avoid our fellow Mandos for a long time. You really think they're going to let that slide?"

"And as far as the colonists go," he waved his hand towards the south. "They've had to deal with such as this already...look at the reasons why they came here. And they trust us to be there for them no matter what. If it was _Kyr'tsad_ , Sith, Empire...whatever. You took up that responsibility to protect them when you asked to be a watchman, no matter _who_ comes here."

Her face twitched for a moment, and she hissed a curse. "Of course not! I know that as well as anyone. I can't just sit back and let the military handle this when I'm at the heart of why it's even happening in the first place!"

"You think that you're going to take a backseat to this?" Ethan asked as he walked up. "You were told that taking up Jarius' and Karrde's paths would lead you to times like this, and you accepted them completely. If you think that you were going to be on the sideline for this, you are seriously mistaken, Marin. This is the responsibility you've _chosen_."

That stopped her for a moment, and she looked up at him in surprise, her fingers flexing for a moment as she stood her ground. "And what about all those times you said I wasn't ready..?"

He looked at her with hard eyes and told her solidly. " _ **Its time to prove to me that you are.**_ "

"I'm only one person, Ethan... how much can I really do..?"

"You think you're going to be alone in this?"

She cursed softly and shook her head. "I don't know. Sometimes.. it feels that way..." she admitted after a moment, not looking at him.

"Never has to be," he told her. "You've really got to get out of this 'whole galaxy on your shoulders' routine. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you picked that up from Karrde. He's always the same way.”

Her mouth fell open in surprise, and she gaped at him in surprise. "I'm not..." She swore at him. "I was dealing with this _osik_ from a young age, you know that." Her hands curled into fists. "First J'oran... and now Beviin... I begin to wonder if we will ever drive them out for good.."

"I'll guess we'll see, won't we," he said with a slight smile and started to talk out of the armory. "And by the way?"

She looked at him for a moment. " _Me'ven_..?"

"These racks get put back up and everything on them checked for damage before you leave this room."

Her glare was almost murderous, and she began muttering curses. _'Should have seen that one coming..'_ she told herself after a moment as she turned her back to him then and crossed her arms.

"Should have known that the moment you laid a hand on the first rack," he told her as he walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

_ **Cataan – The Praxeum** _

Ryneas spun around again, trying to remember the moves used against him on the landing pad at Coruscant with the bokken in his hand. The moves were odd to him yet...subtle parts of the style, the cut of her robes, even the accent of her Basic...it practically screamed Cataani to him. But...he never would have thought of any of his people being Sith. There was the Guild, but that was something completely different...wasn't it. His mind wasn't completely on his surroundings so the sudden surprise of a presence coming up behind him made him swing the bokken around in a wide arc. He finally caught himself and stopped the wood in time before it struck Marin's neck. "I'm sorry," he stammered, embarrassed, "I didn't sense you until you were close."

Marin herself was lost in thought. So much had happened over the last few weeks. Ethan's latest... lesson still stung, and she rubbed absently at her hand as she approached the training circle. She too hadn't realized anyone would be there, and so she barely caught herself in time. Her eyes were wide as she realized how close his strike had come, and she was slow to move her hand away from the knife at her belt - a pure instinct reaction. "Ryneas... are you alright..?" she asked when she'd caught her breath.

"I've...had a lot on my mind," he said as he tossed the bokken aside angrily, knowing part of his issue. Ereena's death during the battle was still taking its toll on him from the moment his father had given him the sad news. She had been working in the shipyard facilities assisting her mother, Nib, rebuild _Blue Talon_ when the Empire began its assault. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

Marin shook her head then, not sure how to respond to that. She still wasn't used to the fact she was a Knight herself. There were times when she still felt she wasn't ready for it. "It's okay..." she replied, absently brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. "I can't say I'm in a more ... collected place myself. Things at home have been.. a bit... tense lately.."

He nodded softly and plopped down where he was. "I suppose its the same for all of us right now." He sighed heavily as he looked down at the stones that made up the lines of the circle. "I suppose that you heard...."

“ _Lek_..." she whispered as she too dropped to a seated position next to him. "Hard not to in this place. As much as Master Karrde tries to keep such things quiet." She paused, and looked at him, cautiously reaching out in the Force, trying to project a calm she didn't quite feel.

"I didn't even know she was helping over there," he finally blurted out, his voice breaking. "I knew she had talent and experience in that kind of stuff just like her mom, but I didn't know she was at the shipyards. I didn't get a chance to see her before he even left for Coruscant...."

At that, Marin closed her eyes and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder before just giving up and pulling him into a hug. "It feels like... a hole just got ripped in your heart, doesn't it...?" she whispered, absently rubbing his back. "I know how you feel. Helpless... like you want to hunt down every last one of those responsible.” She knew the emotions well, for she had felt them when Jarius died.

“I've clamped down on it so hard," he admitted. "I've seen what happens to those...but, I'll be honest. If it wasn't for my parents and siblings, I might already be on the rampage right now."

"Aye..." she whispered, still rubbing his back as she tried to project calm towards him. "It's not easy. I almost did. If not for Ethan and your father... I would have. And it wasn't just because of the fact he was killed."

Ryneas stood up slowly and walked around some, calling the bokken back to his hand and went through a few motions. "Even in all my grief," he said just to be talking as he moved. "I still come back to that...girl I was chasing in Coruscant. Force knows why, but she hasn't left my thoughts yet."

"You think she's linked somehow...?" Marin as softly as she moved to a half-kneeling pose. "Do you know her from somewhere..?" Her tone was curious but firm as she tried to get him to think it through as Steffan had with her. It was strange for her to be doing the same thing now.

"I don't know what it is," he said as he stood there and looked towards the sky. "No, I don't think there's any kind of link between her staying in my head and Ereena's death. That'd be a stretch of any imagination. But, the problem remains, she's still occupying my thoughts...as if there is something the Force is calling on me about. I just haven't realized it yet." He looked at the bokken as he spoke. "Her fighting style was different, yet familiar somehow. Her attire, her accent...Marin, I'd swear she was Cataani."

"But how is that possible..... is there anyone from the praxeum or elsewhere on Cataan that's gone missing over the last few years?"

He shook his head. "No, I checked with Dilan. There haven't been any students missing from the praxeum."

"That doesn't mean that she might not have come from elsewhere," came a voice behind them from the outer walk. Steffan walked out into the courtyard and nodded to Marin as he approached.

Marin turned quickly then, stopping her reflex as she saw who it was. "Teacher," she said, relaxing slightly. "I didn't hear you coming..."

He nodded softly, not wanting Ryneas to know he'd been to the side for a while now. "You said her style was somehow familiar?"

His son nodded. "Yes...unorthodox that it looked to me, she still moved with the same kind of fluid movement that Andrea does...and Marin as well. That's why I think it was somehow familiar."

Marin frowned then. "But I'm not Cataani by blood. Are you saying it has to do with training and such, then..?"

"It does," Steffan answered for her as he stayed outside the circle. "Unorthodox how, Ryneas?"

Ryneas' answer was the turn sideways towards Marin, the bokken on his strong hand facing her. His offhand was behind his back and he bent his knees and angled towards her slightly. "This was her opening guard stance."

Marin studied it for a moment and settled into a stance very similar to one she'd seen Ryneas use many times. "It would present a smaller target, certainly...." She frowned and traded a look with Steffan for a moment.

Steffan nodded, giving them permission to begin. "Who made the first move, Ryneas?"

Ryneas moved forward, feinting a lunge towards Marin's middle.

Absently, Marin flexed her fingers, calling a bokken to her from the rack by the wall. When it reached her hands, she settled into the same ready position he normally used. _Kriff_ , she'd seen him spar and fight enough she could copy the style to a degree. As he moved, she tried to keep on form, and spun out and away from it, using the momentum to try to bring her own blade across his back.

He pulled back his strike and spun from her counter, moving inside her arch and hooked the back of his leg against hers and pulled, tripping her up.

Marin went down and used the momentum to whip her legs around to try and catch his ankles before she rolled away and to her feet. Up again, she circled him cautiously for a moment.

Frowning, Marin reached out to Ryneas in the Force, trying to get a sense of what he had done. She hoped she wasn't intruding into his thoughts.

He kept his blade low, still taking the one-handed stance. At this point, he remembered his next move. "Next, I came in feinting to the right, then switching for a left middle strike."

Marin did just that, driving in towards him, before suddenly switching direction as she began to get a sense of his movement in his thoughts. It was strange... as if watching someone on holovid.

Ryneas moved as if to catch the feint, then turned towards the left, his blade up straight and batted hers away.

"Hold," Steffan said as he entered the circle and thought on the few series of moves the two had just done. "She stayed single-handed the entire time?"

"Most of the time," Ryneas said as he thought about it. "Occasionally, she went to a two-handed grip when she was absorbing my more powerful blows. But, even then, her moves were familiar somehow."

"As if they were our own," Steffan said as he walked around the circle in thought. By _our_ he had a specific meaning.

Marin frowned. She'd been trained much as Ryneas had in regards to the saber. She looked back over to Steffan. "What can we do.... if anything, Sensei..?"

Steffan held up a hand as he thought. "Having our own walking the Sith path, while troubling, is not impossible. The style you're describing is familiar, son. And, yes, it is a Cataani style. However it isn't one taught in this region, obviously."

"Where then...?" Marin asked softly, still frowning. she sighed and sat down in the circle for a moment, thinking.

The master thought on this some more, walking around the circle as he thought about it. "Her hilt, Ryneas?"

"Thinner," his son answered. "Ornate in its own way, but slender." This brought another nod from Steffan as he pondered some more.

Marin wasn't as familiar with the way Cataani sabers were constructed, or the significance of the styles. She shot a confused look to first one and then the other.

"The Southern Islands province," Steffan said as he nodded softly. "Even being massive series of islands, they can be large and mountainous. Their style of swordplay is normally single-handed. Swift, yet graceful, movements...very fluid and it would be easy to see similarities to the Fourth Form. I presume she also included hand combat moves as well."

"Several," Ryneas answer as he thought about it. "She would be from that area?"

"From it or trained by one who was from there," his father answered, "they start young in the art just as we do."

Marin was still feeling confused, and she shrugged slightly. She'd never really had the differences in the Cataani styles explained until now. "Are there... any reports of someone from that area having gone missing...?"

Steffan shook his head. "Maybe, son, you should begin your journey there."

Ryneas straightened up some and thought on it. " _Musha Shugyo_?"

Steffan nodded, "Though a Knight, you have not asked for nor been given an assignment from the Council. You've been, for the most part, a free spirit in this regard. You are also still troubled..."

His son started to withdraw, but Steffan would have none of it. "Ereena's death is hard, I know well my son. I know that this will take you some time, but you don't need to be charging off in search of this mysterious person."

"At least," he said, " _not on your own._ "

Marin's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Master... do you feel it's wise for me to go with him..?"

Ryneas began to protest, but then the last sentence cut him off. His father's tone told him all and he simply bowed his head in acceptance of the veiled command.

"Jarod is currently on an errand I've sent him on," Steffan answered as he looked to her. "I know you decided on your path, but would you take this?"

She considered that for a few moments, her gaze going back and forth between them. "I... think I could be of assistance. If what we suspect is true... and even if it's not... being able to get in and out undetected is important..."

* * *

_ **Korriban – Training Grounds** _

The kata was giving her no comfort, which was unusual because it always did for her. She moved as if parrying a lunge by turning her blade downward and batting the attack aside continuing the spin of the move that would have put her behind her opponent. Picturing another attack from her left, she turned again, putting her blade into contact and put it behind her back as she continued the spin again, this time her off-hand coming around that would have back-handed the attacker.

"You're not as fluid as you normally are," the voice came in from behind her. She instantly spun around and assumed her normal guard stance, the off-hand behind her back and leaning forward towards the voice. The other in the room walked into the lightened center area of the training room. "Distraction?"

"You should know better than to be behind me, Dante," she said softly as she relaxed her guard just slightly. "Or didn't the mistake Messo make of doing the same thing not drive the point home?"

"Messo was there to challenge you after spurning him," the Sith that was around her own age said as he opened his arms as a sign of non-hostility. "And I have no such intentions or ambitions, Arianna. But I knew you have been...different, since Coruscant."

"Did my father send you?" Arianna asked as she glowered at him. It wouldn't have surprised her, and it irritated her to no end. She knew Dante well enough to lower her guard and shut down her blade, shaking her head.

"He doesn't know, but Jenta made mention to me to ask you," Dante said as he walked up. "And I have my own wonderings, seeing that you were the only one that was able to walk away from dueling Karrde's son."

"Mahi made it," she said in defense. "So did Zarrel..."

“He wasn't dueling them," Dante pressed. "He knocked them aside as he was chasing you. Our brothers in the warehouse did not survive, nor did Chason when he tried to delay him longer so you could get to the rendezvous before he caught up."

"All at the warehouse were more experienced than you, put there to guard our allies for a reason," he pressed.

" _What is your point_?" Arianna asked as she looked at him hard. "Are you saying Ryneas was able to cut through those warriors with ease yet I was able to hold him off long enough for you to arrive and blast the pad long enough for me to break away?"

 _'Did he?'_ she asked herself inside. _'Did he hold back? Why?'_

* * *

_ **Cataani coast – the sail liner Sovreign** _

"I held back," Ryneas finally said to no one in particular as he and Marin were sitting along the bow of the ship that they were sailing on towards their destination. It was blurted out almost in a moment of quiet between the two and it instantly made Marin's head turn towards him. "On the landing pad on Coruscant.....I held back."

Marin frowned then and had to clench her finger tightly around Jarius' tags lest she drop them over the side. Her surprise was evident in her voice as she turned to look at him, leaning back against the railing. "Why did you?" Her question was simple, but there was more to it than there appeared.

"I've been asking that ever since," Ryneas said as he leaned back against the wooden rail. "We'd ran into her when Jarod and I were at his homeworld before and during the whole mess we were involved in. I knew there was something about her then...then we ran into her on Coruscant and it confirmed what I had been thinking."

"Which was...?" She had a feeling about what he was about to say, but she wanted to hear it.

He suddenly stood up and walked around the deck. "But there is this....I don't know what you could call it, that I'm feeling. Connection, maybe. I don't know. Something was tugging me on the edge of my mind, even in the middle of dueling her on that landing pad."

Marin frowned, and followed him with her gaze for a moment, hissing a curse under her breath as she realized she was gripping the tags so hard that they'd cut her palm. "You... feel as if you know her, _elek_...?" The question was soft, and she kept any trace of discomfort from her voice or sense. Just thinking about Coruscant sent chills down her spine.

"I don't know," he finally said. "There is a draw there, I see it now. But..." He shook his head. Ereena's death and realizing this was really shaking him. "I don't even want to speculate what the Force is willing here, Marin. I don't even know why our duel went like it did. This style of hers...there were several times where she could have easily cut through my defenses."

"I wonder why she didn't..." Marin said softly, her own thoughts filled with her duel against Beviin. She'd gotten sloppy. And it had cost her.

Ryneas thought about it for a minute, "You mean...."

* * *

_ **Korriban – Training Grounds** _

_'I held back, too?'_ Arianna asked herself she walked later on. _'Why?'_ Dante's words, though irritating at the moment, made her think more on what happened. The warriors that were left at the warehouse were, as well she knew without Dante saying anything, more skilled and experienced than she was. He had been only moments behind her on the landing pad and she felt as well as saw the charge of the Force running through him. And yet, there had been a few times that she had spotted openings where she could have pressed on and hindered him, if not openly finish the duel. She would not have hesitated at any time, nor would have those that were cut down at the warehouse hesitated. Yet, she stayed her hand...

 _'My father would have me in the Embrace of Pain if he knew,'_ she thought with a shiver as she stopped to look towards the night sky that was starting to appear. _'Why?'_

* * *

_ **Cataani coast – the sail liner Sovreign** _

She looked back at him then, slowly opening her hand and putting the tags around her neck, ignoring the smear of blood on her palm for the moment. In all honesty, it helped her focus.

"So she held back too?" Ryneas asked, shaking his head. "Not sure I could go to the Force for guidance on that one because I don't know if I would understand."

She sighed s bit. "Give it a shot at least? I don't always understand what the force tells me, either. _Kriff_ , the experience I had while constructing my saber was one I'll never forget. I still don't understand all of it.”

He shook his head again and looked out over the ocean that they were on. "First thing's first, I suppose, though."

" _Me'ven_...?" she asked, her tone curious as she watched him for a moment. She didn't want to interfere too much at this stage, but she did her best to guide where she could.

"We find out where she might have come from," Ryneas said as he pointed out a soft outline that was starting to show over the horizon.

Marin frowned slightly. "What do you think we'll find there...?"

"Father said that the style I described fits with the technique that was created and practiced here," he said as he looked at the pack he had with him that had a few books from his father's library. "I don't know if we should be looking for a school that is running now or what, but its a start

She nodded. "Well, seeing as I don't know all that much about the various styles... seems I'll be learning a lot this trip.."

"I suppose we both will," Ryneas joked. "The best way to defend against something is to learn it."

"Aye, there is truth to that, certainly," she mused for a moment. "But where does one draw the line?" She frowned. "I... almost crossed it, once..."

"How would we draw the line here?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I suppose there isn't a need, yet. But, we must be careful, regardless."

"Aye," Ryneas said as he looked back towards the horizon. "We may be at this for a while, Marin. Are you sure you wanted to come along?"

She was quiet for a few seconds. "Yes...I want to. And somehow I feel I need to. Not sure why."

He changed to a lighter subject and asked her, "Talk to Jarod before we left?"

"I didn't get a chance, sadly. Master Karrde had him off on another assignment.”

He nodded softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _jare'la_ \- stupidly oblivious to danger.

**Cataan – The Southern Provinces**

It was the third village in a little more than as many days that they could see up ahead. A local woodcutter that they had happened upon on the road pointed them this way after seeing the wooden practice weapons that were hanging on the sides of their packs and asking about where the local training schools were. _'Warrior pilgrimage'_ the woodcutter thought as he made his way in the opposite direction while the two went towards the east. Ryneas was deep in thought as the were going down the road and almost missed Marin's question of what he thought of this stop that they were heading to.

"I honestly don't know," he said as they kept down the road. "I suppose when I watch how their students spar and get a feel of their technique. We'll know then if its the right place."

Marin considered that for a moment before nodding as she looked ahead. "You're right, I guess. It'll be interesting though... the only other style I'm familiar with is the one taught at Dar'ha." She paused. "Is there.. anything specific you want me to do when we get there?"

"Just hang loose and let's just observe," he said after thinking on it and shrugging. "Though I think some of the students at the last school started looking us over. I wouldn't be surprised if the word might start and a couple of students decide to challenge us."

Marin frowned, her fingers tightening om the reins. "We should accept if that happens? Wouldn't that draw too much attention?"

"It may, but it may not. If we're lucky, it might draw the kind of attention we need. Maybe even put us on the direction we need to be going in." He led them on into the village and looked towards the signs of where this place may be. They came upon an open-aired tavern and decided that a meal and some information would be a good place to start.

Marin looked around, finding them a place at a table before she let her eyes fall closed as she began to focus on conversations. To most, it would look as if she were napping ... or meditating.

Ryneas, already getting a feel of how she normally preferred her meals now, ordered for them to maintain the thought that she was resting and started to sip on the cold water that was brought to them. "Anything?" he asked softly after a moment.

A slight frown crossed her face for a moment as she sorted through conversations. "There is some talk of making a delivery to someplace outside the village, though I didn't catch the name of it..." she said softly. "Sounds like it's going to be foodstuffs."

"Resupplying what the students have eaten, perhaps?" Ryneas asked. It was only a guess, but there was never such as thing as a dumb question.

"Sounds like..." she said softly as she slowly opened her eyes as she heard him slide the glass of water across the table. She stretched a bit, keeping up the pretense of having taken a short nap.

"We'll let them settle down after the noon meal then," he said as he took a bite of his food, looking towards the sky to get a rough idea of the time. Depending on the layout, if it was opened to let the breeze in like the other buildings in the area, they should be able to watch without drawing too much attention. Otherwise, they would have to come onto the grounds.

Nodding, she thought that over for a few moments. "From what I can tell, it's an open-air layout similar to this.." she paused for a moment as she tightened her focus... and then projected a picture of the location she'd picked from someone's mind. It's not like they were thinking quietly, either. ' _There... to the east...'_ she sent silently.

He nodded and continued his meal. The fair was simple but filling and good. Might be a few things his mother might be interested in learning of later on when they returned. But for now, he filed it away and thought about how they would proceed.

* * *

Later on, with the meal finished and paid for, they remounted and started down the trail again. It didn't take long to find the eastward road. With good timing, they arrived at the fence surrounding the grounds of their destination. Most of the students, if there were many here, were in their dormitory as only two were actually in the training circle practicing their moves. From the motions, they looked to be some of the more advanced students here.

Marin watched them for several minutes, her eyes narrowing as she began to focus in using the Force. Even from here, she could see subtle differences in the styles. This one seemed more... abrupt, but still had that flowing quality that was characteristic of all Cataani sword arts, if to a lesser degree.

Ryneas thought on it as he watched them spar, remembering the landing pad on Coruscant, and thought on it some more. It was close, but there were still differences between the two. Feeling a prodding in the force, he started to get down from his mount. Once his boots were on the ground, his right hand reached for one of his bokken.

Marin looked sharply at him, but her voice was calm. "Ryneas...?" she asked softly, her gaze going back to the two in the training circle momentarily. "What are you going to do..?"

"Just keep an eye or ear out," he said as he started to walk towards the gates quietly.

A knot of apprehension settled in her stomach, and she wondered if he was being brave... or _jare'la_... Whichever it was, she shifted in the saddle and kept her hand close to her hidden saber as she turned to watch his progress. In the meantime, she expanded her awareness to the surrounding area.

Ryneas walked through the gates and along the path that led into the opened floor of the school. He was either quiet enough, without the use of the Force, or the two students were so attentive to their duel that they had ignored something his father always taught and lost track of their surroundings. They continued to move until Ryneas cleared his throat, which startled both of them. Both turned, facing him and Ryneas noticed that their guard stance was very similar to what he had seen. They would not recognize him or Marin as Jedi, as they had chosen to wear traveler's garments and not the robes that they normally would have worn. It would appear, to these two students, that the pair were merely vagabonds of a sort.

"Who are you?" one of them challenged. "What is your business here?"

For now, Marin remained with the horses, her free hand gripping the reins of Ryneas' mount as she watched, tense. She could sense the sudden wariness emanating from the two, and she watched them carefully, keeping her left hand close to her belt.

"I'm a pilgrim," Ryneas said truthfully as he spun his bokken around to grip in his normal guard stance. "Having seen you two spar for some time, I would like the honor to test myself against this style."

The two students looked at each other then back to this stranger. He had just openly challenged the school now...and, by tradition, there was only one answer for that.

At that, Marin swallowed. _'Was Ryneas so sure about what he was getting into...?'_ She had only once been a party to such a challenge, and it had seriously tested her skills. Her eyes narrowed, and she drew more on the Force to hear what was being said.

Ryneas had made sure he was inside the training circle when he assumed his guard stance and issued the challenge. It made him fair game to either, or both of the students to take him on. Also, to use the Force against them would give him an unfair advantage and so he shut himself down in the Force and looked to both of them. It was a risk, but one that he needed to take. If he could defeat them, especially if one was the champion as he guessed, he could then challenge the teacher and get an even greater feel of the style that was taught him. Possibly, he knew, it would give him more guidance on the way he was going.

Marin swore softly as she felt him completely shut down. It wasn't often that he did so. Frowning, she tightened her grip on the reins of his mount and watched.

Ryneas feinted moving forward and it was all that was needed. The two sprang into action simultaneously and started toward him. The one to his right was coming in for a thrust while the one to the left started twirling his weapon vertically next to him to bring it around in an overhead strike. It actually struck Ryneas as a curious move and he easily raised his blade up to catch the thrust onto it and continued to move his blade up as he moved to his right. The counter move drove the thrust up and out of any kind of danger as well as catching the overhead strike in the same move and it placed Ryneas to their left, with one of the students between him and the second.

Marin's eyes narrowed as she continued to watch. The move was similar to what he'd told her the girl had used. She could see elements that were close. For the moment, she continued to observe, committing as much of it to memory as she could. They would need the information later. And she had a talent for remembering details.

Tactically, the opening moves put Ryneas is a perfect position. With one behind the other, anymore move that they tried to make he instantly moved to the left, the right to keep it just so. It made it impossible for the student to come around and attack without drawing risk to his fellow student. The one in the middle instantly recognized this and left his friend to figure the situation as he pressed in further with a strike to the right that Ryneas blocked then cocked his wrist without moving his arm much to bring the blade around to strike from the opposite direction. Ryneas only pivoted his hips slightly to intercept the oncoming blow and launched a counter of his own by pushing the blade away and riding his down the length of his opponent's blade for a facial or neck strike.

Marin gasped as she recognized the tactic. It was one she'd used rarely, Her fingers flexed briefly on the reins. She wanted to go help, but she knew this was his time to make his point. She wondered though what any others might do when they found her just sitting out here watching. _Would they lay hands on her?_

The student that was in the middle surprised Ryneas by leaning backward and raising his weapon to send Ryneas' up to overshoot. Coming in, the one behind him was swinging in with a blow that would hit the same area on Ryneas and he had no way to bring his around to block it in time. It was a great move. Without thinking, Ryneas copied the first student's same move and leaned back to avoid the blow. It could have possibly left him open to the student in the middle and so he leaned back all the way to prop himself on the pad of the flooring and swept the middle student's legs out from under him. The back student, impeded by his friend's sudden fall, tried to follow through with the overhead strike, but Ryneas brought his bokken up and batted the blade away before rolling back and coming up in a low crouch.

Marin continued to watch, feeling a sense of... _wonder_. She'd seen Ryneas fight, certainly. But this... this was something she'd not really seen before. It reminded her a great deal of how she'd seen Master Karrde move during his practices.

The two split up, taking away Ryneas' advantage. Surprisingly, they were able to defeat what is normally considered as a classic defensive advantage for someone who was facing two opponents. It was something Ryneas instantly respected not just of the students, but of their teacher as well. He moved in slowly, closing the distance between them.

Marin's fingers flexed again, and she sighed, pausing to take a sip from her canteen as she watched the spar. It was then that she began to sense others nearby. She thought perhaps they had come to watch the challenge. But that theory was proved incorrect when she sensed several turn in her direction. She knew better than to run, but it still made her nervous.

Ryneas was focused in on the duel now. The one on his right feinted, expecting Ryneas to come to him. Practical experience in battle had already taught Ryneas well and he pushed to the left, striking once and expecting the block then held off the counter and rose it high before he spun and roundhouse kicked the student in the chest to send him back and out of play. The spin placed Ryneas in perfect alignment to intercept the one that had been on his right and he caught his weapon to the left of his body. In a move that he had seen Dilan demonstrate to him, he whirled both of their weapons around to the opposite side and then moved closer and rolled over the body of the student. With the natural motion of the roll, once his feet hit the ground, his blade came up in the motion of the roll and caught the student in the ribs. With the strike landed, the student treated it as being a death blow and moved out of the ring to leave Ryneas with the second student.

It was as she went to take another sip from her canteen that she felt two or three closing in. In the next instant, she felt a hand close over her wrist and had to fight every ingrained instinct not to react. "Who are you...?" A dark-haired boy asked. He was close to Jarod's age if not older. She swallowed.

Ryneas felt a sudden twinge, even though he had shut himself down to the Force and it caused him to look towards Marin for a moment. It almost cost him the match as he turned his head to see the bokken of his remaining opponent swinging in from the left and he brought his blade up high, tip pointing to the ground to block the strike and roll with the force of the push around his opponent.

"I am his companion," she said softly, lowering her hand which held the canteen.

"You'll need to come with us..." the same young man said, and he gripped her wrist firmly... insistently. Marin winced slightly, but nodded and slid carefully down out of her saddle, hoping the horses didn't wander off. His face was unreadable, and Marin was trying to keep calm as he kept a firm grip on her wrist, almost painfully so.

Ryneas took a moment and delved into the Force for a moment to reach out towards Marin. _'Are you going to be able to handle them or should we reveal who we are?'_

Her sense in the Force was... frustrated. For now, she stood next to her mount, her stance loose, but watchful, even with the young man's grip on her wrist. She frowned slightly. _'What would you suggest..? I don't want to cause too much of a stir...'_ She twisted then and spun slightly, disengaging his hold from her wrist as she sent him stumbling away with a forearm to the chest. Her intent here was not to injure.

Ryneas sighed as he regarded his other opponent and held his stance relaxed. His opponent was confused by the change in stance and closed in cautiously. The Jedi waited then feinted towards the right and was smiling inwardly that the student hadn't fallen for it and went to block to his left. Ryneas tapped his guard not once, but twice and then went into the single-handed grip and instantly snapped his wrist as had been done against him earlier and drove the student's blade aside and almost out of his grip.

Marin grunted with effort and spun back to face the others, her hands up in a guard position. She hadn't had time to grab her bokken, and she didn't dare stop to do it now. Taking a breath, she spun and snapped a kick toward the second student's chest. It was only hard enough to wind him... and not to injure. She hoped. His eyes widened and he fumbled slightly before seizing her ankle and pulling. The momentum of it cost Marin her balance, and she landed hard on her back.

Ryneas' sudden change in stance surprised the student and his changing of style from what he had previously used threw the younger man off more as Ryneas pressed in further, using what he had seen used against him on Coruscant. Move for move, the student was starting to recognize what was going on and was able to hold Ryneas off somewhat better than what he and his fellow student had been able to do before.

Coughing a few times, Marin rolled to her feet and turned, ramming an elbow into the boy's side. He stumbled away, clutching at his rib cage. She knew the strike hadn't been hard enough to break anything, but it was an understood incapacitating blow. While her duel was impromptu, it seemed that they were somewhat taking their cue from Ryneas' opponents.

For his part, Ryneas' opponent improvised to the change in the situation and noticed that Ryneas was taking a purely defensive action now, matching him move for move and was not pressing in to attack at all now. It kept on back and forth now, trading move for counter move. He almost thought that it would end in a draw until Ryneas countered his strike from the left and reversed his blade as he closed in and drew back just before it hit the student's neck.

"HOLD!" bellowed out the voice from behind Ryneas and he held steady, the edge of the bokken inches from the student's neck.

Marin too froze, though she wasn't sure if the one who had spoken could see her over the perimeter fence. All the same, she held still, her left hand gripping the collar of the last student's tunic in preparation for a throw.

Ryneas held his bokken where it was until the voice's owner came into his view. It was a slender man around his father's age that came in from his right and looked over the positioning of Ryneas' bokken and nodded softly. "Subtle changes, Jedi....where did you learn this?"

The statement caught the student and Ryneas both off guard as the master of the school walked around to look over the pose more and moved their weapons aside. "No need to challenge me to finish this."

Marin's eyes widened and shed looked to Ryneas for a moment. _'How had the teacher known..?'_ She frowned slightly and dropped her hand from the last student's collar. She didn't see the strike aimed at her ribs from the first student, and she doubled over in pain for a moment. She'd been focused on the exchange inside and had lost her awareness.

Ryneas looked over to Marin and called out to her. "Marin, are you okay?"

Marin hissed a curse under her breath but nodded after a moment. "I'll be fine..." she took a slow breath and sank to one knee, which the others took as she intended. She had conceded the duel, at least this one. Frowning, she climbed to her feet again and slowly made her way towards Ryneas, pausing outside the circle.

"How did you know, teacher?" Ryneas asked as he lowered his bokken and bowed slowly.

"We don't get many pilgrims that practice the northern style," the older man said, noting the style that Ryneas used for the majority of the duel. "And your lightsaber showed under your vest when you ducked under my student's strike earlier. If you had not used your abilities in the Force as I believe, I commend your teacher on your command of the blade."

Marin's eyes widened at that, and she looked at the man with curiosity. She too carried her saber. But she was not as well-known as the Karrdes. For the moment, she held her curiosity, slowly sinking to a kneeling position as she waited.

The teacher looked at his two students. "There is no shame in losing this one, students," he said to them as they stood up. "You faced a Jedi today and it isn't often you will have the opportunity to do this often. I believe I know who you are, Jedi...and your companion?"

Her breath caught in her throat slightly, and she lifted her gaze to his. She was not sure if he knew of her father's name. "I am... Marin Durza, teacher..." she said quietly, searching his face for a moment. If one looked closely, they would see the hint of the chain peeking out from under her traveler's tunic.

The teacher thought of the name for a moment and nodded as he looked at the chain that he recognized. "I mourned your father's passing." He looked to the students that had encountered her outside. "You too faced a challenge if I had allowed this to continue."

He returned his attention to Ryneas and Marin. "We can talk about this further in my office."

Nodding, Marin pushed to her feet and bowed, being mindful of the boundary of the circle as she made her way to them.

The teacher led them into a smaller area that was just off of the main training hall and motioned to two seats that were side by side on one side of the room with a bookcase of literature and notes. The older man sat in a third seat and looked over the students reorganizing themselves after the duel, the two advanced students talking with the others of the experience.

Marin frowned slightly, and rubbed at her ribs, even as she breathed into the pain like Callista had taught her to do. She wasn't quite sure what to do in a situation such as this.

"I received word from your other visits," the teacher said as he held up two notes. "And, I admit, I was surprised when you started using something akin to the style I teach here. I'm curious to know about what you are looking for."

She traded a look with Ryneas then. That didn't surprise her all that much. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, again deferring to Ryneas on the subject.

Ryneas looked down for a moment and thought about how he would respond to the request that had just been made here. "I came across a person sometime ago that I felt was Cataani...my father, after observing my showing him what I could remember her using, suggested that I travel here to learn more about it."

"The same moves you used just a short moment ago against my champion?" the teacher asked, receiving a nod from Ryneas. He then turned his attention to Marin. "And you?"

Marin nodded, noting he'd left out certain specifics. She frowned slightly, trying to piece together what to say. "I joined Ryneas on this journey, in hopes that perhaps a different perspective would help provide some clarity. And it was a chance to see a part of Cataan and learn more of the different styles than what I know."

The teacher nodded softly and thought about it for a moment. "Your moves remind me of someone I knew once a long time ago. He was a fellow student at one point, then branched off and discovered a style all his own. Some of those techniques were unique, as were some of the ones you used when you switched styles."

The elder looked over to her. "He's a hermit now, last that I've heard. He is in a cove on the other side of the mountains east of here. The only way to get there other than by the sea is a single trail through the mountain range between this village and him. He tried to start a school of his own, but could not find many students that thrived on the...uniqueness of his sword style or even his teaching style. He's had a few students since he went into seclusion there, but it may have been some time."

Ryneas nodded at this. "Any help at this point is appreciated, teacher."

Marin considered that. From his description, it would take a day or two to reach their destination, and she was rather tired from the journey thus far. She fidgeted with the chain for Jarius' tags for a moment. "Teacher, was there anything else?"

"It is getting into the later afternoon," he said as he looked out the open space of the training hall to the sky. "You both would be welcome to rest here for the night. I'm sure that there are questions that my students would have for you, Karrde. I think there are a few you have for me as well, milady."

Ryneas had noticed the interest in Marin perk up at his response to her introduction and nodded softly. "I think we'd appreciate an early rest as well, Teacher. And, I would be happy to try to sooth some of the feelings of those two. They did well against an opponent they've never encountered before." He started to rise to get up. "In fact, I think I'll let Marin ask her questions alone. If you'll excuse me."

She opened her mouth to respond to that but then nodded silently as she watched Ryneas depart. When he'd gone, she took a deep breath, trying to settle her sudden case of nerves as she tried to phrase her question. When she felt calm enough, she looked across at him. "You knew my father...?" the question was hesitant, and she refrained from making reference to her Mandalorian upbringing for the moment.

The teacher nodded to Ryneas as he walked out of the office and reached over to some correspondence and started to read over a few letters. He sipped his tea and looked over to Marin still sitting there fidgeting in her seat. "You do seem to have a lot of questions, pup." he observed between sips of tea.

Her eyes narrowed then, and she studied him for a moment in the Force but was unable to discern much. She knew enough that that was not the way a teacher usually addressed a student... or traveler. "Excuse me....?" she said evenly, her hands stilling in her lap as she held his gaze.

He set his cup and the letter down and looked at her. "Your father. I noticed your reaction when I offered my condolences. As young Karrde said, I'm sure you probably had some questions."

She nodded. "I... get the feeling you knew him...." She frowned slightly and reached out again, feeling a sudden jolt of emotion. "How did you know him...?" she asked after a moment, sipping at her own tea to calm herself.

"Knew _of_ ," he said as he looked out the opened windows to the woods outside. "I mourned his passing...and was angered when I learned the cause..."

Marin swallowed slightly and looked away. "The cause... is gone now. Thanks to my guardian..." she whispered, absently fingering Jarius' tags in an attempt to calm herself. Sometimes, that worked better than a Jedi breathing technique.

"I know. Ethan came to me after he returned," he said and closed his eyes and said a soft few words, then stood up to look out the windows. He sighed heavily as he finally spoke again to her. "Danos J'oran was my brother."

Marin jerked in surprise as if he had hit her, and her mouth fell open, a curse in _Mando'a_ escaping before she could stop herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and just breathed. "Your... _brother_..?" she replied quietly. "What did Ethan have to say..?"

He smiled softly and thought about it. "He was straight with me. I wouldn't have it any other way." He waved away and continued. "Danos went down a dark path and I never forgave him for what he did that saw him down this path. I knew of Jarius and what he had been through. I had tried to reach out to your father, but looking back, it was probably not the best time to try to contact him."

She frowned slightly and looked away. "When he died... I almost went down the same path of vengeance...." She took a deep breath. "He was all I had besides Ethan in regards to family at that point."

The teacher nodded softly. "I feel I must apologize for what my brother had put your family through. Even now, I feel that there is a debt I owe to so many because of his actions. To that, it is why I do my best to teach my students more than just technique.”

She frowned slightly then and looked up at him. "How do you mean, exactly...?"

"Honor above all things," he said as he motioned to his students, some of which were starting to work through katas with Ryneas in the training circle. "Your teacher...Master Karrde, has sent out materials to us in an exchange of information and I've read over some of his thoughts. There is more to learning the sword that just technique, Marin. I try to impress that fact on my students."

She smiled slightly at that. "Aye... something I learned from Master Karrde as well." she sighed as she watched them through the window for a moment. "Sometimes... I wonder if I was really ready... or if I rushed into it."


	19. Chapter 19

They had restocked supplies before they left the village and started down the road that the instructor had given them directions for. They had been down the trail for a couple of days and, now that the sun was setting on the third day, Ryneas was starting to picket the horses as Marin had a fire started and was preparing something light for a meal and had a pot of water going for tea. It was starting to smell good to Ryneas as he sat down and looked over the map that the teacher had drawn for them.

Sighing, Marin stirred the steaming pot that sat over the flames, smelling the stew that was cooking. She sat back and then passed him a mug of _behot_.

"Thanks," Ryneas said as he sipped the brew and nodded softly. "It's good for my first cup of this."

She laughed lightly. "As long as you've known me, and you still haven't tried it..?"

"Jarod said he was going to next time he and I went out on a mission or whatever," he told her with a chuckle of his own as he looked over the map. "If I remember what that teacher told me, we should be getting into the area that this other swordsman calls home sometime tomorrow."

Marin nodded and sipped at her own cup for a moment. "Any idea of what to expect when we get there?" She sighed and looked over the map as well, letting her eyes fall closed as her finger traced a route.

"I don't know," Ryneas answered honestly. "Everything I've been told is that this man goes his own way. He has trained students, few and far between, but they are exceptional fighters. In a way, some of what I heard reminds me of my own father in a way. Until he opened the praxeum, he hardly accepted any students at all other than Andrea and myself."

Marin nodded, her finger absently tracing a particular path... until it stopped on one area. She looked down. "I.. think we'll find him there... As to your father... I was surprised when he accepted me for training.."

"Well, he's had to be a lot more open, but he's still strict in his own way. If he accepted you, there was something inside that he saw." Ryneas took a moment to look at where she pointed at on the map. It made sense.

She smiled slightly and sipped at her tea again, contemplating the map for a moment. "I just hope we aren't getting in over our heads.."

"I don't know," he said again as he sipped his tea. "I've got a notion that this is something that is worth exploring and finding out about. I don't know what we'll end up finding, but..."

"Aye..." she said softly as she leaned forward to serve up some of the stew before passing him a steaming bowl of it.

"Thank you again," Ryneas said as he set down the map and accepted the bowl, blowing slowly on a spoonful before trying a bite. It was simple but flavorful and filling. He nodded his appreciation and smiled as he took another bite.

She shrugged slightly. " _Buir_ taught me well," she said softly

"I noticed that the teacher mentioned something about him when I introduced you," he answered back. "I knew you were curious about that."

She sighed softly. "Aye... he did..." she whispered, fingering Jarius' tags for a moment. "He... told me that he mourned his passing and that he didn't agree with what had happened.."

"Aye," Ryneas said softly, mulling for a few moments before he took another bite of his stew.

“Ryneas... he's J'oran's brother..." She sighed. "When he told me that... it took every ounce of control I had. Even now, it's still a difficult subject for me.."

Ryneas raises his head at that and looked to her. "Control to keep from doing what?"

She looked away. "Part of me... almost lashed out at him..." she admitted, staring down into her mug. "I thought... I had gotten past that.."

"You can't hold him accountable for Danos' actions," he was quick to tell her. "There are times when the family has denounced a member for a dishonorable act that he or she has taken."

"I know...." she whispered. "But still, the desire was there, if buried," She looked away, ashamed. "He did say that he'd tried to reach out to Jarius after it happened, but maybe it wasn't the right time..."

"At least he was able to help us," Ryneas said with a smile as he gestured to the map.

Marin nodded and ate more of the stew in silence. " _Lek_... I'm glad for that.." she said with a faint smile.

He stirred the embers of the fire and added a few more pieces on for the night and looked to start laying out his groundsheet and bedroll. "I guess we're both learning from this trip."

" _Lek_..." she said softly as she did the same. "I just hope we'll be able to find something useful when we find that swordmaster tomorrow. We're close. I can feel it.."

Ryneas settled in and looked up at the night sky, his mind still confused with what he was really hoping to find on this trip. And he said as much to Marin as he kept looking upwards.

She shrugged, and laced her fingers behind her head for a moment. "I know.... I didn't expect to find out what I did about Jarius. Is there something in particular you were hoping to find?"

"I wish I knew," he said with a sigh. "I still mourn Ereena, yet it confuses me how much of an impression that this other person has left. I almost wonder if the Force really is pushing me into finding out who she is."

She looked at him then. "You... think it might be motivated by your grief over Ereena...?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've been inwardly curious about her ever since our run-in on Coruscant. I'd actually met her when Jarod and I were on that mission to his home....didn't know who she really was when we ran into her."

“What was your impression of her then...? And were you able to discover why she was there?"

"I hadn't yet," he told her as he rolled over. "At first, I thought she was there as part of that splinter group of Sith that was there....the one that was being headed by the one father said he knew back from his days at the academy. When we saw her on Coruscant...I had to wonder if she was there to report on Umbar's splinter group."

Marin frowned. "Splinter group...?" This was the first she'd heard of it.. unless he was referring to the Sith they'd met in the General's office. "Would those be the Sith from the warehouse, or the General's office?"

“No, that group Jarod and I faced on his home planet." He scrunched his eyebrows for a moment then looked to Marin. "Jarod never told you what happened there?"

She shook her head. "Not....really. We've haven't had much chance to talk lately..." she frowned at that and sighed. "I almost wish we could see each other more.."

Ryneas nodded and decided to tell her some about it. "We found a group of Sith basically taking over things there. I thought she was part of that group. But when we met on Coruscant, I feel that she was part of the...well, for lack of a better term, main group of Sith that we've always faced."

Marin frowned at that. "That...doesn't really make sense, though... How could she be part of both?"

He shrugged. "Father said that Umbar fled after their encounter during the fight on Rhen Var. Maybe he and the others that followed them there decided they'd do their own thing. I'm thinking maybe she was spying on them...I don't know. I'm just making guesses here and I could possibly be wrong."

Marin sighed, and rolled onto her side to look at him. "I just hope we can find something at least... useful." She was silent for several moments. "This is probably the longest I've been away from home..."

"Homesick," he asked, slightly grinning at her.

She gave him a bit of a look. "You thought I wouldn't be? Home and the praxeum is all I've known for... years. So this is new to me. Even the missions I went on with _Buir_ and Ethan never lasted this long."

"My apologies," Ryneas said as he nodded softly. "The Praxeum, our home and our apartment at the Temple on Coruscant are all I knew as well until Father started training me."

She shook her head slightly and looked away. " _Ceta.._ " she whispered. "I didn't mean to get defensive.." She looked up at him. "I've never been to the Temple... what's it like there..?"

"Massive," was his first word to her, then started to go into detail about the grand entrances, the corridors, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the classrooms, and the Council Chamber.

Her eyes widened slightly as she listened. "I'd like to visit it someday, I think..." she said softly. Callista had spoken of it a few times, but Marin got the sense it was a touchy subject as most of the woman's time there had been with Xan.

"Maybe, when attitudes have changed, we'll go back there," he said quietly. "Its been abandoned for several years now except for a select few that the council chose to remain there to keep an eye on things and maintain vigil against intruders."

Marin frowned. "So... we're essentially exiled from it? What happened to cause that..?"

Ryneas nodded. It was a good length of a story and since neither was really sleepy yet, it would make for a good campfire tale. "There had been rising sentiment against the Jedi in the Senate for some time. When Father destroyed an Anzati ship with _Blue Talon_ during a skirmish around Hoth, Master Arie was forced to place him under house arrest. As she did that, she warned the rest of the Jedi there that it might be prudent to evacuate the Temple. So," he said as he stirred the fire up some. "The Jedi have mostly been on Cataan, Chandrila, and a few other planets."

She nodded as she listened, sitting up and draping her blanket over her knees as she drew them up. "Is the sentiment still there in the Senate..? Seems like we're needed more than ever with the threats I heard talked about while growing up. Not to mention _Kyr'tsad_..." she said softly before shuddering slightly and rubbing absently at her knee. It still ached.

"It comes and goes, from what I've been told," Ryneas said as he added another stick or two to the fire. "It got to one point where we've had to be entirely on our own with the exception of what few allies we had."

She nodded, and absently rubbed at her knee again, frowning. She wasn't sure if she wanted to share that story... she knew she was still reckless.

He noticed that she was favoring her leg right now and look at her quizzically. "Did one of those students connect with a strike the other day?"

She sighed and shook her head. " _Nayc_.... injury from before I came on this mission. Something happened on Tanagis.."

He nodded softly and curiosity took ahold of him. "Unwelcome visitors, I take it."

She nodded and looked away briefly. "I'd gone to check on _Tracinya_... she was parked in that clearing... your father might have told you about what happened when he brought _Blue Talon_ there..." She sighed. "Needless to say, there were... _Kyr'tsad_ there.. waiting. Somehow, they'd tracked the ship, and have been able to for some time. Six of them.. got the drop on me... and almost had me." She shuddered. "If not for Aran... I wouldn't be here right now." She winced. "I tried to ram my knee into the leader's groin, and got one of my own shuriken to the knee for my trouble."

He winced at the thought of that one. "Trouble seems to know just where to find you, doesn't it," he said with a slight chuckle. "So, what happened afterward?"

"Aye.... it does..." she said softly. "We... were able to convince the one _Kyr'tsad_ we captured to help us... but she had her own condition...... that she share quarters with Aran.... seems they have a history. Can't say I'm all that comfortable with her in the house.... but it's... necessary." She rubbed at her knee again. "Still hurts at times.."

"Sounds like a full house," Ryneas noted as he looked up again at the night sky. "I suppose we need to go ahead and call it a night, don't we?"

She sighed and nodded. "I... am almost dreading whatever punishment Ethan might give me... I know I'm reckless. But... I can't seem to help it..." she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe turn it down some?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ryneas shrugged. "Not go rushing head-on into something when you don't know what you're fully up against. Sounds like you were seeing all that was there and then was surprised by the appearance of the others. Learning patience and knowing when the right time for action is."

She sighed. "You're probably right..." she said softly. "Hard to be patient sometimes..."

"A learned skill...true that."

Frowning, she scooted back down under the covers of her bedroll. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see what we find out tomorrow."

"And that is where I'm having to learn patience," he said with a chuckle as he slid under his covers.

She laughed and shook her head at him. "Let's see what it brings, then.." and then she laid back and closed her eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The night passed smoothly and both were up in the predawn. Ryneas had a pot of water on while Marin started to roll up her bedding and tied it together. He did the same and started to put in into place behind his saddle when something stirred and he raised his head and looked around.

Marin took paused and looked around, her hand drifting towards her DE-10. "Ryneas...?" she whispered, her senses alert as she tried to find the source.

He held his hand out to quiet her as he looked around while he finished tying his bedroll, then his hand slowly shifted to his bokken that had been laying next to it. Through the Force, he sent to Marin to hold off on her blasters. Ryneas looked around as he drew the bokken. "Act easy, Marin...we're being watched."

She nodded and took a slow breath as she finished tying her bedroll in place. She continued scanning the area for a moment or so, her senses alert as she moved her hand away from the DE-10 at her hip.

"I'm going to move off a little," he whispered to her. "Keep getting the camp broken down and an eye on the horses. I think this is who we're looking for."

She frowned slightly, not exactly happy that he was the one taking the risk, but she nodded and secured the last knot before checking his as well. She then gathered the cooking utensils and scattered the ashes from the fire.

He walked down the path some, his bokken tucked in behind his arm, doing his best to keep from looking up into the trees and give whoever it was any sign that he was aware of them. Ryneas was pretty sure that this may be who they were looking for, but he wouldn't know for certain until they showed themselves.

Frowning to herself, Marin finished gathering the supplies, grabbing the reins for their mounts before she headed down the path after him, hanging back a bit.

He took a few steps then felt the twinge again, so strong this time that on instinct, he leapt back and barely missed the figure landing from a treetop perch with a strike that would have left Ryneas with a sore head from the bokken the man carried. He barely twirled his around to a guard position to block the next strike that was meant for the side of his neck.

Marin saw it, and she gasped, her hand going to her own bokken as she moved towards the two. _'Ryneas...?'_ she asked, hoping not to distract him.

"Stay back," Ryneas blurted out as he stayed focused on the next attack. At the moment, he couldn't even think about how to disarm this situation with words. Only actions were going to be an answer, in his mind as he made his decision and batted the strike away. This person, an older man that looked to be older than his own father, was using the exact same moves with no variations. He'd found who he was looking for and his decision was immediate as he shifted his guard stance to what he had seen on Coruscant as he had done at the other school and started to attack with the moves he had remembered.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Marin did as instructed. But she didn't like it. Not one bit. She knew he was skilled with the blade - moreso than she was. But... it still worried her. She felt... almost as if there was nothing she could do to help the situation. Sighing to herself, she guided the horses off to the side and sat down on a low outcropping of stone to wait.

Ryneas moved as fast as he could with the moves he had seen and this man not only blocked every strike but had also thrown counter strikes that he just barely blocked. At one point, the man manipulated Ryneas' bokken around in such a way that it weakened his grip enough for the next blow to send it flying out of his hand and across the small clearing. Ryneas had deliberately closed himself off from the Force to take away what he would have considered an unfair advantage. So it was somewhat surprising that the stranger swept his legs out and sent him to the ground. He looked up to see the tip of the bokken aimed at his face.

"Who taught you those moves?" the stranger asked, anger in his voice.

"Let me explain," Ryneas started to begin.

" _Who!_ " the man yelled out.

Marin gasped, and moved to stand again, her gaze locking onto Ryneas and his opponent. Her hand went to her own bokken. She then picketed the horses as she moved towards the two.

Ryneas caught the motion out of the corner of her eye and held his hand out for her to stay there, but his eyes never left those of his attacker. "I had those moves used against me, by a young lady several months ago."

"Liar!" the old man said. "I haven't had a student in years, and none that would be considered your age."

Ryneas slowly moved the tip of the bokken out of his face. "I said a young lady, several months ago....on Coruscant."

Marin's lips thinned into a line and she clenched her teeth in frustration as she sank into a kneeling posture, much like was used during formal occasions at the praxeum. She waited... and listened as she tried to calm herself.

That got the man's attention as he looked at Ryneas then over to Marin then back to Ryneas. "What is your name, pup?"

"My name is Ryneas Karrde," he said as he gestured to Marin. "My companion is Marin Durza. We came looking for someone who could tell me about that fighting style and whoever would have been taught it."

At that, Marin looked up, her blue eyes meeting the man's gaze for a moment. She was not sure if her name had any significance to him. It didn't really matter. They were here to hopefully learn more about the style of his.. and how the girl might have learned it.

He looked over at Marin then back to him, recognizing Ryneas' family name. "Well... I know of your family, pup. Apologies for calling you a liar."

She frowned, again feeling as if perhaps her presence was unneeded. But, she'd agreed to come along. Hopefully, she could be of some help. What that was, she wasn't entirely sure. _< "I apologize if we... intruded on your solitude, teacher...">_ she said softly. _< "We only seek information.">_

He looked her over and put his bokken away. "I hear Cataani, but you are not of us. The Durza name I have heard, but not of you. Your father was?"

Her frown deepened for a moment before she sighed and bowed slightly from the waist. "Jarius Durza...." she whispered, absently tracing her thumb over his tags again. the dark-colored metal glinted dully in the sunlight. Anyone who was Cataani would recognize them instantly.

He nodded to her and offered his hand to help Ryneas up and looked them both over. "You said this was on Coruscant....and it was _my_ sword style?"

"Just like it," Ryneas answered with a nod, calling his bokken back to his hand.

The old man sighed and looked to them both again. "My home is this way. Seems like there is a story we're each needing to hear."

Marin pushed to her feet then and went to retrieve the horses before she fell in step with Ryneas. She still wasn't entirely sure why she'd come along, but she was learning things about her father she may not have otherwise. They walked in silence for several minutes, until she spotted a structure through the trees. And she wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been looking for it.

Ryneas saw it at the same time, a simple low house that blended in with the trees so well that it was almost out of sight. He led them into the outer porch of the house and took off the sandals that he had worn. Ryneas followed suit and took off the boots that he had on.

Marin did as well and traded another look with Ryneas again. She was still wondering why she had come, Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she settled herself on one of the simple stools which were arrayed in a loose circle on the porch, waiting as patiently as she could. This was Ryneas' time.

"I know your family is Jedi," he told Ryneas as he poured tea for the three of them from a pot that had been sitting on a warmer. "So I assume that this opponent you faced was also with the ability to use the Force."

Nodding to herself, Marin accepted the tea with a nod, and a murmured thank you in Cataani. At least she could remember her manners. She found that oddly comforting right now, and she traced her thumb over Jarius' tags again as she listened.

Ryneas nodded as he started to explain the moves that she had used, almost the same as he had used in their brief spar. The old man asked what she had looked light and nodded softly at the answer and thought on it some. "I haven't had a student in years, Karrde. Oddly enough, she was a young lady as well....similar to how you describe. She was a very gifted swordswoman, probably the best I had ever come across."

Marin frowned slightly. "How long ago did you have the woman as a student..?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Must have been....twenty years at least. She was maybe the second or third student that I have had and probably one of my best....well, maybe my son would have been close. I always suspected that she might have had abilities that you have, with her speed in our sparring...how fast she was learning."

Marin frowned again. and looked at Ryneas. _'Whoever she was... maybe she taught the girl you faced, or at least the girl's teachers?'_

"If she looks like how I described...could very well be a mother in fact," Ryneas said as he thought about it. "Was she from the island provinces?"

"She was from the north...has the same accent as you do," the old man told them. "She broke training suddenly but had learned most of what I had to teach her....I never understood what happened. I went to wake her for the day's training and she was gone. I tried looking for days and then into weeks. Your coming here is the first I've heard of her since that day."

Marin spoke up then. "Did she leave any indication as to why she might have left, or where she went?"

"Nothing...no note, no sign. No sign that it was an abduction as if she just left quietly in the night."

Ryneas thought on this some and ran his fingers through his hair. "What was her name?"

'Arrin," the old man said softly. "Arrin Markane."

Ryneas looked up at that name, recognition in his eyes of the family name. "I see...."

"Ryneas....? You recognize the name...?" she asked softly.

"Some," the younger man said as he tried to think about it. "I think my father knows that family name better than I do...and it isn't good."

Marin frowned slightly and looked over at the older man, trying to gauge his reaction to the news.

The older man looked over curiously at them. Ryneas shook his head and stood up, walking around the training circle that was laid out with stones in the sandy ground in the middle of the grass. He was thinking hard on it, looking up towards the sky.

Marin continued frowning. She wasn't sure what the significance of it was, but she could tell it bothered Ryneas a great deal.

"I'll let him think about it," the older man said as he got up. "Since you two may be here for a while, I'm going to catch a few extra fish for the evening meal." He walked along the porch and started to reach for his fishing pole and a small box. The house was close enough to the shore, he told Marin he wouldn't be gone long.

She nodded and watched him walk off towards the water before she drained the last of her tea and pushed to her feet. She slowly moved towards the training circle and paused for a few moments before she began moving through her forms with her saber.

"A Sith," he finally said quietly from where he stood.

Marin's fingers tightened around the hilt of her saber for a moment, and she looked sharply at him. "You're sure...?"

Ryneas nodded softly. "I was just a young child...maybe a year or two old. Dad fought a Sith Lord here on Cataan. I don't know the entire story, I do remember the name."

Marin was quiet for a moment, slowly turning her saber over in her fingers. "I can only imagine what that's like..." she said softly as she studied the black-cored orange blade.

"Twenty years or so," Ryneas said, thinking on what the old man said. "Would Arrin be a sister....a wife?" It was really a lot to think on. It was only a space of a few years between her disappearance and the duel that his father had fought in.

Marin frowned slightly at that. "A wife maybe..." It was just a feeling she had about it.

"I don't know," he said out loud as he paced the circle. "But it sounds like this could be Arianna's mother...." Ryneas paused, knowing that this was the first time now that had actually said her name out loud.

That got Marin's attention, and she looked over at him again before shutting her saber down and clipping it to the back of her belt. "You said you met her on a mission you went on with Jarod?"

Ryneas nodded again. "We ran into her while we were on his home planet. She was in disguise at first, so I didn't know who she actually was until later on."

She frowned again and turned her hilt over in her fingers. "She recognized you on Coruscant then...?"

"Aye," he said as he recalled the scene outside of Maxell's office. They both knew each other... "She was the one that ran after she speared Ethan's shoulder."

Marin tensed slightly at then, but then took a breath and tried to relax. "I'm just glad Calli was there..."

"I..." He hesitated... "I still wonder why we each held back..."

Marin sighed. "I'm not sure I have an answer to that, Ryneas... That is a question I think only you have the answer to... even if you can't yet see it."

"Aye," Ryneas said again quietly, thinking about the situation. "I don't know what our next move should be, Marin. I had thought of studying here for a short time, but I don't know if that is the right move or not."

She shrugged slightly. "It may give you some insights you need. Me, I still haven't figured out my purpose in coming... Just that I felt a... pull to do so."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Ni Kar'taylir gar_ \- I love you  
>  _ba'buir_ \- grandparent. As most gender pronouns are neutral in Mando'a, the meaining of grandfather is inferred.

They dined that night on the fish that the old swordsman had caught, grilled over the cooking fire with just a few spices to season the meat. Ryneas had went out and added to the meal with a few wild plants that he knew would go well once they were grilled as well. They sat around the open fire in the middle of the hut, the doors all around opened to let the cool night breeze from the sea in. "I'm not originally from this area," the old man said as he took the last bite of his meal and sipped some tea. "I came here ten years or so back from the northern mountains....the same as where you are from, young Karrde."

"I thought the accent was different from the others that we've met while we were here," Ryneas mentioned. "Why the move, master?"

The old man smiled at the 'master' comment, it announced something Ryneas would ask of him later. "It had been my intent after my wife had died. My...my son and I were estranged from the event after a series of arguments we had had. Headstrong, he was...and went to go on with schooling and training as he stayed with friends. I don't know why, but I felt so out of place in my home that I went on a pilgrimage....and ended up here."

Marin had been eating in relative silence, but she perked up at Ryneas' question, leaning in slightly. She caught Ryneas' eye for a moment. But... something about the way he spoke of his son tugged at her. She couldn't explain it. But she remembered his reaction to her surname. It was similar and yet different to how J'oran's brother had reacted.

"I learned the style that they teach in this area," the old man said as he took another drink of his tea. "Blended in aspects of what I grew up learning from the North as well as things that I had picked up from the other provinces. I had even traveled to our colonies, spending a little bit of time here and there, learning what I could....and keeping what I thought was useful. I ended up developing this style."

Ryneas nodded at this and closed his eyes for a moment. "If you will, sir. I do feel tired from the travel and would ask to be excused."

He gestured to an area on the other side of the house. "You are welcome guests here. There are a few bedrolls in the next room."

Marin frowned for a moment. "Why did you feel the need to develop your own style...?" Her question trailed off as Ryneas spoke. She knew he intended to ask for training soon.

Ryneas nodded and gave his thanks before getting up from the mat. "I'll see you two in the morning."

The old master waited for Ryneas to go before he answered her question. "I don't know what led me to it, Marin. A need to re-discover after all that happened before. It all feels like a past life then."

She sighed, and absently rubbed her thumb over Jarius' tags as she pondered how to phrase what she wanted to ask. He knew her surname... and yet she felt a strong pull towards him as well. Much like she had to Jarius all those years ago. "Teacher..." she asked carefully, "If I may.... what.... happened to drive you and your son apart..?"

"Duty had kept me away," the old man said as he gestured towards a small alcove. It was of a kind that had a small statue of the Lady and would be used for personal prayers in the home. Hanging on the side of the small doors to it was a set of tags. It took a moment for Marin to recognize it as military tags. "I had been an instructor for a long time, going around training units in special combat tactics. I could not get home when my wife became ill and my son....he never forgave me, far as I knew."

Her eyes latched onto the tags.. so like the very ones she wore. Her fingers clenched around them.. hard enough for the smooth edge to cut into her palm slightly. She hissed a surprised curse under her breath before she stood and walked softly towards the statue, her fingers tracing the tags there for a moment. She felt something shift inside her, and her eyes drifted closed. She almost didn't dare to voice the words that hovered in her mind. "I.... think he may have, in his own way..." she finally whispered.

He thought about this and closed his eyes. "I followed his path as best I could...." the old man's voice was breaking now. "Was so proud that he had a family...then I learned what happened, the rampage he went on. He never came to me...."

There was a tear on his cheek now and he wiped it away. "Marin....how did my son find you?"

She bit her lower lip at the anguish in his voice, and her left thumb continued to trace slow circles on the smooth surface of Jarius' tags as she turned and knelt in front of him. She chuckled slightly. "I was six... he cornered me aboard his ship when he caught me stealing. I thought he was going to turn me in...or worse." She looked down for a moment, trying to control the swell of grief. "He.... later adopted me... and began to train me in the Mando way..."

"And yet...he taught you the Cataani way as best as he could too," the old man said as he looked at her, noting the tags on her neck for the first time and gestured to see them.

She nodded wordlessly and carefully slipped them from around her neck before passing them to him, her hand shaking slightly. "Aye..." she whispered. "He also had me training with his mentor, Ethan.... and then later he arranged for me to train... at Mount Adan..."

He traced over the letters inscribed in the tags. "My rank....my branch....even my field of expertise... How did.....?" The old man couldn't even bring himself to finish the question of his son's death.

She swallowed... hard. "He... never spoke of you... but maybe that.. was his way of honoring you..." She took a deep breath, and described as best she could what had happened from what she knew. And, her chest still ached at her last words to him before he died.

"My son..." he barely whispered as he handed the tags back to her. "If you'll excuse me," he said as he started to get up and walk outside. His movement was slow, but steady....realizing who it was that was there with him, he stopped suddenly. "You said you went through the bonding?"

She nodded and replied softly. "Aye... I am his daughter... in both Cataani and Mandalorian custom..." Her head came up as she realized what it meant... _This man... this was her grandfather..._

He nodded and walked up and finally put a hand on her shoulder. "A surprise for both of us today."

She nodded, and tears traced down her cheeks as she looked up at him. <“ _Grandfather...._ ”> she whispered in Cataani, her voice shaking slightly. <“ _I hope I have done right by him..._ ”> she whispered, still trying to make sense of it all.

<“ _You're here...and helping a son of a strong, noble family,_ ”> he answered in Cataani as he sat back down next to her before switching back to Basic. "I never heard of Jarius after his family's death. I know he never returned to the Marines and took to the Mando way. Where did he call home after that?"

She hesitated a moment, and then reached up to grip his hand, not noticing it was her left one, of which the palm had a slight cut. "Tanagis V..." she whispered. "He'd built a home there.... and it had apparently been there for some time.." she sighed. "The room... he eventually gave me was intended for... his unborn daughter... she and his wife died in a shuttle explosion..." Her voice went hard for a moment before she breathed to calm herself.

The old man nodded softly. "The ones responsible?"

She uttered one word, and try as she might, she could not keep the hatred from her voice. "Death Watch... _Kyr'tsad_..." she uttered the _Mando'a_ word for it, almost as if it was vile, and she felt her fingers shaking slightly in his grip. "They... had been tracking him for quite some time... _years_ probably. They knew of his visits to Mount Adan... And three times now, they've gotten people onto Tanagis." Her lips thinned. "Seems there was a tracking device planted on his ship before he acquired it.. .and not one easily found. It required special equipment to locate it. And we only did so recently.."

He nodded softly. "Who was the man that did it?"

She took a deep breath and clenched her left hand at the memory. "Danos J'oran..." Her hand didn't twitch as it had for years, but she remembered the pain all too well.

The old man's head rose up at that name. "Him?!" He was almost ready to lurch up at the thought of that. "I know the man's family....it was him?!"

She nodded. "Aye.... from what I've been told, Danos' hatred of my father had to do with an event that occurred during their time in the Marines. I've since learned that J'oran's entire family... pretty much exiled him after his discharge from the Marines, and the events that followed.."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Does he still live?"

"Danos is dead..." she replied in a whisper. "Killed by Ethan's own knife. J'oran had sent one of his men to Tanagis.. and I ran afoul of him... He was... a Force user and I..." she sighed. "He got the drop on me... literally. Next thing I know, I'm in some compound somewhere else.." she shuddered slightly. "Ethan told me he killed J'oran when they came to rescue me.."

The swordsman nodded softly at this and looked to the fire. "Then I owe this Ethan a debt. It is late, but one last question...where is Jarius resting now?"

She swallowed. "There wasn't a body to be found, but we were able to recover portions of his armor... including the helmet. The helmet rests in the shrine at home.... And the rest of his plates that we recovered were melted down and combined with more _beskar_ to make armor for me.."

"That wasn't my question," he told her. "I know that there must have been a service."

She blushed <“ _Sorry_...”> she whispered in Cataani, ducking her head. "The cemetery on the outskirts of Edmonton, if I remember correctly. The one where they inter members of the military, their families and veterans who have passed on.."

"I will visit there later, then," he said as he got up and helped her up as well. "The hour is late. I'm sure that there is much you two wish to ask and accomplish tomorrow."

She smiled slightly and gripped his hand firmly with her left as she climbed to her feet. The cut didn't really phase her. "Aye...." she said softly. "Though..... you have answered a great many of mine... _ba'buir_..." she whispered.

"In the morning...I'm sure we both have a lot of questions."

She nodded at the gentle rebuke and gripped his hand for a moment before she hesitantly wrapped him in a hug.

The hug was a surprise, but slowly, he started to wrap his arms around her as well. His eyes closed and he lowered his head as he held her closer. _'A granddaughter.....'_

She held the hug for a few moments, slowly feeling her tension vanish. Besides Jarod, and occasionally Ethan... though his were rare... she didn't get much in the way of physical contact of this nature. And she realized... that she missed it a great deal. Jarius had always been physically affectionate.

* * *

Ryneas and the old swordmaster were up almost at the same time, habits of both of them. They talked for a bit as the sipped at tea. It was decided that it would do Ryneas well to learn more of the style and started to work based off of what Ryneas had seen. In the circle, he stood there in the guard stance that he saw Arianna use on Coruscant. The old master walked around, correcting him only on slight adjustments in his stance and grip of the bokken.

Marin had woken perhaps thirty minutes later, feeling well-rested, but still with many questions. She dressed slowly, almost turning the motions themselves into meditation as she tried to sort out her thoughts about the previous evening. She'd learned much more on this mission about herself and her family. The revelation about her... grandfather was still a bit of a shock. She sat on the edge of her bedroll and carefully braided her hair, clipping her saber to its usual place on the back of her belt. Then, she quietly made her way outside and down towards the water.

Ryneas threw the strike out and rolled to his right to avoid the counter strike and still barely avoided being touched again. He saw Marin out of the corner of his eye but stayed focused on the motions of the spar that he and the old man had started.

There were times that Marin wished she could spar, but she knew this was Ryneas' time. And she hoped that he was able to learn what he needed to help him in his own quest. What she had left to learn on this mission, she didn't know. Sighing, she sank down to a kneeling position on the grassy bank of the stream and closed her eyes, trying to calm her thoughts.

Ryneas paused for a moment, holding his hand up to signal a hold as he looked towards Marin. "Are you alright this morning, Marin?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked back to him, taking a deep breath. " _Lek_.... just a lot to take in...." she replied, looking briefly over at the old man. Her gaze was... softer, and yet she still seemed conflicted and confused. She still didn't know what to make of what had happened on Tanagis.

After a moment, the old man motioned for Ryneas to step out and waved for Marin. "Come up. Sometimes, working on the form can be a meditation of its own. Clears the head."

Her lips quirked, and she pushed to her feet, her steps careful and measured as she made her way towards the edge of the training circle. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. Reaching the edge, she sank into a meditative pose for a moment, breathing deeply a few times before she rose and bowed at the edge of the circle, bowing towards the old man before she stepped into the circle. Her left hand drifted to the back of her belt, gripping the hilt of her saber. It was still hard to wrap her mind around... _her_ saber. But it felt like it was an extension of her very fingertips. She gripped it for a moment, thumbing the activation switch, and holding it down for a moment to drop the blade to its low-powered setting before she settled into a guard stance.

The old man watched all of this and nodded appreciatively. He walked around as she took to her guard stance and then started to walk in. "Turn your body sideways, let your dominant hand keep hold of your weapon and bring the other back behind your back."

She frowned slightly, but did as instructed, keeping her breathing as slow and even as she could.

He moved in behind her and adjusted her grip just slightly. "It should be a bit more comfortable, and it won't be in the way when you swap between this and using both hands."

She tilted her head slightly. "I never really was comfortable with a two-handed grip. Everything else I do I can do single-handed." She smiled slightly, and let her shoulders relax a bit as he gently corrected her grip. She then laughed lightly. "My.. style is also a bit... unusual as it incorporates elements of my other training as well... hand-to-hand and such.”

"Unusual is good," he told her as he adjusted her stance slightly. "It can make you unpredictable to your opponent. They expect a certain type of combat and anything odd can throw them off completely."

She nodded again, and settled into the stance a bit more before letting her eyes drift closed as she took a slow practice strike towards the knees of an imaginary opponent.

Ryneas knelt outside the circle and watched as the old man backed away some and continued to guide her on her stances and moves. "Angle forward slightly when you're assuming the middle guard and aim your blade at your opponent. They'll almost expect a thrust from the move. Don't attack, let them make the first move while you are like this. You'll have the full reach and will be able to block their attack while stepping in closer and will put you inside of them."

Her eyes drifted closed as she adjusted her stance, and held her blade stationary in front of her, the hilt riding close to her hip for a moment before she extended her arm, leaning into the motion a bit. She kept that pose, visualizing an attacker moving in to attack as she stepped into the move, and batted her imaginary opponent's saber away before she caught his ankle and shoved him off-balance, her elbow strike aiming to catch him in the throat as he went down.

“Well done," he said as he stood next to her and assumed the same stance. "Another thing you can do is do a rapid disarm like this." He moved as if he was blocking a strike from his right side. The old man moved his left foot forward, pivoting on his right. His left hand shot forward as his right had angled his practice sword downward and pulled up.

"You're blocking the strike and moving in with your left hand," he said as he made the movement slower. "Grip the handle of your opponent's weapon with your off-hand while you're blocking. Once you have a hold on it, pivot your right leg," he demonstrated, turning backward in a spin using his left foot as a pivot now. "And it pulls your enemy away in their forward motion and now gives you their weapon as your own. When they try to turn around from the move..." He had completed the spin and had stretched both arms out in a slashing motion that would have had both weapons hit very close to each other.

She watched closely, visualizing it for a moment before she copied it, moving slowly through the motions. Her eyes widened as she caught that and she nodded. "Very useful.." she said quietly. "What could I do if my opponent tried to use my own weapon against me. Like a Shuriken..?"

He turned and looked at her curiously. "Thrown at you?"

She bit her lip. "I threw it at someone ... and they pulled it out and then jammed it into my knee." She sighed and looked away in shame again. She wasn't happy with how she'd acted, either.

He saw the look and thought on it. "It would be no different than someone coming at you with a knife. Your moves suggest that you would know how to deal with such an attack. The only way I could see what you describe happening is if you were restrained by another."

She nodded and looked away briefly at that, her cheeks coloring. "Aye, I was.." she whispered. She chewed on her lip, trying to focus again.

"Then I don't see how you could have prevented it," he said as he walked up to her, noticing the flushed cheeks. "There are always going to be things that are out of your control, Marin. Assume your stance again."

She nodded and did so, adjusting her grip for a moment as she tried to calm herself again. It wasn't easy, but she tried to breathe... and just release the feeling every time she breathed out.

"Hold it still, focus on your breathing," he told her as he walked around her again. "You cannot continue replaying mistakes that you have made, things that have happened beyond your control. Filling yourself with thinking of _'what ifs'_ and _'what could I have dones'_ takes your focus away from the task at hand." He looked towards Ryneas. "I'm sure your father would say the same, young pup. You let it boil up and soon enough, you lose sight of everything. And at that point, especially in battle....you _will_ die."

Her cheeks flushed again, and she ducked her head slightly at the rebuke. He was right of course. She was... extremely lucky that Aran had been nearby. But... for now, she tried to push the thought away and focus on the form again.

"Release all thought," he told her as he made one slight adjustment to her stance again. "Sometimes, and this isn't with all people, but working through a kata, especially one that you're familiar with, can almost be as helpful as any kind of meditation. And your movements and your ability to flow freely through your form will be an indicator to you that you need to focus more on how to release whatever is troubling you."

Marin sighed, and let her eyes drift closed as she tried to do as directed. It wasn't easy by any stretch. Once her breathing had settled again, she slowly began working through Form IV kata.

"Hold your stance," he said gently, taking his guard stance next to her with his wooden practice weapon and held the blade out a little further out. "Close your eyes, breathing slow and deep. Hold your blade in stillness, letting your exhales take all anxiety out of you."

She frowned slightly, wondering for a moment if he had some degree of force sensitivity. Or maybe he was just that good at reading people. Sighed again and then took a few breaths, breathing slowly as she flexed her fingers around the smooth metal of her hilt. She held the stance for several seconds before slowly flowing into the next stance purely from memory. She found it... calming.

"Keep holding it until you feel completely calm," he said as he continued the stance, waiting on her. Ryneas, in the meantime, got up as well and entered the circle. He stood off to the other side of the master from Marin, taking up the guard stance that the old man was using and started to calm himself as well.

She continued on into the next stance, keeping her movements slow yet fluid as she also kept her breathing slow and even. It surprised her how calming it actually was. She was into the fifth stance before she felt that her anxiety and nervousness had dissipated to a point she could focus. When it did, she resumed her original guard stance and nodded to the old man.

He returned her nod and glanced over to Ryneas before he looked back at her. "Do you wish to learn parts of this style as well?"

Her eyes widened at his question, and she traded a look with Ryneas before she nodded. "I would be honored, Teacher," she replied softly as she shifted to the same stance, adjusting her grip on her hilt slightly.

Slowly, he kept his eyes closed, moving along one of the first katas that he had started to develop. He spoke softly as he moved slowly through the kata. "This isn't like the Northern style that your father uses, pup," he said to Ryneas. "It does move more like what the lady was starting to do. You flow smoothly, like water, through your moves."

Marin smiled at that, for it reminded her a great deal of the style she'd developed with her knives, and even with her saber to a degree. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and slowly followed him through the kata as she studied the stances and how he transitioned from one to the next.

Ryneas as well kept an eye on even the slightest movement used and matched him move for move. The swordmaster kept his moves slow, making sure that both kept up. Once he was done with the first, he moved on to the second kata, keeping the same speed for them to keep up.

Marin smiled slightly as her eyes closed for a moment. She'd seen Jarius practicing moves similar to these a few times as she was growing up, but he always did so in private. Perhaps... perhaps these were in fact the same moves. For now though, she pushed the thought aside and continued to slowly move through each part of the new kata.

"Smooth and swift," he said as he then started to throw sharp strikes into it. "And sudden."

Marin continued to study his movements, trusting the Force as she moved her feet and arms at the same speed he was. A small smile crept across her face as he began to add the strikes and she copied him, working to keep her breathing slow and even throughout.

"The first katas are easy," he said as he moved into a new set of katas. "All strikes, counters and defenses are only variations of this."

A faint frown touched her face for a moment, and she hesitated, reaching out with the Force as she tried to see his moves in her mind. Maybe it would help with timing. She wasn't sure. But, it was worth a try. She shifted her grip slightly and turned, following the old man carefully as he continued on.

* * *

He continued on for a while, Ryneas and Marin matching him move for move. Since they were both experienced with the blade, it was easier for them to pick up faster than a novice would have done. The old man was impressed and started to put them through slow-paced sparring matches, showing where openings could be made and exploited. It didn't completely overrule what they both had learned from Steffan Karrde, but it added to what they already knew. Ryneas nodded at this, as many time as his father had always spoken of not sticking to one particular style while fighting.

It was..... an eyeopener for Marin, and reminded her of something Andrea had impressed on her during her training. Sticking to one style could leave weak areas. Marin had learned that on Galan. She continued to study even as they worked through several sparring matches. For now, Marin refrained from using her Mando training, as that wasn't the purpose of their visit. She was enjoying the opportunity to learn a new style, and was already considering ways to integrate it with what she knew.

Before the three knew it, it was already later on in the day and the sun started to go down over the mountains to the west. The old man looked up at this and chuckled. "I haven't had a day like this in a long time. I'll need to go and catch supper before too long. You two can continue to practice what we've gone over. We've gotten a lot done today."

Smiling slightly, Marin looked over to Ryneas, working her left wrist around to loosen it for a moment or two. She had really enjoyed the day, but knew she'd be sore in the morning. "Ryneas, what do you think...?"

"I know that I've definitely learned a lot more than I did on Coruscant that night," he said as he went through some of what he had been using from that duel. "I can see how her moves worked better now. And with his help, he's shown me how I can counter it better not just with this style, but with what I already know."

Marin nodded, her gaze following the old man for a moment. "I learned a few things that would have helped me on Tanagis as well, I think..." she admitted after a moment, slowing going through a few of the kata stances as she mulled it over.

He nodded softly at this and stretched out to work out some of the stiffness that was in some of his own muscles. "I'd say we're picking up on this pretty quick."

Smiling, she nodded as well. "Aye. Probably because we've already had a lot of training in a similar style. A lot of these, I could use with my knives too, if needed. It seems to adapt well to whatever weapon you use."

"It does, doesn't it?" he asked as he thought on it some. "Yeah, I think you're right. I hadn't considered that."

Chuckling, she drew one of her knives from her belt. "Here... try it...." she passed it to him and drew another for herself as she began working through the kata again.

Ryneas caught the knife and hefted it, getting a feel for the weight and balance of the weapon. The balance was good, but felt light in his hands. Marin having a smaller build and lighter weight than him, he thought nothing of it as he went through a few motions from the different katas, already blending everything together.

She watched him and grinned as she did the same, blending in a few of her hand to hand moves from her Mando training as well. "This style lends itself more to adaptation, I think, though I can understand why your father teaches the lightsaber styles as he does."

"He always promotes learning multiple styles," Ryneas said as he worked more on his moves with the knife. "That way, when you're in a fight, you can be unpredictable in what you use for not just your offense, but it lets you vary your defensive options. It takes longer to learn and blend elements, but it is a decided advantage."

Marin nodded after a moment. "Andrea was teaching me mainly Form IV but was teaching me some of the fourth form and a couple of others as well. It's helped, though I still have difficulty when it comes to facing multiple opponents.."

"That really comes in sparring," he said as he continued his moves. "Its the only way you can get any kind of practice. But even then," he added as he finished up. "It still doesn't prepare you for the real thing....like a full-on battle."

She nodded. "Aye....." She shook her head for a moment before gripping her knife again and settling into the first stance of the kata they'd learned, moving from one stance to the next as she occasionally added a kick or punch.

Ryneas stopped as he finished his last set and stood still, relaxing himself from the day's activities.

* * *

Training done for the day, Steffan was sipping tea in his study at the house while he looked over messages and was making notes on things that needed doing. He wasn't too in-depth into what he was looking over that he didn't feel their presence as they were walking up the path. It actually brought a smile to his face as he waited. In a short while, with Ryneas leading, the two walked into the house and set their packs, lighter now from the use of their supplies, on the floor and walked into the study.

Steffan Karrde: "Safe and useful trip, I trust?" Steffan asked as he looked up at the two. They definitely had a worn look from the long trip.

They'd been on the road for close to three weeks now, and Marin's skin had darkened a bit from sun exposure. She bowed slightly and offered him a smile. "It was Sensei. In many ways." she traded a look with Ryneas then and nodded that he could begin if he wished.

"Eye-opening in a few different ways," Ryneas said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "I'd say we've certainly learned a lot on the trip. We discovered a swordmaster that developed that sword style I was telling you about."

"Really?" Steffan said as he looked up at that news.

Ryneas nodded at this, "He was originally from around here and took to what you teach yourself...blending different aspects of our swordplay into the form he has."

"Interesting," Steffan said as he leaned back. "I would have thought it was an older style...hmm. I'll have to visit him myself someday."

Marin listened, her hands resting in her lap as she did so. She was still trying to come to grips with what she'd learned as well. She took a breath to help center herself and glanced over at Ryneas before looking back to Master Karrde.

Steffan noticed the glance and looked at her curiously. "Are you alright, Marin?"

She sighed. After all this time, she should have had a better grip on her emotions. Shrugged slightly. "I suppose I am. Just trying to wrap my head around something I discovered during our travels.."

Steffan nodded and let it go. Marin would tell him later in her own good time, he knew. "Did you find out more about your mysterious young lady, son?"

"I did," Ryneas told him. "The master we encountered...his last student was a young lady that could very well have been her mother. And it was a family name I've heard before.... _Arrin Markane_."

That got Steffan's full attention and he stood up slowly. "Just so?" He looked over towards the case of lightsabers in his study and shook his head as he walked around to the window.

Marin noticed that glance, though she wasn't entirely sure of the significance, aside from what Ryneas had told her. Sighing, she listened while trying to sort out her own emotions.

Steffan sighed softly as he kept looking out the window.

Ryneas knew well enough that his father was thinking of past events. He looked as well towards the display case and stood up slowly. "You know the name..."

"I know the family name, yes," Steffan said as he turned around and leaned against the wall. "One of Cataan's lesser-known families from the eastern provinces. The one I've known myself was a man named Jardas Markane....a Sith lord."

That caught both of the youngster's attention. Marin gasped softly, sharing a look with Ryneas at that, and then back to Steffan. "Sensei... how do you know of him...?"

"He came to the academy sometime after I had started to begin studies there..and he didn't last long," Steffan told them as he saw down and took another drink of his tea. "The Markane family had always had a questionable background, with suspected ties with the Guild as a supplier of goods and equipment. Nothing ever proven at the time, of course, but his attitude and aggression was obvious. Especially towards me when he found out that I was from here as well. It seemed to bring about even more aggression and he was expelled."

"What would explain her attire on Coruscant," Ryneas said softly. "Though I've not met one, I've read about them and remembered what you've told me about the Guild. I could see the influence there."

She frowned, trying to connect the dots. "And then, the woman who was his wife went to train with this master." She looked over at Ryneas. "The Guild..?"

"I'll tell you later," he whispered to her softly. "The way you looked at the lightsaber case, father....I think you had to face him."

"I did, eventually," Steffan said as he motioned with his hand and, though the Force, unlocked the case to withdraw a certain hilt. "I had heard rumor later on that he had joined with the Sith, several years after we finally learned of their reemergence. They were keeping to themselves more than in the past....and here recently. Eventually, in an incident that was going on....must have been when you were still just a baby....I had faced Markane."

He shook his head at this. "Of all places, he led me to a chapel. Much as we strive to honor holy ground, he drove me into combat there."

Marin flinched at that and swore softly. _Of all places...._ she breathed to calm herself. "What came of it?"

Steffan held up the hilt, letting the motion answer the question itself.

She nodded quietly then and looked to Ryneas. "With what we learned from the master.. what do you intend to do, Ryneas... or do you know..?"

"I don't know as yet," Ryneas said as he leaned back and thought on it. "If Arrin was his wife, it stands to reason that she might have been a Sith as well, either after her training here or hiding that fact while she was in training. Along that line, Arianna would have been raised up into the Order herself."

Marin nodded then, and chewed on her lower lip, thinking. She couldn't shake the fact that the Master was her grandfather. But now wasn't the time.

Ryneas leaned forward and rubbed his head, running his fingers through his hair. "It almost feels as if I'm back where I started, honestly."

At then, she looked over at him, frowning "How so...? Certainly, something of what we learned would be useful in helping here?"

“It's just a question of where to go from here," Ryneas said. "I think I need to take some time and meditate on it."

* * *

**Cataan forests outside the praxeum**

Jarod threw a few pieces of wood on the fire that he had built up earlier and watched the flames lick over the new pieces for a few moments. He turned and saw Marin laying there and smiled softly as he walked over and laid there next to her on the groundsheet that he had laid out earlier in what they considered their spot since their first days at the praxeum. Slowly, he traced her cheek as he thought about all the times that they had spent here since that first night together here at this spot.

Slowly, she opened her eyes at his touch and sighed contentedly. She'd only been back from her trip with Ryneas for a few hours and she needed to decompress.

He leaned in close and softly kissed her cheek. "Looks like you've had one of those trips," he said as his fingers traced along her opposite cheek and down her neck.

" _Lek_...." she whispered. "Not sure if we found what Ryneas was looking for... but I learned a few things that haven't fully sunk in yet.."

"You don't have to talk about it now," he said as he continued to trace her cheek. Softly, he continued to place kisses along her cheek.

She sighed softly and leaned back a bit, her jacket providing a decent pillow. "Just... a lot to take in..."

Jarod nodded softly as he shifted and laid next to her closer now, pulling her in closer.

For the moment though, she tried not to think about it too much. "How about you...? Master Karrde said you were out on a mission as well...?" she turned and nuzzled into his neck.

He sighed at the feel of her lips on him and slowly ran his fingers down her back. "Just some work on trying to reestablish some eyes and getting info from the areas where we had lost watchmen earlier. Not front line stuff, but it was some new experiences."

"Any success?" she asked softly, trying to help him relax as well.

"A bit," he said as he fingers found the small of her back and traced her waist slowly. "Took all I had, though, to not wish that I was laying here right now."

She smiled slightly and then gasped at his touch. "Me too... Our mission was.. frustrating at times."

“Oh? he asked as he paused and looked at her. "Ryneas wasn't that much of a pain, was he?"

She laughed softly. " _Nayc_. It was just frustrating. We were trying to find information on that girl he fought. And we did, to a degree. But I also learned some things... about my father's past that surprised me."

He nodded softly and looked at her. "You do tend to learn new things about Jarius as you go on."

She nodded. "And in unusual ways..." she sighed and traced her fingers along his shoulder. "We stopped at this one school and Ryneas decided to challenge them... I had to fend off three on my own." she frowned. "I..found out later that the headmaster... was not someone I expected."

“It must have been a surprise. You look more distracted than normal."

She laughed lightly and then sobered. "I... he was J'oran's brother..." she whispered. nuzzling his shoulder for a moment.

"His... _brother_?" he asked as he looked at her.

" _Lek_... That was my reaction as well." She frowned slightly. "He... is not like J'oran... and didn't agree with what had happened. While he didn't know Jarius directly, he did mourn his passing.." she paused. "I felt it as he was recounting the memory. It was genuine."

He nodded softly and traced her cheek. "It sounds like you need as much of a distraction as I do right now."

" _Lek_.... probably.." she murmured next to his ear, her fingers tracing his stomach.

He groaned softly and ran his fingers all the way down her back and back up her sides. His lips softly caressed hers and he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Marin."

Gasping, Marin arched into him lightly and traced his ear. " _Ni Kar'taylir gar..._ " she whispered in reply, her fingers grazing his stomach again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Udesii_ \- Relax, calm down  
>  _Vor'entye._ \- Thank you (Formal)  
>  _Re'turcye mhi_ \- Goodbye - lit. 'Maybe we'll meet again'

_ **Cataan – Jedi Praxeum** _

“You've done well here," the old swordmaster said as he and Steffan walked along the outer walkways of the praxeum, skirting the courtyard that was used for meditation and commune. "I think your father would be proud, being able to do what he had wanted to do for some time."

"It just took the right time to see it done, I suppose," Steffan Karrde said, smiling and nodding at the thought as they walked. "He had spoken of you several times when I was young. I'm glad you took the time to come here and I'm honored to have you as a guest."

The old man waved that last part off. "It was something I felt I needed to do, especially after your son's visit. It brought some older memories up and I decided to delve into it and see if I might have been able to shed more light on his mystery. It may not be much, but it might help."

Steffan nodded at this once more as they walked. "Any help at all is always appreciated, no matter what."

Marin was back at the praxeum as well, and she heard their voices on the breeze as she walked around the perimeter of the courtyard. Her head came up in surprise, and she walked faster, feeling her braid bounce against her back. She continued on her way towards the training circle, not realizing it would take her right across their path.

And it did just that. Not two minutes later, she plowed right into the old man, her tunics tangling slightly as she tried to backpedal. Her eyes widened and she colored, the heat of embarrassment rising to her face. _“ <Excuse me, Masters...”_ > she said, trying to recover a little dignity as she picked herself up from the ground, bowing slightly.

"Marin," Steffan said as he chuckled from the encounter. "I'm sure you remember our guest?"

She paused to take a breath, and then nodded. "I do, Master..." she said as evenly as she could manage, giving the old man a polite nod, though her gaze lingered for just a moment. She was unsure if she wanted to share their connection just yet.

Steffan nodded and motioned to the older man. "Master Mendas had decided to visit us here, share a bit more information that he remembered and dug up after you and Ryneas left."

"More information...?" she asked curiously, her gaze going back to the old man again. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized Steffan hadn't used the old man's last name. _Deliberately_ , it seemed.

“Some old pictures, really," he said as he pulled out a small packet and removed a few prints. "From people in the village that would take pictures when we actually traveled to events and tournaments." He showed them to Steffan and handed one or two to Marin. It was definitely an older picture; the swordmaster's hair wasn't nearly as long or white as it was now. With him with a young lady that some would think would be in a court setting, not in a martial tournament.

Steffan looked over the picture closely. "This is Arrin?" The old man nodded softly.

Marin's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the picture. _He looked so much like Jarius there.._. It made a lump rise in her throat for a moment, and she closed her eyes briefly, her fingers tracing his image.

Steffan had made his own connection, looking closely at Arrin in the picture and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of another image that came to his mind.

<“ _Sorry..” > _she whispered softly in Cataani as she breathed to calm herself.

Marin's comment didn't even reach Steffan's ears. His own memory had closed around him and he thought long and hard on the face...he'd seen it before.

" _Oh my Lady_ ," Steffan said as the photo fell from his hand and he stepped back, almost backing into one of the stone pillars that supported the roof of the walkway.

Instantly, Marin was at his side, reaching out a hand to steady him. "Sensei...?" she asked softly, her voice concerned as she traded a look with the old man.

"I've seen her," Steffan said as he shook his head, coming to grips with what he had just realized.

"What do you mean?" the old man said. "When?"

"Several years ago," Steffan said as he sighed heavily, looking towards Marin. "On a planet in the Outer Rim....called Rhen Var."

Her eyes widened, and she swore softly, gripping his shoulder for a moment. She knew that battle. "Are.. are you certain..?"

"What happened on Rhen Var?" Mendas asked, not knowing what had happened outside of their own hegemony.

"It was in battle," Steffan told him. Mendas drew his own conclusion. If it was battle and Steffan was still here to talk about it.

"I see," he said as he lowered his head, eyes closed. "You did not know."

Marin swore softly, and lifted a hand to rub at her forehead as her other gripped his arm. "Do you think the girl would know about it...?"

"Both her parents being Sith," Steffan said as he straightened up and looked skyward. "Yes, she knows."

She swore again in _Mando'a_ before muttering an apology in Cataani as she pushed to her feet. "Can anything be done?"

"We'll have to see," Steffan said as he looked to the two of them. "In all sense, only she's going to be able to answer that question for us. And it may be a time when its least expected."

* * *

_ **Tanagis V – The Colony** _

Sighing softly, Aran stepped outside of his new home, glancing around at the nearby buildings out of habit as he did so. He'd been living in the Colony with Nau'ul for a while now, but he still wasn't quite used to it. It was, after all, very different from how he'd been living for most of his life. On this particular day, he was foregoing parts of his _Beskar'gam_ , with only his chestplate, shin plates, boots, and gauntlets over a fairly worn coverall. After a minute or so, he headed towards the center of the Colony to run a few errands.

Marin was sitting on a bench in the small park which was nestled in the center of the colony. She wasn't entirely sure what has drawn her here, but here she was. She sat on a bench on the park's eastern edge which was shaded by trees. Her attire was.... Oddly formal. She wore the tunics of the praxeum with a dark blue skirt and the sash she'd gotten at the festival years ago. Her feet were tucked up on the bench. It was almost as if she were trying to....blend into her surroundings. Even her Force presence was muted.

Even muted as it was, Aran still faintly picked up on her presence upon coming closer. He hadn't talked to her since leaving, nor did he have an idea as to why she was there, so he decided the errands could wait. A few minutes later, he came up behind the bench, lightly resting his hands on her shoulders as he spoke up softly. " _Su cuy'gar,_ Marin...it's been a while."

She started, but only slightly. " _Cuy_ ..." she replied softly as she opened her eyes. "How are you and Nau'ul doing?" She sat up straight and scooted over so he could sit if he wished to.

Shrugging, he moved over to lean casually on the back of the bench next to her. "Well enough, I suppose...mostly adjusting to life here still. And you?"

She sighed. "The last few weeks have been really busy. Trying to make sense of everything that happened..." She frowned, unsure how to explain it, especially her personal discovery.

A nod, and he reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder again. But, he remained silent for the moment. If she wanted to continue, he was willing to listen.

Sighing, she twisted her hands in her lap. "After Coruscant, Ryneas wanted to find out more about the Sith he fought. After a visit to Master Karrde, we were able to narrow down where to start looking. We checked several schools along the way. At the last one, Ryneas challenged their champion. He fought two, while I fended off three. At least until the school's teacher stopped us." She paused. "He... is..was J'oran's brother."

Aran was listening patiently, but at those words, he stopped cold. "He... _what_?!"

She held up a hand. " _Udesii_. That was my reaction as well. From what I was told - and I sensed no deceit - his family disowned Danos after what he did. They never supported him after he went to prison for what he did." She sighed softly. "I wish I'd known sooner. He also gave us directions on how to find the originator of the style he was teaching. If Ryneas learned new things on this mission, I got the surprise of my life...

Sighing, he relaxed a bit, though he was still frowning. "I see...what will you do now, then?"

"Not sure..." she answered softly. "And that master was of a personal significance...."

" _Lek_...?" He inquired softly, looking over at her for a moment.

She was quiet for a few moments. "He... is my _ba'buir_....."

Frowning, Aran went silent for several long moments as well. When he finally did speak, it was hesitantly. "That...would be rather shocking to find out..."

"Aye..." She whispered, turning over Jarius' tags in her hand

"Anything I can do? Or do you need to talk about it...?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, really...."

Nodding, he sighed softly. "Well, if you think of something...let me know. I'll still gladly support you as best I can." A moment's pause, then he continued hesitantly. "And, I know you probably still wouldn't be comfortable around Nau'ul...but I think she'd be willing to help with anything you need, as well."

"You sure about that? I've been trying to give both of you space.... " she said softly as she looked up at him.

He shrugged at that. "We're more or less settled in here, and...she's calmed down a good bit. If you need us, we're here."

She nodded and gripped his hand for a moment. " _Vor'entye_."

At that, he smiled warmly. "Least we can do, Marin...you don't need to thank us."

"Even after everything that's happened?"

He nodded, clasping her forearm firmly. " _Especially_ given everything that's happened. Marin, both you and the others with you have done a great deal to help both of us when you really didn't have a reason to. And so, we will help out for as long as you need us to...as far as I'm concerned, we owe you at least that much."

"Well, _vor'entye_ again..." she whispered, turning Jarius' tags over in her fingers again.

“Anything else you need to talk about...?"

She shrugged. “Not that I can think of... "

Nodding, Aran sighed. "I should probably be on my way, then. It was nice talking with you, though."

She chuckled slightly. "Don't be a stranger, _me'ven_?"

"Same goes for you, you know..." He replied evenly before standing fully and extending his arm her way.

She gripped it firmly and smiled. "I'll do my best..."

Smiling in return, he nodded before turning to head on his way. " _Re'turcye mhi,_ Marin."

* * *

_ **Cataan – Karrde Estate** _

The gardens of his parents home were always a serene place where one could always find peace and solitude. A place that his father often used was a waterfall in the center of the gardens and Ryneas was there now, sitting along the stone wall that lined the pool at the bottom of the small fall. It was coming harder than usual, but he sat there trying to meditate on things.

Marin too had come down to the Karrde estate, but she'd kept her distance at first, focusing more on her own training for the time being. She was still trying to come to grips with the fact she had other family besides Ethan. After a while, she found herself headed to the gardens as well, but didn't bother Ryneas.

It puzzled Ryneas as the images came to him. It seemed familiar somehow, but not something he readily recognized.

Frowning, Marin drew a pair of knives and slowly began working through what Master Mendas had shown them. She sighed, grateful for Steffan's discretion when they'd met at the praxeum. She really didn't want everyone knowing her family connections.

* * *

She didn't know what drew her here on this sudden trip she had taken, but something pulled her to come here. Arianna pulled back her hood as she entered, tracing the old rough doors of the building. She looked around, noticing that no one was here. This place felt somehow familiar....but how? She had never been here.

Ryneas saw two vague forms moving around in moves he knew well. The two were locked in combat, that much was clear. Was this a past battle...or one that would happen.

Arianna paused as she looked around the stone columns that lined the hallway of the chapel. There were lines that were in the walls, the columns, even the floor, that did not look like the rest of the building. They didn't look like cuts from the building of this place.

Marin continued through the kata, her moved becoming more fluid as she felt the tension slowly drain away. Even so, she felt a brief spike of confusion from Ryneas.

She allowed her fingers to reach towards one of the cuts in a column next to her, not even stretching out her senses as she did so. She had kept her presence down this entire time, but something told her to reach out to this. When her fingers touched the line, the image flashed into her head suddenly and it caused to draw back just as sudden. She tried to refocus on it, reaching out to trace the cut again. A person had backed against this column, suddenly duck out of the way as a flash of red came across...leaving this cut. _'A flash of red?'_ she asked herself as she looked over at the other marks. "What happened here?"

Ryneas saw it now. Two blades crashing together as the forms moved around. One red, the other...the other was blue, a hint of silver surrounded by it. _'Father?'_ he asked himself as he continued to watch the fight.

Her moves were fluid now as she moved through the kata, but after a few more seconds she slowed to a stop and sank down to the grass where she had been standing. She was, perhaps.... 30 meters from Ryneas. Even from here, she could sense his confusion and then the sudden recognition.

Arianna looked and stretched out her senses just a bit further to confirm that there truely was no one here. Satisfied that there wasn't, she slid her robe off and draped it over one of the pews and walked around, looking over all of the cuts in the stone. _'This wasn't just a fight,'_ she told herself as she started to picture the flow of things, _'this was a duel of some magnitude.'_ Wanting to know more, she would have to risk what she had tried hard to avoid. Arianna had been drawn here and now she really wanted answers. And it was with that mindset that she knelt in the middle of the chapel and started to close her eyes.

Ryneas followed the movements of the two, knowing his father's movements even without seeing the lightsaber blade. It was drawing clearer now and he remembered now where he was and what duel this was. He was only an infant when this took place.

Marin frowned slightly and slowed her breathing as she too reached out with barely a thread of Force. She was trying not to disturb Ryneas, but to discover what had him so alarmed. She couldn't see what he saw, but from his emotions, she made a guess.

She saw them, but couldn't recognize them at first. The one who wielded the red blade was swinging his blade as he moved in, but the other kept still until it was time. The other fighter met and parried the blow away, reaching forward and grabbing the other man's tunic and threw him against another of the pillars. The red-bladed warrior came up slowly, rubbing his shoulder. He face was becoming familiar to her now, especially the eyes. But it was a voice from so long ago that hit her solidly.

 _"I'll cut you into parts, Jedi,"_ came the voice, low and menacing...but wholly familiar. Arianna was stunned and surprised by what she was witnessing. _'Father?'_ she almost asked aloud.

Ryneas saw his father move towards the side, still keeping his guard up.

 _"You've harmed more than enough, and I will not let it continue,_ " he heard his father's voice tell the other. _"This ends tonight."_

Marin bit her lip. What little she knew was only what Ryneas and Steffan himself had shared, and she respected their privacy enough not to pry. So, she waited, trying to lend Ryneas some calm.

 _"On, that,"_ Arianna heard her father say as he got up and started to close in. _"we agree!"_ He charged in, but she saw the Jedi backhand the attack away. Ryneas saw his father turning, following the motion of the backhanded parry. It sent the other stumbling forward slightly. Before he could recover, Steffan's motion, combined with flipping his blade back into a strong-handed grip, came back around and the downward strike cut into Markane's back.

Arianna felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her as she saw her father hit his knees onto the slabbed floor. Her eyes had jerked opened suddenly as she realized that she was in the same spot as well, where she had done her meditation.

Ryneas' eyes had opened instantly at the same time. It took him a moment to reorient himself and realize where he was. He had relived that fight that his father told him about, _but he also felt...._

"She's here," he said suddenly as he stood up.

An instant later, Marin too was on her feet. "Ryneas, are you sure it's wise to go find her? THey could be tracking her..."

"I don't know," he said as he tried to continue to get his bearings. "But she's here.. _.on Cataan_."

* * *

Arianna wiped her eyes, shaking her head as she realized where she was. Why in the world would she have been led here? She had known nothing about what happened to her father, only what she had been told by her mother. She never felt the same about it as she had when her mother died on Rhen Var. Now, it was like reliving that all ovr again and she really didn't know what she needed to do now.

She never realized that she had stretched her senses out so far, and was surprised by the sudden presence that was approaching. Arianna spun suddenly, on her feet and her lightsaber instantly ignited as she took her guard stance. Ryneas, who had been running towards the building, stopped suddenly at the doorway and held out his arms to stop Marin. His eyes never left Arianna as he noticed that she was ready for a fight now.

Marin barely caught herself from running full-tilt into Ryneas from behind. As it was, she paused and tried to catch her breath even as her hand slipped towards on of her knives. Why Ryneas felt the need to make a mad dash for the building in the first place, she didn't know. As far as she was concerned, it might have announced their presence to others in the area.

 _"Don't,"_ he whispered to Marin as he noticed her hand moving to a knife.

With a sigh and a slight shake of her head, she stood from where she'd gone to a knee to catch her breath. And she waited, trying to get a sense of what might happen next.

Ryneas walked into the chapel, arms held out from him as he entered. He was still in his normal attire for when he was home instead of the Jedi robes, but his lightsaber was still on his belt. A fight wasn't what he wanted, and he fully intended to let her know that.

"Stay back," Arianna warned as she backed a step, her lightsaber still out in front of her.

"You know I won't do that," Ryneas told her as he walked a few steps closer, then stopped to give them distance.

“ _Ryneas..._ " Marin tried to warn him. She could see how on edge Arianna already was. But, he was as stubborn as Marin herself. So, Marin decided to occupy herself with guarding their rear for the moment. She took up a spot just inside the entry and shrouded herself in the force as she scanned the area around them.

Ryneas lowered his arms just a little but kept his stance relaxed. "I didn't come here to fight. Though I'm surprised that you actually came here."

Arianna lowered her blade slightly, not sure what was happening here. "I... I don't know either. I just knew that I needed to come here. Then, I come to this place."

"I know," he said as he walked a bit closer. "Things haven't felt the same since Coruscant, have they?"

Marin frowned slightly, listening as she continued to keep watch. She knew that Arianna couldn't have gotten this far without someone noticing. But right now, she didn't sense any pursuers.

Another tear was coming to her eye as she shook her head. "You've never felt like everything has crashed down around you. You've always had such stability...nothing able to touch you in a way that if feels that everything has been destroyed."

"Haven't I?" he asked as he stopped in front of her. "You know what happened during the battle."

"I have as well...." Marin said softly, though she was unsure whether Arianna was paying her any attention, or even knew who she was..

Arianna was hesitant and finally lowered her blade to point to the ground. "If you were here for a fight, we'd have already been at it." She looked off to the side behind Ryneas to the back of the younger woman who had come with him. "And your friend is?"

With a sigh, Marin stepped forward. "Marin Durza..." she said softly. For the moment, she let Ryneas take the lead here, as he was more familiar. But, she still was trying to watch their six. She was unsure if the Durza name would have any significance.

"You act as if you expect trouble at any moment?" Arianna mentioned quietly as she shut down her blade and returned her lightsaber to her belt.

Ryneas looked back to Marin and nodded softly with a slight smile. "She's used to it."

Marin shrugged. "It's been rather... normal for such things as far as I know.." she said, leaning against the nearest column and hooking her thumbs into her belt. "I grew up trying to fight off Death Watch... " She was wary, and careful with how much she shared. As much as Ryneas might be trying to win her trust, Marin was still cautious. She'd learned that one the hard way with Aran.

"Lowlifes if ever I've seen any," she said as she turned and walked down the corridor. "The only ones I hate dealing with other than them are the Hutts...." She paused and leaned with her hand outstretched onto one of the columns, several cuts in the stone.

Marin tried to hold back a snort of disbelief. "Tell that to the ones working with the Sith..." she whispered her left hand curling into a fist. She couldn't help it. And yet, she regretted it as soon as the words left her lips. She murmured an apology.

"I have...." she said softly and she felt a twinge of regret, lowering her head and shaking her head. "Though what role they have played against you I do not know. I only met with them once to make arrangements with them. It was decided after that first meeting that another go."

"Why was that?" Ryneas asked, curious now.

"One thought he might get a bit more from me in the deal," she said as she looked away from them. "He came away with a hand missing."

Marin frowned slightly and traded a look with Ryneas for a moment. "At least you are here to tell of it."

"The others didn't have much to say about it," Arianna told her as she smiled for a moment. "A lightsaber poised to strike a...shall we say, sensitive area, can be very persuasive."

At that, Marin grinned. Oh, she knew that well. "Aye, that it can..." she whispered, finally relaxing, at least a little. Though she did try to keep watch on the entrance, just the same. She'd spent too many years enduring Ethan's training to do anything else.

Arianna turned and started walking around the chapel, pausing at the far end to see a statue in an alcove. Ryneas saw her attention and looked over to Marin. "Could you give us some time, Marin?"

Shrugging, Marin moved back towards the entrance. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of the entire encounter, but it left her wary and a bit on edge. Absently, she traced her thumb over Jarius' tags.

"Ryneas, what is this place?" Arianna asked as she was looking over the statue. "I feel that this was...some kind of holy place."

"It was," Ryneas told her as he sat on one of the benches. "There hasn't been any service here in years."

"Since they fought here," she said as she turned to face him. "Our fathers..."

Still frowning, Marin reached the entrance and leaned against the wall just inside of it, and out of sight from anyone outside. Even so, she was still scanning the area in the Force.

Ryneas looked down at his hands as he tried to think of what to say. "One tenet of our beliefs is that we never fight on sacred ground," he told her as he looked around. "As I've learned, your family hasn't been one for traditions."

"At least the ones we're raised into," she said as she thought softly. "I've been discovering more and more about myself while I've been here. I...find that I can't live as a Sith any longer."

The words brought Ryneas' head up in surprise. She looked at him and shook his head. "I'm so confused, Ryneas, but...I can't follow the path that I started out on."

Marin was trying hard to ignore their conversation. From where she was, she could hear a quiet murmur. And she dug her knuckles into her thigh at the thought of Force-enhancing her hearing. it wouldn't be right. And yet, she found herself curious. Sighing, she bit down on the urge, and instead went back to watching the area. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flicker of motion.

"What?" Arianna started to say but was cut off by Ryneas holding up a hand and looking out the door. "Marin?"

Marin shook her head at him, and held up a finger to ask for silence before she help up five.... no _six_ fingers and pointed out locations around the outside of the chapel.

"Were you followed?" Ryneas asked as he continued to look out towards the door where Marin was, drawing his saber. It could just have easily been ordinary robbers, maybe even Death Watch looking for Marin, but... No, this could only be one enemy.

"No, I..." she paused and then grit her teeth and drew her own lightsaber. "Jenner, you..." she spat out the curse. "Of _course_ they didn't trust me!"

Ryneas' green blade was alive and trying to think about the situation. "Marin, tactics!"

" _Kriff_ it all..." she muttered, pushing away from the wall to face the door. For now, her blade remained on her belt. "They would expect us to go on the defensive..." she said softly, scanning the area carefully as she tried to note any other potential exits. "All I can sense right off are the six... but there is a high probability of more. They appear to have the chapel surrounded. I might suggest trying to fight our way out.... though..... perhaps surrender...?" she hedged, sharing a look with Ryneas.

"How many do you think you could handle?" he asked her. Looking around the building and up towards the roof, coming up with some kind of plan.

"I know some of them," Arianna said as she turned and looked outwards. "We'll have a difficult time."

"Two... maybe. Three would be pushing my abilities, even..."

Arianna looked over at her with that statement. "I thought you were a bit more battle-proven."

"Not against Sith," Ryneas told her as he looked up again. "One of you, give me a boost to the rafter supports."

Marin frowned. "Against Death Watch, yes. Other force users, no." She nodded then and lifted her hand slightly, supporting Ryneas as she gently lifted him with the Force towards the ceiling.

He gripped the horizontal support and flipped up to rest on the top of it. He looked up again and started to use his blade to cut through the wooden slats that made up the roof. "Dear Lady," he started to speak as he finished making the cuts. "Please forgive me for drawing my weapon in your sanctuary, but I will not let this place be defiled by combat a second time. Alright, you two, I think I made this big enough for both of you to jump through to the top of the roof."

Arianna looked to Marin and nodded that she could go first and turned towards the door to keep a lookout.

Shaking her head, mostly at herself, Marin crouched and then jumped, boosting herself towards the same rafter with the Force. She landed lightly on it, and stared up at the hole he'd cut in the roof. "Once we're on the roof... what then...?”

"I don't know yet," Ryneas said as he looked down and held out his hand for Arianna. "I'm making this up as I go for the moment. But once we're on the roof, we've got more room to maneuver and maybe get out of this sudden mess."

Arianna looked back and saw his hand outstretched, nodded, and ran to position herself at the hole in the roof and jumped through and landed opposite of Marin, looking up towards the end of the building as Ryneas came through the hole. "You...." The Sith stood there, robes billowing against him from the breeze that was passing behind him. Lightsaber was in hand, but the blade wasn't activated yet. He didn't respond, but looked upon the three of them coldly.

"Ah _kriff_.." Marin muttered as she saw where Arianna was looking. One of the Sith was already on the roof. Likely having anticipated this. Marin shifted slightly and balanced on the balls of her feet.

Ryneas turned at her words and knew instantly that any advantage they had had was gone now. He looked around behind him now and saw the others joining them, all on the outer edges of the roof. "Ladies," he whispered to them. "We're surrounded..."

Arianna's blade was already alive, and she had it aimed at the center of the one that was on the end of the building. The others that were around them hissed in surprise and tensed at the move. The one she had seen remained where he was, eyes still boring into her.

Marin's hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Ryneas..?" Her voice was quiet, and her hands hovered close to her weapons belt, but she didn't draw. Not yet.

"You...dare...to hold your blade against me?" he said, the words almost like poison as he uttered them. "Who helped to train you, took you in when your mother was killed..."

"It was _she_ who trained me!" Arianna spat back. "All you did was try to bend me to your will ever since, Jenner."

"And I find you with our enemies?" Jenner asked her as he started to move forward. "The son of one of our deadliest? Do you even know who he really is? Both of your parents have fallen to his hands."

That caught Ryneas off guard and looked towards the Sith. "What?"

Marin hadn't known that either, and for a moment, she just stared. Still, she tried to keep focused, and turned slightly to see the rest of the group that surrounded them. For the moment none of the others had drawn weapons.

It was the moment of distraction that the others waited for. As one, they rushed in closer as Ryneas had dropped his guard at those words. Arianna, too, had hesitated as the statement sunk in but gritted her teeth as she charged forward. "Liar!"

"Wait!" Ryneas tried to call to her but noticed that the others were closing on them now. They were committed, he felt, and he instantly went onto the move. "Marin, back to me!"

" _Kriffing_..." Marin swore and drew not her saber, but two of her knives. With a flick of her wrist one went sailing across the ever-shrinking gap and buried itself in the leg of the one to her right, even as she drew closer to Ryneas.

Ryneas had trouble keeping his balance after jumping to avoid a low strike and heard a cry coming from off to his right. He turned and saw Arianna down, her lightsaber rolling away and the one she called Jenner coming towards him now. It was enough that he set himself to take on the new threat, but it completely threw him off. The third crashed in behind him with a lunge and both started to roll down the roof. He tried calling out before they dropped, but the force of the tackle took him completely by surprise.

That left Marin facing her two opponents alone. Her fingers flexed for a moment, and she backed up a step, trying to kick the one in the stomach who now had her blade in his arm.

The two suddenly backed off from her, grinning sadistically as one looked past her. Both started to see about the wounds she had inflicted on them. The low hum of a lightsaber was behind her.

Her eyes widened, and she turned quickly. Her black-orange blade hissing to life in her hands a second later. With her free hand, she tried to use the Force to push the other two away before she slashed towards Jenner. She could feel her pulse pounding in her ears.

Jenner blocked her strike single-handed and gripped her by the wrist with his other hand, grunting as he pulled and started to throw her over him to land on the other side.

Gasping in surprise, Marin instantly went limp, trying to twist in his grip. She partially succeeded, using her free hand to drive a knife into his shoulder. She fell hard and felt the breath knocked from her lungs. The slant of the roof caused her to begin rolling towards the edge. Twisting, she slashed towards his legs but missed.

Jenner winced and looked down at her before pulling the knife from his shoulder casually. He looked over the blade and, with her watching, licked his blood before he drove the knife through the wooden roof. "You honestly think that small toy would do you any good, mando?" he asked as he held out his hand and instantly had her up in the air like an invisible hand around her neck. "You've never dealt with us before, child?"

Her eyes wide, Marin felt her feet leave the roof, an invisible hand around her throat. Dark spots began to dance at the edge of her vision. She shook her head at him, and hefted her saber again, using the Force to drive it towards his neck. But the lack of air was making it hard to focus.

Jenner caught the hilt with his hand, noting that there wasn't much force she had put behind it. He shut it down and looked at her almost slipping away before he dropped her down hard onto the tiles of the roof.

The blackness crept in on the edge of Marin's vision. She couldn't breathe. Gritting her teeth, she tried to shove him away with the Force. But it was no use. The last thing she felt was blinding pain as her head struck the roof. Then she knew nothing more.

"Pathetic," Jenner said with a leer as he looked down at the young girl. "Mathos, get our wounded to the ground and summon the shuttle." He looked up at another of his warriors that had taken Ryneas down the roof, holding his shoulder from the fall. "The boy?"

"Knocked out cold," he answered to Jenner as he winced in pain from the shoulder. "Almost wanted to finish him now."

"No," Jenner said as he looked to Arianna's body. "Trayis, collect Karrde. You and Musker take him and Arianna onto the shuttle."

"What about this one?" Jenta asked as he walked up to where Marin lay, looking over her. "I'm sure _Kyr'tsad_ would enjoy our having her..."

"Leave her," Jenner told him as he walked up, calling the knife back into his hand from where he drove it through the roof and contemplated something. Grinning, he knew the message he would leave for Steffan Karrde and knelt down next to Marin. Making sure he used enough force to do the work, he set about carving two symbols into the right breast plate of her armor. Making sure it was well done, he stood and gestured to the others. "Away, we must be off."


	22. Chapter 22

Steffan looked around as he was kneeling down and looked at the two symbols that were scratched into Marin's chestplate. He looked up at Jarod, the younger man shaking his head to tell him that it wasn't something that she would have done. Nodding, Steffan placed his hand on her head and started to bring her around. "Marin?" he asked softly as he started to feel her come to. "Marin, can you hear me?"

Slowly, she could hear his voice filtering into her awareness, and she moved slightly, tensing for a moment as she began to remember. Pain lanced up the back of her neck and she hissed a curse, stilling for the moment. " _Where_....?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Stay still," he told her as he brought a flask of water to her lips. "Easy. If any guess, I'd say you've been here for some time."

She blinked owlishly a few times, trying to focus on his face for a moment or two before she looked around. "Fell hard. Too many of them." She swore again and closed her eyes as she realized what must have happened. "Where's Ryneas....?"

"He was here?" Steffan asked, looking around. "Marin, _what happened here_?"

At the change in his voice, she swallowed hard. "Aye... he was." She sighed and took a breath as she tried to center herself. It was hard to focus. "The girl was here. Ryneas came to talk to her. I think he was trying to gain her trust. But, she was followed. Six of them... surrounded us on the roof. There was a fight. The last thing I remember was Ryneas being tackled off the roof before ...Jenner... had me in a force grip. I can only assume they took her and Ryneas... since they aren't here..." her voice trailed off and she looked away in shame.

Steffan looked down at the symbols on her chest plate again, nodding at the name she used. It was familiar to him, to a degree. He motioned to Jarod to stay with her and began to look around the area of the roof, getting a feel of the surroundings. Jarod knelt to Marin and started to help her sit up, looking her over and then looking around the area. "Marin," he asked softly. "Where is your lightsaber?" That question got Steffan's attention.

Instantly, her hand went to her belt where it should have been. And then she searched the area around them. "It's.. not here...." she said quietly, a faint note of panic in her voice as she gripped Jarod's hand. She tried to call it to her with the Force, with no result. She stilled for a moment. "He.... he _took_ it. _Kriffing chakaar._.." She sighed, and took a deep breath, trying to focus. But it didn't help much.

"Why would he take her lightsaber?" Jarod asked, looking towards Master Karrde. The elder Jedi was shaking his head slightly. "Unless he has something in mind with it, I don't know.”

Marin frowned, and tried to sit up, instantly regretting it as the world tilted. "The _Kyr'tsad_ were working with the sith... Maybe he wanted it for something related to that." She shuddered slightly. "I'm..... glad they didn't take me with them... Force knows what would happen if Beviin..." she swallowed hard and closed her eyes, reaching out as she tried to search the force for Ryneas.

"I'm sure that I'm going to have a chance to find out," Steffan said with a heavy sigh as he looked to Jarod. "Help her up, Jarod." He looked over to Dilan coming up to the roof to join them. "Contact your mother, Dilan. Let her know what has happened and tell her that I'll be there soon."

Gripping Jarod's arm for balance, she let him help her to her feet, closing her eyes again as she felt suddenly queasy. "I'm sorry, Master. I could have done more. I should have..."

Steffan shook his head and waved her comment off. "You did what you were able to, Marin. I know your opponent, they came swift and sudden and gave none of you time to set up and be ready for them."

She shook her head at him. "I didn't pull my saber till the last moment. It was too late by then...." Her words were soft, and a bit muffled against Jarod's shoulder as her eyes drifted closed. She wanted to sleep...

Steffan looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile. "Go on and get her back to the praxeum, Jarod. I'll be along."

Even so, Marin felt guilt gnawing at her. She tried desperately to find Ryneas in the Force. But there was nothing. Sighing, she laid her head against his shoulder. "How did.. you find me..." she whispered.

"Master Karrde felt a jolt in the Force when he was in meditation a short time ago," Jarod told her as he helped her down. "It took him time to track down what it might have been. It's been a few hours between then and the group of us arriving here."

Frowning, she squinted up at the sky. "It's been most of a day..." There was silence again for a moment. "Wish I could have done more..."

"We all say that," he told her as he held her close to steady her once they reached the ground. "If you've done all you could at the time, what else is there?"

"Nothing... I suppose..." she whispered, her left hand searching for Jarius' tags. She'd need a saber in the meantime. If Master Karrde felt she was well enough to wield one.

"I'll come back and do a thorough check of the grounds," Jarod said, remembering that time long back when he did the same for one of her knives. "Who knows, it might have rolled off."

"I hope so..." she whispered. She'd put a lot of work into that saber. And she'd been through a great deal to acquire the parts to construct it. There might just be enough parts to construct a second one... though she didn't have another crystal like that.

* * *

Jarod had her semi-laid down in the back of the open speeder, blanket over her as he pulled to a stop at the praxeum. He shut everything down and climbed out of the driver's side. He walked over to shake her awake enough to let her knew he would help her up if she needed him to.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. But she didn't sit up yet. Not yet. After a few moments, she did. And the world spun, leaving her queasy. " _Ceta_..." she mumbled, accepting his offered hand for support. When she could stand, she took a careful look around and sighed.

"I gotcha," Jarod told her as he helped her through the doors and into the outer courtyard.

Dizziness crept in again, and she clung to him as they made their way across the courtyard. There were a few students about, but none of the new ones had seen her armor before. Her wrist throbbed dully, and she slowly tried to work it around to loosen the muscles as they walked. And she wondered why her injuries hadn't been more severe. ' _Was it because they wanted her to bear some kind of message?'_

Jarod got her to an empty set of quarters and opened the door before he led her in. Gently, he got her across the room and laid her down before he started to remove armor pieces and opened the neck of her overalls to let her breath easier. Knowing how she was about the armor, he set the pieces he removed aside in proper order so they could be put back on swiftly later.

When she noticed this, she frowned slightly. "My quarters still here, or was it easier...?" she asked after a moment as she tried to slow her breathing. She knew of the concussion but wasn't sure what other injuries she might have.

"Well," he said and shrugged. "They're just dorms for when we were studying here, but I suppose some of them have become semi-permanent," he told her as he looked over at her. "If we let all the students have permanent quarters here, though, we might run out of room eventually."

She laughed softly at that. "I suppose you're right. And I was always traveling a lot as it was. I guess I shouldn't have expected it.." She gripped his hand for a moment before reaching up to undo the clips on her chestplate - and fumbling slightly.

He helped her a bit, then sat down with the plate in his hands, tracing over the inscribed marks that had caught Master Steffan's attention. "Marin," he said softly. "I think you actually were to give us a message."

At that, she looked up at him sharply.. and instantly regretted it. "Me... why?" She frowned. "They knew who I was..... and I can only think that is because of Beviin... or possibly J'oran before he was killed."

"Who you were specifically?" Jarod asked as he looked at her, then turned the chest plate around so she could see the scratches

Marin shrugged slightly. "The girl seemed to know..... she made some comment about how she thought I had more training. But I've never faced Sith before... just _kyr'tsad_.."And if _she_ knew, they probably did too." Her gaze drifted to her chest plate as he turned it around, and her eyes widened. "The _kriff_.... those aren't any Mandalorian markings... and they _definitely_ weren't there before I passed out..."

"I've seen it before," Jarod said as he held it out to her. "They're Sith glyphs, if I remember right. I don't know what exactly it says, but I think Master Karrde does."

She frowned and traced her fingers over them for a moment, trying to get a sense from them. "Again... why me. Why leave anyone?"

Jarod shrugged at the question. "As you said, they wanted us to know. I don't know, really, love. They could have taken you and tossed you to _Kyr'tsad_ , but they didn't. Kinda throws me off too."

She shuddered at the mere thought of that. "Beviin would have killed me... _slowly_... So I guess it's a good thing they didn't. But, that begs the question.... Why leave a message at all? They have Ryneas... and the girl." She sighed. "I know I could have done more. But that one... he batted my attempts aside as if they were nothing.."

"Remember who you were up against," he told her as he traced her cheek. "These weren't _Kyr'tsad_ pretending they knew how to handle a lightsaber. These were Sith warriors, which is something you haven't known."

She sighed, and her eyes drifted closed at his touch. "I should have done more. But now I'm stuck here... and Ryneas and the girl are Force-knows where.."

“We'll find them," Jarod told her, pulling her to him. "Master Karrde is a good tracker, and I think since Ryneas is involved, he's going to really be doing all he can. And you know we'll have more help that we can draw on."

She frowned slightly at that. "How do you mean...? I... just wonder if perhaps there's something I can do..."

"There might be. But not if you're handicapped by keeping hammering yourself." He kissed her softly for a moment. "Much as I love you, Marin, you do tend to beat yourself up more over things you had no control over."

She cursed softly. "I... know," she said softly as she sighed, trying to let her frustration go. It wasn't easy.

There was a knock at the door and Jarod reached out with his hand to open it with the Force to keep from getting up. Both knew who it was already so it was to no surprise to either of them when Ethan entered into the door. "I was resupplying foodstuffs in the village when Karrde called me," he said as he walked up to the bed. "You still reeling from it?"

When she saw him, Marin sighed, her fingers tracing the symbols as she nodded. " _Lek_....." she said softly, trying to not let her internal struggle show.

Ethan looked from her to Jarod, picking up on how the mood was and turned to pull up a chair to sit in, flipping it backward. "Care to talk? It usually helps you."

She sighed then and nodded. "Not used to that....I've only really dealt with _Kyr'tsad_.... and this was very different. As Master Karrde taught me, I try not to draw my saber unless I don't have another option. I tried to take two out of the fight by injuring them... but then the one... Jenner focused in on me.”

"One thing you need to remember with most _Siit_ ," he told her as he sat there. "Is that they won't usually give you time to do something like that. You were lucky there were there for capture instead of kill... it's rare for them from my experience."

She sighed and looked away. "And yet, they left me...for what, a _message_?" She cursed and set her chestplate down. "I should have acted sooner. But even my saber he batted aside as if my strength was nothing..."

"They were probably more experienced than you are," Jarod told her. "If they were coming for her...especially to this planet, they would have hand-picked the ones that came here. What's more, they use the Force in an entirely different way from us."

At that, she frowned. "Hasn't Ryneas faced Sith before...?"

"Ryneas was at Msst," he answered, hoping that would answer her question.

Marin sighed. “Maybe I was too quick to request Knighting...” she muttered, looking away. She hoped Ethan wouldn't ask about her missing saber.

“Don't you think that even once," Ethan said, almost coming out of the chair. "You wouldn't have gone through those trials if Karrde didn't consider you ready to face the challenge. You've proven yourself several times and ought to know better than to say something like that."

She looked away again, her thumb tracing Jarius' tags as she tried to find calm again. Her head throbbed, and she reached back gently to probe at the sore spot. Her fingers came away with dried blood.

Ethan's eyes tracked over to where Jarod had set her armor plates down, looking over them again, then looked to Marin, who was still wearing her weapons belt. "Marin.... _your saber_..."

" _Lek_.... I know..." she mumbled, not quite looking at him. "They took it... and I can't figure out why..."

Ethan shook his head at that. "That _does_ surprise me."

She frowned. "The only thing that would even make sense with that is if they intended to hand it off to Beviin... but that's as far as I got. Other than that, I don't know why they would. All the intel we have still suggests _Kyr'tsad_ is working with the Sith."

"Makes no sense to take it at all," Ethan said as he paced around some. "Beviin wouldn't need it for anything that I can think of. The only time I've heard of a lightsaber being taken as a trophy was ages ago and I just can't see that now."

A frown crossed her face. "I'll need to build another - in case we can't recover it." she said quietly. "I think... the supplies _buir_ left had enough parts. The crystal might be an issue, though..." She traded a look with Ethan. "Maybe the mine on Tanagis..."

"I'd give it a bit before you try to fly," he told her quietly. "The way you're being dizzy right now, I'm not sure it'd be a good idea just yet."

Laying back carefully, she leaned against the pillows. Looking between then, she asked, "Anything I could do in the meantime..?"

"Just rest," Jarod told her. "I'm sure once Master Karrde returns, we'll be setting up a plan."

She made a slight face then and sighed. Then a thought occurred to her. "Would any of our intel be of use? I know they were operating out of Bastion and Coruscant a while ago. Maybe I could try to get feelers out for more current information."

“We'll just see about things later," Ethan said as he started to walk to the door. "Jarod, I'd let her go ahead and rest."

"I'll be along," the younger man answered as he looked at Marin. "If she will rest."

Marin opened her mouth to protest, and then sighed. She knew arguing the point wouldn't get her anywhere. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself.

"And as far as your hesitation," Jarod said before he got up. "Remember what we're first taught?"

"Aye... I remember..." she said softly. "I went for a knife first... and only to injure. I've never faced anything like them before.."

"Last resort if cooler heads don't prevail," he reminded her. "Remember?"

She nodded again. "He.... knocked my blade aside as if my strike had no power behind it."

"Maybe talk with Master Karrde later when he returns," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek and getting up from the bunk. "I'll check in on you in a while, okay?"

She sighed and reached over to grip his hand for a moment. "Don't go far, _gedet'ye_.... I'm still a bit jumpy..."

"I'll stay here at the monastery, promise."

* * *

Sometime later, the light began to filter through the drapes in the room. Marin rolled over slowly, and groaned, biting back a curse. Her head throbbed - but it did hurt less than before. She grunted and tried to slowly push herself to a sitting position. Gritting her teeth, she finally managed to sit up. The room spun for a few seconds, and she closed her eyes before scooting over to sit on the edge of the bunk. She noticed then that someone had removed her boots, and they'd also left a set of clean tunics. Her boots were set near the end of the bunk. She changed carefully, smoothing the tunics before she pulled her boots on.

As she sat there, braiding her hair, she faintly heard the sound of a flute. It took her a minute or two to place it. And when she did, she smiled faintly. Pushing to her feet, she made her way carefully to the door and out into the courtyard. Then, she began to make her way towards the sound.

It drifted through the branches outside of the praxeum, its tones somber...almost melancholy...and imparted to her the sadness that was with whoever was playing it. She closed her eyes as the sound continued to be faint to her. After a few minutes, she had a bearing of it, and started off towards the grotto that Andrea had started her training in. That alone gave her some idea of who was there. It took her a few minutes to reach the grotto, and when she did she had to pause at the entrance and just listen for a bit.

Andrea sat on the rock, eyes closed as she played the song that she was led into. At first, Marin didn't notice, but gradually she started to feel slight tendrils of the Force swirling around her teacher. She then realized that, just as with Master Steffan, Andrea was in meditation as she played. The music was how she was feeling with the Force channeled through her music.

For a long moment, Marin simply sat there and listened as the music pulled at her emotions. Then, she moved quietly into the grotto as she kept her presence close. It was hard for her to accept how everything had happened. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she also felt she could have done more.

"You can't focus on 'could have' and 'should have', Marin," Andrea said softly as the flute left her lips and she gently rubbed her fingers along the wooden length of it. "You'll soon lose sight of everything else."

"I know...." she whispered, slowly lifting her head to look at Andrea. "I just..." she sighed. "I just hope we can get them back soon. _Manda_ only knows what they're having to deal with right now..."

"We'll be heading out..." she caught herself and shook her head angrily. "Daddy and probably a few others will be heading out to look for them. Damn, of all the times I hate my position..."

At that, Marin sighed and moved over to lay a hand on her teacher's arm. "Is there anything I can do...?"

"Just get prepped," she told her with a soft smile. "Because I think you're going along." She started to chuckle at an old memory and looked to Marin, who was wearing a quizzical look on her face. "Old memory, sorry."

She gave Andrea a bit of a look. "Is it wise for me to go along? I mean..." she sighed. "I did just have my very first encounter fighting a Sith. I'm... not sure I'm ready."

"Not something I can prepare you for completely, unfortunately," Andrea told her as she got down from the stone. "I have only faced them once, a long time ago. And in no capacity like you did earlier. Sparring with the students here and with other schools doesn't compare. Unless there is an ulterior motive, a Sith will always attack you with one intent...to kill...and there is no tactic or trick they will not use to accomplish that task."

Marin frowned. "I thought he _was_ going to go for the kill. Until the very end. It was strange. He wanted me to serve as some sort of message."

"According to daddy, you did. There was Sith hieroglyphics scratched into your chestplate," she sighed mildly. "Hyperspace coordinates to Korriban."

She frowned and then. "Korriban. That's where they took Ryneas and the girl. But why..?" She froze for a moment. "Your father mentioned not too long ago about the One Sith resurfacing.."

"Korriban has been a stronghold of theirs for as long as history can remember," Andrea told her as she leaned back against the rock. "It could possibly be called the birthplace of their order, but only the Sith might to be able to say for certain. If any at this time remember, that is. I don't know how strong history is for them as a knowledge base."

She was quiet for a few moments. "How.. can I prepare myself for the next confrontation? I didn't know what to expect last time. As I have been taught, I drew my saber as a last resort."

"I think you'll have time," Andrea told her with a smile. "I think, with the way dad has had to arrange a way to get there, there'll be time to prepare better. He wants you ready in the morning, combat gear packed and ready."

Marin's eyebrow crept upwards. " _Beskar'gam_ as well..?" She had to admit a bit of surprise on that, but she figured maybe he was using it to test her in some way.

"He just said 'combat gear packed', so I guess it is at your own discretion."

* * *

_ **Tanagis V – The Colony** _

Stretching for a moment, Aran carefully slid back down to the ground from the roof of his home, having finished repairing a fairly small leak. Things had been rather quiet around the Colony lately, but, he was still keeping rather busy helping the others learn how to properly defend themselves.

Picking up someone that very much felt like Marin crossing into the range of his senses after a few moments, the young man smiled and stepped inside for just a moment to inform his companion of his intent before heading out to meet up with her.

She'd snuck out of the dormitory when Jarod had gone running an errand. And now she was regretting it. Her wrist throbbed painfully, and pain still lanced up the back of her neck, making her vision blurry. She was hardly paying much attention ot her surroundings, and so was wandering a bit aimlessly though the colony, limping slightly as she did so.

Frowning deeply as he saw the state she was in, Aran moved up to her quickly and gently guided her over to the nearest bench. "Marin...what the _kriff_ happened?"

At that, she tried to wave him off. "Just.. got into a bit of a fight yesterday... Was more than I could handle.."

He quirked an eyebrow in response, giving her a bit of a look for a moment before sighing. "You don't say..."

She glared at him a bit. "I went with Ryneas to meet someone. We were ambushed. Six against three. Ryneas knocked out a couple, and the girl took one out, but only unconscious. I ended up facing off with the last two on the roof of the chapel - including the leader. He ... got the drop on me." She looked away. "Aran.. they were _Siit_. They'd followed the girl."

At the mention of the term, he froze for a moment, staring at her before muttering under his breath for a few moments. "Anything I can do to help...?"

"I... don't know. The colonists need you. I'm to be going with Master Karrde, Jarod and a few others when they leave tomorrow. We're to be going by cargo hauler to Korriban." She swore. " _Kriff_ , I can only imagine what's happening to them."

"Marin, if there's even a chance I could be of use...I will gladly help. Nau'ul can take care of the Colonists if need be."

"We could use your skills. I'm certain they are expecting _Jetiise_ , considering what they left carved in the chestplate of my _beskar'gam_..." she muttered, producing a small holo emitter. When activated, it displayed a still shot of her armor with a close up of the symbols.

Growling slightly, he nodded. "Unless you or the others are adamantly against me coming, lass...I can be packed up and ready to go within the hour."

" _Jate_... we could use you..." she said softly as she gently worked her wrist around.

Sighing softly, he reached out to gently rest a hand on her shoulder. "Unless there's something else you need to discuss, you should probably head back and get some rest. _Manda_ knows we'll all need to be at our best possible." Shrugging in return, he managed a slight smile. "If nothing else, you should get back to Jarod...if I know you at all, he probably wasn't informed of this outing, much less asked to approve it, was he?"

She sighed and looked away. " _Nayc_.."

Chuckling, Aran nodded and gently squeezed her shoulder once before letting his arm down to offer a traditional clasp. "You should really let him take care of you more, lass...we both know he means well."

"Aye... I know.."

"Just try and relax a bit, _lek_?" He replied evenly, pausing for a moment before continuing more firmly. "I'll go prepare, and meet up with all of you this evening. Until then... _re'turcye mhi_ , Marin."


	23. Chapter 23

_ **Cataan – Kingston Port** _

Steffan parked the hovertruck at the auxiliary equipment entrance to the spaceport the next morning and went through the ordeal of going over information with the security attendant before going on towards the area marked for private transport carriers. He kept it slow as there were other trucks just like his moving about, except his had Marin, Dilan, and two others in the back, waiting for him to park at their expected docking bay.

He stopped at the destination and peered back through the open doorway towards the cargo area. "We're here, go ahead and come on out."

In the back, Marin sat with her hands in her lap. She was mostly calm, though having to stop and wait for the security to be handled was a bit... nerve-wracking. She let out a sigh of relief as they reached the docking bay. When the truck had come to a stop, she hopped down off her trunk and quickly activated its antigrav function. This allowed her to pull it behind her via a wrist tether as she followed Dilan from the truck and towards the bay itself.

Steffan led them through the opened doors and into the hangar area. It was one of the larger bays, with a container ship in the middle that looked as if it jumped out of some ancient book or something. It was elongated, the containers it was holding attached along a central spine with its engine section facing away from them and what was apparently the living and operation areas facing them. The whole ship was sitting on elongated landing struts that only allowed a slight bit of clearance between the bottom set of containers and the permacrete floor. The load lifters were already re-secured in their alcoves and a grizzled old man was walking around the containers, checking their securement. He waited till he finished his walkaround and looked toward the group.

"About time you got here," he said as he checked a few things off on a datapad that he put back into a thigh pocket of his jumpsuit. "Any later and I'd be leaving your butts here and you'd have to find another way."

Marin looked sideways at Steffan as she heard that, but decided to leave her question unasked. It could wait. Though, it seemed he knew Steffan to some degree.

He walked up and grinned as he shook hands with Steffan then looked to Marin, Dilan and the other two that had come in. "This is?"

Shaking herself slightly, Marin extended her left hand and gripped his arm in the traditional Mandalorian greeting without thinking. "Marin Durza..." she said firmly. Privately, she was curious if he was familiar with the name.

The spacer looked at the outstretched hand, then shook it to be polite. "Good to meet you," he said as he looked back to Steffan. "Hatch is on the port side. I still have to pre-trip the upper containers so you've got a few minutes to get squared away. The lower deck bunks are empty."

"Ran off the hands again?" Steffan asked.

"If I could find hands that actually _worked_ ," the spacer said as he spat. "Can hardly find any now that want to, or I wouldn't run them off."

Marin looked at him curiously. She was dressed in a somewhat worn coverall and boots, with her hair back in a braid. "Need a hand pre-tripping those containers..?" she asked. She hadn't the faintest idea on what to do but figured it would keep her from falling into a loop of self-blame again.

He looked at her, then to Steffan, then back to her. "You know anything about this, little girl?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and firmly bit down on a snappy retort. "Can't say that I do, but I'm a fast learner..." she replied evenly.

He laughed at that. "She's got spunk, this one!" he said to Steffan as he waved them on. "Come on, then, time for some education. Better to be teaching someone from scratch, to be honest, than showing someone who's done this how _I_ like it done."

That got her to grin a bit, and she gave Steffan a glance before following after him. At least it would keep her busy.

Steffan grabbed the tether to her trunk to free her up and motioned for the other three to follow along with him. The spacer went over to a lift and started to punch up the controls to raise the platform up to the top of the lower set of containers. "Come on, then."

Nodding, Marin followed after him and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. Besides the Coruscant mission, this would only be the second time she'd been part of an infiltration mission.

"Our main concern is making sure that the docking clamps are secured so the containers don't float away while we're moving. There's four that hold it onto the ship's spine, and two that connect it to the container next to it and the one below it. Just hop up there, check and make sure that there's not any play in the clamp jaws."

She frowned slightly as she mentally took note of what he was saying. With another nod, she hooked her fingers over the top edge of the cargo container and hoisted herself up. It took her a moment to get her balance, but when she did, she went around carefully checking each clamp. "Are they closed magnetically?" she asked after a moment of inspecting one - which appeared to be open.

"I've got a set that is being made right now," he told her as he looked over the ones on the other side. "These here are about as old as the ship, so they're supposed to lock into place when the containers are hooked on. I'm good here on the port side, how's the starboard?"

She closed the one she'd been looking at, and checked the rest of the clamps before moving to the next container. The rest looked fine, and she said as much after carefully inspecting the clamps on each one.

"Then we're ready," he said as he waited for her to climb back onto the platform and lowered it to the ground. "The hatch is on the port side. Ladder to climb up into the airlock on the main deck."

"Got it..." she said and offered him a brief smile. At least she wasn't feeling dizzy from that.

Steffan and the others were putting their stuff away in the spare equipment lockers as Marin made her way up the ladder and walked through the opened airlock door onto the narrow main deck of the living area of the ship. There were bunks along the starboard side of the ship with a small galley area in the aft section of the ship. She looked to her right and saw that the forward section of the port side was computer and mechanical banks with the storage lockers next to the airlock on the aft side.

"I've already got your stuff put in the lower locker there," Steffan told her, pointed towards the correct door. "Its kinda tight quarters here."

"So I see..." she said softly as she looked around. "I could also mag lock my gearbox to a wall or somewhere if needed.”

"I'd only do that to the wall of your bunk, maybe," Steffan said as the spacer came up the ladder and tapped a few controls to raise the ladder and close the hatch. With that done, he walked up the narrow corridor towards an open hatch at the top of the deck. "Get situated and settled into the galley seats. We'll be lifting off in a few moments."

Marin grinned slightly. She felt like a little kid. It had been a long time since she'd gotten to fly on a ship she wasn't familiar with. She knew about the seats in the galley, but she'd also spotted what she was pretty sure was a jump seat that would fold down over the hatch. She figured she would go strap in there.

The old man was setting switches as he saw her starting to climb up through the open space from below into the cockpit area. "Wanting an up-close view?" he asked as he looked making sure he had everything set. "Can't blame you there. The little viewports down below just never did well for me either."

Marin grinned at that. "I always enjoyed flying, even when I was little. So, I like to see the view when I can..." she replied as she carefully settled into the seat and tightened the crash webbing. "I'm all set.." she said after a moment.

"We'll see if the rest of them are in a minute," he said as he reached up to a radio and set it to a specific channel before he pulled down a mic and keyed it up. "Kingston Control, IC-2098 heavy at loading bay 7 ready for departure."

 _"IC-2098 heavy,"_ a controller responded on the other end. _"Give us a few minutes here. We've got a commercial liner sending shuttles down now. Standby."_

"Acknowledged," he said as he got off the mic and shook his head. "Go figure."

Marin raised an eyebrow at that. "Any idea how long it might take the shuttles to clear out?" She was worried. About time... and the fact that Ryneas and the girl had been gone for at least a few days now.

"Could take a few minutes, could take longer," he told her as he double-checked his engine levels. "Just depends on how long they've been at it."

She nodded, and settled back to wait, trying to calm herself. No need to get wound up. Especially now. She needed to focus. She wondered though - how she'd fare against the Sith a second time.

 _"IC-2098 heavy,"_ came through the speaker, with the spacer responding quickly. _"You're go for liftoff. As soon as your clear from the bay, contact Departure on channel 327."_

"Copy," the spacer said as he started to shift a few controls around. "Keep an eye on that side, make sure we're clear."

Marin sighed with relief. Finally, they could be on their way. "Aye.." she replied, looking out the viewport to her right. So far, it looked like there was a good distance between the containers and the side of the loading bay as the cargo hauler rose on repulsors. "Looks good here," she told him.

"Gotcha," he said as he kept a watch on his side and lifted the mic again after he punched in the new channel. "Departure, IC-2098 heavy coming from Bay 7. Requesting route."

_"Understood IC-2098. Take course 265 at flight level four and contact CTC once you're thirty out."_

"Thank you," the spacer said as he reached up to replace the mic and moved to the left to raise two levers up. He kept an eye on the panel till he heard a series of thuds through the hull and noticed that the indicator light that was between the levers cut off and the one above up lit up. That done, he started to lift the nose of the craft up slightly and moved around to their given course heading.

The comm chatter wasn't all that unfamiliar to her, and she found it oddly soothing. She continued to keep watch out the viewport as the cleared the top of the landing bay and rose into the open area.

"At last," he said as he stopped the ascent at the level he was directed to and slightly put a bit more power into the engines, hearing a slight increase in hum through the ship.

She chuckled slightly. "Is Kingston port usually that busy?" She continued to watch as the spaceport fell away and the blue sky surrounded them. She couldn't wait to be among the stars again.

"She's one of the three or four main spaceports for the entire planet," he told her as he watched the distance opening up. "But they usually have things streamlined."

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. She'd really only had one opportunity to interact with things at Kingston. "Well, at least we can be on our way now."

"Speaking of which," he said as he switched channels again and picked up the mic. "CTC, this is IC-2098 heavy departing Kingston Spaceport, requesting clearance for the ascent to coreward lanes."

_"You're cleared for the ascent, take core lane blue to the outer marker. Safe flight, 2098."_

"Thank you CTC," he said as he put the mic back and looked to Marin. "Hang on." He started to pull back on the controls, nosing the ship up and then pulled a pulled down on a set of levers that was next to the regular engine throttles. Suddenly, the was a louder roar through the ship as she started to accelerate faster into the upper atmosphere.

The force of the acceleration pressed Marin back against her seat, and she grinned. Sure, inertial dampeners were great, but she personally liked to feel how they were flying.

"The sublights on this old ship aren't enough to get into orbit usually," he said aloud to make sure she heard him over the increased noise of the engines. "So she uses booster engines to make the ascent.”

She smirked slightly. "Oh, I'm not complaining. I like feeling how the ship flies.”

Once they got into orbit, he reached over and disengaged the boosters and checked to see how the containers were holding into position. "Okay, there should be a book I left on your side," he said as he kept looking over the containers.

Her eyebrows rose. The only time she'd seen real books were in Steffan's study, and the journal Jarius had given her. "Aright... got it.." she said after a moment as she picked it up and ran her fingers over the worn leather cover.

"Okay, I should have Cataan already tabbed, so pull up that page and read me the coordinates for Core Lane Blue."

That got her to smirk slightly. "Sure..." she said after a moment. It only took her a second or two to find the page he had marked. And then, she ran her finger down the page until she found the right entry. "Coordinates are 315 by 90..."

He brought the ship around on the proper course heading and then reached over to start entering coordinates into a keypad on a different panel, double-checking the numbers as he punched them in. "Outer marker is a ways off, so we'll be ready for hyperspace well before we get there."

Marin nodded. "You know, this brings back some memories of when my father was teaching me to fly.." she said softly after a moment.

He looked over at her while he was doing his checks. "Was? I know you were with the Jedi, but you don't look or act like a Jedi...."

She sighed. "He was killed a few years ago. I've been studying with the Jedi since I was about eight.."

"I see," he said as he leaned back in the pilot's seat and nodded. "I know how it is...seems like I've lost friends and such myself with all this that happens."

She shrugged slightly. "There are times...." She sighed. "Sorry. Just memories." She wasn't entirely sure if it was safe to tell him about her Mandalorian heritage as well.

"When you've been to some of the systems I've been and seen the things that can go on," he said as he checked the timer till they reached the marker. "Sometimes, this life can wear you down."

Marin nodded, "Yeah..." she said after a moment. "My father... was a bounty hunter of sorts. It... caught up with him eventually."

He looked over at her. "Bounty hunter, huh. I've run into good ones and bad ones....what did you say your name was again?"

She paused for perhaps a second or So. "Marin...Durza.."

He looked up, silently repeating the last name over a few times. "It sounds familiar, but I can't put a face to it..."

Marin hesitated for a moment before she dug a small holoprojector from a pocket of her coverall. She thumbed it to life. The image was that of the day they'd first come to Cataan. Marin was wearing a skirt and tunic, and Jarius wore his own tunics. "Does this help..?"

He looked closer at the image. "Wait a sec...your ship a YT-1930?"

"Yeah..." she replied, her tone both curious and wary.

"I'll be damned," he said with a chuckle and handed back the holoprojector. "That seems like years ago."

That got her attention. "Pardon?" She had the impression that he had known Jarius somehow.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now, going to see about some things," he said as he got up from the pilot's seat and walked through a curtained opening behind the cockpit area for a few moments, then came out a few moments later with the jumpsuit off and a relaxed set of trousers and shirt with an empty tool vest on and went back to the pilot's seat. "Only wear the jumpsuit when I'm working on loading or unloading containers. Gets to be too warm sometimes afterward.”

She nodded. "I can identify with that. I tend to wear much the same.." she gestured to her coverall, "Unless I'm visiting the praxeum or on a mission."

He nodded and pulled down a thick visor-like panel from just under the upper panel, situated above the viewport. It looked like it had three small screens on it and he activated each of them, showing camera view of a narrow corridor, what looked like an airlock junction, and a larger room that looked to house a lot of equipment. "This first one is the spinal corridor that leads from this part of the ship to the engine block," he told her as he pointed to the first screen.

Marin nodded. "Security cams?" she asked, studying the images for a few moments.

"In a way," he told her. "But also lets me get the first view if trouble happens without having to leave the cockpit. This second one is a junction in the central area of the ship's spine. Those access ports you see diagonally are actually for access to the containers if need be."

"Makes sense. Cargo can shift occasionally. Have you ever had any stowaways?" she asked curiously.

"All the time," he told her as he pointed to one of the access ports. "That one container has a central area closed off from the cargo sections fore and aft of the container. Not ashamed to say that I've had to sneak people in and out of bad areas before."

She nodded and offered him a smile. "Well, I for one am glad. Force knows there aren't too many decent people out in the spacelanes these days." She still kept a tight hold on her feelings.. and was trying to hold back slipping into _Mando'a_. He probably wouldn't care, but she was cautious. "How... did you meet my father..?" she asked quietly.

"Seems like there are less of us sometimes," he agreed with her, looking over a few other things on the panel. "Okay, outer marker coming up, prep for lightspeed," he told her as he double-checked the coordinates.

Nodding, Marin checked her crash restraints and looked over, keeping an eye on the cargo containers.

He looked over everything one last time before he reached over and placed his hand on the hyperdrive lever while he counted down the last few seconds. "Three....two....one...."

Marin braced herself, feeling the sudden lurch as the cargo ship slipped into hyper, outside the viewport to her right, she could see the swirling blackness that was hyperspace.

* * *

Time seemed to pass by a bit slower on the freighter. The spacer still had his runs to make and, even though all of his runs were in the outer rim areas near Korriban, it still took time for the ship to cross the galaxy from Cataan to make those runs. It took a bit of time, but the Jedi were able to settle into a routine on the ship. Marin helped out where she could, and Steffan and the others stepped in as well, with the elder Jedi and one of the others that was knowledgeable with engineering helped in the aft section and actually was able to boost the performance of the sublights a bit more than the spacer had been able to do. The stops at Kegan, Jabiim, and Handooine went smoothly, offloading a good amount of goods and loading up others to go.

It felt good for Marin to be actively contributing again. She'd felt a bit... disconnected after the mission with Ryneas. And especially since he'd been taken. Some small part of her still blamed herself. But she knew she'd done all she knew how to at the time. When she wasn't helping the spacer, she found herself staring off into the streaked sky of hyperspace more often than not. It was oddly soothing. She had let off on her question to him as they left Kingston port, but she was still curious.

The old man stretched in the pilot's chair on the left side of the cockpit while he was taking a break from looking over the instruments and making sure that everything was in good order. "Hey," he called through the opening to the main deck. "Can whoever is near the galley bring up a cup of caf?"

Grinning, Marin wandered down that way. She tended to spend most of her time hanging around the cockpit recently anyways. In some ways, it reminded her of the missions she used to go on with Jarius. It didn't take her long to reach the galley, and she poured a cup of caf for him and fixed herself a mug of _behot_ from a small kit she carried with her when she traveled. With both in hand, she made her way back to the cockpit. "Will this do..?" she asked, leaning against the edge of the hatch for a moment before slipping into the copilot's chair and passing him the caf mug.

"That'll work," he said as he accepted the cup and took a sip, nodding appreciatively. "Good spacer caf....you brew it this time?"

Grinning slightly, she nodded. "Yeah. Not something I do usually. But my father... and my mentor, Ethan taught me how. I prefer _behot_ , personally."

"Good job on it," he said as he lifted the mug in salute then looked over the screens again. "So far, so good...its been a good run so far."

A smile touched her lips then. "Good. I've not noticed any issues with the cargo containers either. Given your route for delivers and such, when do you think we'll make Korriban?”

"Korriban will be coming up after our next stop and we should get out of hyperspace for that in," he looked over at the timer on the old navicomp to make sure. "Thirty minutes."

"Hmmm," she said after a moment. "What containers should I get set for offloading?" she sipped at her _behot_ a little while longer. "I... was meaning to ask you... how did you know my father?"

He sat there for a moment, thinking about it. "I don't even remember how many years ago, it was...maybe not even been that long. But I was near the Minos Cluster and got jumped by a pretty slick group. Container ship configured a bit different than mine that was using the shipping lanes, but the outermost containers were holding some old fighters that would jump unsuspecting ships."

Marin frowned. "Pirates..." she muttered. She'd not personally encountered them, but had heard stories.

"Yup," he said as he pointed towards the back of the ship. "Had a set of quad anti-fighter blasters that was tied to my controls here. Took two of the bastards out before a third got wise and disabled it with a glancing shot. I couldn't get it back up and running, so I ended up pulling it. But, anyway, they pretty much had me dead to rights and was fixing to board when this YT-1930 jumps in. They figured it was their lucky day."

Marin eyed him over the rim of her mug. "What happened?" She had an idea, knowing Jarius as she did, but she was curious. "In all the time I knew him, he never once spoke of something like this...."

He shrugged, "Don't know why he would or wouldn't. Anyway, four of those fighters took off to intercept, talking big and bad over the open comm channel. Soon as they got to within 500 meters, that ship opened up with a pair of cluster missiles I'd never seen before." He snapped his fingers. "Took all four out with that salvo."

Marin grinned. "Yeah.... not sure when he had those installed, but it was certainly before I was around." She paused. "He.. .always had a thing for helping out people in need, and would do whatever was necessary.”

"Then," he said after some chuckling. "This voice comes over the channel, telling them, 'I've got a magazine full...who wants to be next?' Two more tried it and he dusted them both with his quads. The rest turned tail and ran in record time."

Marin grinned. "Aye, that was his style alright. He didn't mess around." She sighed. "He always was the type to kill only when needed - at least that's the impression I got. Though, from all accounts, he had quite a reputation."

"I don't think they really caught on to who they were dealing with, but I never heard of any issues in the area again. I guess they couldn't replace their main advantage. But he stuck around to check and make sure I was alright and could get going." He paused a moment, thinking as he sipped his caf. “What about you?”

She nodded and drained the last of her _behot_. "Me... well. I'm not his daughter by blood, but I might as well be. By both Mandalorian tradition and Cataani, I am his daughter.”

That brought his head up. " _Mando_? You?"

She smiled, and replied simply, " _Elek_..." It wasn't something she tried to advertise. Especially because of how certain groups knew of her and her family.

* * *

Everything was looking good on the ship's systems, but he kept an eye on them occasionally anyway as he sipped the caf and looked out the viewports. They were having to traverse across the system to get from their entry point to where they could make the jump for the last leg of the trip towards Korriban. _It looked so peaceful in the Makem Te system,_ he thought to himself as he glanced towards his instruments again.

Marin quietly made her way towards the cockpit, peeking inside. And then, she proceeded to slide down the side of the hatch and put her back to it before she spoke. "Cargo looks good.." she said softly.

He nodded softly as he looked over to where she was peeking in. "Good. Have to regular check it when we jump in and before we jump out. Hyperspace doesn't put stresses on the clamps, but entering and exiting along with regular sublight travel can. We've got a few hours to traverse the system."

She sighed softly. "I've been checking it every few hours." She was silent for a few seconds. There was some part of her that was... impatient at the time it was taking them to reach Korriban. But, she knew it was necessary for many reasons. She just hoped that when they found Ryneas and the girl, they could extract them safely.

"Hurry up and wait," he said, mostly to himself as he leaned back in the pilot's seat and looked out. He took another sip of the caf before he looked at her. "You end up doing a lot of that in this line of work."

She chuckled slightly. "Well, yes. I'd imagine so. Can't say it's helping my desire to get the situation resolved..." she finished quietly. She wasn't sure how much Steffan had told him.

"I suppose that old master downstairs would say that its something you just gain over time." He chuckled as he drank. "Folks want to hurry and they miss things. Sometimes, it can be important things."

At that, she did laugh. " _Ori'haat_..." she said softly. "A lesson I've had to learn far too many times over the years myself.."

"But the question is," he asked as he looked at her. "Have you really learned it yet?”

"Aye... I think so," she said, nodding at him. "Coruscant taught me that..." she said quietly, as she ran her thumb over Jarius' tags.

He caught the movement and nodded softly. "Momento?"

"My father's..." she replied, offering a faint smile. "He would leave them with me when he went out on missions."

The old spacer nodded softly. "Mine was like that.... a long time ago. Well, what times he was able to be home," he thought about it for a moment. "I was on my first cruise learning this trade when he died....retaking Coruscant."

She lowered her head for a moment. "I was... at the praxeum when my father died. He'd been lured into a trap. I.. felt his death.."

"I didn't learn about mine for a few weeks later," he told her, debating if he wanted to tell the story or not.

She nodded again and hesitantly sent out a wave of calm. For her, she still felt a jolt emotionally when talking about Jarius' death. Though, it was less now than it had been. "How old were you at the time?"

“Just a teenager, just gotten old enough to ship out. The Vong War had been on, we didn't know then that it was almost over but the merchant fleet had taken a pounding just like the rest of the galaxy," he drank some more of his coffee. "So, I learned what I could during what schooling we had, remembered everything that dad would tell me about piloting and such. And when I was old enough, I volunteered to ship out. I was about a week into the cruise when we heard that the war was over after the last fight over Coruscant. About two weeks later, my mom messaged me....we'd finally gotten the news. It'd taken that long to get everything sorted."

She swore softly. "I was twelve when my father died." She sighed. "I almost went on some crusade for vengeance.."

“I could understand," he told her. "Wanted to do something myself, but I had good hands around me. They were able to help me even out, keep me busy and kept me going."

"Ethan did the same for me..." she said softly. "He... can be rough at times, but he means well. And, sometimes, I need the reminder."

"We all do," he said as he smiled softly. "Even us old grizzled hands." He chuckled and looked to the chrono in the center of the upper console. "About time for a midday meal. Wonder if any of those fellas down there have something fixed up yet."

She shrugged. "If they don't, I could make something." She smirked slightly. "My father had taught me how to cook by the time I was eight or so. It was strange though, given how we met each other."

"I imagine," he said with a grin. "Didn't think he'd be a family person when I ran into him."

She laughed. "Neither did I. I'd managed to sneak into his ship when he was on Corellia. I thought he was either going to kill me or turn me in when he cornered me. He did neither.."

"Some folks, they know when they see someone that there's something to them," he spoke to her in confidence. "That ability that there is something more waiting to happen. I knew a few like that once or twice, good ship masters they were too."

Marin smiled then and traced her fingers over the tags again before she tucked them under her tunic. She had her _beskar'gam_ , but was keeping it in case it was needed. It did offer fair protection against lightsaber blows, but she still felt a bit unprepared.

He leaned forward and looked over everything again, then looked up to check the old monitor above him to see if the scanners were picking up anything.

"Well, I'll go see what the meal situation is, I think..." she said after a moment as she pushed herself to her feet.


	24. Chapter 24

The spacer climbed down the ladder from the cockpit area and peered down the corridor towards Steffan and the rest of the group. "Karrde, we've got fifteen minutes till reversion. If you've got a plan, now's the time."

"Any chance that they'll stop you and want to board?" Steffan asked as he looked up from the table where he and Dilan had been talking.

"Coin toss," the old man told him as he walked up to the galley area. "Haven't been in that system for some time. After the dust-up you two had that last time, they might."

Marin perked up then and glanced over at Steffan. She knew if they were boarded, he and Dilan would be recognized, She might be able to pass for crew though.

Steffan thought about that for a few minutes before he looked over the rest of them. "Dilan and I would be recognized probably instantly. I think the place for us and Jarod will be in the container compartment where we've been training. If they're just running patrols or anything, it won't be any of the ones that ambushed you on Cataan, Marin. You, Aran, and Hatley should be able to remain in the open as part of the crew."

Marin nodded and traded a look with Aran. He'd volunteered to come along and help out, figuring it would also allow him to keep an eye on Marin. He too was dressed in a rather nondescript coverall as Marin was.

"I'd go ahead and get there before we arrive," the old man told them as he nodded at the idea. It's passively shielded against scanners. Not saying that they'll do that, but better safe than sorry."

Marin and Aran turned then and began busying themselves with checking to make sure the containers were secure. She'd showed Aran everything the old spacer had taught her about how to check the locking mechanisms. Granted, they couldn't physically check them, but Marin was using a hand-guided camera that deployed out over the cargo section to check them.

Dilan nodded and started opening the hatch to go down to the container access doors. Steffan got up and turned to the old spacer. "That intercom system will keep us connected," the old man told him. "So if they do decide to pull up, I can let you know without broadcasting it over a commlink. We should have at least a few minutes warning before they board."

"That should be all we need," Steffan said as he turned to head down the corridor. The old man went back to the ladder and started to climb back up to the cockpit.

Frowning, Marin and Aran continued their check of the cargo containers. When they were finished, they too moved back towards their seats.

"Don't go to those scanners so soon after we revert," he told them as he looked at the countdown. "We start instantly scanning, might make them think we mean trouble. Which we do...but no sense letting them know that yet." He shot a grin at them.

Marin smirked. "Alright. We'll hold off, and do visual scanning to start off. She sat down in her customary spot and checked her crash webbing out of habit. "I just hope they don't get too curious."

"We'll just burn that bridge when we get there," he said as he reached for the hyperdrive lever and silently counted the last few seconds before he pushed it forward and saw the lines fade back into dots. Korriban was off to the right and he gently applied rudder to slowly line up for an approach. He was also looking around for a few moments. "Okay," he told them after a few moments. "Start a scan."

Marin sat forward slightly in her seat and activated the console at her elbow. She fiddled with the controls for a moment before she found and activated the sensor scan. It would tell them if there was any debris in the area. But it would also announce their presence.

"Alright now," he whispered silently as he kept looking around. "You know we're here now...."

Five seconds later, the comm crackled to life. _"Cargo vessel, this is Korriban Traffic Control. Strike your engines and prepare to be inspected."_

"I figured as much," he grumbled as he pulled his throttles to zero, but kept the engines lit as he reached for his comm mic. "Complying, Control."

Marin swore rather colorfully under her breath, and she traded a look with Aran. She glanced down at her sensor board for a moment.

The old man didn't even look at them. "What direction are they coming from?"

"Fifteen degrees off the starboard..." she replied softly. "And coming up fast. Looks like some sort of light attack craft or interceptor.."

"I figured as much," he said as he keyed the mic. "My docking port is on the port side, mid-forward section."

_"Have your crew there and be ready for boarding."_

The voice was gruff, and it told the man a lot as he keyed the mic again. "Copy.” He set the comm headset down and pushed to his feet. “Come on, you two."

At that, Marin swallowed and traded a look with Aran as she closed down the scan and unbuckled her crash webbing. This was about to get interesting fast. As a precaution, she'd hidden her saber inside her footlocker, and she had a tight hold on her Force presence as she tried to hold it to that of a normal person.

"Just keep it calm," he told them as he got to the main corridor and walked towards the airlock. "You'll know when you'll need to go into action. If we're lucky, we won't have to."

Nodding, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coverall and followed the spacer down the narrow corridor, Aran not far behind.

The airlock was already reading a good seal as he reached the space. "Spast...they're fast," he grumbled as he reached over and keyed the unlock code and opened the hatch. Already at the door, three figures wearing a type of flight/combat suit walked into the airlock, no other weapons visible other than lightsabers hanging from belts. The old spacer barely had time to back into the corridor before the three were already onboard the ship.

 _'Kriff..'_ Marin thought, resisting the urge to look at Aran, She kept her expression neutral, but allowed some nervousness to bleed through. They obviously had a reason to be here - or they just enjoyed harassing the merchant vessels.

They looked around the living area of the ship, one taking a moment to look over a datapad and then looked up to the old spacer. "You're _late_."

"You're lying," he answered back quickly, still standing casual in the corridor.

Mentally, Marin reviewed the schedule he'd given her. The one with the datapad _was_ lying. They were, in fact, a few minutes ahead of schedule. With Marin and Aran keeping an eye one the containers, they'd been able to make fewer stops to secure the locks.

The one in the middle walked up closer, obviously not liking the challenge from the spacer. "What did you say?"

"I sent whoever it is that arranges deliveries for you my flight log when I left Asmeru," the old man told him, still standing there. "You knew I'm at least a half-hour early from what I sent you. So either you're just wanting to make a standoff or something's going on."

At that, Marin chewed on her bottom lip. He had guts, standing up to a Sith like that. Marin cleared her throat. "If you like, I can get you an updated copy of the schedule..?" she provided helpfully.

The Sith shot a look at her that was icy. " _Him_ , I'll take it from, little girl, because I know we've been depending on him for some of our supply shipments. I don't think my lords would take my head for a small member of the crew."

"You leave her be if you want me to keep shipping here," the old man fired back quickly. "Now, you answer my question. Why the hostility."

The Sith looked at him, the hate was so obvious on his face. "We're having.... _issues_ on the surface right now. We've been ordered to check all ships coming in for any possible intruders."

Marin took a half-step back but didn't back down otherwise. The _little girl_ comment caused her to stiffen slightly, but she did her best to shrug it off. It was better that he think she was of no consequence.

"Well, if you really looked at that flight plan, you'd see I had no time to pick up any kind of a strike team, invasion force, or anything else to threaten you're little bastion here," the old man said, a bit of anger starting to come out in his voice this time as well. "I don't appreciate getting hostile right as you board my ship. I sure don't like you threatening crew members of mine. You don't want this cargo, I don't have to give you this cargo. I can just turn this ship around and can think of half a dozen places nearby that could put it to good use!"

Marin looked sideways at the old spacer, and traded a surreptitious look with Aran. Depending on what happened next, would dictate what they would have to do. Marin concentrated on looking sufficiently scared, and stuffed her hands into the pocket of her coverall and looked at the floor. In reality, she was getting a good grip on her knife.

The Sith looked at him, his hand trembling at his side, but forced himself and looked down the corridor towards the aft section of the ship. "We could just kill the three of you right now and take the entire ship."

Marin watched the old spacer for a moment, her fingers closing around her knife as she concentrated on keeping her presence suppressed. They would have to act soon..

"You might," the spacer told him as he held up a small device attached to his jumpsuit. "But you'd have a hard time surviving. See this? Its a dead-man switch attached to the coolant lines of the engines. I doubt even you can get into your shuttle and get out of here before my reactors go critical and explode."

At that, Marin hid a smirk. Aran's eyes connected with hers, and she could tell he was readying himself as well The three Sith looked between themselves.

"So," he continued on as he looked at the trio. "Do we go ahead and head to the surface where I can deliver this cargo or do we just stay here for a while."

The one who'd spoken before pinned him with a look and his hand twitched towards his saber for a moment. "Go on..." he said after a moment. He didn't sound particularly pleased about it, though. "We'll inspect this cargo first," he added to it as he turned to head towards the spinal corridor. "We have our instructions. And we will carry them out."

"Bottom containers," the spacer said as he walked behind them.

"We check them _all_ ," the Sith growled at him as he opened the hatch.

Marin sighed. She'd had a feeling they wouldn't get off so easily. She could hear Aran's footsteps a few inches behind her.

"Fine," the spacer said, shrugging philosophically as he reached up towards the upper starboard hatch and tugged it open. "You can start with this one right here. Watch your step going up."

Marin followed the spacer, hanging back next to the hatch for a moment as she watched the three enter the compartment.

The Sith that was leading the group looked around the darkened space. "Why don't these damn spacers put lighting in these old things," he grumbled as he started to reach for the glowrod on his belt.

" _Please_ ," came a voice from just next to him. " _Allow me_."

"What!?" came the instant startled reaction that the spacer heard from the corridor and he just leaned up against the wall of the corridor as he looked towards Marin and Aran. He seemed completely oblivious to the sounds of lightsabers swinging and yells coming from the container.

"I tried to tell them which ones they needed to check," he said as he shrugged again and looked up towards the open hatch.

Marin just shook her head. "They didn't want to listen..." She waited a few seconds and then chanced a look through the hatch.

Steffan looked around and shook his head as he motioned for Marin to move and then proceeded to climb down into the corridor. Dilan came down a few moments later followed by Jarod, sealing the hatch behind him and looked towards the spacer. "Sorry about the mess, captain."

“Don't worry about it," the old man told him as he finished locking down the hatch. I'll vent it to open space to empty it. That container was empty anyway."

"Dilan," Steffan said as he looked between him and the others. "Take Aran with you, find out what kind of shuttle they used and see if we can take it in."

"And me...?" Marin asked as she went back to her habit of checking the container seals as they made their way down the corridor. She had to admit, she was glad Aran was along.

"Get our gear together," he told her. "If that shuttle is capable of what I'm thinking, we can use it as an alternative to being able to sneak into the base."

With a nod, Marin turned to Aran, gripping his arm for a moment. "Be careful.." she said softly before she released her grip and went to gather the gear. Fortunately, there wasn't much.

Chuckling a slight bit at that, Aran returned the gesture firmly with a nod. "Aren't I always?" This being said, he turned and offered Dilan a slight nod.

Dilan grinned and shook his head as he went through the airlock and looked around the opened hatchway of the shuttle. "Not a design I've seen on the inside before. Then again, they have been putting together some old and new designs of their own lately. Aran, any of this look familiar?"

Frowning, Aran stepped past and did a quick survey. " _Nayc_...can't say I've seen anything quite like it before, to be honest." He admitted after a moment with a slight shrug.

"Swell," Dilan said as he stepped further in and went forward into the cockpit area, looking around the controls. "Looks about the same as any other kind of shuttle as far as the piloting goes. I could handle that part okay. Check and see how we're fixed for armaments and I'll let the others know we can use this."

* * *

It took a few minutes, but Marin had their gear stacked neatly next to the hatch after two or three trips. She too glanced around inside the small craft. "I haven't seen anything like it, either.." She frowned and studied the controls for a moment. "Seems straightforward enough... and it does look like there might be some weapons. That looks like controls for light lasers.." she pointed towards a section of the control panel.

At that, Aran grinned slightly and gave off a light chuckle. "If that's the case, I think this should do nicely...even light weaponry can do some damage if used right. Besides, I doubt we should be dealing with bigger ships, _lek_?"

"Probably not.." she said after a moment. "And, it's better to use one of their own craft than one of ours.."

“My thoughts exactly...it'll get us in, all right."

By that point, Steffan and the others had returned and were waiting to board. Marin had kept her presence under tight control, and she continued this, in hopes that any Sith they might encounter wouldn't think anything more of her. She knew eventually she would have to reveal herself as a Jedi, but she hoped to not do so too soon.

Aran had done the same, to the best of his ability, but as he was barely noticeable as a Force User anyway, it should be enough to not blow their cover. After a few moments, he stepped out to let the others know they were good to board before moving to try and get situated. The shuttle was...smaller than he'd like, but for the duration of the mission, he knew he'd just have to deal.

Frowning, Marin settled into the copilot's seat after making sure her gear was stowed. She would at some point need to don her _beskar'gam_.

"Nervous?" Aran asked quietly after probably a minute, leaning against the wall for the moment. He carefully started cleaning a small holdout blaster that slid neatly into his hand from somewhere in his sleeve.

"Aye..." she whispered. "Not really fought Sith before until the other day.."

Nodding, he gently rested a hand on her shoulder for a moment. "You'll do fine, Marin...even if you end off biting off more than you can chew, just call and I'll aid you as best I can. I haven't dealt with that many _Siit_ myself, really...but they can't be that different from _Jetiise_ when it comes to combat."

She frowned, and rubbed at her wrist. "They are ruthless..."

"Not surprising..." He muttered after a moment, looking over the blaster one last time before stowing it back inside his sleeve.

She frowned at him. "What all did you bring with you?"

After a moment, he started rattling everything off calmly. "' _Gam_ , spear, spare ammo, nades, and a Blaster Rifle. I'm a fairly good marksman, so if at some point you lot need overwatch and/or fire support I can provide it."

She nodded, and listed her own gear. "Saber, knives.... _gam_... shuriken... and my blasters. I wasn't sure what else I might need. The saber was one I'd constructed quickly with Master Karrde's help.."

Aran gave a nod of his own, then, frowning slightly. "That's right...you lost yours.. _.ni ceta_." Moving over to his gear, he rummaged around for a few moments before coming up with what he was looking for and tossing it her way. "Just in case. Custom work, call it a zap stick. Stow it in your sleeve or gauntlet, and drop it down if you find yourself in binders or any kind of electronic restraints again. Emits a localized EMP on impact that should fry anything that isn't shielded with high-grade stuff."

Catching it offhanded, she studied it and grinned. "Activation key of some kind..?"

"Just apply pressure to the center once, with your other arm if you're already restrained, and it'll be ready to go off as soon as the tip hits something. _Kriffing_ expensive...but they certainly do the trick."

She grinned at him again, she stowed it up her sleeve for the time being. With that done, she set about carefully checking her gear over and making sure she had enough ammo for the DE-10's. The weapons were ancient, but between the restoration Jarius had done, and the careful maintenance she did, they were in top shape.

Aran did the same for the moment, carefully pulling his gauntlets into place before deploying the energy shield built into the left to check functionality. This being done, he dropped a knife from the right, tossing it and letting it fly for about a foot before triggering the attached cable to return it smoothly to his gauntlet.

Marin watched this for a moment as she too began slowly donning her own armor. She was glad now for the unmarked set of lates she had brought along. No point in wearing her normal _beskar'gam_. Some might think she was _jare'la_ for going into enemy territory so soon, but she felt... _responsible_.

Next, he pulled on his shin and thigh plates, fastening them carefully before kneeling to retrieve and don his chestplate. During his time in the colony, he'd repainted the entire set, as well. Each plate had been meticulously recolored to a very dull blood red, almost to the point of appearing as brown. The only exception to this was a single vibrant gold stripe on the chestplate, directly over his heart.

When she noticed this, Marin tilted her head slightly and indicated his armor. " _Me'ven_...what occasioned the new paint scheme?"

He shrugged. "It seemed... _fitting_ , and I wasn't sticking to a forested area anymore, so the last was no longer necessary."

"True enough..." she said softly. “Glad I still had this set...”

Chuckling a bit at that, he finished donning everything but his _buy'ce_ before moving over to lightly clap her on the back. "Subversion is never a bad thing." This being said, he grinned, and a moment later a _Kyr'tsad_ sigil flickered into being on his left shoulder. "Nice touch, _nayc_?"

She laughed then and just shook her head. "Hopefully, it helps. Me.. they know a bit too well. Someone gets my buy'ce off, the game is up. I hope to the _Manda_ Beviin isn't here..."

That stopped him cold, and he growled slightly. "If he is, Marin...the _chakaar_ won't get near you. That I promise with all of my being."

She frowned slightly. "Aran... I know you feel you need to make reparations for what _Kyr'tsad_ has done to my family.... but is there more to it than that..?" She flushed. "I... guess I'm not really used to anyone besides Jarod or Ethan being so concerned.." She spoke softly and was well aware of her ...skill for getting into situations.

Aran shook his head at that, sighing softly. "It's...more selfish than being concerned for you, honestly. If it comes to a confrontation involving Beviin...I'm going to kill him. That simple."

She turned and gripped his arm firmly. "Is that something you want to do on your own..?"

"Aye, it is." He stated firmly after a moment.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed since their last conversation, and Aran leaned forward so he could be heard from the weapons console behind her.

Marin looked up and gave him a faint smile. She was tinkering with her saber again, the one she'd constructed using a technique Steffan had showed her when one was in great need.

"Still feeling alright about this, Marin?"

She frowned at him slightly, and turned the hilt over in her hand. "What do you mean..?" she asked softly.

At that, he shrugged slightly. "You...have a bit of a habit for getting in trouble, _nayc_?"

" _Lek_..." she admitted after a moment, not really looking at him. "I...don't really know why, either.."

Nodding, he gently rested a hand on her shoulder. " _Osik_ happens, we just have to adapt and deal with it. Mind if I offer a bit of advice on the matter...?"

"Sure, if you want..." she said softly. " _Manda_ knows I've tried everything I can think of.."

"I know everything is rather hectic during a fight, and sometimes it just isn't possible...but try and stick with someone, if you can. You become that much easier a target if cut off from backup."

"What about when that isn't an option..?"

He sighed. "If that isn't an option, try and avoid being flanked. If possible, always keep your back to something and your senses trained outwards."

She frowned slightly. "That, I think I can do.."

"It should help, at least...though nothing can ever guarantee your safety." He replied softly after a moment.

She nodded and nervously ran her thumb over Jarius' tags. "I know Jarod would do everything he could to prevent harm from coming to me. But he won't always be here."

Aran sighed, then. "Aye, you have good people to help and watch over you...but there will always be times when help isn't an option. When those times come, you simply have to do your best to return to them safely."


	25. Chapter 25

**Korriban - Surface**

They'd made it to the surface without too much trouble, thankfully. It had taken a bit of time to navigate, but the group of them were drawing closer to where they felt Ryneas and Arianna were. This was evidenced by an increase in patrols. After consulting with Master Karrde and Dilan, Aran, Marin, and Jarod split off to hopefully create a distraction that would allow the other two Jedi to enter the stronghold undetected.

Part of her wasn't entirely happy about having the two as shadows.... but if she had to pick - she would have chosen them anyway. She trusted both with her life. Especially since Aran had put himself on the line to rescue her from Kyr'tsad back on Tanagis. She sighed and shook her head, knowing she had to focus. She may have had a saber currently hidden inside what looked like an ammo canister on her belt.... _kriff_ , she even _built_ the thing. But it wasn't _hers_. She frowned for a moment and took a deep breath as she concentrated on holding her presence down to that of a normal person.

She'd watched Master Karrde and Dilan slip away into the dusk several minutes prior. Now, she and Aran moved towards one of the entrances to the stronghold, Jarod between them. Neither had been really excited about the current plan, but they didn't have many options. They needed to get inside, and hopefully neutralize Beviin... if they could find him.

For several minutes, things were rather uneventful. Well...as uneventful as things could be, considering all of the activity on the surface. It was hard to find anywhere that didn't contain people seemingly running about trying to figure out what was going on. Which, of course, suited the party's purposes just fine. The less attention they could draw upon themselves, the better. Eventually, though, their streak of luck did run out. Directly in their path was a group of 5 rather heavily armed and armored individuals, the distinctive style of the armor giving them away even before the sigils several of them had upon their plates did. The people seemed to be readily parting around them, creating a neat bubble of space around the patrol as they moved.

Marin slowed almost imperceptibly as she spotted them, thankful that Aran had helped her rig a holoemitter into the shoulder of her otherwise unmarked armor. Her grip on Jarod's arm was firm, and for a moment, it tightened, causing him to stiffen. She didn't dare trade a look with Aran. Instead, she focused on keeping her steps even, and her presence shut down. She was glad of all the practice she'd had with doing so over the years. As much as it was one of her skills that Ethan loathed, it was essential to the mission. After a few moments, they passed within a few meters of the patrol, and Marin just focused on breathing, keeping her eyes ahead.

Rather...unsurprisingly, the path between the two groups cleared rather quickly. It seemed civilians had no desire to get between the armored groups. And, upon spotting them, the patrol picked up the pace and closed the distance rather quickly. Two of them stayed back, their kit seemingly geared more towards ranged as the other three came forward. As they came within easy earshot, the lead member barked out calmly. "I'm not familiar with either of you...names and business, _now_." His visor seemed to look over Jarod almost suspiciously.

Marin let out her breath slowly, keeping a firm grip on Jarod's arm. She had to bite down on her instinctual reaction and instead stood tall, her visor locked with his. Her free hand rested loosely at her belt, thumb hooked through not far from one of Aran's borrowed blasters. For the moment, she was silent, deferring to Aran, since he had more experience in the matter. After a moment, she cleared her throat. “Parjai Morut." She then nodded towards Aran, hoping he would take the hint.

He did indeed take the hint, Aran rather calmly replying even as he mentally prepared himself in case things went wrong. "Cuyan Buruk. Transporting an individual suspected of being involved with the disturbance. Attempted to get in contact over the comms about it, but given all the chatter, I don't think anyone got the memo." An almost imperceptible pause, and he continued. "Admittedly, given everything that's happened, I'm not entirely certain where exactly we should be taking..."

The patrol leader cut him off with an exasperated sigh, looking them over for a moment longer before motioning the two he was with forward. "Here will do just fine, thank you. These two will make sure you get him there, and that no... _incidents_...occur along the way. Now _move_."

Marin frowned, and gripped Jarod's arm firmly as she felt him tense in her grip. This plan of theirs had been rather hastily put together... but this complicated things a bit. She'd had a feeling that something like this might happen. After a quiet breath to steady herself, she followed dutifully along behind Aran, Jarod easily keeping step with her. She'd be lying if she tried to say that she wasn't scared right now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the _Kyr'tsad_ slip in to bring up the rear, while the other led them away from the patrol and towards the citadel.

Aran, for the most part, was calm. The additional members of their little group made things... uncomfortable, to say the least. But he was going to stick to the plan, and if this got them inside, he saw very little reason to panic. That could come later if things went sour.

Marin concentrated on keeping her breathing slow and even. Much as she had many times over the years, she began to slowly work through the calming technique Jarius had taught her so long ago. Even without the Force, it helped to calm her nerves a bit. Keeping her head up, Marin kept her steps even, watching the one behind them by way of her armor's built-in sensors. Their journey to the citadel seemed to take forever to Marin, but in reality, it was maybe five more minutes from where they had encountered the patrol. She hoped fervently that they could make it inside without incident.

* * *

As they approached the rather massive, stone structure, two things became apparent. The first was that the place seemed nowhere near as well guarded as it probably should be. And the second, which rather put a damper on the first...said guards were rather clearly a mix of _Kyr'tsad_ and Sith. There weren't many of the latter, but there were distinctively different sets of armor and even a couple robes mixed in with those around the perimeter. And the group at the entrance they were approaching...contained one of the armored Sith, as well as several _Kyr'tsad_.

Marin swore mentally, her fingers flexing around Jarod's arm for a moment as she took in the situation. She then took a deep breath as she scanned the perimeter carefully, making sure not to turn her head. It was going to be a challenge, but she was sure they could fight their way back out if it became necessary. She was mindful to stay in line behind Aran and keep a firm grip on Jarod's arm. It was that alone that was helping her to stay focused right now.

As the group neared the entrance, the guards very distinctly became even more alert, several weapons being trained on Jarod. One of them stepped forward, conferring with the Kyr'tsad at the front of their group. After a fairly short discussion, the individual was pointed towards Aran, and he stepped forward. Seemingly eyeing their ‘prisoner’ as he did so. “So, then...what is the nature of this... _prisoner_ we seem to have acquired? I thought there was only one we were dealing with.”

Marin’s grip on Jarod’s arm tightened briefly, and Jarod hissed in pain. He knew well that Marin was as much on edge as he was. After a moment, Jarod lowered his gaze to the ground, trying to look properly worn down. Marin chewed nervously at her lower lip as she resisted the urge to look ar Aran. Instead, she focused on keeping a firm grip on Jarod’s arm. His face was a bit scraped up and covered in dirt, even if the wounds were mostly superficial. They’d had to think fast on their way in.

Aran's response was calm, explaining that they'd come across the young man seemingly attempting to work his way over to the disturbance they were dealing with. And, given certain things they’d noticed during the scuffle, it seemed likely Beviin would want to have... _words_.

For her part, Marin concentrated on keeping a firm grip on Jarod’s arm. They all knew how serious the situation was. He shifted slightly, and as planned, Marin struck him firmly between the shoulder blades with the heel of a gloved hand. Not hard enough to injure, but he was stunned for a second or two before Marin dragged him back to his feet once more.

The one who’d come forward to speak with Aran spoke to him in low tones for several more minutes, occasionally casting looks in Marin’s direction. But finally, he gestured for her and Aran to follow, waving off their escort for now. That made Marin breathe a bit easier, but she knew things would only get more intense from here.

Something in her gut told her Beviin was close by. Even as close down as she was, something nagged her. There was something about the way the other _Kyr’tsad_ moved. Her eyes narrowed after a moment as she watched him. _There was something about him…_ For now, Marin shook off the sensation as she followed behind him, her grip firm on Jarod’s arm as they were led inside.

It took a moment for Marin’s visor polarization to adjust to the change in illumination, and she paused briefly to get her bearings as they were led into a rather cramped room that held various equipment. Her blood chilled as she recognized the contraption that J’oran had used all those years ago. She was glad now that she’d closed herself down tightly, muting her presence to that of a normal person.

She was faintly relieved to see that there wasn’t someone currently in the contraption, but there was another figure in the room itself. Her grip on Jarod’s arm tightened again. _She knew that armor._ She swallowed, noting the particular markings which were almost as familiar now as her current saber… Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw it hanging from his weapons belt like any other trophy.

As they entered, Beviin turned, taking quick stock of the group before waving their escort off. “Let's get this over with, then. Lots of things to do...no time to get to know this one. Just strap him in.”

Marin’s eyes narrowed for a moment, and she chanced a look towards Aran as she maneuvered Jarod over to the contraption. A cold lump of apprehension settled in her stomach, and she squeezed Jarrod’s hand briefly for a moment as she stood behind him, unlocking the stun cuffs. He kept his head down, looking properly subdued for now. After a second or two, Marin positioned him roughly in front of the contraption and began locking him in place.

She _hated_ the thing, and it made her stomach churn slightly. But, it was necessary if they were going to have any hope of getting the drop on Beviin. _I’m sorry…_ she thought mostly to herself, not daring to even try sending it through their link. She didn’t want to risk that. Not yet. Once he was ready, Marin stepped back but kept her hand close to Aran’s borrowed blaster.

They could almost hear Beviin's frustration as he stepped up, roughly grabbing Jarod’s chin and forcing his gaze to meet the man's unrelenting visor. “Who are you, then, small one?”

Marin saw Jarod’s jaw work for a moment. He knew well what Marin had undergone at the hands of Danos J’oran, and he would die before he let it happen again. He’d seen first hand the results of her tangle with Beviin on Coruscant, and now it seemed the leader was taking a page from J’oran’s book. Even though Beviin’s gloved fingers dug into his jaw painfully, Jarod didn’t flinch. He had to be strong.

After a moment, he uttered a single word, as evenly as he could manage. “Jarod.” he said simply, not looking away, even though he wanted to. He could feel Marin’s gaze on him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand drifting towards her borrowed blaster slowly.

“Affiliation, then...” He started lowly, almost hissing with impatience. “Jarod...I have a lot of things to do, and if you can't be bothered to talk, I will simply tear it from your friend outside.”

Marin’s eyes narrowed behind her visor, and she saw Jarod stiffen slightly. He did not move otherwise. Her hand now rested millimeters from one of her throwing knives. She chanced a look at Aran. She saw Jarod’s jaw clench briefly, but his gaze did not waver from Beviin’s visor. She knew they would have to act soon.

“Isn’t it obvious..?” Jarod said rather acidly after a moment.

This was, naturally, the expected response...and was immediately met with an armored fist to the cheek. “I'm not an idiot...now, _where are they?!_ ”

Jarod’s jaw clenched in pain as he felt his head wrenched sideways from the blow. He took a somewhat shaky breath as he turned his head back to meet Beviin’s gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“No?” Came the simple, curt response, and was punctuated with another strike, this one to the chest. “I'm sure there are more of you...there _always_ are…”

Marin bit her lip, and cut her eyes towards Aran for a moment. She was having a hard time watching this. Her fingers flexed for a moment as she kept her hand hooked casually into her weapons belt. _Should they move now?_ she wondered.

Aran, it seemed, was already one step ahead of her. Pistol suddenly appearing in his offhand from _somewhere_...and unloading a shot straight into Beviin's shoulder.

Beviin stumbled a bit from the hit but nonetheless started to turn towards them, hand going for his own weapon.

As he did so, Marin snap-fired Aran’s borrowed blaster. There were mere meters separating them now, and the bolt tore through his gauntlet, spraying sparks as the electronics fried. This along with the heat from the blaster bolt also burned his right hand and forearm.

This elicited some harsh cursing, Beviin's other hand then going for his ripper. And, pulling it from its holster, he snap-fired straight at whom he deemed to be the more direct threat right now. Which, given the hit, was Marin. A short burst going for her chestplate.

Hissing a curse, Marin ducked and rolled sideways, hearing the sound of pulverized stone hitting her armor as she rolled back to her feet. For now, she left Jarod be, focusing her attention on Beviin. She fired again, this bolt searing across the unprotected back of his right knee. She didn’t dare pull any of her more familiar weapons. _Not yet._

Sticking to about the same strategy, Aran kept his more distinctive weapons away, pumping another pistol bolt into the gap on the inside of Beviin's left shoulder plate.

Beviin was practically howling with rage, now, unloading almost a full clip at Marin even as his injured hand grabbed his other weapon and started snap-firing at Aran.

As she saw this, Marin gritted her teeth and double-tapped the firing stud on her borrowed blaster pistol. The twin bolts zipped across the scant meters separating them, and tore through Beviin’s already damaged armor on that side. Marin began edging towards Jarod then, hoping Aran could keep him distracted long enough for her to free Jarod

Seeming to catch her line of thought, Aran upped the ante, retrieving his collapsible spear from where it was stashed in his pack and extending it.

At the mere sound, Beviin abruptly turned, growling almost ferally as he threw his empty ripper aside and retrieved his beskad. “ _You_...I'm going to erase your stain from my name…”

For a moment, Marin bit her lip indecisively. But, she wasn’t about to waste the opportunity Aran’s distraction had presented. Taking a deep breath, and drawing one of her knives backhanded, Marin crept over to where Jarod was. She didn’t dare draw her saber. Her gaze briefly tracked to where her normal saber swung from Beviin’s weapons belt. She’d have to retrieve it at some point. But for now, Jarod was the priority.

She crouched then, keeping the borrowed blaster in her right hand as she reached around with a slender tool, jamming it into the locking mechanism for the contraption which held him. If she remembered correctly, the contraption itself wasn’t wired for stun jolts. “Brace yourself…” she whispered, as she worked the tool around in the lock for a few moments, not daring to even use the Force to assist.

It took a few moments, but finally, she heard a faint click as the mechanism released. As it did, Jarod gritted his teeth and tumbled forward, barely catching himself on his hands and knees. She could see that his hands were shaking and his face was slightly pale. Thank the Force Beviin hadn’t used any of those kriffing needles... She thought briefly as she helped him up.

While she worked, Aran and Beviin had engaged. The sound of blade and spear meeting each other, as well as slugs and bolts exploding into walls and armor quite prevalent. Neither seemed to be gaining an advantage, Aran's speed and skill seemingly overwhelmed at times by the sheer brute force being utilized on Beviin's part. Both had several nicks in the gaps between their plates, but no new notable injuries seemed visible quite yet.

Once Jarod was on his feet, she slipped her hand down to where she’d hidden his saber and passed it to him after a moment. He gave her a silent nod and squeezed her hand briefly. She then took stock of the situation. Beviin and Aran were facing off in the center of the rather cramped room and between Marin and Jarod and the exit. Her lips thinned. They’d have to engage.

Creeping forward, Marin kept her borrowed blaster in her right hand, her knife returning to her left after she’d passed Jarod his saber. Sh didn’t dare draw her own right now. She was perhaps two meters away from Beviin now, and she lifted the borrowed blaster to snap-fire towards his legs.

The first shot clipped one of his leg plates, and Beviin snarled, charging in to avoid the rest and shoulder-tackling Aran to the ground. Turning, he launched a downward swipe at the young man's unprotected side, finding his guard out of position as Beviin's ripper focused back in on Marin. Several slugs going for her elbow and shoulder.

Marin ducked sideways, not even bothering to try and deflect the slugs - that would be a dead give away. As she gained her feet again, Marin snapped off more shots towards him, feeling the ones from his weapon slam into the wall just a few inches from her head.

Aran shouted in pain as the _beskad_ found his shoulder, left arm going a bit limp even as he desperately jerked away from his assailant. Beviin himself turned towards Marin, chestplate tanking her shots without a care as he started advancing. Snapping a few shots of his own off at Jarod. “And who might you be, then? I'd assume Nau'ul...but the girl shoots better than that, traitor or not.”

Marin gritted her teeth at his words and sighed heavily. She was a pretty decent shot - if she was using the DE-10s. But, she wasn’t so her aim was a bit off. Her fingers flexed around the grip of the borrowed blaster, and she could faintly sense Jarod as he moved out to her left. She knew it was only a matter of time before the ruse was up. Marin ducked sideways once more, sliding along the wall as she shifted her grip around the knife she held in a backhand grip. In an instant, she dashed forward, pumping two close-range shots into his chest plate before she dropped and slid behind him, her left hand driving the knife into the back of his knee.

While she was down, she tossed the blaster to Jarod, who caught it offhanded as he narrowed his eyes. But it was Marin who changed the trajectory of the slugs ever so slightly. One missed, slamming into the wall just above Jarod’s shoulder and sending a shower of fine rock dust spraying against his back. The other, she was not so lucky. It grazed Jarod’s left arm, leaving a long gash that left a spray of blood along the floor.

Her blade found purchase, and he hissed, retaliating with a hard kick to the helmet before he stumbled away, still snap-firing at Jarod. Aran, for his part, was almost back up. Though he was having a hard time ignoring the gash in his shoulder. But, he nonetheless pressed in, spear impacting solidly with Beviin’s backplate and forcing weight onto the injured knee. Resulting in a slight crumple before the older _Kyr’tsad_ recovered.

Jarod grunted, his eyes closing briefly at the flash of pain. But, there was not much to be done for it right now. He paused, and ripped a strip of cloth from his tunic lining, awkwardly binding the wound one-handed. It would have to do, there wasn’t time for anything else. When he’d done that, he hefted his saber for a moment, testing his reflexes as he brought up the glowing blade to try and deflect the slugs. It… sort of worked. One rebounded off the glowing blade, partially vaporized as it spun and then slammed into the far wall. The other was only slightly slowed by contact with the glowing blade, and it slammed into Jarod’s left shoulder. The force of it staggered him for a moment, and the borrowed blaster clattered to the stone floor.

Growling a bit, Beviin pressed his assault on Marin, Aran’s attempt at putting him off balance having done the same to himself, the young man hitting the floor again before starting to pull himself back up using the spear. Beviin, however, continued to snap-fire shots at Jarod to keep him occupied. His clip was running low, but there were still a few that left the chamber as he brought his _beskad_ to bear in an attempt to cleave into Marin’s own leg.

As he did so, Marin hissed a curse and pulled her leg back as she spun away from him. It was difficult to move in the cramped room, and Marin was becoming a bit worried. She was trying to not draw any of her more recognizable weapons until absolutely necessary. With a frown, she palmed one of her shuriken and ducked around behind him, trying to drive it into the gap below his backplate.

Beviin awkwardly turned to follow the move, his good leg driving into a solid kick to the chest to deter the attempt. She’d already tried such a trick...it wasn’t going to be that easy to do it again. Then, as she fell away, he turned his attention back to Aran just in time to deflect a stab aimed for his chest. Stepping in close and once more shoulder-checking the young man away. This time, launching a rather hard sidelong swing that knocked the spear from his grip as he retreated.

The kick to her chestplate drove Marin backward, and she felt her backplate slam into the wall not far from that wretched contraption. For a moment, Marin saw dark spots dance across her vision as the impact drove the air from her lungs. Her lungs burned as she tried to suck in a breath of air. When she could see straight once more, Marin looked across at Jarod and nodded once. He and Aran were both injured.

That pretty much left her to face off against Beviin for the moment. She shoved off from the wall, and scooped up the discarded blaster, snapping off half a dozen shots in Bevin’s direction before there was a resounding click. The powerpack was depleted. Cursing under her breath, Marin dropped it and reached around to draw one of the DE-10s from it’s hidden holster. With it in hand, she brought the weapon up one-handed and snap-fired toward Beviin’s shoulder. Her other hand slipped to the back of her belt, triggering the release of her saber from it’s hiding spot. This one… was not as distinctive when compared to her normal blade.

Beviin managed to mostly dodge the first volley, a couple pinging off his shoulder plate before he started to advance once more. And, as she retrieved her other weapons, he slowed, emitting a cold, barking laugh. “Oh, it’s the _dalyc_...of course. But I should have guessed by now.” Almost seeming to sigh, he tossed the empty ripper in his hand aside before retrieving her saber from his belt and igniting it. Offering an almost mocking partial bow/salute as he paused a moment.

Marin swore, her fingers clenching around the grip of her DE-10 for a moment before she tossed it to Aran. Once she had, Marin hefted her current saber and wrapped her fingers around the rather plain hilt. It was still her saber. But it wasn’t quite the same. She took a deep breath and began pacing him as she dared to open herself to the Force once more. She knew the risk of doing so. But it was a necessary one.

“Come and take it, then…” Beviin challenged calmly as she circled, settling into a readied stance, even though he was keeping a wary eye on Aran, as well. “If you wanted this so badly, you shouldn’t have let yourself lose it in the first place. Poor form, that.”

Marin hissed a curse and paced him again for a moment before she drew on the Force once more. And then she moved, lunging forward as she swept her blade down, aiming to strike at his waist.

Beviin's glowing blade snapped down to firmly hit the strike off course. It wasn't a very neat move, as he wasn't used to the weapon...but it would do. Stepping in, he launched an armored elbow straight for her visor.

As he did so, Marin’s eyes widened and she twisted aside before she brought her saber down, aiming towards his outstretched arm. In the back of her mind, Marin could feel Jarod inching towards them along the wall.

The blade connected, if only for a fraction of a second, and he roared in pain. His other arm lashing out an instant later, _beskad_ stabbing straight for her stomach as he tried to maintain his grip on her saber. This, admittedly, was going well...until Aran's blaster bolt slammed into the same spot a fraction of a second later. The hilt fell from his grip, blade disappearing before it clattered to the floor.

Marin hissed a curse then, frantically backpedaling as she brought her saber up in a solid two-handed grip. The orange blade met the blade of his _beskad_ , and Marin could see smoke rising from where the two connected. She’d never seen what would happen if lightsaber met _beskar_. She shoved his blade downward, even as his own blade continued to smoke, a glow slowly spreading from the contact point.

An instant later, Marin turned, her hands and her strength continuing to force his blade downward as she shifted and drove an armored elbow towards his visor. At this point, Marin was barely even thinking. She was just... _reacting_. It was something she’d heard Callista And Myk talk about a few times. Full release to the Force.

Stumbling a bit from the strike, Beviin was forced to step back, shaking his head for a moment to clear it. By this time Aran was back up if moving a bit sluggishly as he circled around to try and find a good angle of engagement.

Jarod meanwhile had done much the same. He was gripping his own saber single-handed as he came in from Beviin’s weaker side. His blade slashing towards Beviin’s neck. Marin backpedaled at the last instant as she felt a spike of warning. It was a good thing too, or Beviin’s blade would have stabbed through her leg.

Ducking under the dangerous weapon, Beviin turned and lashed out with his fist at the new assailant. He connected solidly, forcing Jarod back, only to find Aran's spear embedding itself in the back of his injured knee at the same time. Fighting two opponents was one thing...three was starting to be near impossible in this state. He growled once more, turning and starting to engage Aran. Even so, he kept aware of the other two this time.

The air rushed from Jarod’s lungs as Beviin’s armored fist slammed into his chest once more. The force of it drove Jarod back until he felt the rough stone against his shoulders. His lungs burned as he tried to suck in a breath and clear the black dots which were dancing at the edge of his vision. His left arm hung useless at his side. After a moment, Jarod pushed off, using the Force to propel himself back into the fight. His blade swept up and then down as he slashed towards Beviin’s sword arm.

Marin gritted her teeth. For now, she was relatively unscathed. But she knew that wouldn’t last Experience, and her own battle scars told her so. She flexed her fingers around the hilt of her saber as she charged back in. Her orange blade sweeping down to catch Beviin’s ankles.

Beviin turned, sacrificing his other arm to Jarod's strike, blocking unflinchingly with his free hand's gauntlet and trying to ignore the intense heat emanating from the contact point. His _beskad_ , in turn, swept down to meet Marin's blade, beating it aside with brute force before the swing reversed to bring it slicing up across her torso.

Marin could see the edge of his _beskad_ glowing white-hot. The blade was smoking slightly from where the lightsabers had contacted it in several places. Her eyes narrowing, Marin brought her lightsaber around in a tight infinity arc meant to disarm him. She knew if that blade touched her armor, it would burn right through it.

To his credit, Beviin managed to keep hold of the weapon. But she certainly managed to knock it wide. And, seeing the opening he was waiting for, Aran darted in. Spear sinking deeply into the gap between Beviin's shoulder and chest plates. Even so, the man kept going, shoving Jarod back with his smoking gauntlet and catching his _beskad_ as it dropped from his useless main hand.

And then, a moment later, he brought the weapon slicing across the top of Aran's own injured shoulder. Blood splattered across the wall as the young man fell back, losing his grip on the spear.

Jarod bit back a curse as he felt the gauntlet slam into his already bruised chest. If this kept up, he’d likely have more than a few broken ribs. He skidded backward a step or two from the blow before he regained his footing. An instant later, he swept in again, this time his blade angling in from the other side.

Marin took the opportunity to step back for a moment as well, her pulse roaring in her ears as she saw how close that glowing edge had come to sinking into her chest. For a moment, her blood ran cold as she thought about it. And then she shook herself. They had to end this. _Now._ The thought was pushed from her mind towards Jarod and Aran, if not in so many words. Of the trio, only she and Jarod had a connection that strong.

As they fell back, Beviin ripped the spear from his shoulder, hurling it at Aran, who just barely managed to stumble out of the way. His _beskad_ went to meet Jarod’s saber, the weapon smoking profusely now, even though it continued to hold against the assault. This, however, combined with a shot from Aran’s blaster that impacted with the side of his helmet, did leave a bit of an opening.

Jarod’s blade swept in on Beviin’s weaker side, just as Marin moved in again, her orange blade stabbing towards his neck in a feint before she twisted and slashed towards his shoulder instead. All the while, she was trying to keep clear of the superheated edge of his _beskad_.

Almost wildly, Beviin parried Jarod's strike, just barely knocking it clear with a grunt of effort. He then tried to adjust for Marin's stab, only for it to transition into a slash. And he was just barely too sluggish to respond. The weapon scorched along his shoulder plate before biting into his shoulder, forcing him to awkwardly lurch away to try and prevent too much damage. Even so, he swiped viciously in their direction in an attempt to ward off the advance.

Aran kept up his part, as well, keeping Beviin off-balance with potshots from his blaster pistol. His aim seemed a bit...off...but he had yet to actually miss the target as a whole. Merely pinging off plates instead of hitting anything important.

Marin backed off only about a half step before she lunged back in. _They had to end this._ Her orange blade swept up, shoving the _beskad_ high and wide as she drove a knife towards his throat.

Beviin swore at this, dropping his _beskad_ and ducking low. Rushing straight into Marin and tackling her to the ground. Her knife did nonetheless slice along the side of his neck, drawing blood in no small amount. Over where he was, Aran saw Beviin’s hand going for something on his belt, and he did the first thing he could think of. Running up and pressing his blaster right up to the back of Beviin’s neck before pulling the trigger.

Marin stumbled from the force of the charge, grunting as she felt the breath leave her lungs in a rush. As his superior weight and strength pressed her to the floor, she fought panic. The blood from the gash on his neck had sprayed across the front of her armor. Gasping, Marin tried to leverage her hand around, shoving the knife into the gap between his belly plate and weapons belt. Hissing a curse, she then rolled, trying to get clear before he managed to get ahold of whatever he was trying to grab.

Beviin lurched forward as she rolled free, the point-blank blaster discharge stunning him for several seconds even though the unaccounted for armor there prevented it from being lethal. And then, he went right back to his pouch, pulling a grenade and fumbling to try and prime it.

The color drained from her face as Marin saw what he’d grabbed from his belt.' _Jarod, DOWN!'_ She shouted across their connection, even as she tried to push the warning at Aran as well. Marin continued her roll until she hit the wall and stopped. She couldn’t see what was happening, but she _felt_ it. Even as she curled into a ball and threw her arms over her head, Marin tried to deflect the grenade upwards as she felt him preparing to lob it in her direction.

The deflection worked, sending the grenade up to the ceiling before it detonated. Raining fragments of metal, as well as small stone shards down on all of them. Fortunately, the room’s construction was solid, but those outside _definitely_ knew something was up now. Once the smoke had cleared and the fragments had all settled, Aran was found to be curled up in one of the corners, injured arm shaking horribly from the effort of holding his gauntlet’s projected shield in the way to protect himself.

Beviin, on the other hand, had no such protection. Bleeding profusely from several new puncture wounds between plates, most of which had shrapnel still embedded in them. He was, however, slowly pushing himself back to his feet, refusing to stop until he was completely dead, it seemed.

Marin hissed a curse as she rolled to her feet, unsteady for a moment. Bits of rubble tumbled to the floor from her form as she stood and hefted her saber. Disoriented she might be, but Beviin still had to be stopped. She knew it wouldn’t be long before the room they were in was swarming with Sith and _Kyr’tsad_.

“Stubborn _dalyc_ …” he managed to hiss out, each word seemingly causing a lot of pain as he stumbled over to grab his _beskad_. “You’re not leaving here alive. Even if you _could_ defeat me.” He coughed, then, the sound of something wet hitting the inside of his visor rather prevalent.

Marin’s eyes narrowed slightly at the sound. She knew she’d wounded him badly - here and back on Coruscant. _'But could she actually kill him?'_ The thought made her pause for a moment as she hefted the hilt of her lightsaber and closed her eyes slightly. If she didn’t, he would just keep coming until she and all those she cared about were dead. For now, it was just her and Beviin squaring off in the middle of the room. Jarod and Aran were both injured, and for the moment, wisely kept out of the way. The walls around them were spiderwebbed with cracks and small craters from where blaster bolts had carved out the rock.

But Marin ignored that. Her fingers flexed around her hilt once more as she paced him for a moment. A deep breath filled her lungs with the somewhat dusty air, and Marin breathed deep once more as she began to _let go_. It wasn’t often that she did so… but it was something she had begun to explore on her own of late. She knew that defeating Beviin would take every skill she possessed, if not more, and she hoped… no, she _knew_ she was up to the task. She had spent the better part of her life preparing for this moment. Another deep breath and Marin’s eyes snapped open as she began to feel the power coursing through her. In the next instant, she leaped.

Almost instinctively, Beviin lashed out as she leaped at him, _beskad_ clashing with her blade as he grunted with the effort of halting her momentum. And then, he pushed back, planting a boot on her chest and shoving as he knocked her saber free of her grip with his own weapon. And, once it was gone, he growled triumphantly, blade darting towards her chest.

Marin grunted at the force of his armored and booted foot slamming into her chest. She felt herself propelled backward, only her helmet saving her from splitting her skull open against the wall. Even so, Marin gasped, feeling a sharp pain in her side as one of her ribs snapped from the impact. She took a deep breath and winced as the effort sent pain lancing up the side of her body.

For a moment, she leaned against the wall as she tried to get her bearings. Aran and Jarod were both down. Not completely out of the fight, but both were badly injured and knew well enough to stay out of the way. For a moment, Marin’s gaze roved around the room. Her knives and various other weapons lay scattered across the floor. Her eyes widened slightly as her gaze settled on one in particular. Her original saber. Beviin had discarded it rather early in the fight and had probably forgotten about it.

She pushed to her feet slowly, her right arm going to clutch at her ribs for a moment in pure reflex. _Krifing hurt…_ she thought to herself as she pulled her second DE-10 and snap-fired a shot towards him to distract him for a moment as she used the Force to slowly inch her saber towards her from where it lay discarded on the floor behind him.

Growling as the bolts impacted, Beviin advanced through the shots. Each caused him to pause for a second or two, however, so she was buying herself some time.

Marin did the same once more, shifting her aim slightly as she pumped a few bolts towards his injured knee, all the while continuing to draw the saber towards her with the Force.

So far, he hadn’t noticed what she was doing, stumbling to the side to avoid that volley. In the process, his injured arm dipped down to his belt once more, pulling a holdout blaster and snapping off several awkward shots at her head. Aiming with that arm was, unsurprisingly, near impossible at the moment. But that didn’t stop him from trying, even if doing so caused repeated, stabbing pain.

The bolts were rather easily avoided - for the most part. But Marin still felt one slam into her right leg. She stumbled briefly, using the positioning to pull the saber ever closer, an inch at a time. She frowned then, studying his positioning before she flicked her fingers, causing the hilt to tumble in the air millimeters above the floor. Slowly, she lifted it with the Force as she climbed back to her feet. It hovered behind Beviin now.

She didn’t dare look to either Aran or Jarod as to do so would break her concentration. Sweat trickled down the side of her face as she flexed the fingers of her left hand around her DE-10. When in reality, she was adjusting the angle of her hovering lightsaber. Again, she snap-fired the DE-10 at him, twin bolts zipping across the space between them as she carefully adjusted the saber’s trajectory to match his.

Grunting, he continued to press forward, pelting the area around her with holdout shots until it ran dry, at which point he dropped it. Launching into a limping sprint to try and close the distance to cleave the annoying girl in two.

Marin dodged sideways, ducking her head as the bolts from his blaster pelted the wall behind her and sending up a shower of rock dust and fragments, She frowned behind her visor, the sweat streaming down her face as she squeezed off a couple more shots of her own. She continued to pull the saber towards his backplate, being careful to keep it behind him and out of his line of sight.

Growling, Beviin managed to avoid striking the wall where she had been...barely. Lurching to the side, he took a swipe in her direction, using the momentum to turn to face her. “ _Fight!_ ” He growled, frustration seeping through.

Marin sighed then, and with a flick of her fingers, she caused her saber to spin and impale him in the already damaged shoulder before she ripped it free and called it to her hand. Then she squared off against him, wincing a bit as the action caused her broken ribs to shift once more.

This caused Beviin to veritably scream with pain and rage, the arm falling useless to his side. Still, he came, however, spitting vile curses at her as he started taking rage-fueled swings at her waist and neck. Putting all of the force he could muster behind them.

With her original saber finally back in her hands, Marin was beginning to feel a bit more relaxed. Her lungs burned, and pain stabbed her side occasionally as the broken bones shifted. She certainly wasn’t doing her own injuries any good. Not that she had much choice right now. Her gaze flicked for a moment to Jarod and then to Aran, wondering how the two were faring as she continued to face off against Beviin. His attacks were getting sloppier, and she met each of them, cleanly shoving his _beskad_ wide on the last one before ramming an armored fist towards his throat.

Her fist connected firmly, and he let out a gasping sound, struggling to breathe properly. But, he still managed to drop his _beskad_ and instead take a tight hold on her arm, twisting hard as he stepped in to drive his helmet into hers. His own visor splintering from the force of it.

A strangled cry fell from her lips as Marin felt her right wrist snap from the move, and she crumpled slightly forward at first, though a rush of pain-fuelled adrenaline poured into her after a moment. It took everything she had to straighten. As she did so, she found herself shoved back from the force of the impact to her own visor.

Beviin, as well, stumbled back. Shaking his head and sending visor shards flying in the process. And when he did recover, his helmet seemed...tilted slightly as if he was listening as much as watching.

Marin paused then, hissing in pain for a moment before she lowered her right hand. She’d have to splint it later. For now, though, she shook her head and hefted her saber in her left hand, facing off against him using the one-handed style she’d learned from Master Mendas all those months ago.

For several moments, Beviin shuffled his boots along the floor before one met his _beskad_ , crouching to retrieve it. Carefully, then, he settled into a firm stance. Waiting almost...patiently, head tilted and alert. Analyzing her as best he could from under the shattered visor.

Marin began circling him slowly, her blade held firmly in her left hand as she kept her right hand down and slightly behind her for the moment. She breathed slowly, trying to push the pain away as Callista had taught her. It helped some, but she knew she’d feel it later. After a moment, she feinted to the right before driving in towards his sword arm.

He followed her move, turning a bit awkwardly and turning to parry. And it would have worked...if it hadn't been a feint. Even so, he caught a general sense of what was occurring and managed to avoid losing the arm...but she did score a massive gash clean into his gauntlet. In return, his blade found the side of her helmet, trying to beat it off her through sheer force.

His strike hit quite solidly and she stumbled back, stars dancing across her vision. She recovered quickly, however, and drove in again with the same one-handed stance as the old Master’s lessons began to surface in her mind again. This time, she drove in towards his sword arm initially before sliding off to the side and slashing towards his leg.

Naturally, he immediately went to guard his remaining arm. But, he was a bit warier this time, catching onto the move and stumbling off to the side. Still, her blade scored along his thigh plate as he swiped at her elbow.

Reflexively, Marin cranked her left wrist over before flipping the saber to a backhanded grip with the saber riding the outside of her left forearm. It wasn’t ideal, but it did at least deflect the hit… somewhat. Some part of her wondered for a moment if Aran and Jarod were going to try and intervene again, or simply let the fight play out. She then began to circle Beviin once more as she continued to release herself into the Force. Even though she knew that doing so pretty much lit a beacon for any Force user in the area. She didn’t much care at the moment.

Turning away slightly after she deflected it, Beviin firmly pressed in with his shoulder, taking some scoring to the plating in order to knock her off balance. And once he had, he kicked out for her knee. _Beskad_ arcing in from an opposing angle to try and cut off her avenues of escape.

She stumbled back a moment and slid her leg back out of his line of attack, angling in to meet his blade with hers. She then shoved hard against him, using the Force to augment her own strength. After a moment, she spotted her other saber laying on the floor, not far from where she currently stood. Flexing the fingers of her right hand, she began to draw it towards her with the Force. She had to end this fast. With a deep breath, she drew on the Force once more and pushed him away. As she did so, she lifted her other saber from the floor and drove it towards him with the Force, aiming to drive it into his back.

Beviin was sent stumbling back, himself, scrambling a bit to regain his footing. But, by the time he had, it was too late. The second saber igniting and driving cleanly into one of the gaps on the back of his armor. Angling itself into his vitals. Even so, he managed to remain standing for a couple seconds, hurling his _beskad_ at the troublesome _dalyc_ before practically falling into her, a blade ejecting from his barely-functional gauntlet in a last-ditch effort to drive it into something important before life left him.

Marin ducked the hurtling _beskad_ , shoving it’s aim wide with her saber as she sent it crashing to the floor. Her blood chilled. She didn’t want to _think_ about how close that had come to taking off her head. But that was the least of her concerns at this precise moment as she sensed Beviin lunging back in. The saber she’d stabbed him with clattered to the floor as she let her focus on it drop.

 _But_ … her eyes narrowed slightly as her senses flared with danger. In the blink of an eye, Marin snapped her left hand down, using the saber to block, even as she felt his charge carrying her towards the wall. She struggled for a moment against his superior strength as she saw a shimmering shield appear between them. Such a manifestation was rare enough for her.

As it did, Marin pushed back against him with all her might, and a bit of help from the Force. Her saber flashed upwards, the coruscating orange-black blade hitting his neck. She could smell the superheated _beskar_ as the lightsaber turned the metal to slag before it buckled. Then, the saber bit into his neck.

Slowly, Beviin crumpled, head rather distinctly now separate from the rest of his body. The rest of the room was...absolutely devastated, weapons and rubble scattered everywhere. And, over in the far corner, as far as he could have gotten from the fight, Aran sat with his back against the wall. The young man seemed to almost barely be breathing, but outside of the injuries to his shoulder...seemed mostly unhurt. Now, if one sensitive to the Force looked closely, they might notice something strange. He seemed to be...all around, his presence projected outward and subtly tugging at the thoughts of those around.

While Marin had been fighting, he’d found something more useful he could do given his injuries...deflecting anyone else in the stronghold from thinking things were amiss. It was draining, however, and several strong enough to resist were rather rapidly drawing near.

As Beviin’s lifeless form fell to the floor in a clatter of _beskar_ , Marin slumped against the wall, the instinctive Force shield fading as her concentration broke. Her hands were shaking badly as she slid down the rear wall of the room they currently occupied. Her DE-10s and her other saber lay scattered across the floor, and for a moment, Marin just sat there staring off into nothingness.

It was Jarod’s firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder which brought her back to the present. She jumped slightly at his touch, having been completely absorbed in what Ethan often referred to as battle mind. Her entire focus had been on defeating Beviin while keeping the other two as safe as she could. Marin took a shaky breath and hissed a curse as pain lanced through her side.

There wasn’t much that could be done for that injury at the moment. She looked up as she heard the sound of ripping fabric. Jarod had taken one of her knives and was using it to cut strips from the leg of Beviin’s flight suit. She frowned until she realized what he was doing. He then carefully worked his fingers under one of the plates which was located on Beviin’s lower arm.

It wasn’t ideal, but he hoped it would serve as a makeshift splint for Marin’s broken wrist. Of the three of them, she seemed to have gotten off with the lighter injuries. Which was surprising, given that she had been the one primarily fighting Beviin. With the plate free, he gently laid Marin’s hand out across it, situating the plate so that it covered the inside of her right arm from the top of her palm to about the middle of the forearm. He was glad of this, as it should hopefully provide enough support.

Taking the first strip of cloth he’d cut from Beviin’s flight suit, he gently but firmly wrapped the fabric around her hand and forearm binding it in place. He did the same with the second one. With the final piece of cloth, he carefully tied a knot and formed a crude sling. This, he then held in place against her torso using a strip of fabric from his tunic lining. While it would restrict her fighting somewhat, it would have to do. He then used another strip of cloth salvaged from Beviin’s flight suit to bind the wound in her right leg. Another was used to bind the wound in her right shoulder. When he’d finished, Jarod helped her carefully to her feet, slipping an arm under her uninjured left shoulder. He then set about gathering her weapons once she was on her feet.

Around this time, Aran finally pulled back into himself, groaning softly as he pushed up to his feet. He had to lean on his spear to do so, but, he managed it. He then started carefully making his way around the room, shifting debris as he went in search of his scattered gear. Silently passing Marin the loaned pistol, as well as a fresh power pack once they’d been found.

She accepted the pistol and the offered power pack with a quiet nod, stowing it along with her other weapons in their various places. It took a bit longer for her to do this, as she was down to one hand, and she had to direct Jarod on a few that she was unable to reach. Her secondary saber was stowed in the canister on her belt as a backup, her main one she gripped in her left hand as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They didn’t have long. Not to mention the fact that Beviin’s lifeless body was sprawled across the floor. There wasn’t a single thing they could do about it, either.

Gritting her teeth against a fresh wave of pain from her broken ribs, Marin hobbled over towards Aran, stopping only to acquire a strip or two of fabric from the remains of Beviin’s flight suit. When she had, She crouched a bit awkwardly next to him and began binding his wounds. His right shoulder was pretty much useless at this point.


End file.
